


'The Japanese Brooklyn Nine-Nine'

by infinitefalltohell



Series: 'The Japanese Brooklyn 99' Universe [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (not necessarily romantic) - Freeform, 3am texts, Aizawa has two preteen daughters, Aizawa is basically the Yoongi of the taskforce, Alternate Universe - Yagami Light Is Not Kira (Death Note), Basically any tsundere there is out there, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, Crack Treated Seriously, Discord - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Group chat, Homophobia, Humor, Jam, K-pop References, Kira does exist though, L is British, L says 'wanker' and 'tosser' a lot, L's Foot Fetish, Light "I'm not like other teenagers" Yagami, Light and L hate children, Light is an awkward teenager, M/M, Matsuda is L's best friend, Matsuda is PURE and doesn't age okay?, Modern Era, Or Arthit, References to a lot of TV shows/Movies, Rem is Ryuk's best friend, Romance, Ryuk is Light's cousin, Sayu being the best sister, Sexual Tension, Unhealthy Relationships, Vines, Yagami Souichirou's A+ Parenting, mentions of abuse, they're the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 74,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitefalltohell/pseuds/infinitefalltohell
Summary: Aizawa: We are NOT naming this chat ‘The Japanese Brooklyn 99’!Matsuda: I don’t see why we can’t? Just because you’re too embarrassed to admit you’re not cool enough to be Rosa does not mean we cannot name this group chat that name. Besides, it’s a good name!Ide: Why am I here again?...In which Matsuda makes a group chat and all goes to chaos.(Notice: Currently editing! No major plot points will change, nor will the iconic lines, mostly just grammar and more technical stuff within writing. Summary may also change and tags may be added.)
Relationships: Aizawa Shuuichi/Matsuda Touta, Amane Misa/Rem, Amane Misa/Yagami Light (one-sided), Beyond Birthday & Rem & Ryuk, Beyond Birthday/Ryuk (human), L & Matsuda Touta, L/Yagami Light, Rem & Ryuk (Death Note), Yagami Sachiko/Yagami Souichirou, Yagami Sayu/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 'The Japanese Brooklyn 99' Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030026
Comments: 579
Kudos: 563





	1. Into The New World

|Matsuda has added Light, Aizawa, Ryuzaki and 3 others into the Group Chat.|

|Matsuda has changed the group name to: The Task Force|

Soichiro: What is this, Matsuda-san?

Aizawa: Please, do tell. I already have to talk to all of you in person, why do I have to do it online as well?

Light: ^ Mood lmao

Ide: Oh god. I can almost smell the drama, imagine if Misa-Misa was here.

Light: Don’t you dare invite Misa! Ide-san don’t do it!

Ide: I won’t, not yet anyways.

Light: YET?!

Ryuzaki: Doesn’t Light-kun know how to type with proper grammar?

Light: Shut up Ryuzaki, I do know how to type with proper grammar. We’re on the internet, honestly. Is proper grammar all the time really necessary?

Ryuzaki: Even so, I thought you were dignified.

Ryuzaki: Or is Light-kun secretly like every other teenager? Yagami “I’m not like other teenagers” Light, a normal teenager? I can’t imagine that.

Light: Stop it Ryuzaki! And I’ve never said anything like that. Why would I do that? It’s not like there’s a compilation of me saying it?

Ryuzaki: I’ve seen the footage. I’m pretty sure Ide-san made a 7 minute long compilation for us, it was hilarious.

Light: …Well shit. 

Ide: How about everyone just shut up and let Matsuda-san explain so we can get this over and done with, yeah?

Matsuda: Thank you Ide-san! Finally, someone on my side! Anyways, I made a group chat for the task force so we can talk about the Kira case even when we’re not in the same office! 

Mogi: I’m pretty sure that it isn’t the only reason you made this. You hate talking about work when we don’t need to. You and Misa skive off to talk about cute models on a regular basis.

Matsuda: Why would I hate talking about work?

Mogi: Because it’s too boring for you, all you want to do is scroll Instagram with Misa-Misa. 

Matsuda: …

Matsuda: Fine, I needed people to send memes to and you guys are my only friends, happy?

Aizawa: You seriously don’t have any other friends? Are you that lonely? Jesus fucking Christ.

Matsuda: … Shh, we don’t speak of that.

Ryuzaki: I’m fine with this group chat being in existence, however, do we really need it to be named ‘The Task Force’? I have an issue with how plain the name is.

Light: What, does it need more sugar or something? You already have enough of it in that goddamned tea of yours let alone in the rest of your sweets.

Ryuzaki: Can’t a British lad enjoy a nice cup of tea?

Light: Being British isn’t an excuse for your diabetic meal plan.

Ryuzaki: Perhaps, Light-kun, if you stopped being a bloody tosser and looked away when I ate, then maybe, just maybe, you wouldn’t mind my eating habits as much, hm?

Light: You know what we should name this chat?

|Light has changed the chat name to: The worst thing in existence|

Matsuda: ☹

Soichiro: Light.

Light: Ugh, fine, I’ll change it.

|Light has changed the chat name to: Okay boomer :/|

Soichiro: LIGHT!

Matsuda: Did Light-kun just okay boomer Yagami-san?

Ryuzaki: Further proving that Light-kun is just like every other teenager.

Light: Further proving that Ryuzaki is just like every other smart person who’s full of themselves.

Aizawa: For fuck’s sake.

|Aizawa has changed the chat name to: Stop|

Ide: Shuichi-san, relax. This group chat gives me entertainment that I am in much need of.

Matsuda: Entertainment you could’ve gotten from your romantic life if you had one.

Ide: You little shit, you always make comments on my romantic life, stop!

Ryuzaki: It’s not his fault you’re going to die a virgin, Ide-san. Maybe if you’d stop being a shy wanker to every girl you met, you’d actually have someone.

Ide: … Didn’t think L of all people paid attention to office gossip that was ‘unworthy of his time’. Also, you are very British when you text.

Ryuzaki: I listen from time to time; it isn’t as entertaining as it looks. It’s a shame really.

Matsuda: I have an idea!

|Matsuda has changed the chat name to: The Japanese Brooklyn 99|

Soichiro: Finally, a name we can actually keep! 

Light: I’m Jake! 

Ryuzaki: No, you’re Amy.

Light: I am?

Ryuzaki: Bloody hell, yes, you’re Amy.

Light: Ugh, fine, I’m Amy. 

Ryuzaki: I’m Jake. 

Matsuda: I’m Charles.

Aizawa: We are NOT naming this chat ‘The Japanese Brooklyn 99’! 

Matsuda: I don’t see why we can’t? Just because you’re too embarrassed to admit you’re not cool enough to be Rosa does not mean we cannot name this group chat that name. Besides, it’s a good name!

Ide: Why am I here again?

Mogi: I don’t know either Ide, I truly don’t.

Aizawa: Pfft, I don’t want to be Rosa, why would I want that?

Light: I saw the leather jacket in your drawer Aizawa-san, there’s no need to lie to us.

Aizawa: Fuck, you saw that?

Aizawa: I MEAN-

Ryuzaki: I think everyone saw it, I certainly did. Did you, Matsuda-san?

Matsuda: Yep, good looking jacket, but it doesn’t suit Aizawa.

Ide: Agreed entirely. 

Mogi: ^

Light: ^^

Soichiro: ^^^

Aizawa: Even you, Yagami-san?

Soichiro: Yes, Aizawa-san, even me.

Aizawa: Screw you. 

Light: *image attached*

Light: This loser in the leather jacket. Not a good look Aizawa-san.

Ryuzaki: It really isn’t Aizawa-san.

Matsuda: …

Mogi: What do you think Matsuda-san?

Matsuda: … It’s alright.

Ide: He downloaded it.

Matsuda: Shhh, don’t tell the group chat that!

Aizawa: What the fuck Matsuda-san?

Matsuda: Well I’m sorry.

Ide: I still don’t know why I’m here.

Ryuzaki: You’re here because Matsuda-san added you, why else would you be here?

Ide: Entertainment?

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Ryuzaki: Do tall people have really cold feet? I mean, they’re so tall they can’t fit inside of the blanket and their feet always stick outside of the warmth into the cold. They can’t wear socks to bed because socks are a menace to society and they can’t wear shoes either because that’s disgusting, so what do they do? Do they crouch the entire time, or just curl up into a ball? Do they suffer with freezing cold feet and just not get any sleep? That must be a very sad existence.

Soichiro: Please Ryuzaki, spare us of your foot fetish, it’s 3AM.

Ryuzaki: Are you awake because your feet are cold Yagami-san?

Soichiro: … No?

Ryuzaki: Are you sure?

Soichiro: …

Soichiro: Goddammit Ryuzaki!

Ryuzaki: I’ll take that as a yes.

Soichiro: You should be asleep Ryuzaki, why are you even awake at 3 in the morning? You need enough rest to investigate the Kira case.

Ryuzaki: I’ve lived without sleep, after all, I’m still here, aren’t I?

Aizawa: I don’t care if you don’t get sleep or not, but can you stop setting off my phone! Unlike you, I’m trying to sleep so I can put up with you little shits the next day! I promised Matsuda that I’d go for coffee with him, and I need sleep to put up with his morning idiotic whims.

Light: Just mute your notifications?

Soichiro: Shouldn’t you be asleep, Light?

Light: FUCK.

Light: Goodnight everyone.

Ryuzaki: Sweet dreams Light-kun.

Aizawa: I’m going as well, goodnight.

Ryuzaki: The difference in messages is what kids these days may call a ‘mood’.

Soichiro: Ryuzaki, you’re 25, with all due respect, you’re one of those kids. 

Ryuzaki: I am going to do a Light-kun and respond to your comment with: “Okay boomer”.

Soichiro: Case proven.

Ryuzaki: It’s 3 in the morning Yagami-san, I apologise if I am not at my best.

Soichiro: Just get some sleep already Ryuzaki-san, please.

Ryuzaki: Fine, if you insist. 

Ryuzaki: Goodnight Yagami-san.

Soichiro: Goodnight Ryuzaki.


	2. Sweet Treats are Made of These~

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Light: I hate that I have to sit next to Ryuzaki. I swear to god, if even more sugar and tea gets on my desk than it already has, I will kill someone! Bloody kill someone! 

Soichiro: You’ll kill someone, Light? Is that really the wisest of options? Remember that everything you say in this chat can be seen by me, so I suggest you be careful. 

Aizawa: If you were to kill someone, please kill me. I hate it here. Matsuda-san burns my eyes with his presence every morning.

Matsuda: Is it because I’m your sun?

Aizawa: …

Light: Sure Aizawa-san. If I commit murder anytime soon, you will be first person I kill.

Aizawa: Thank you.

Soichiro: And ONLY PERSON, Light.

Matsuda: But-

Light: My story, remember? Hem hem.

Light: BACK ON TOPIC.

Light: I hate sitting next Ryuzaki because he has so many sweets and the amount of sugar he consumes is excessive! The sight of it makes me want to throw up! His tea is more sugar than tea! It’s basically just tea flavoured sugar, ugh. And the amount of sweets he has is disgusting! This has gone too far, too far! Eat a vegetable once in a while, ugh. Or better yet, just stop eating near me. For god’s sake, he eats raw sugar cubes! Who does that? Gross.

Ryuzaki: I don’t think that was a very wise decision, Light-kun. Are you sure that you want to oppose me? If we have a debate, and when we do, I will win.

Mogi: Oh damn. Shit’s gone wild. Letting their hair down it seems. :P

Ide: I swear, fights between these two are wild because it’s more passive aggressive and more intelligent. 

Soichiro: So, it’s basically just National Geographic.

Matsuda: Oh my god, yes, it’s National Geographic!

Aizawa: I mean, Ryuzaki is feral enough to be an animal, why not? 

Matsuda: :P

Ryuzaki: The sugar I consume is for energy to solve cases. Without sugar, there wouldn’t be cases solved, without sugar, nothing productive would happen. My lollipops, chocolates, sour candies, gummies and chews all help me solve cases, Light-kun, I suggest you don’t further interrogate me on this matter.

Ide: “Sweet treats are made of these…”

Matsuda: “Who am I to disagree?”

Light: Oh, shut up!

Light: I’m busy trying to be a sour bitch to counteract the sweetness of the ‘food’ (it’s not really food, it’s sugar and fat) that Ryuzaki has on his side of the table.

Ryuzaki: Why do you fuss about my food as you do so Light-kun? I don’t egg you on about your disgusting healthy food, now do I?

Light: It is not disgusting! Unlike your ‘food’.

Ryuzaki: What evidence is there to suggest that what I eat isn’t food?

Light: Sugar isn’t food, and nor is that ‘tea’ of yours.

Ryuzaki: That ‘tea’ of mine is a drink, Light-kun, this is where your logic is flawed.

Matsuda: … He kind of has a point.

Aizawa: Shut up Matsuda-san.

Matsuda: I-

Ide: Looks like someone’s actually invested in the fight.

{DM: Ide and Mogi}

Mogi: Should I invite Misa-Misa?

Ide: I mean, sure, what could possibly go wrong?

Mogi: But that’s the thing, Ide-san. 

Ide: Hm? 

Mogi: I want things to go wrong, only the boring things ever truly go right. I’m bored, I don’t want things to go right. 

Ide: Very funny Mogi-san. I like your way of thinking. Please, create the drama!

Mogi: Oh, I shall, Ide-san, I shall.

Ide: The games will begin soon... 

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Light: SHH!

Light: Anyway, so either way your meal plan is disgusting and I want it away from me, Ryuzaki. 

Ryuzaki: You can fuck off about my meal plan, you don't harass drug dealers for doing drugs, do you? 

Light: Of course I do! Because I'm a man of the law! 

Matsuda: How about if all that sugar was cocaine? Just a thought.

Aizawa: Fuck don’t do that to my heart.

Matsuda: Do what?

Aizawa: Ugh, never mind.

Ryuzaki: Aizawa-san’s heart is softening.

Aizawa: No, it is not, don’t you dare insinuate otherwise. 

Ide: You're saying that as if he isn't already a pile of mush. 

Mogi: Should I do it now?

Ryuzaki: What are you planning, may I ask?

Matsuda: Ooh, do it!

Ide: ^^^ I’m excited for this!

|Mogi has added Misa to the Group Chat.|

Misa: Ooh, is this a chat for the task force? Why wasn’t I told about it before? :( 

Misa: Also, hi Matsui! :D

Matsuda: Hey Misa-Misa!

Misa: Hey Light <3

Light: I hate you Mogi-san.

Ryuzaki: I actually agree with Light-kun on this matter. I thought Matsuda-san was the idiot of this task force.

Matsuda: HEY!

Aizawa: I don’t see the lie?

Matsuda: I’m not an idiot. :(

Misa: Awe, Matsu, don’t be sad. Be happy! :)

Matsuda: Happy?

Misa: Happy!

Matsuda: :D

Matsuda: I’m happy now!

Misa: Yay! <3

Light: Ugh, why did you invite Misa, Mogi-san?

Mogi: You’ll never know why.

Ryuzaki: Entertainment? It’s not hard to guess.

Mogi: … Well yeah that’s basically it.

Matsuda: I like having Misa-Misa here, she’s my best friend! <3

Misa: Aww, Matsu! You’re my best friend too!

Ryuzaki: I’m surprised you have friends to be honest. Wouldn’t life as a model be very busy? 

Misa: It is! But Matsu is my manager, so he's always with me! 

Matsuda: What are you currently thinking Misa-Misa? 

Misa: Ryuzaki is a pervert and Light-kun is the love of my life. Those are my thoughts right now.

Light: Jesus fucking Christ that was a quick development. Not a good one mind you.

Ryuzaki: I do not envy you, Light “I hate my girlfriend yet I’m too cowardly to break up with her” Yagami.

Light: I don’t envy me either. Also, stop comparing me to the “I’m not like other girls” meme, that phase is over, okay?

Misa: Yeah Ryuzaki! Stop being an arsehole!

Light: On second thought… do whatever you want.

Matsuda: I-

Mogi: This is the exact reason I added her.

Ide: Worked out very well, Mogi-san, thank you for all of your hard work.

\--

Aizawa: …

Aizawa: I am t r a u m a t i s e d.

Aizawa: SCARRED FOR LIFE.

Aizawa: Ryuzaki, what the fuck? Why did I just catch you looking at feet pictures? Were those sold to you? Or are you in a cult. I swear to fucking god if you’re in a fucking cult.

Soichiro: What, it’s not like he’s selling them is he? 

Ryuzaki: Not yet, no. I only buy them as of far.

Soichiro: NOT YET?

Soichiro: Also, what on earth? I didn’t join the task force for this.

Aizawa: This is why I wanted to quit in the first place.

Soichiro: Same.

Ryuzaki: What is wrong with me having a foot fetish? Unless you’re kink shaming, which I do not appreciate.

Light: Waking up only to find you massaging said feet at 3 in the fucking morning is what’s wrong.

Ryuzaki: I am deprived of feet, Light-kun, I apologise if I have overstepped your boundaries.

Light: Ugh. I’m not even going to try anymore. 

Aizawa: I’ll be right back, just getting some bleach.

Misa: ^^^ You’re a real pervert Ryuzaki, foot fetish included. I don’t want you touching my feet, ugh.

Ryuzaki: I reassure you Misa-Misa, Light-kun’s feet are enough for me. 

Soichiro: God, how many times has Ryuzaki been in the house without me knowing he was actually there?

Light: Too many times.

Ryuzaki: Not enough times.

Light: He hides in random places in my room when he’s bored at night and he can’t sleep. He then proceeds to scare the living shit out of me.

Ryuzaki: He screamed louder than Misa-Misa the first time.

Soichiro: That was you, Light? I thought that was the devil next door!

Light: Well I’m sorry! Imagine having someone hiding in your closet until you wake up at three in the morning and deciding to scare you with: “This room is rather dark, despite having Light in it.”

Matsuda: I didn’t know Ryuzaki was the type to make puns.

Light: Me either, until then.

Ryuzaki: Light-kun, it’s very amusing to see your reactions to the places I hide in and the words I say.

Light: It’s fucking terrifying, I sleep with one eye open now.

Ryuzaki: … 

Ryuzaki: Good.

\--

Soichiro: I should stop getting drinks with Matsuda-san, I swear.

Matsuda: I’m sorry! I don’t mean for it to happen, honest!

Soichiro: Every. Single. Time.

Ide: What’s happening here?

Aizawa: Oh, I know what’s happening. Not this shit again.

Light: ^^^ I’d like to know as well.

Ryuzaki: Story time kiddos. 

Soichiro: So, Matsuda-san invited me for drinks, since the others are all too cowardly to go with him, right? For context, every time Matsuda-san goes to a bar, they assume he’s a minor and ask for ID (he has a very young face) and often more than not it kills the mood of the everyone there. Every time he’s with us, it’s half an hour convincing them that the ID is valid. Anyway, so we get to the bar, yeah? We keep thinking this shit won’t happen. But…

Ryuzaki: It happens? 

Light: It happens?

Light: Damnit, you got there first.

Ryuzaki: Ha. 

Light: Shut up. 

Soichiro: Yep. A woman stops Matsuda-san, as what usually happens, she asks: “Young man, can we have an ID?” We spent half an hour trying to convince them, I swear they were humiliated when they found out that Matsuda-san was 26. So, that wasted my time AND killed the mood. 

Soichiro: Conclusion, don’t go out for drinks with Matsuda-san. 

Ryuzaki: Are you telling me that Matsuda-san is older than me??

Light: Did you not know that?

Ryuzaki: … No? I always just assumed he was the same age as you, Light-kun.

Light: This is the ‘genius’ of the task force everyone.

Matsuda: At least I’m not old and wrinkly unlike everyone else. 

Misa: Ugh, I’m so jealous! I didn’t know you were that old Matsu, you never told me your age. You’re 26 and you look younger than me, what do you use?

Light: He doesn’t coat his face in makeup?

Ryuzaki: Genetics?

Soichiro: Actually, genetics is likely. That family doesn’t age, I swear.

Ide: They de-age. It’s kind of scary.

Matsuda: It’s a good thing to have?

Misa: Well, I’m still jealous. I just want to look the best I can for my Light-kun! <3

Light: Ugh, I wish I was Kira at this very moment. 

Ryuzaki: Just kick her out?

Matsuda: No! She’s my best friend. :(

Matsuda: Don’t be mean guys!

Misa: Thank you Matsu! Finally, someone in my corner! 

Light: Please Matsuda-san, kick her out. Please? 

Ryuzaki: She is rather annoying, yes, it would be greatly appreciated if you could kick her out.

Matsuda: This is peer pressure, I swear. 

Matsuda: …

Matsuda: But fine, I’m sorry Misa-Misa.

Misa: Matsu! No!

Matsuda: I’m giving into peer pressure now.

|Matsuda has kicked Misa from the Group Chat.|

Matsuda: I feel heartless, and sad. That was so mean, how could you make me do that?

Ryuzaki: You did the right thing, young padawan.

Matsuda: I’m older than you?

Light: I’m never going to get over how Ryuzaki didn’t know that.

Ryuzaki: I’m never going to get over how Light-kun still hasn’t blocked Misa-san yet.

Ide: He hasn’t blocked her yet? :O

Soichiro: They’re dating? Why would he block her?

Aizawa: … Are we expected to believe that Yagami-san is the new Matsuda-san at this point?

Matsuda: Hey! That would be insinuating he’s young and cheery.

Aizawa: No, it signifies that he’s an idiot.

Matsuda: ☹

Light: XD

Ryuzaki: What is with people and emojis? Why not convey your emotions through words, as if you were in real life? Virtual communication is only for convenience, not for laziness.

Light: You can’t talk, you’re socially awkward in literally every way possible. You can’t talk to people, the other day Matsuda said you were smart and you hid under the table.

Ryuzaki: …Just because it’s true does not mean you need to say it.

Ide: “Words can hurt.”

Aizawa: R.i.p sanity… you have served me well.

Matsuda: My only friends are these old people and two others who are meant to be adults but behave like teenagers. Why can’t I socialise more? OH WAIT-

Matsuda: The Kira case exists, which takes away all my spare time, which I could be using to get MORE FRIENDS. 

Mogi: Matsuda-san’s getting petty.

Ide: Well fuck. 

Light: Should we be worried?

Mogi: Nah, we should be prepared. 

Ryuzaki: “I hate this fucking family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I'm able to leave an author's note to all of you! Hello hello!  
> Yes, I do recognise that the previous chapter title and this one are both song titles (this one being a pun). I liked it, i hoped you guys did too. :3  
> Anyway, I tried to fit as many inside jokes as I could, L's foot fetish included. 
> 
> (You know what Aizawa's soft for? He's soft for Matsuda talking about things like cocaine in the most uwu way possible, that's right, ya boi is simping.)


	3. Evaluation

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Misa: Why does it seem that Light-kun doesn’t even smile at me anymore? Whenever we video call or go on our dates, he’s always staring blankly. Light-kun, are you thinking of Misa-Misa? Or are you thinking of another girl? I’m getting mixed messages, I love you Light-kun, I really do, but I’m not sure if Light-kun loves Misa-Misa too. No matter your answer, I will always be obsessed with you Light-kun, I will always love you. Everything you say or do, the way you look at me, the way your eyes shine, how you speak when you’re with others, I love everything about it. And I hope you appreciate that, Light-kun, because other girls can’t appreciate you the same way I have and will do. 

Misa: Light-kun, I know you’ll see this, and when you do, I just want you to know that I love you, okay? And that I will do anything for you. If you need me to change, then I will change. I would do anything for you, whether that may be staying for 5 more minutes or taking a bullet for you. Whatever it may be, I am ready to sacrifice myself and put myself on the line for you.

Misa: My feelings for you are intense, Light-kun, I can feel them firing up in my heart, I feel the chemistry every time we speak. You’re perfect in every way Light-kun, and I love you so, so much. Even though you may be from afar, I can feel our hearts beating in sync, and it sedates me, takes over my mind. You are my everything, and I hope that when you see this, you’ll tell me I’m your everything too. <3 

Ryuzaki: Why did Matsuda-san add you back here again?

Ryuzaki: It’s 3 in the morning, Misa-san. Please, if you’re going to vent, do not do so at no-one-cares AM.

Misa: I needed somewhere to put my feelings, you meanie!

Ryuzaki: Why here? There are so many other places where you could place your feelings, Misa-san, why here of all places? Don’t you have other friends you could contact?

Misa: Because I wanted Light-kun to see it!

Ryuzaki: Then you should’ve sent him a private message instead of bothering the rest of us. 

Misa: I wasn’t bothering anyone, maybe you should mute your notifications instead of kicking up a fuss about it here!

Ryuzaki: Your presence bothers Light-kun, why shouldn’t your messages be irritating to him as well?

Misa: You’re just jealous! Light-kun loves Misa-Misa, and I know it! He’ll come online and he’ll tell me he loves me, won’t you Light-kun?

Ryuzaki: You are acting nonsensical and your assumptions are wrong, because I am not jealous, and I have no reason to be. 

Misa: I think you’re in denial.

Ryuzaki: And I think you’re an idiot. Either way we have opinions, some are right, others are wrong. My opinion is based on fact, yours is based on irrational emotions. 

Misa: …

Misa: Hmph. @Light !

Ryuzaki: He’s asleep.

Misa: He’ll wake up.

\--  
Half an hour later:

Ryuzaki: He’s still not awake, Misa-san. He won’t wake for you.

Misa: Shut up Ryuzaki! You’re just being petty for the sake of being petty!

Ryuzaki: I have no reason to be petty.

Misa: Yeah, because Light-kun loves me more than he loves you! I’m his girlfriend, he hates you. You’re jealous because he likes me more than he likes you.

Ryuzaki: Misa-san.

Ryuzaki: I. Am. Not. Jealous. Must I clarify myself further?

{DM: Matsuda and Ryuzaki}

Matsuda: Hey… Ryuzaki? I’ve been reading the conversation between you and Misa-Misa about Light-kun, and you know what I think?

Matsuda: I think that Misa-Misa’s right, you are jealous, but not for the reasons she thinks it’s for.

Ryuzaki: Why do you think that your opinion matters on this topic?

Matsuda: Because I think that it could really help you, if you listened. I’ll send why I think you’re jealous, and I know you’ll find them reasonable. 

Matsuda: You’re jealous because Light-kun doesn’t have the courage to break things off with Misa-Misa, and you want a chance, yet Misa-Misa is an obstacle in the relationship between Light-kun and yourself. You’re jealous because you want something you don’t have the courage to reach out for. You’re in denial because of your lack of trust, you don’t want to seek out help in order to fix this because you can’t trust anyone who isn’t facing the same struggle, right? 

Ryuzaki: …

Matsuda: Am I right, Ryuzaki?

Ryuzaki: You’re a fool Matsuda-san, goodnight.

\--

{L’s bedroom}

“When did Matsuda-san become so wise?” L whispered to himself silkily, clutching the bedsheets around his crouched form tightly. He faced his open window and stared into the night sky, glancing to the stars out there, to the beautiful contrast they created with their dark background. L inhaled deeply as he stared at that night sky, deciding to abandon the blanket and instead sit up in his usual crouched position, peering to the stars as if they had all the answers he was searching for. 

“Is Matsuda-san correct in his assumptions? Or am I merely annoyed with Misa-san as assumed previously?” L rested his arms onto his knees, placing the side of his head onto them, boring into the glass pane which obscured his view on the stars littered in the night sky. 

“Light-kun is the moon.” he began his analogy, feeling slightly foolish as he did so. “We are the stars, we are similar for the most part, there are differences, however on a surface level we seem identical. Even I am human, even I have flaws, correct? However, Light-kun is different from the others, he is the moon. He is the moon because he provides light in the darkness, and without him, the stars cannot shine as they do so. Light-kun is perfect, he’s unique in a way that he seems inhuman. Whether it may be visual appearance, intelligence, or actions, Misa-san isn’t the only one who notices this flawless quality in Light-kun. Misa-san is a star, as am I, we’re the same, nothing out of the ordinary. Light-kun is different, but how does this correlate to me?” 

Ryuzaki sighed as he dug his toes into the sheets to soothe himself of this unfamiliar feeling. He wasn’t like Matsuda or Misa, he wasn’t used to not knowing the answers, he wasn’t used to not knowing how to seek said answers. 

What resources did he have? Emotions weren’t the same as forgetting who the 32nd president of the United States was, emotions were fluid. Emotions didn’t have a fixed state, nor did they mean the same thing to different people. Emotions were circumstantial, incidental, they changed according to circumstance, person and reason, they changed so fast it was all a blur to even the most academically intelligent of minds. Emotions were the most complex of concepts, however, they weren’t impossible to determine, if one determined them at the right time. 

“Light-kun is my friend, and I care about him in a friends do, yes?” He asked himself, calculating the percentages of the answer mentally. 57% that his answer was dependant on perception, but deep down, L knew that couldn’t be it. This answer was of a fixed state. That, he knew for certain, 100%, could not be denied further.

However, that was the very question. If he didn’t know how to categorise his emotions and feelings, how was he supposed to label them?

“Well…” he spoke slightly louder than a whisper, however, not loud enough to be at a normal volume.

“I like spending time with Light-kun, I like receiving praise from Light-kun, I like competing with Light-kun, those are things friends feel, yes? However, Misa-san changes that state. She gets feelings involved, she attempts to make things personal, she’s self-centred, she wants to take Light-kun away from me…” He stopped in his tracks after saying the last few words of his own accord. That certainly seemed to be a part of jealousy, and he didn’t want to be jealous. He didn’t want to feel as if he had to protect his territory when around Misa, he didn’t want to ruin anything with Light.

He shifted his focus onto the stars, and onto the newly arrived moon. Together, they seemed to be in perfect harmony, together, they were beautiful. Before, the stars had looked more of a cluster and less in sync with one another, but now? Now they were in harmony with the moon, everything was where they were supposed to be.

“Or perhaps…” L’s voice dropped as he lifted his head and removed his arms from his knees. Instead, he focused onto the moon whilst he muttered to himself. If someone was watching from the outside in, they would’ve thought L was delusional, talking to himself with what seemed to be nonsensical analogies.

“Light-kun is the moon, and the stars are every aspect of me there is. Without the moon, the stars aren’t able to function properly, not desire, no, however there is a lingering sadness that fills the air. Without the moon, the stars are lost, and they don’t know how to fulfill themselves to the best of their ability. However, when the moon appears, everything is in harmony, everything works together, the moon makes the stars their best selves. When I’m with Light-kun, I am my best self. When I am without Light-kun, I feel alone, no matter who I am with.” L stood up from his crouching position and stepped towards the window slowly, until eventually, his hand was pressed up against the glass and he was looking to the galaxy of stars and the shining moon out in what seemed to be the near distance but was actually very far away.

“I need Light-kun, but not in the way Misa-Misa needs Light-kun. I feel things that I don’t feel with others, things I should not confuse with friendship. I want him to notice me, I want him to acknowledge me and be close to me.” Was this what having a crush felt like? Or was this the slow process of falling in love? L did not know the life span of these feelings, nor if they did have a lifespan, however, he couldn’t help but notice the childlike happiness that had bundled inside of him. A happiness he hadn’t ever felt before. He smiled slightly as he lifted himself onto his toes to peer at the moon which was slowly leaving the frame of the window-pane. 

Matsuda was right.

He was jealous because of Light’s actions, not Misa’s. He wanted a chance to be with Light, despite having given up on optimism long ago. He was jealous because he wanted something that he didn’t have the courage to reach out for. He didn’t trust anyone, it was too dangerous, there were too many risks involved. 

L never felt alone with Light because Light understood him, almost better than he understood himself at times. L always felt safe with Light, he wasn’t fragile like Matsuda, annoying like Misa or temperamental like Aizawa, he was different. He didn’t fit the human standards, Light was perfect, he was inhuman in that way. For a very long time, L thought that he would never fit in, that he would eventually resign himself to having the life that no one else would have. However, Light helped him to embrace this, helped him to embrace himself, to become a better person, to be the best version of himself he was. 

He wanted Light to pay attention to him, to smile with him, to hold him, to be with him. 

It was that moment when L’s question had been answered.

L had romantic feelings for Light. 

“These feelings of mine… they must stay in the dark. I can’t let it slip to the task force, to Misa-san, to Light-kun. They would be a hinderance to the case, and a hinderance to Light-kun and I’s friendship.” There were a lot of challenges that came with love, and those he said aloud were only a few of the sky wide list. 

However, he no longer had time to dwell on those he had dwelled on in those long minutes, he no longer had the time to focus on Light, the moon and the stars. 

He had a case to work on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you may be able to tell, angsty monologues are my strong point. Did you all enjoy that? I promise the next chapter will be more humour-filled rather than sad-monologue-filled.
> 
> I love this monologue with all my heart, I loved writing it, and I'm proud of how well it fits. I can only hope that you, the readers, think it fits just as well as I think it fits.


	4. Youko and Yuri

{DM: Youko and Yuri}

Youko: Looks like Dad is in more that just the family group chat, according to his phone anyways. He isn’t actually as boring as we thought, huh. Is this filled with non-work stuff? I didn’t know Dad was able to discuss something that wasn’t work.

Yuri: Very funny Youko.

Yuri: I feel like a spy on a mission, this is the most entertainment that we’ve gotten in months aha. I’d bet it doesn’t have work stuff on it, they would’ve discussed that in person.

Yuri: Also, I meant the most entertainment I’ve gotten in months, you’ve got that girl at school, what’s her name?

Youko: Sayu, her name is Sayu, Yuri. You would do good to remember my best friend’s name.

Yuri: You’re in love with her, I swear. You look at her with heart eyes and a kissy face, just get together already. Stop my suffering, please.

Youko: … she’s just a friend, nothing more. Sayu-chan and I are friends.

Yuri: Mhm, sure she is.

Youko: I’m not discussing this with my ten year old sister.

Yuri: :/

Youko: ANYWAYS

Youko: Let’s go in as him from his phone and confuse his ‘friends’ (?)

Yuri: Let the games begin.

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Ryuzaki: Matsuda-san, where’s my coffee? It’s been 36 minutes and 47 seconds now since I asked.

Matsuda: Oh! Um…

Misa: He was too lazy to get it, he said, and I quote: “Get your own fucking coffee.”

Matsuda: Misa… shh, he doesn’t need to know about that.

Misa: He deserved to know! 

Matsuda: ‘Deserved to know’?

Misa: … Okay fine, I just wanted to see his reaction, I thought it would be funny.

Light: Matsuda-san said that? About time!

Ryuzaki: I am too busy to get my own coffee, Matsuda-san, which is why I told you to get it.

Ide: But apparently, you’re not busy enough to give Light a lecture on your sitting position and why it’s good for your mind? 

Matsuda: I’m sorry Ryuzaki, shush Ide-san!

Ide: But you’re in the right here? He should get his own coffee?

Ryuzaki: You bloody tosser.

Aizawa: Is this your only form of entertainment? God. Dad’s friends are so boring.

Aizawa: I know right, I thought Dad was interesting.

Aizawa: Is that one guy he talks about a lot on here?

Aizawa: I don’t know.

Light: ???

Light: I’m scared.

Ryuzaki: Me too. 

Soichiro: Aizawa-san isn’t on his phone at the moment, he says he lost it. Why are we getting messages from it?

Aizawa: We stole it!

Matsuda: We?

Ryuzaki: Are you his daughters?

Aizawa: Oh look, it’s the smart one.

Light: Ew, children.

Ryuzaki: My intelligence is obvious and can be noticed from observance, I suggest comprehension classes if you continue to struggle with simple deductions. 

Matsuda: Don’t be rude Ryuzaki! You too Light! They don’t deserve your ‘anti-children’ stance spilt onto them.

Aizawa: Why thank you, ‘Touta-san’ dearest.

Matsuda: Why, you’re welcome, dearest children! :D

Aizawa: Dad talks so much about you! Matsuda-san, we’re Youko and Yuri!

Matsuda: Your dad… talks about me?

Aizawa: All the time, it’s annoying. “Touta-san was so annoying today!” “Girls, do you want to hear the latest story on how Touta-san has gotten on my nerves?” “Touta-san would hate this.” Like, please, just stop!

Matsuda: …

Matsuda: :O

Matsuda: Aizawa-san never calls me ‘Touta-san’!

Light: Ugh, children should be seen and not heard if I’m being honest.

Light: Like, they should go back to their colouring books or whatever it is kids of their age do.

Ryuzaki: I agree with you Light-kun, children need to be taught to mind their own business and to stop irritating adults.

Light: Shit… wrong chat. That was meant for Ryuzaki. 

Aizawa: Lmao you must really hate children. Also, colouring books?

Misa: Does this mean Light-kun and I aren’t having kids?

Light: I don’t want kids, ever. Least of all with you, you have ‘wine mum’ vibes to you, and you’d be a nightmare.

Ryuzaki: Why would you want them? Children are wild animals.

Ide: Looks like someone’s found their soulmate…

Matsuda: Their meant to be!

Ide: Their destiny.

Light: Shut up.

Aizawa: I’ve logged in from my laptop, what’s going on?

Matsuda: Your daughters hacked your account. 

{DM: Misa and Matsuda}

Misa: And Aizawa-san’s hacked into Matsu’s heart. <3

Matsuda: Blocked. 

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Aizawa: Ugh, not again. Youko, Yuri, please, stop. I don’t know what you want to know so badly.

Aizawa: We want to know whether your life is boring or not Dad.

Aizawa: Yeah, so took a look at this chat, and it is boring. 

Mogi: It’s funny to see three people talking from one account.

Soichiro: *national geographic has entered the chat*

Ide: Since when did you know how to meme?

Light: He doesn’t know how to meme, since that meme is dead. 

Ryuzaki: As dead as your chances of you beginning to like kids. 

Light: I’m surprised you considered the possibility; you are well aware of my track record. Also, you hate kids as well, don’t get me started!

Ryuzaki: *Story time*: Light-kun and myself were walking to work yesterday, yes?

Soichiro: How’d he fuck up now?

Light: I didn’t fuck up!

Ryuzaki: You told the child that if he’d get that haircut that he was planning on getting, he would be more of a disappointment to his parents than he already was.

Light: You’re the one who said: “Can you stop doing that with your face? Also, stop making those noises, it’s annoying and I don’t care for it.” He was crying Ryuzaki!

Aizawa: Who let either of you near a child?

Soichiro: Is it just me or can everyone not tell the difference between which Aizawa is speaking?

Ide: I can’t tell.

Matsuda: Me either, I treat them as the same person.

Ryuzaki: Anyway, let’s just say that Watari had his eyes off of us for a few seconds.

Soichiro: And in those few seconds you terrorised a child?

Light: Yes?

Ryuzaki: Light-kun, this is why Yagami-san hates us.

Light: I’m his child?

Ryuzaki: You’re also oblivious apparently.

Matsuda: The fact that they terrorise children is great and all, but is no one questioning the ‘Touta-san’, or is it just me?

Misa: Oh, trust me, I’m questioning it alright.

Misa: Along with why Ryuzaki needs adult supervision when he’s 25.

\--

Mogi: Alright, I saw the chats from earlier and I wanted to make something.

Mogi: *THE TASK FORCE WITH CHILDREN, WITH EVIDENCE:*

Ryuzaki: Light-kun, I don’t think we’re going to look too good in this.

Light: No shit Ryuzaki.

Mogi:   
\- Bad with children: Light-kun and Ryuzaki (seen: chats above and general attitudes towards children).  
\- Awkward: Yagami-san (seen: offspring), Misa-Misa (seen: photo shoots), Ide-san (seen: literally every time a child is mentioned).  
\- Doesn’t care for children: Me (seen: everywhere).  
\- Good with his own children, awkward with others: Aizawa-san (seen: his children love him however when he hears about other children he tenses up).  
\- Shockingly good with all children: Matsuda-san (seen: he is practically a child, also, babies love him. It’s weird.)

Ryuzaki: You had enough time for this, yet not enough time for work, tsk. You should learn to prioritise or else you may become Matsuda-san, Mogi-san.

Light: You’re just petty because Misa isn’t also in the bad with children section.

Ryuzaki: But she would totally be that one trashy wine mum!

Misa: I’m right here!

Ryuzaki: Do I care?

Matsuda: It’s not weird that babies like me! Babies like people, it’s normal!

Mogi: I’ve stopped going places with you because babies keep cooing and giggling at you, they wave at you on the street, it is weird.

Soichiro: I’m one of the only parents, how come am I in the ‘awkward’ section? Shouldn’t I be with Aizawa-san?

Ryuzaki: You aren’t a good parent to your own children though. Oops. :/

Soichiro: Well, I raised Light, didn’t I?

Light: You did?

Ryuzaki: Ouch.

Aizawa: ‘(seen: offspring)’? Mogi-san, you must love bashing Light-kun.

Mogi: Trust me, I do Aizawa-san, I truly do.

Light: I didn’t even notice that, what the hell Mogi-san?!

Ryuzaki: How is Light-kun supposed to be smarter than me again?

Light: Hush.

Matsuda: The Yagami’s are so fucked up.

Aizawa: I know right, Youko is so whipped for Sayu-chan, but she doesn’t realise it yet.

Soichiro: Your daughter and mine are friends? Let alone… girlfriends?

Ide: I can’t tell which Aizawa said that.

Aizawa: This is Yuri.

Matsuda: Youko will kill you for saying that, be careful!

Aizawa: Thanks Matsuda-san, I’m going to give Dad his phone back lmao.

Light: Ugh, how am I still single and lonely whilst Sayu is practically taken at 13? Why?

Misa: I’m your girlfriend Light?

Light: …

Light: Fuck I forgot about that.

Matsuda: Oh my god, Light-kun!

Ryuzaki: You two may as well break up.

{DM: Matsuda and Ryuzaki}

Matsuda: Are you sure that you don’t like Light-kun?

Ryuzaki: Blocked.

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Misa: Never! Light-kun was just feeling self-pity, it’s okay Light-kun, Misa-Misa’s here!

Aizawa: When will she realise?

Misa: Realise what?

Aizawa: Never mind :/

Light: Subtle, real subtle.

Aizawa: Shut up.

Soichiro: Anyway, Light?

Light: Dad?

Soichiro: Aizawa-san’s kids are 10 and 12, why would you think that they’d use colouring books? And why did you agree with him Ryuzaki?

Ryuzaki: I used colouring books when I was 10?

Light: I don’t know anything about parenting?

Light: …

Light: What the fuck Ryuzaki? What 10-year-old uses colouring books?

Matsuda: I mean, so did I?

Matsuda: Isn’t it normal?

Ryuzaki: ^^^

Ide: It isn’t normal.

Soichiro: At all.

Light: I grew up with textbooks, I understand Matsuda-san being childish…

Matsuda: Childish?

Light: But you, Ryuzaki?

Ryuzaki: I was hopeless at drawing and I liked getting a good result out of the colours I used. I then got more crimes to solve and I got out of that phase.

Light: I-

Soichiro: When did you grow out of those things, Light?

Light: I never got into those things, you shoved me to the textbooks as soon as I turned three.

Ryuzaki: Wow.

Aizawa: Imagine being this shitty of a parent.

Matsuda: I can’t imagine that, I’m great with kids. Even ones that aren’t my own.

Aizawa: ^^^

Soichiro: I’m not a bad parent! Light is number one in Japan for academics, that takes good parenting, right?

Light: You didn’t even show up to my high school graduation.

Soichiro: …

Matsuda: ANYWAYS, SUBJECT CHANGE!

Matsuda: I have been called to babysit Sayu (Sachiko is overprotective and won’t leave Sayu there alone), can I have a few hours off Ryuzaki?

Ryuzaki: As long as you don’t bring the she-demon here.

Light: That’s my sister Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki: And?

Light: If she heard you, she’d probably just laugh at you before going back into what she was talking about previously. She’s more like an adult than a child, thankfully.

Ryuzaki: Sounds horrific.

Matsuda: So…

Ryuzaki: Yes, you may have the time off.

Matsuda: Thank you.

Light: But why you and no one else, she didn’t call me or anything?

Matsuda: You two would destroy the house together, and Sachiko-chan trusts me more with Sayu than she trusts Yagami-san with her.

Aizawa: Well doesn’t that speak volumes?

Matsuda: Indeed, anyway, I’ll be off for a while! Bye everyone!

Ryuzaki: Good luck with the she-demon!

Light: Don’t destroy the house!

Aizawa: Sigh. Bye… Touta-san.

Matsuda: AHH AIZAWA-SAN.

Aizawa: Not doing that again, noted.

{DM: Aizawa and Soichiro}

Soichiro: You treat my eldest child wrong and you’ll get a beating, you hear me? You dare even try to hurt him and you’re dead meat.

Aizawa: Light-san?

Soichiro: No.

Aizawa: Matsuda-san?

Soichiro: Yep.

Aizawa: Why would I treat Matsuda-san badly? And why is he your child all the sudden?

Soichiro: He has always been m y c h i l d , okay?

Aizawa: One could say that you treat Matsuda-san better than you treat Light-san, which is interesting. 

Soichiro: You’re a terrible son in-law.

Aizawa: What?

Soichiro: Ah, never mind.

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Matsuda: How about if instead of the word ‘tired’, we used ‘sleepy’, how cute would that be?

Misa: I’m feeling ‘sleepy’!

Ryuzaki: Today has left me rather ‘sleepy’.

Aizawa: I’m so ‘sleepy’ of your shit.

Soichiro: Well that failed.

Ryuzaki: Let’s get to work everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some fluff after last chapter's angst! 
> 
> I always found it rather interesting how Soichiro wasn't that good of a parent to Light, yet, Matsuda saw him as a father figure because of how he was treated. Where's the difference? Is it because Light was a genius, is it because when talking with Light, he felt like he was talking with a superior, not a kid? We'll never know. However it is something interesting to muse over.


	5. Dead Plants

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Aizawa: Someone please shut them up! They’ve been arguing for the past hour, I’m trying to work, for one! I know Matsuda-san isn’t doing shit, but surely the rest of us are, right?

Mogi: Why do you need to bring Matsuda-san into this, Aizawa-san? Hmm?

Matsuda: Yeah, Aizawa-san.

Ide: Well, I for one agree, it’s getting annoying. Maybe Misa should throw herself at Light-san?

Mogi: Ugh, no, that’s just going to make it worse.

Ide: You think so?

Mogi: Mm, I do.

Soichiro: Even Matsuda-san’s looking annoyed, he usually is trying to get involved like the idiot he is.

Matsuda: Oi! Also, I have a hangover, can you blame me? They’re so loud and my head is throbbing!

Aizawa: No one went drinking last night?

Ide: Isn’t it obvious? He drank at his apartment alone like the sad fuck he is.

Mogi: Lmao Ide-san, so blunt.

Matsuda: I’ll have you know that I am not lonely, I have you old fucks as my friends. -_-

Matsuda: I drank a whole bottle of wine last night along with a few other drinks and I got wasted, spent most of the time dancing to late 00’s hits in my apartment. I got 5 noise complaints, 3 for the crying, 1 for the loud music, one for my choice in music.

Ide: You are a mess.

Matsuda: Taylor Swift is my guilty pleasure, shut up!

Mogi: Imagine being Matsuda-san.

Ide: Imagine being idiotic enough to tell a work group chat that Taylor Swift is your guilty pleasure.

Soichiro: Doesn’t Aizawa-san like Taylor Swift too?

Aizawa: …

Aizawa: NO.

Matsuda: …?

Aizawa: Ugh, fine, my daughters got me into it. Shut up!

Matsuda: HA!

Aizawa: SHUT UP!

Ide: Aww, look at the quarrelling couple, aren’t they adorable?

Soichiro: Are you focusing on them because you’re bored, Ide-san? Or because you’re lonely? 

Ide: I aspire to roast people as well as Yagami-san does.

Matsuda: Despite the fact he’s super old, yeah, let’s all roast like Yagami-san.

Aizawa: Solidarity about the hangover thing by the way, except my daughters mock me for it the next morning instead of quietly getting ready for school like they’re supposed to. -_-

Matsuda: Tell them I said good job! 😊

Aizawa: Good job… for harassing me? *squints*

Matsuda: Umm, yes? 

Aizawa: That will only encourage them!

Matsuda: Exactly? :/

Matsuda: (now I’m confused)

Mogi: Isn’t that your life motto? 

Soichiro: Mogi-san stop harassing my eldest son.

Ide: Your… what? *squints*

Mogi: ^^^

Soichiro: Fuck I didn’t mean for that to come out.

Matsuda: Eldest son? Aww Chief! I’m honoured!

Soichiro: We are pretending that never happened, got it?

Aizawa: It’s happened more than once, just admit it, Matsuda-san is now a Yagami. 

Matsuda: I’ve been an unofficial Yagami for years? :/

Soichiro: He used to come over for dinner weekly, I think Sachiko liked him more than she liked me. Then he stopped coming over, occasionally she asks me when Matsuda-san’s going to come back to visit. -_-

Ide: Sounds accurate.

Mogi: Ugh, the screaming is getting louder. They’re fighting over who’s the best parent, or, well, best at keeping things alive. :/

Aizawa: Both of them are terrible at it though? Ryuzaki still has a butler doing basic things for him at 25, and Light-san is too self-involved and over-dramatic to take care of something.

Soichiro: … both good points.

Ide: Isn’t Light like 18?

Mogi: Yep, also, Ryuzaki doesn’t even cook his own food, why do people think he’ll be able to keep a plant alive?

Light: EVERYBODY!

Aizawa: Uh oh.

Misa: Go Light! <3

Soichiro: Shoot.

Light: Ryuzaki and I have made a few decisions, concerning our recent argument.

Aizawa: It wasn’t even an argument? It was a SCREAMING MATCH.

Ryuzaki: It was not a screaming match Aizawa-san, I believe you have taken after Matsuda-san in exaggerating things which aren’t true.

Aizawa: You think Matsuda-san is dramatic? What’s dramatic is Yagami “Does shouting dramatically at people make me straight” Light yelling about how he is able to take care of an eggplant better than Ryuzaki. We don’t really have those in Japan? Like, the closest you’re going to get is the emoji, but then again, I would advise against that judging by who’s here.

Matsuda: Why? What does it mean?

Soichiro: Preserve. The. Innocence.

Aizawa: Nothing Matsuda-san, it’s insignificant.

Soichiro: Good.

Matsuda: … Okay then.

Matsuda: I’ll just search the internet later.

Light: ANYWAYS.

Light: Ryuzaki and I are going to host a contest, for the two of us. You all have to come up with the rules for it to be fair. We’re going to each take care of a plant for a week and see who’s plant is in better condition by the end of the week.

Matsuda: Oh, I love this! 

Misa: Go Light! I know you’ll do great! Love you!

Ryuzaki: Anyway, rules?

Soichiro: No forcing anyone else to water or feed the plant. Light, no forcing me or your sister to water the plant. Ryuzaki, no forcing Watari to water your plant.

Ryuzaki: Damn.

Light: Shoot.

Matsuda: Both plants will be of the same condition and same type as to keep the rules fair, however they will be of different colours so everyone is able to identify who’s plant is whose and no sabotaging can happen.

Aizawa: No doing research. This is supposed to be subconscious, not something that is researched extensively.

Ryuzaki: WHAT?

Light: Pfft, no, surely, you’re not serious.

Aizawa: I don’t joke around kids.

Matsuda: Oh shit.

Mogi: He just used ‘kids’.

Ide: He’s not messing around.

Ryuzaki: Is that all of the rules? Or are there more?

Matsuda: I reckon that’s it, yeah?

Soichiro: Yes.

Aizawa: Yes.

Ide: ^

Mogi: ^^

Matsuda: Let the games BEGIN!

{DM: Soichiro and Watari}

Soichiro: How is Ryuzaki doing as of far? I believe it’s day 2?

Watari: Yes, it is. L has not watered his plant once and has tried to get me to do it for him twice. 

Watari: How is Light-san doing as of far, Yagami-san?

Soichiro: I’m not too sure, he’s very secretive about the nature of his plant.

Watari: Let’s just hope your son wins and not mine.

Watari: Oh, I seem to have made a mistake. Ryuzaki is not my son, he’s my-

Soichiro: Ward?

Watari: Sure, why not?

Watari: Goodness, I do apologise, I don’t seem very composed at the moment.

Soichiro: You have it more together than me, I wouldn’t worry about being composed.

Watari: If you insist, Yagami-san, then I shall not worry at all. Thank you for your concern.

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Matsuda: Day 4! Ryuzaki, Light-kun, how are you two doing with your plants? Barely alive… or flourishing in your care?

Aizawa: You are not a TV show host Matsuda-san, stop.

Matsuda: What happened to Touta-san, hm? ☹

Aizawa: That never existed. Period.

Light: My plant is looking beautiful as of far, very alive… how about yours, Ryuzaki?

Ryuzaki: Mine too is very good, Light-kun, thank you for asking. 

Misa: Ooh, both are doing well! Go Light! I know you can do this! <3

Ide: Anyone want to make bets?

Matsuda: Ooh, me! I love a good bet!

Soichiro: I’ve always been a sucker for a good bet, and there’s nothing else to do, so why not?

Aizawa: Agreed, let’s do it.

Mogi: We’ll all DM Ide-san with our bets. 

Light: Oh, my fucking god.

Ryuzaki: What a wanker, so sad that only Misa likes you. XD

Light: I thought you were the one who asked why we used emojis to express our feelings instead of words?

Ryuzaki: … Fuck. 

Light: XD bitch.

Ryuzaki: I suggest you stop writing Light-kun.

Aizawa: Both of you shut up, we’ve checked the progress of the plants, now it’s time to run bets.

{DM: Ide and Aizawa}

Ide: Bets?

Aizawa: Ryuzaki will win, I think. Light-san has so much more on his plate, plus, he’s 18, he’s going to forget. 

Ide: How much money are you putting forward?

Aizawa: 1550 yen.

Ide: That’s a lot for a bet which you’re not likely to win.

Aizawa: Oh really? I’ll win, trust me. I’ve won bets before with higher stakes.

{DM: Ide and Matsuda}

Ide: What are you betting on Matsuda-san? 

Matsuda: What did Aizawa-san bet on?

Ide: Why do you want to know?

Matsuda: Just because I want to know…

Matsuda: Please Ide-san, I beg you.

Ide: I’ll take pity on you, ugh. He bet Ryuzaki.

Matsuda: Then I bet on Light! How much did Aizawa-san bid?

Ide: 1550 yen, again, why?

Matsuda: I’ll do 2325 yen; I won’t let him win against me. I will win! In his face, ha!

Ide: I swear to fucking god.

{DM: Ide and Mogi}

Ide: Who are you going to bet for?

Mogi: They’re both going to lose.

Ide: How much?

Mogi: 775 yen, I’m likely to win.

Ide: Ooh, that’s smart. Aizawa-san put forward 1550 yen and Matsuda-san put forward 2325 yen. Matsuda-san also kept asking for Aizawa-san’s numbers, any reason why that   
may be? It’s kind of suspicious, I do admit.

Mogi: …

Mogi: Isn’t it obvious?

Mogi: Matsuda-san wants to beat Aizawa-san to get his attention!

Ide: Ahh

Ide: God, Matsuda-san just wants senpai to notice him.

Ide: Matsuda right now: “Notice me senpai!”

Mogi: F in the chat for Matsuda.

Ide: F

Mogi: F

{DM: Ide and Soichiro}

Ide: How much and who?

Soichiro: Ryuzaki, and 775 yen.

Ide: You don’t have faith in your son?

Soichiro: That boy spends his time doing dramatic monologues in his room, he’s not going to stop those just to take care of a plant.

Ide: If you say so.

{DM: Ide and Watari}

Ide: You too?

Watari: Yes please, Ide-san. 

Ide: Who and how much?

Watari: Light, and 7751 yen please. If I feel like it, I may add another 7751 yen tomorrow.

Watari: I’d like to make a good impression on Ryuzaki’s new in-laws because he certainly won’t do it himself.

Ide: Oh, my fucking god. First Matsuda-san, and now you? What has corrupted you Watari-san? What has corrupted you?

Watari: It is nothing, child, now, I must take my leave.

Ide: CHILD?

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Misa: What’s everyone’s bets? Come on, I won’t tell Ryuzaki or Light. Ide-san, can you DM me please?

Ide: No.

Matsuda: I’ll tell you mine Misa-Misa! But only mine.

Aizawa: Who else’s bets do you know of, Matsuda-san? 

Mogi: *squints*

Matsuda: Ah, no one’s! 

Aizawa: Mhm, sure.

Matsuda: I swear I don’t know anyone else’s!

Aizawa: Okay, I believe you.

Ryuzaki: I know that most of you betted for me anyway, therefore I am fine with not knowing.

Light: Your logic is flawed Ryuzaki, they definitely bet for me. 

Ryuzaki: They didn’t bet for you, you’re an 18 year old, you can’t take care of yourself let alone a plant.

Light: You still have a butler at 25, you can’t even cook for yourself.

Ryuzaki: Why, should I have to? Isn’t my intellect enough?

Light: Yeah, and your money.

Matsuda: Whoa! Settle down! No drama! ☹

Aizawa: You love drama Matsuda-san.

Matsuda: Shh, don’t say that!

Light: Pfft, we all know I’ll win, it’s settled. 

Ryuzaki: Oh really? Game on.

\--

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Light: The day has come!

Ryuzaki: The day in which we show our plants to the world!

Aizawa: Or… you know… the task force. 

Light: Shut up.

Ryuzaki: Shut up.

Light: Ha, got there first!

Ryuzaki: Whatever.

Light: ANYWAYS,

Light: Today is the end of the bet! Ide-san, can you do the honours for us and reveal everyone’s bets?

Ide: Why of course. 

Ide: BETS:  
\- 775 yen: Yagami-san and Mogi-san.  
\- 1550 yen: Aizawa-san.  
\- 2325 yen: Matsuda-san.  
\- 7751 yen: Watari-san.

Ryuzaki: You have so much faith in me Watari-san, thank you.

Ide: Watari didn’t bet for you lol.

Ryuzaki: Wait, what?

Light: Ryuzaki is currently shouting for Watari to come over.

Aizawa: Why did you put in 2325 yen Matsuda-san? 

Matsuda: Just because.

Ide: WHO EVERYONE BET FOR:  
\- Ryuzaki: Yagami-san, Aizawa-san.  
\- Light: Matsuda-san, Watari-san.  
\- Neither: Mogi-san.

Mogi: How about you, Ide-san?

Ide: I won’t participate because I’m dealing.

Mogi: Fair enough.

Aizawa: I’m counting on you to win Ryuzaki, come on.

Misa: You can do it Light! <3

Matsuda: This is it! Send in pictures of your plants, both of you!

Light: *image attached*

Ryuzaki: *image attached*

Ryuzaki: …

Matsuda: I’m sorry, but what the fuck?

Soichiro: Light, why does your plant look like a drowned rat? Well, more like drowned branches, but okay?

Aizawa: Did you water yours Ryuzaki?

Ide: ~Plant roasting time~

Matsuda: Ryuzaki’s plant looks more dead than me with a hangover after a wild night at home.

Mogi: Does self-roasting count?

Ide: Absolutely.

Aizawa: Light-san, how did you water your plant? Did you drown it?

Light: Every night, after I finished taking a bath, I’d soak the plant in there for around an hour before taking it out.

Ryuzaki: …

Misa: Silly Light-kun!

Aizawa: Excuse me, but what the fuck? 

Mogi: Did you water your plant Ryuzaki?

Ryuzaki: What plant?

Mogi: …

Ryuzaki: OH, RIGHT, THAT ONE!

Ryuzaki: Well, Watari didn’t water it, no.

Matsuda: If he did, you would be cheating.

Ryuzaki: True…

Soichiro: So, Mogi-san wins?

Ide: Yep.

Matsuda: Money that could’ve been wasted on alcohol, gone. What a shame. ☹

Aizawa: Why do you love alcohol so much?

Matsuda: Because I’m lonely.

Mogi: Mood.

Ide: ^^

Misa: I think Light-kun should’ve won.

Ryuzaki: That drowned thing? Ha, no.

Light: Yours is terrible as well Ryuzaki, you can’t talk.

Ryuzaki: You’re right Light-kun. I can’t talk. However, I can and will type.

Ide: Do it on DM’s lads, do it over DM’s.

\--

{DM: Ide and Matsuda}

Matsuda: Why is there a bottle of alcohol by my door?

Ide: I didn’t get it for you.

Matsuda: It’s the expensive stuff too, like the ones in the back of the shop.

Ide: Jesus, who the fuck would just buy you expensive alcohol, knowing that you’re lonely and like getting drunk?

Ide: …

Ide: Wait a minute.

{DM: Ide and Aizawa}

Ide: Aizawa-san.

Ide: Matsuda-san isn’t going to notice you if you get expensive alcohol anonymously. 

Ide: Also, the back of the shop stuff? That’s super expensive! Matsuda-san isn’t someone you can buy with money.

Aizawa: Who said I bought it?

Ide: I know you did.

Aizawa: Alright, fine! I bought it for him and delivered it to his door, whilst running away like a coward. Happy?

Ide: But why?

Aizawa: It’s nothing, I just wanted to buy him something nice after everything.

Ide: But nothing happened?

Aizawa: Well-

Ide: Just admit it. You want him as a sugar baby.

Aizawa: Pfft, no, I have kids, I don’t care for sugar babies. 

Ide: Are you sure?

Aizawa: I’m sure.

Ide: Oh well.

Ide: Anyway, you can’t buy Matsuda-san with money, out of all of us, Matsuda-san hates that most. 

Aizawa: I just wanted to do something nice, I don’t want to buy him, I don’t like him that way.

Ide: Keep telling yourself that, it’s still not true. 

{DM: Light and Ryuzaki}

Ryuzaki: We’re not getting kids together, ever.

Light: Noted.

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Misa: Light?

Light: Yes, Misa?

Misa: Do you love me?

Light: …

Light: UHHH

Light: Well…

Ryuzaki: No, he doesn’t. Good night Misa-san.

Matsuda: I-

Misa: I think you’re lying Ryuzaki! You love me, right Light-kun?

Light: Uh, yeah…?

Aizawa: That means no.

Aizawa: The only things Light-san loves is his dramatic monologues and Ryuzaki. :/

Ide: Nice one.

Light: I don’t like either of those things.

Soichiro: Sayu says otherwise.

Light: Sayu is lying.

Ryuzaki: Whatever you say Light-kun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long chapter! I've been waiting to write this chapter since planning! I also wanted to get this story to 10,000 words, so yeah. 
> 
> Also, the ships are a little more certain, you can see it, can't you? Oh, I love writing this story, I truly do! 
> 
> (For those that leave a comment, leave an F in the chat for Matsuda.)


	6. Pressure

{DM: Ryuzaki and Light}

Light: Hey… Ryuzaki?

Light: I really need someone to talk to, are you there?

Ryuzaki: What might Light-kun need assistance with?

Light: I’m in class right now, yeah?

Ryuzaki: Yes?

Light: I’m just feeling really bad right now. I don’t want to focus, I want to talk to you about things like justice or something, but at the same time, I know I have to, for my Dad, for the university, for my family…

Ryuzaki: I understand Light-kun. Do you understand the material?

Light: Yes, I understand everything that’s being said. It’s not difficult for me, you know that.

Ryuzaki: Of course, Light-kun, but what’s your point?

Light: I’m just feeling a lot of pressure, to be perfect, to be the best. I already get 100% in everything, I already am a model student around campus, do I really have to pretend to focus on the teacher?

Ryuzaki: Have you felt this way before?

Light: Of course, I have! I know very well that I’m near perfect, and that’s not an ego thing! But sometimes, I can’t help but wish the expectations on me weren’t so high. My Dad expects me to be studying when I’m not on the case, how am I supposed to study when I already know almost everything there is to know within our year? Does he expect me to be a robot?

Ryuzaki: I understand your points Light-kun, I really do. Why should we read textbooks containing information we already know? There’s no point to it.

Light: There really isn’t. There’s no point to anything anymore, I’m not interested in anything, even the Kira case isn’t as interesting anymore. Everything is useless Ryuzaki.

Light: Look, I know that we have this whole love-hate thing going on, but thank you, thank you so much. I just needed someone to talk to, someone who would understand, I suppose.

Ryuzaki: It’s always alright Light-kun, I’m here when you need me. For any problem. But can’t you go to anyone else about your struggles? I’m not exactly ideal.

Light: Ryuzaki, when you’re Yagami Light, you’re not allowed to have problems. You have to be perfect. When you’re Yagami Light, you aren’t allowed to complain, you aren’t allowed flaws. When you’re Yagami Light…

Light: You’re meant to be perfect.

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Soichiro: Light, where are you?

Light: I’m on college campus Dad, why?

Soichiro: Aren’t you supposed to be at home studying?

Light: Am I?

Soichiro: Don’t play jokes with me Light.

Aizawa: Surely you can let the kid hang around on campus for a few hours, yeah?

Soichiro: But…

Matsuda: Yagami-san! Can you look over this for me?

Soichiro: Ugh, I’m coming Matsuda-san.

Aizawa: …

Aizawa: Yagami-san is checking out something of Matsuda’s. You probably have half an hour.

Light: Thank you.

{DM: Ryuzaki and Light}

Light: Ryuzaki? Can I come over?

Ryuzaki: Of course, Light-kun, I’m in my room. 

Light: Thank you.

\--

Light sighed as he knocked on L’s bedroom door, never had he felt the pressure to get something off his chest so much in his life. In the past, he would hide it, and eventually it would die down, along with the concerns of those who actually took the time to look at him. However, this time was different, this time was more uncertain, more fearful for reasons unknown.

The door opened and Light smiled softly at seeing L’s slouched posture, bowing gently as he entered and L shut the door behind them quietly. Light sat down on L’s bed as did L, the two facing each other for what seemed to be a long time before Light began to speak.

“I want to say something.” L nodded gently, not entirely understanding, however, curious enough to make it appear as such.

“Light-kun?” Light breathed in deeply, he hadn’t ever voiced his concerns aloud to anyone. He wasn’t allowed to complain, he wasn’t allowed to have high expectations fall. He was Yagami Light, he was meant to be flawless.

“My Dad expects me to study every time I’m not working on the case. It’s either studying or working. If he sees me with Sayu or in the living room, the rare times he is home that is, he’ll tell me to go back to my room and do something useful.” Light started shakily, turning away from L as he continued to speak.

“He gives me that look, as if I’m not enough for him.” L shuffled next to Light and turned to him in concern.

“I’m a prodigy, number one in Japan, yet I don’t even know why I’m feeling anxious. Isn’t that shitty?” L merely nodded, watching Light intently, running through the calculations of Light’s next actions in his head.

“I’m not allowed to complain about things, no one truly cares enough to listen. Well, no one except you. And likely Matsuda-san as well, but he cares for everyone a bit too much, so he doesn’t count. Can I just… vent a little?” L nodded once more, and Light took this as the cue to begin talking.

“I wish I could be what everyone expects me to be. I won’t make it unnecessarily long; I’ll get to the point. It’s destroying me. I wish I could pretend for longer, but it’s crushing me. Imagine being 5 and instead of hearing ‘Have a great day at school, I hope you make a lot of friends!’ on your first day, you hear ‘Get the highest of grades Light-kun, and no less than the highest. I expect you to be friends with everyone in the class and I expect us to have to arrange playdates’. Imagine being used to it.” L did imagine it for a moment, and he almost shuddered. He would imagine that to be a cruel life, devoid of freedom of expression and deprived from the allowance to make mistakes.

“If you did make mistakes, Light-kun, what would happen?” Light bit his lip and shuddered from the thought of it.

“The most common example of this would be me demeaning another child’s intelligence and causing them to get upset and leave. My father would yell at me and my mother would take Sayu away to her room so she wouldn’t have to hear it. As I got older, the pressure was higher, as were the threats, but the yelling was less. I don’t even know what I’m supposed to be complaining about, I suppose I just want someone to talk to that would understand.” All L could do was nod, in wonder of the world Light seemed to live in. 

“Light-kun, I can understand where this anxiety of your comes from, and I understand your need to talk to someone who understands. You have many high expectations on you that no one could uphold, not even myself.” Light nodded, almost enthusiastically. ‘He gets it, he understands!’

“I don’t know what else to say Light-kun, if I knew the way out, I would help you with my bare hands, however, we both know there’s no escape that will leave you unharmed.” Light grimaced and looked to L, who’s usually inexpressive eyes held a look of understanding.

“Thank you.”

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Soichiro: The campus should be closed by now, and you don’t have an overnight room. Light, where are you? 

Light: I’m with a friend.

Soichiro: Friend? I sure hope the two of you are revising together.

{DM: Ryuzaki and Light}

Ryuzaki: I’d like for you to go against your dad, if all fails, you may stay over for the night.

Light: Are you sure I should?

Ryuzaki: I’m positive, Light-kun.

Light: Alright then.

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Light: No, I’m hanging out with said friend. Why? 

Soichiro: Don’t you have tests coming up soon? You need to study Light! I will not allow for you to get any less than 100%, you hear me?

Light: It’s one night off.

Soichiro: It’s one night more of disappointing me. 

Light: How have I disappointed you? I get the highest grades, I’m the number one student in Japan, I’m also the most popular student, what is there to be disappointed about? Am I still not good enough for you?

Soichiro: What don’t you understand Light? You still need to overcome this arrogance of yours, you’re not the best unless it shows, unless other people say so, unless you’re valedictorian, unless you’re known to be number one.

Light: I was valedictorian in high school, but you didn’t show up!

Soichiro: I had work Light, surely you can understand.

Light: No, I can’t. You know why? Because I needed a father, but you weren’t there when I needed you most. 

Soichiro: You don’t have any problems; you’re not allowed to complain. 

Light: I do have problems actually; I just don’t talk to you about them. For that, I speak to Ryuzaki.

Soichiro: You’re whining about things, you’re privileged, you don’t have that right.

Light: I’m also human! Dad, do you think of me as a machine? Something you can use to higher your own status?

Soichiro: ...

Light: You do, don’t you? I’m just a machine for you, I’m not good enough for you!

Soichiro: You’ll never be good enough for me! 

Ryuzaki: Enough! 

Ryuzaki: I am not usually one for conflict, nor drama, however, this must stop! How dare you speak to Light-kun in that manner? I will not tolerate it here, nor anywhere. I’m only adding you back once you have worked out things with Light-kun. Do you know how disappointed Light-kun feels? How disappointed Matsuda-san feels?

Ryuzaki: You disgust me.

|Ryuzaki has kicked Soichiro from the group chat|

Ryuzaki: I’m so sorry Light.

Light: I knew this would happen; can I still stay at yours for the night?

Ryuzaki: Of course, you can. My door’s always open to you.

{DM: Matsuda and Aizawa}

Matsuda: Aizawa-san?

Aizawa: Matsuda-san, what do you need now?

Matsuda: I just needed someone to talk to, about the fight in the group chat, between Yagami-san and Light-kun.

Aizawa: I haven’t seen it yet, let me take a look.

Aizawa: Holy shit.

Matsuda: Yeah, I can’t help but feel disappointed. 

Aizawa: No wonder, you literally worship the ground he walks on. He claims you to be his ‘eldest son’, yet, he treats Light-san like shit. 

Matsuda: Exactly. In the past, I was able to ignore it, I was able to play it off as a joke because nothing serious had happened, and surely, he would treat Light-kun the same way he treated me, right? No, I was wrong, and I feel really sad. Perhaps I was expecting more? I don’t know…

Aizawa: You want to stay over at mine for the night?

Matsuda: Please.

\--

Light sobbed into L’s shoulder, who awkwardly wrapped his arms around him. When L saw Light crying, his heart shattered. Light didn’t cry a lot, that was a fact many knew, he almost never cried, yet when he did, it felt sorrow filled both for the person there and for Light. For Light, crying was weak, crying was giving up, especially crying in front of others. However, letting out his emotions in front of Ryuzaki, someone who didn’t understand emotions well, seemed to be almost relieving, with an undertone of shame.

“Why am I not good enough for him? After everything I’ve done for him… yet I’m still not good enough.” L gently rocked Light, trying to resist the urge to cry himself as Light sobbed into his shoulder. 

After a while, a long while, Light fell asleep, exhausting himself from the crying. L laid Light down on his bed and tucked him in, cheeks reddening by the second. He crouched next to Light in his 40% smarter position and watched him sleep. Light looked so much more relaxed when he slept, he looked as if his anxieties had washed away. 

When thinking about Soichiro, L felt a rage rush through him he hadn’t felt before. It wasn’t because of impatience nor incompetence, but a desire to protect Light from those who hurt him. To protect Light from those who tried to scar him. He was falling deeper, L was now aware of the feeling, and it scared him. 

What were the stars compared to the moon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cancel Yagami Soichiro. Period.
> 
> The last line will only be understood by those who read L's monologue, in which L were the stars and Light was the moon (no pun intended, because the kanji for Light's name is moon, but his name is pronounced as Light). 
> 
> Anyway, as most people who read the author's notes know, I find the situation Soichiro is in to be interesting. He treats Light more like a younger superior than a parent, yet he treats Matsuda more like a son. I ask myself, is this because of the genius and perfection factor behind Light? Or is this because of the more son-like behaviour coming from Matsuda?


	7. Worry

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Ryuzaki: @Everyone, Light-kun isn’t feeling too well at the moment, therefore he will be staying with me for the time being. Please do not try to PM him or @ him, he needs his space right now and I hope everyone here will do their best to respect that. I understand that you all want to be there for him, especially Misa, however, at the moment, he just needs to be alone. Thank you so much.

Ryuzaki: I also need to state explicitly, do not PM Light, do not talk to him at the moment. I do not care who you are (Misa), these rules are to be followed. I know what’s best for his health, please understand this, thank you.

Aizawa: @Everyone, Matsuda’s also feeling like shit as well, you all understand why. There’s no need for the same precautions as with Light-san, however, just be mindful of what you say, alright? You got that? Good luck to Light-san, we all hope he feels better soon. 

Matsuda: You didn’t need to do that Aizawa-san, you’re so sweet taking care of me! Thank you! <3 

Matsuda: (by the way, your couch is super comfy! How and where do you get these exactly?)

Aizawa: Hush, you’re meant to be asleep. 

Ide: Good luck, feel better soon Light-san.

Mogi: To both of you, I know that you’re practically both his children. 

Ide: Except for the fact that the psychology in that is fucked up.

Ryuzaki: Move on gentlemen, please.

Ide: Alright Ryuzaki.

Mogi: So, did anyone else see that one article about the new I-Phone? Americans are absurd, aren’t they?

{DM: Light and Misa}

Misa: I know that Ryuzaki said not to DM you after what happened Light, but I don’t follow Ryuzaki’s rules, and surely, they don’t apply to me, your girlfriend, right? Anyways, I wanted to say that I think what happened was truly a shame, and that you shouldn’t have to face that. You’re perfect Light, and I love you more than anything. 

Misa: You’re my boyfriend, and I want you to be safe and happy! I want you to feel good about yourself, so, where are you? I want to comfort you! I want to make you feel loved, I want you to forget about that old hag and focus on me instead. Yeah?

Misa: Also, just wanted to say, you’re perfect, and you’ll always be perfect, in my eyes and everyone else’s, I love you! <3

\--

Light saw the messages Misa had sent, he knew that she didn’t know, but she was only putting more pressure on him. She was only enforcing his sadness; she was only making this sickening feeling stronger. It just went to show that she didn’t actually know anything about him, as did almost everyone else surrounding him. 

“Ryuzaki?” Light called out weakly from L’s bed, glancing in L’s direction, who was sitting at his desk. L turned to him, thumb in his mouth, eyes slightly widened from energy.

“Yes, Light-kun?” Light smiled weakly and he gestured L over, too tired to speak with words. He unlocked his phone and gave it to L, who read Misa’s texts, a look of irritation slowly growing with every word he read. 

“How did this make you feel?” He asked gently, he found that with Light, it was best asking directly when it came to matters such as these. These matters weren’t a game, they were serious, Light’s emotions weren’t a toy, his intelligence was. Over the past hours, L had learnt that difference, that difference between when to stop and when to keep going. Light weakly exhaled and answered quietly, as if he should be ashamed for doing so.

“It further enforces everything I was feeling before, I suppose. It’s stronger, this feeling of being perfect. I shouldn’t have had to cry over it, I should’ve been composed, I should’ve been studying, then everything would’ve never happened.” L shook his head gently.

“Then you would’ve been miserable.” Light pursed his lips, looking away from L.

“But then everything would’ve still been perfect.” 

L was livid when he read those messages, he knew the effect they had on Light. He understood how they only made everything worse, and the fact that she would disrespect Light’s boundaries in order to satisfy her own needs was the icing on the cake. L looked to Light from the phone and saw Light’s tired, red eyes look back up at him, and he knew what he needed to do. 

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Light: This is Ryuzaki. How dare you disrespect both the requests I have set in place and Light’s boundaries, for what? To feel satisfied and comfortable with yourself? To feel as if you had done the right thing by your standards? Well, Amane Misa, you are incredibly incorrect, not only did you anger me, but you also made Light feel like shit. Do you have any idea how long it took me to make him stop crying, only for you to tear it apart for your own sake? Do you understand how miserable he felt, and how much is piled onto him? Don’t you know what you have done? I don’t want to see Light-kun hurt, however, you just hurt him. I advise very strongly that you don’t talk to him again Amane Misa, at least until he’s okay again and can put up with your bullshit. You hurt him, and for that, I despise you with all of my heart.

Light: … Wrong chat, I apologise to all those who have seen it.

Ide: Who contacted Light-san?

Light: It isn’t relevant at the moment.

Aizawa: Amane-san?

Light: Please wait a minute, wait for me to get back onto my account.

\--

“What did you do?” Light asked tiredly, snatching back his phone weakly. He read over the message L sent and nearly gasped from shock. L was not usually the overprotective nor possessive type, however, in these messages, L reeked of anger and jealousy. Light didn’t notice the emotions behind it, thinking that L was only being a good friend, however, he couldn’t help but feel happy that it was done. L wanted him to be happy, wanted him to feel safe. However, the fact that he accidentally sent it into the group chat was out of character for him. Light just wanted Misa gone, if he was being honest. She was insane, and sometimes, Light was scared of her, he really was.

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Ryuzaki: I am now on my own account, yes, Amane-san private messaged Light-kun, though I specifically asked everyone not to for his mental state. I did not mean to send that message into the group chat, I meant to send it to Misa-san, and only Misa-san. Misa-san, if you see this, my message still stands.

{DM: Matsuda and Ryuzaki}

Matsuda: That message doesn’t seem like a platonic message to me, I know what that means. 

Ryuzaki: I don’t see what you are talking about Matsuda-san, you speak nonsense.

Matsuda: Then nonsense is the truth. You said you hated her, you started with ‘how dare you’, that isn’t how friends behave, well, how you behave with a friend anyway.

Ryuzaki: You are wrong Matsuda-san. Light-kun is just a friend. 

Matsuda: If Light-kun is just a friend, then the stars are insignificant. 

Matsuda: What I’m saying is, stop lying to yourself, you’re such a tsundere I swear, all of you are. At least I know my feelings. :/

Ryuzaki: You’re delusional from your grief, I’d advise that you’d sleep as Aizawa-san wants you to.

Matsuda: You’re turning this emotional? You just want to start fights with everyone, don’t you?

Matsuda: Don’t involve my feelings in this again please, I’m going back to sleep. Deal with your denial yourself.

{DM: Ide and Aizawa}

Ide: Aizawa-san, are you sure that you only feel friendly things towards him?

Aizawa: Who? I’m heterosexual.

Ide: You divorced your wife because you found out you liked men, don’t play around. I’m talking about Matsuda-san of course! I think you feel romantic feelings towards him, I can see it, we all can.

Ide: Also, no straight person describes themselves as heterosexual.

Aizawa: Pfft, that’s pathetic. Why would I feel romantic things towards him? We work together, nothing more.

Ide: You let him stay at your house for the night.

Aizawa: Actually, I offered and he accepted, don’t twist this. I was being polite, as part of my nature.

Ide: You’re like, the rudest person I know?

Ide: Also, that’s even worse! You bought him expensive alcohol; you don’t even buy that for people’s birthdays.

Aizawa: I wanted to cheer him up, he’s my friend after all.

Ide: You blush whenever he’s around!

Aizawa: I was cold.

Ide: Whenever Matsuda looks at you, you’re cold? Yeah, right.

Aizawa: …

Ide: Mate, I just want to see you happy, so stop denying this. You have feelings for him, don’t you? I can read you well you know.

Aizawa: Fuck, you’ve always been able to read me so well.

Ide: So, you do?

Aizawa: Bloody hell, yes, I do.

Aizawa: Can you blame me? He’s fucking adorable! Everything he does or says has me thinking about it for years to come! Remember his first day? How cute and nervous he was? I still think about that, and yes, I still blush at the thought, shut up! I just want to smother him with love and affection for fuck’s sake! I want him to know he’s loved and safe and that I can provide him with the affection he needs and ugh. (Did I mention how adorable it is that he’s clingy? Also, his hair, oh my god, I could rant for months.)

Ide: …

Ide: Fucking hell, you’re so whipped for him!

Aizawa: Fuck off. I am not whipped.

Ide: The texts above say otherwise. Stop being a tsundere and get over yourself. You’re a simp.

Aizawa: What the fuck Ide-san! Ugh, I am not a simp or whatever that is. Now, if you excuse me, I’m going to see if Matsuda-san needs anything.

Ide: Checking on Matsuda-san hmm? 😉

Aizawa: Stop your bullshit right this second.

\--

“Ryuzaki?” L turned around from his computer, blank eyes staring back at Light.

“Yes, Light-kun? Is there anything you need?” Light shook his head, waving his right hand slightly as he did so.

“No, I just wanted to say something. Thank you from protecting me, from Misa and everything. Thank you for taking care of me, though it isn’t your expertise. Thank you for hugging me, though you don’t like physical affection. You seem to understand my needs so well, and you fulfill them no matter what. You’re a great friend, that’s all I have to say.” L softened at Light’s words, almost smiling slightly. He climbed from his chair onto the bed, getting into the covers and laying down next to Light. He brushed a strand of hair out of Light’s eyes, unaware of the romantic connotation behind it. Light’s cheeks turned pink, and he avoided L’s eyes.

“Isn’t that what friends are for?” L asked softly, though his heart was screaming at him. ‘I don’t want to be your friend, Light-kun, I want to be so much more.’

“Yeah.” Light replied gently, finding the courage to look into L’s eyes and search within their depths. At that moment, they both had the same thoughts on their mind.

‘To him, I am a friend, but to me, he is the love of my life.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa's a fucking simp, pass it on.
> 
> Anyway, I apologise for the short length of this chapter, however, does the fact it has both angst and humour (kind of) make up for it?


	8. Face to Face

“Light, please!” Light shook his head, though only he was in the room. Light looked to the mirror defiantly which faced the door, where his father was trying to enter through the door. He was scowling, lines on his face being formed by the stress behind his expression. He thought that it would be the same as always, his father yelling and him trying not to cry. The same high standards being placed onto him, the same nods of ‘understanding’.

“No.” Light simply stated, exhaling nervously as he waited for the reaction of his father. Surely, he would be angry, right? 

“I just… want to talk to you.” Light froze, and his breathing hitched from the shock. His father had never done that before. Before, he never had the pleading in his voice, he never wanted to talk, he wanted to demand. But this time was different, it wasn’t in parallel to Light’s past, something had clearly changed. Usually, Light saw many parallels to his past when his father wanted to speak to him. However, this time was different, his tone of voice set those moments apart from the rest. Light stepped away from the mirror and walked towards the door, exhaling deeply before opening it and staring into the nervous eyes of his father.

“Um…” Soichiro started, avoiding his son’s eyes as he tried to compose himself and find the words he was wanting to say. A hint of guilt wavered the air, mainly from Soichiro.

“Should we talk at the café? Away from here, you’ll know what I’m talking about.” He stated gruffly. Light did understand what his father was saying, the café, a place they used to go to a lot when Light was little, was a place where they usually spoke about more sensitive topics. Most of their issues were resolved in said café, and it was a safe space for Light, therefore he nodded. 

“Alright.” 

The walk to the café was long, and the air that hung between the two was silent, for there was nothing to say as of yet. However silent the space between them was, there was no tension that came with said silence. They entered the café as they did so many years ago, both sitting down at the table by the very front window as they always sat by. Both father and son felt comforted by the feeling of recognition and familiarity, the safety that came with the café. 

“Light…” Soichiro started, looking up to Light almost guiltily. Light glanced back at him, waiting for him to speak, to say the words he had been dreading to hear. Internally, Light still felt anxious about what was to come, surely there would be yelling, crying and screaming, right? Surely, there would be some form of drama that would destroy their dignities, right?

“I’m sorry.” Was the first phrase he spoke afterwards, causing Light’s eyes to soften with the shock. Though he had been expecting something similar, it still had shocked him somehow. Perhaps it was because it actually happened, the words were spoken, the moment had made itself abundantly clear. Light waited for his father to continue speaking, he knew that there was clearly more to say, no one simply said “I’m sorry” without no other words if the apology was sincere. There needed to be context, Light knew that.

“I know that I haven’t been around much, and that my expectations of you are very high. This has been the case for years, and you don’t deserve that Light. I’ve been a bad parent, and now, I understand that. You’re worth more than an unrealistic standard.” Soichiro awkwardly fidgeted with his fingers, a more subtle sign of his nervousness. Tears had begun to form in Light’s eyes at the sincerity that his father showed, clearly unfamiliar with the fatherly tenderness his words showed. 

“I know that a single conversation can’t make up for over 18 years of mistakes, and an apology can’t make up for everything I’ve ever said or done. However, I would really like us to have a non-toxic father-son relationship. If you don’t want that, I suppose I’ll have to accept that. Please consider it.” Light glanced to the view outside of the window in thought, tears slowly building up as he contemplated.

He was sceptical, what would happen if everything went back to the way it was? How about if it was all the same? However, at the same time, Light was optimistic, he was hopeful for another chance. He was confident enough to see past his previous paranoia and understand that his father was sincerely asking for forgiveness and a fresh start.   
Light couldn’t recognise the feeling of tears on his cheeks until he heard a soft voice call out for him.

“Son?” Light turned back to his father, who held a concerned look on his face. Light then felt his cheek and frowned when he came in contact with the tears on it, wiping them away as quickly as he could. Soichiro reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently as if to get his attention.

“Light, are you okay?” Light sniffed, eyes widening slightly. He didn’t remember the last time his father had been concerned for him in such a way that was after his younger years. He didn’t remember the last time he felt like breaking down of happiness, the last time he wanted to cry, the last time he wanted to hug someone that wasn’t L. 

Soichiro felt his heart break at seeing Light’s tears, seeing as Light didn’t cry often and every time it was because of him. He felt an urge to protect his son, one he had pushed down in the past due to his own fears and prejudices. However, after self-reflection and isolation, Soichiro saw the light (quite literally), and chose to push that aside, in order to be a good father to his son and to his daughter.

Light ran his hands through his hair, messing up previously done hair. Tears ran down his cheeks and he sniffed, not bothering to wipe them away. 

“Slowly.” Was what he said, avoiding his father’s eyes as he spoke. “We’ll rebuild what we had slowly.” Soichiro nodded gently, sliding a napkin over the table. Light took it gratefully, using it to wipe at his eyes. 

Though they had a long way to go, they would be alright if they kept going at the pace they were going at. Light knew they would be okay, because everything was changing. 

{DM: Ryuzaki and Light}

Light: Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki: Light-kun?

Light: I’ve just talked to my father about everything.

Ryuzaki: What happened? Are you alright, Light-kun? He didn’t hurt you, did he?

Light: He didn’t hurt me, I’m okay. We only talked. We’re going to build up things slowly, we’re going to reform things slowly. Everyone deserves a second chance, right? God, that sounds like something Matsuda would say.

Ryuzaki: I’m happy for you Light-kun, I don’t know what the feeling’s like, but I’m happy that you’re happy.

Light: I am very happy, thank you Ryuzaki for all of your support, all of it. You have been a great help to me and without you I wouldn’t be as alright.

Ryuzaki: … Light-kun, this… wow…

Light: Not used to receiving gratitude? 

Ryuzaki: No, not at all. It’s a nice feeling.

Light: It is a nice feeling.

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Light: I’ve just read everyone’s messages of encouragement and support, and I would like to thank you all for the kindness you have given me. Especially Ryuzaki, who if I had been without, I would’ve been so much worse. So much has been happening and I sort of just broke down. Luckily for me, I had a Ryuzaki on my side. Anyway, I think it’s time to conclude this period of time.

|Light has added Soichiro to the group chat|

Light: Hi Dad.

Aizawa: So, deciding not to be a dick anymore, hm?

Soichiro: So crude Aizawa-san, but no. We’re going to rebuild things.

Light: (slowly)

Soichiro: Slowly.

Matsuda: So, you’re all goals now?

Light: Goals?

Matsuda: Well… yeah! Goals?

Soichiro: Goals.

Ide: I’m not sure if I can get used to it to be honest. 

Mogi: How about Misa-Misa? She’s been avoiding the chat lately…

Ide: Why are you concerned about her?

Mogi: She’s usually pretty active on here, was it because both Matsuda and Light were gone periodically?

Matsuda: She told me she needed a bit of a break and that Ryuzaki had shaken her a bit.

Ryuzaki: She deserved it.

Light: You’re brutal Ryuzaki, so blunt.

Ryuzaki: Something you could never be?

Light: I’m too polite to be brutal.

Matsuda: Isn’t that a good thing?

Aizawa: No Matsuda-san, that is not a good thing.

Matsuda: But we want to be kind?

Aizawa: No, no we do not.

Matsuda: Then what do we want to be?

Aizawa: Blunt.

Matsuda: I don’t like being blunt. ☹

Aizawa: You’re doing it right now.

Matsuda: :(

Matsuda: Aizawa-san~

Matsuda: I don’t want to be blunt; I want to be kind!

Aizawa: Tsk, you’re so naïve Matsuda-san, why are we even discussing this?

{DM: Ide and Aizawa}

Aizawa: Ugh, he’s fucking adorable! How do I cope?

Ide: Ask him out.

Aizawa: …

Aizawa: I’m not asking you for advice again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know that this chapter is short, probably the shortest I've done, however, I just wanted to conclude this arc quickly before I move on to the next chapter, which is personally one of my favourites that I've planned~
> 
> This chapter is also rather personal for me, because much like Soichiro, I too have had to realise something. I too have to learn how to slowly change my behaviour. I hope it goes successfully for me, and I hope that I can learn things I hadn't learnt before.


	9. The Pool

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Ryuzaki: I have an announcement! And you all will be going, no questions asked, no making yourself sick, I do not care for your excuses. We are all going, and that is for certain.

Mogi: Oh no.

Ide: This sounds bad. Doesn’t this sound bad?

Soichiro: Oh joy.

Aizawa: Don’t trust bosses who are 25 and still have a butler to make good decisions. Did you consult Watari-san before you chose to do this, Ryuzaki?

Ryuzaki: Very funny, Aizawa-san. No, I did not. This decision was made entirely on my own with no help from Watari. Either way he’ll do it.

Aizawa: Then this is probably a bad thing.

Matsuda: Have some faith in Ryuzaki! I’m sure it will be fun and good for us!

Misa: You have so much faith in him Matsu…

Matsuda: Why wouldn’t I? He’s L! And… because he’s my boss.

Misa: But he steals Light away from me to speak about justice or some boring shit.

Matsuda: Because that’s a common interest of theirs?

Light: Just announce it already, the suspense is killing me! This silence that hangs in the air, waiting for it to be filled with the voice of another.

Ryuzaki: Stop talking like you’re one of those British wankers from 1872. And are you really interested, Light-kun?

Light: … Not really. I’m not that interested.

Ryuzaki: Fucking hell.

Ryuzaki: Anyway, tomorrow, we will be going to the local pool to cheer ourselves up a bit. I do not care if you do not know how to swim, learn. I’ll be renting out the place for the entire day, so pack food and water.

Aizawa: I think this is the worst idea you’ve had yet.

Soichiro: Does everyone have to attend?

Ryuzaki: Who are you asking for, Yagami-san?

Soichiro: Well… Amane-san’s the only girl there, does she count? Or…

Misa: I love the pool and I want to go! It’s not my fault if you perverts stare.

Ryuzaki: I assure you Misa-san, there’s nothing to stare at. Yes, Misa must attend as well.

Matsuda: This is going to be so much fun! Right, Misa-Misa?

Misa: Hell yes! I’m going to get ready! Can I call you Matsu?

Matsuda: Sure! I’ll be on in a second. Goodbye everyone!

Light: I hate this. I hate water.

Ryuzaki: Can’t swim, Light-kun?

Light: Of course, I can swim Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki: I would’ve considered you a tosser otherwise.

Light: Gee, thanks. What food are you going to even pack? Raw sugar?

Ryuzaki: Very funny Light-kun, no, I’m going to pack my sweets.

Ide: This is going to be drama-filled, and not in a good way.

Aizawa: Which pool? The one on the street to our right or the other one?

Ryuzaki: The out of town one.

Ide: Wow, you must be loaded.

Ryuzaki: Yes, I am rather rich.

Soichiro: Interesting.

Ryuzaki: You have to remember that I’m British and not Japanese, I’m not as modest or humble.

Aizawa: That’s not a good thing?

Ryuzaki: Oh well.

Ryuzaki: Rest up everyone, the pool is going to be chaotic.

\--

The task force arrived at the pool, majority of them glaring into the clear, shallow depths as they walked towards the benches, setting their bags and towels down. L hummed thoughtfully and squatted on the floor because he couldn’t squat on a chair, looking at the others curiously. Light shuddered at the thought of being barefoot on the filthy floor and looked down gratefully to his thongs. 

“What are you waiting for?” Aizawa pursed his lips, unimpressed and gestured to the pool. 

“What? Are we some science experiment for you to observe?” L chucked at the sentiment and Light turned away, a slight blush on his cheeks when he heard it. L’s chuckle was contagious, and it would be strange if he began to laugh as well. 

“No, I am waiting for Watari who has my towel. You may begin without me.” Misa excitedly rushed to changing room, nearly tripping over in the process. L shook his head as he watched those around him, Matsuda also heading to the changing room with enthusiasm. Light sat down next to L, facing the pool as he spoke.

“Why swimming? What’s the ulterior motive behind your decisions?” L chuckled at Light’s question, Light turning around to L when he heard the sharp laugh. Light’s cheeks heated further as he watched L, the enigma before him seeming to be in a good mood, which was unusual. 

“Of course, you would want to search for ulterior motives.” Everyone else had stalked off to do their own thing, leaving L and Light to their own devices. To be alone at the pool was a strange sight, usually, it would be crowded with people, especially kids talking, however, L had rented the place for the day, probably with a shit ton of money.

“I chose swimming because swimming is known to destress people, and I thought the pool atmosphere without the people may be nice. Watari disagrees, however, it’s not him paying for it, therefore he doesn’t care to stop me.” Light nodded thoughtfully, still watching the empty water in front of him.

“That seems wise. I think I’ll go change, you still waiting for Watari?” L nodded and Light left, L watching as he walked away. 

“Definitely not imagining him without a shirt on… definitely not imagining that…” L whispered to himself, eyes widening as he denied further. Watari appeared by his side silently and handed him a package, L thanking him silently with a bow before leaving to the changing room. That day was going to be interesting.

“Light! What do you think?” Misa winked and blew a kiss, showing off her bikini to a very uncomfortable Light who turned away quickly. L could tell that Light was not interested at all, and he stifled a laugh at his expense. 

When L looked to Light, who had gotten changed into only his swimming trunks, the thumb fell out of his mouth, he was staring in shock. Light wasn’t too muscled, but he wasn’t a stick, he had form. Light was smart, yes, but he was also very attractive, as expected. Of course, Light of all people had to look like a Greek God and have the intelligence of a savant at the same time. 

‘He’s very attractive, there is a 100% chance that I want that with me in bed. Well, shit.’

“It’s fine Misa.” Misa pouted, wrapping her arms around Light and forcing him to look at her.

“Come on Light! Tell me how it looks!” A very jealous L watched as Light sighed and pushed her away from him gently, this time facing her.

“You look good Misa.” Misa smiled and thanked him sweetly before heading over to Matsuda, who was drinking from his water bottle. Light walked towards L and sat down with him once more, looking to his perplexed expression. 

“Anything wrong?” L shook his head, wiping his mouth to check for any drool. Only a bit. L turned away quickly, cheeks red. He wasn’t used to the feeling of wanting something like that. Light tapped his shoulder.

“Want to go in the pool?” He pointed to the pool and smiled slightly. L nodded and stood with Light, the two walking to the shallow end of the pool. As they passed Misa and Matsuda, they heard Misa gushing about Light, whilst Matsuda listened, seeming bored surprisingly enough. 

“He’s so hot shirtless Matsu! You saw, didn’t you? He’s like a Greek God, perfectly built and perfectly made!” Matsuda nodded, shrugging. He held his drink in his right hand, his sunglasses on his head and his towel slung onto his shoulder, he looked as if he was having a good time at the beach. 

“I mean, he’s not my type, but I can appreciate it, yeah.” Matsuda sipped idly from his drink, waiting for Misa’s response. Misa smirked at that, raising her eyebrows cheekily as a thought popped into her mind.

“You can’t appreciate it because you’re into older men.” Matsuda choked on his drink, looking to Misa wide-eyed. L snickered quietly, as did Light, the two having stopped moving to overhear what Matsuda and Misa were saying. It seemed interesting enough to stay for, so they did.

“I am not! Stop that! You’ve been joking about it since forever!” Misa laughed loudly, Matsuda’s cheeks slowly going redder and redder with embarrassment. Light looked to L and L shook his head with a shy smile, gesturing for Light to focus back on the conversation Misa and Matsuda were having.

“Anyway, Light’s my boyfriend, yet he won’t even look at me! Should I have worn something sexier Matsu?” Matsuda cringed at the thought, shaking his head passionately. Light also seemed to be awkward, cheeks reddening from the tension of the situation.

“You look like you’re on the cover of Playboy magazine, Misa.” Light turned to L and mouthed ‘damn’ with wide eyes, switching between L and Matsuda. L nodded, slightly bewildered. Misa pouted, looking to the pool, then back to Matsuda.

“Oh well, I’ll just have to seduce him with my charm.” L pursed his lips, glaring at Misa with burning eyes. L was not usually an impulsive person, however, this action proved otherwise. He stepped forward slowly and Misa’s eyes widened as L approached with an angry expression, shoving Misa into the pool with little remorse. L’s eyes brightened as she fell, brightened at the prospect of petty revenge. 

“You won’t be seducing anyone, Amane Misa. Light-kun, the pool.” L stormed off to the pool, Light’s eyes wide with shock as he followed L to the pool like a lost puppy. Matsuda laughed at Misa, well, cackled, looking to the others who were all speaking at the end of the pool.

“Ryuzaki pushed Misa-Misa in!” They turned to a very upset Misa, who was screaming at L, demanding him to explain himself. L shrugged childishly and winked the way Misa had done to Light, turning around to Light and suggesting a competition. Light agreed and the two began to swim, racing each other from side to side. 

Aizawa bit his lip as he saw Matsuda, who looked a lot softer than he originally thought he would, but in a good way, however. Matsuda was fair-skinned and rather thin, but not gangly. He had slight muscles, not as pronounced as Light’s, but still there. To summarise, he looked boyish, he was a cute summer boy concept. Aizawa was pink in the face, not taking his eyes off him. Ide nudged him, causing him to glare at Ide.

“What do you want?” Ide smirked, looking in the direction Aizawa was looking before. Matsuda.

“I don’t want anything, but I know what you want.” Aizawa groaned loudly, head in his hands, flustered by the mention of Matsuda.

“Please shut up! I don’t want to hear it Ide-san. He’s cute! I’m sorry!” Ide chuckled whilst Soichiro turned around, ears perking at the second half of Aizawa’s words.

“Who’s cute?” Aizawa looked up, glaring at Ide then looking towards Matsuda.

“No one.” Soichiro shook his head and continued his discussion with Mogi, whilst Ide sighed and swam away from the fuming tsundere. 

Matsuda, meanwhile, was determined to have L admit his feelings to Light. He knew that L felt things, no straight man stared at another man’s chest for that long. L had been in denial about them for so long that he didn’t have the patience to wait anymore, he simply just had to ask.

“Ryuzaki, could I talk to you for a minute please? In private.” L nodded, bidding goodbye to Light and getting out of the pool. He followed after Matsuda, who walked to the change rooms in determination, eyes brightening. Matsuda shut the door behind him then exhaled, looking to the mirror as he spoke.

“You can’t deny it anymore.” Was the first thing he said, delighted when L’s face filled with wonder. What was Matsuda insinuating exactly? Was he not as oblivious as L had pinned him as?

“If only I knew what you were talking about Matsuda-san.” Matsuda smiled brightly at L, seemingly happy with himself at the thought of finally being able to crack open L all of people. 

“I know about your crush on Light. Everyone here acts like I’m stupid, but even an idiot would know about your infatuation with Light.” L looked away, putting a thumb into his mouth, not quite processing everything yet.

“I’m surprised you know such a big word Matsuda-san, wait, what?” He only just processed what Matsuda said, and now, he had to deny that sentiment. He couldn’t have anyone knowing, not even Matsuda, the friendliest and most open member of the task force. It was far too dangerous to reveal anything, especially to an outsider.

“I do not have romantic feelings for him, Matsuda-san!” He hissed, his cheeks red with his rare state of embarrassment. Matsuda shook his head, grinning further. He knew, he knew all.

“You do! And that’s okay! In fact, it’s great!” L couldn’t place his nonchalant mask on when Matsuda had said the words, that he knew he would hear, in the optimistic way he did. Didn’t Matsuda understand he couldn’t act on it, that it wasn’t a happy love story? 

“Matsuda-san…” He trailed off, not knowing just how to say what he wanted to say. Matsuda smiled in understanding, eyes glittering brightly.

“You don’t have to say anything, let’s go.”

The pool trip had bee calm overall, majority of the time they were eating, or relaxing in the pool, talking about whatever. Overall, they had enjoyed it, though it may have been calmer than L was hoping for. He thought of his feelings for Light, the ones he knew were there, but still denied about to those who asked. 

He understood that playing with love as like playing with fire, and most of the time, he didn’t like to play with fire. However, the flames were tempting, and seducing, and L was only human. He looked to Light, who was chatting idly with the task force and looked away shyly. 

Perhaps, if it was for him, he could play with fire. Just so as long as Light was his winning prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter isn't too good, and it's different to what I envisioned, but oh well! Next chapter will be out soon and better than ever, I promise.


	10. WAKE UP SLEEPYHEADS

{DM: Matsuda and Ryuzaki}

Matsuda: Ryuzaki!

Matsuda: Ready to discuss your crush on Light-kun with me? I know you need to talk to someone; it will be fun, I promise! Talking about your feelings is a good thing!

Ryuzaki: Bye. You are now blocked, do not speak to me again. You are irrelevant now; you have been cancelled.

Matsuda: Come on! Don’t do that to me! Tell me why you like him so much. What do you find sexy about him? What is something he does that others can’t stand but you find adorable? Spill the tea! (And we’re texting… we also work together; we have to talk.)

Ryuzaki: Forget being bisexual, I am now bye-sexual.

Matsuda: Ryuzaki! Don’t torture me like this! Just tell me why you like him so much, what do you find interesting about him anyway? 

Ryuzaki: You’re doing this for drama, Matsuda-san.

Matsuda: Well… yes. But you’re also my friend, and I want to be a good friend by listening to what you have to say. It’s always good to tell other people things you know, to relieve the pressure on yourself!

Ryuzaki: Does telling other people things really help? Really? So, it’s therapy, but you know the therapist?

Matsuda: Yes, it does! Trust me when I say it’s a relief to tell people things, it gets it off your shoulders, trust me on this Ryuzaki! Please? Do I look untrustworthy to you? 

Ryuzaki: Ugh, fine, I’ll tell you about him, bloody hell. Just be quiet now.

Matsuda: Whoop! Ryuzaki’s finally talking to me! Yes! This is the greatest day of my life, I swear.

Ryuzaki: Q u i e t.

Ryuzaki: I like that he’s so smart, he’s charismatic, he’s handsome. He’s my competitor, I love playing games with him, whether I win or lose. I like that he gives me a challenge, when I’m with him, everything feels together, like everything is working in harmony.

Ryuzaki: Like this, Matsuda-san? Is this… talking about my feelings?

Matsuda: You’re doing great! Keep going!

Ryuzaki: Well… should I really keep on writing? I’m not sure if I should, I already said a lot.

Matsuda: Yes! You can do it Ryuzaki! <3

Ryuzaki: Ew, you sound like Misa-san.

Matsuda: Is that a bad thing? 

Ryuzaki: Yes. Absolutely.

Ryuzaki: Ugh, Watari will mock me so much for this.

Ryuzaki: … He’s really charming, and he can sweep anyone off of their feet. He makes me feel so human, you know? From a young age, everyone told me I was a prodigy, and they made me seem like I didn’t have human traits. I was a robot to them. I wasn’t allowed to make mistakes; I wasn’t allowed to be wrong in any aspect. I had no space to grow up in my own time, when I was 8, I was seen as an adult already. Light makes me feel human, he doesn’t make me feel supernatural or a force that nature can’t control. Everything feels real with him, it feels like a game that I play for the sake of playing, not because I have to. He’s so perfect, yet, he also feels so human. He grounds me, he takes me to new heights.

Matsuda: You’re whipped for him. 

Ryuzaki: No, I am not Matsuda-san, go away.

Matsuda: I bet that you’re going to make him your sugar baby! You’re rich enough to do it!

Ryuzaki: You bloody wanker, fuck off.

Matsuda: Aw, Ryuzaki, you’re in denial! But that’s alright, we’re friends, I get you.

Ryuzaki: Since when have we been friends? Let alone close enough to talk about things like schoolboy crushes?

Matsuda: Because I said we were friends. And since now.

Ryuzaki: Jesus fucking Christ, if Light was here…

Matsuda: Everything’s about him, isn’t it?

Ryuzaki: …

Matsuda: I’ll be back, I have something perfect for the two of you. I’ve been keeping it in my downloads this entire time, but now I can actually use it!

Ryuzaki: Matsuda-san!

Matsuda: Trust me! 😊

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Matsuda: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Sj7tlZ570w

Matsuda: @everyone We all know who this is! 😉

{DM: Ryuzaki and Matsuda}

Ryuzaki: What the fuck Matsuda-san? Why would you do that? Light-kun’s going to know!

Matsuda: 😉 They all know who I’m talking about. You’re not as subtle as you seem Ryuzaki. 

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Aizawa: Who is it? Someone tell me so I can get back to work already.

Ide: You’re so oblivious Aizawa-san, we all know who it is, don’t we?

Matsuda: Yeah! It’s so obvious!

Soichiro: Yes, I am aware of who the three are.

Misa: Hell yes! I ship it! Go, go, go! <3

Light: Yep, I know who it is.

Ryuzaki: Yes, I also know who they are.

Matsuda: It is… drumroll please Misa-Misa!

Misa: *drum rolls enthusiastically*

Ide: Aizawa and Matsuda are in the bed, I’m the one waking them up! It’s obvious, literally everyone knows. There was no need for the dramatics.

Matsuda: What, no? Pfft, you’ve gotten this wrong. I was not thinking that! I WAS NOT THINKING THAT!

Mogi: No, he’s right. 

Matsuda: I’m not in the bed with Aizawa-san!

Light: Ha, as if you two aren’t sleeping together. Or at least, as if you don’t want to.

Aizawa: I do not approve of this, Matsuda-san and I are friends.

Misa: But it’s definitely you two in the bed, you can’t deny that.

Matsuda: Stop! Misa-Misa! No!

Ryuzaki: This is very funny; I find this situation humorous.

Matsuda: Ryuzaki!!! Stop!!!

Matsuda: We’re just co-workers, nothing more, we’ll never be more than that.

Aizawa: Yeah! Nothing more! You guys are just making this up for fun.

Soichiro: I’ve already given Aizawa-san the ‘if you hurt my son, I will kill you’ talk though. :/

Mogi: Pfft, what?

Aizawa: That was a fatherly talk? I thought you meant as friends!

Soichiro: Who gives those talks to friends? No one. I might be old but I’m cultured, Aizawa-san. 

Light: This is hilarious, but why’s Ide-san waking them up?

Ide: Because I’m the third wheel. Duh.

{DM: Matsuda and Ryuzaki}

Ryuzaki: Haha.

Matsuda: Stop it, please! I didn’t want for it to be like this! It was meant to be you and Light in the bed, with me waking you up. You knew it, why didn’t the others see that as well? 

Ryuzaki: But it’s true, isn’t it?

Matsuda: No, it isn’t, we’ll never be together, we’re not like that.

Ryuzaki: You aren’t like that, Matsuda-san?

Matsuda: No, no, it’s- it isn’t requited. He doesn’t like me back, and he never will. I’m just a co-worker to him, maybe a friend. I would humiliate myself trying to confess, I’d look like more of a joke than I already am.

Ryuzaki: So, you like him in that way?

Matsuda: Yes, I do. 

Matsuda: I’m admitting that to someone else for the first time, are we close enough for this?

Ryuzaki: If we’re close enough to talk about Light-kun, then we’re close enough to talk about Aizawa-san. There’s no difference between them, they’re both oblivious.

Matsuda: I… how do I explain? He’s funny and kind, we argue a lot but he always treats me fairly. He’s genuinely fun to be around. He let me stay over at his place when I was upset about Yagami-san, and his kids really like me, when I do come over to help him with the Kira case, they treat me as if I’m one of them. He’s gruff and rough but he sometimes says that my smile’s cute, so suddenly he doesn’t seem so harsh anymore. He’s sweet, but he rarely shows it, but I really want to see that other side of him, it’s romantic.

Ryuzaki: That’s… that’s kind of sweet actually.

Matsuda: And the nostril flare thing he does when he’s angry is actually kind of hot. Like, he could step on me and I’d say thank you.

Ryuzaki: I-

Ryuzaki: I wish I hadn’t seen that.

Matsuda: It’s true! You probably like it when Light rambles on about stupid stuff!

Ryuzaki: Of course, I do! It’s fucking adorable! Maybe, one day, I’ll be able to hear those monologues more often! Light-kun could be an author, he would sell out the world.

Ryuzaki: … I’m fucking whipped, aren’t I?

Matsuda: Yes, yes you are.

Ryuzaki: Welp.

Ryuzaki: I’m sure that Aizawa-san likes you back at least, Light-kun is too good for me…

Matsuda: Hey! No putting yourself down! Also, why would he like me back? We work together Ryuzaki! :/

Ryuzaki: According to the vine, you also sleep together. :/

Matsuda: It’s just a vine! It’s not real!

Matsuda: …I would be the little spoon. In said vine, I mean. Don’t laugh at me!

Ryuzaki: ... I would also be the little spoon.

Ryuzaki: We’re in love and it’s disgusting.

Matsuda: Ugh, yes, we are, it’s terrible. Love is awful and I hate it.

Ryuzaki: Love is the worst thing ever. Love should die.

Matsuda: Along with our feelings?

Ryuzaki: Definitely our feelings.

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Misa: I was thinking, maybe it’s Light and I in the bed…

Ryuzaki: No.

Misa: Why not? We’re dating! It’s the most plausible option.

Ryuzaki: They’re clearly gay, Susan.

Misa: Well, it’s not like it could be anyone else, could it, Karen?

Light: What type of fight is this and why do I want in on it? 

Soichiro: Son, stay out of it. Trust me. They’re basically just bitch fights.

Light: … Alright then. Basically, just Sayu fighting with her classmates, yeah?

Soichiro: Oh yeah, it’s basically just that.

Ryuzaki: I can’t believe you just compared me to a teenage girl, I’m hurt.

Misa: You practically are a teenage girl.

Ryuzaki: No, that’s you. IQ of a sponge, goth, puts a shit ton of makeup on, going through a phase.

Misa: I’m not going through a phase; I am the phase!

Matsuda: Misa’s actually right on that point. People do have ‘Misa phases’, it’s a separate category within itself.

Ryuzaki: Since when?

Matsuda: Since Time magazine declared it so. :/

Ryuzaki: Time Magazine did Misa-san? Shame, what a waste of paper.

Misa: Oh, shut up! It was not a waste! Everyone loved it thank you very much!

{DM: Matsuda and Ryuzaki}

Ryuzaki: I realised something.

Matsuda: Hm?

Ryuzaki: Aizawa-san is Youko and you’re Sayu. I ship it. This ship even has a parallel ship, this could perhaps be my new OTP.

Matsuda: …

Matsuda: I can’t lie, this is a good comparison. This is why you’re a prodigy and I’m the dumbass who listens.

Ryuzaki: Your family would be huge as well. You would be dating Aizawa-san, who’s daughter is Youko, who would be dating Sayu, who would be a part of the Yagami’s. 

Ryuzaki: W o w. Big brain time.

Matsuda: You’re talking as if it’ll ever happen. 

Ryuzaki: Being self-deprecating isn’t a good colour on you Matsuda-san, please stop.

Matsuda: I suppose it isn’t, maybe it’ll happen one day. I just need patience.

Ryuzaki: Ugh, your texts are making me tired. Aren’t you supposed to be the cheery one out of us two?

Matsuda: … You’re not good at this. At all.

Ryuzaki: No, I’m not. I apologise.

Matsuda: It’s alright, I’m looking at the picture of Aizawa in the leather jacket and I’m happy again. He looks good in it! :P

Ryuzaki: You still have that picture?

Matsuda: Why of course I do! 1. It’s hot. 2. It’s blackmail.

Ryuzaki: Smart. I don’t have any blackmail pictures on Light.

Matsuda: Misa-Misa probably does, I could ask for one?

Ryuzaki: No thank you, it would be too suspicious.

Matsuda: Oh well, at least I offered. 

Matsuda: I could get feet pics if you wanted me to?

Ryuzaki: Feet pics? Who’s feet?

Matsuda: Light’s. I’ll ask Misa-Misa to get it for me.

Ryuzaki: Tempting offer, very tempting Matsuda-san. Now I know why I like you.

Matsuda: I still don’t understand your foot fetish, what is so appealing about feet anyway?

Ryuzaki: The curves, the smooth skin, the arches, they’re beautiful Matsuda-san. They’re pure.

Matsuda: Shouldn’t have asked…

Ryuzaki: My feet pictures are the same thing as your thing with the nostrils flaring.

Matsuda: They’re completely different. Yours is a fetish, mine is not.

Ryuzaki: I despise it when you’re right.

{DM: Ide and Aizawa}

Ide: How much longer can you pretend, Aizawa-san?

Aizawa: Pretend that I don’t like him in that way? I’ll pretend as long as I need to.

Ide: That’s so depressing.

Ide: Alexa, play Despacito.

Aizawa: I hate you.

{DM: Aizawa and Matsuda}

Matsuda: Hey… things aren’t weird between us, right?

Aizawa: Of course not, everyone’s just being strange. Ignore them.

Matsuda: Okay… I’ll ignore them.

Aizawa: Good.

{DM: Ide and Aizawa}

Aizawa: Fuck this is hard.

Ide: Just ask him out, it’s not hard.

Aizawa: I can’t!

Ide: Coward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I meant by the next chapter will be better! We get a little more insight into the relationship of Aizawa and Matsuda along with the feelings of L. Also, the link is to the Wake Up Sleepyheads vine, so enjoy that! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!   
> (Also, listen to both the Death Note Musical and the Death Note OST, you will not regret it!)


	11. Children

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Light: EVERYONE, I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!

Light: *Story Time*

Soichiro: Shouldn’t you be working?

Light: Dad. Remember what we talked about.

Soichiro: Right, sorry, you’ve been working hard lately. I’ll try to do better in the future. Go on. 

Light: ANYWAY, LET ME START THIS ALL AGAIN.

Light: *Story time!!*

Light: Ryuzaki and I were in a café, yeah? We were bored and we wanted to have some coffee that wasn’t from the shitty coffee machine and eat food that wasn’t healthy, wrapped, home cooked food. (I like healthy food but Ryuzaki kept complaining so I caved in eventually because he’s surprisingly stubborn and persistent.) 

Aizawa: Did you have Watari to supervise and monitor the two of you?

Light: No, we did not. We don’t need constant adult supervision believe it or not. You just have no faith in us.

Aizawa: Bullshit.

Light: As I was saying, Ryuzaki was being his weird self, yeah? And we have a child come up to us, super fucking ugly child, with this pug face and everything. Definitely not Japanese by birth. Anyway, so, Ryuzaki was eating the strawberries off my cake because he likes strawberries and he felt like he didn’t have enough on his cake. The child asks us, “Are you two gay?” with a look of disgust on his face, his parents clearly taught him it wasn’t okay. I sneer at him and turn back to my meal, waiting for Ryuzaki’s reaction. Ryuzaki’s face kind of just freezes, and he looks to the child, gets really close, and says: “I suggest you keep your mouth shut. One does better with interpreting from the sidelines than they do asking meaningless questions.” With a straight face. Child runs off crying to his parents, they leave the café, the owner kicks us out. We get strawberries then Ryuzaki is happy again.

Aizawa: Why don’t we have them on constant supervision again?

Mogi: They’re like wild animals. 

Soichiro: I shouldn’t make this joke again, but, National Geographic seems to come onto this chat a lot. 

Misa: Light! Ryuzaki was being so mean! How could you let him do that? You know better! Right?

Light: I don’t particularly like children either, remember?

Matsuda: Because they’re dumb and you’re a genius who has no patience?

Light: Because they’re all like Matsuda, except most of them grow out of their idiotic ways as adults.

Matsuda: Hey! That’s mean Light-kun! My feelings are hurt. ☹

Misa: Yeah! You’re being influenced by Ryuzaki, you should stop hanging around him.

Ryuzaki: Don’t tell him what to do, he can do whatever he wants.

Misa: Oh, defensive, now are you?

Ryuzaki: I’m sorry that I like having my best friend around, gee.

Light: It’s okay Ryuzaki, ignore Misa, she’s feeling possessive. I’ll hang out with you later, okay?

Misa: Yay! I love hanging out with Light! <3

Light: I was talking to Ryuzaki. But I suppose I can go on a date with you later as well. We’ll discuss it over DM, alright?

Misa: I’d like that! <3

Ryuzaki: Ugh.

Misa: Jealous? 

Ryuzaki: Nope. I’m not jealous.

{DM: Matsuda and Ryuzaki}

Matsuda: You’re jealous?

Ryuzaki: Ugh, yes. I’m very jealous, alright?

Matsuda: And that’s okay! Just… try to be more subtle about it, alright?

Ryuzaki: Okay… I’ll try.

Ryuzaki: Do you ever get jealous? With Aizawa-san? It seems to be that I’m the only one feeling it. 

Matsuda: Rarely, there’s not a lot of reason to get jealous I suppose.

Ryuzaki: When you do, what happens?

Matsuda: I silently seethe, I’m silent until I get over it. I was once silent for a week straight, everyone thought I had lost my voice. I quite literally don’t speak; I talk aloud to myself. It’s not a healthy coping mechanism, but I don’t really care. We just pretend that it never happened.

Ryuzaki: Wow. What was that about? The jealousy, I mean?

Matsuda: Aizawa-san had just left his wife, and this new girl was coming onto him (she was Yagami-san’s secretary back in the day, before the Kira case). I might have gotten her fired.

Ryuzaki: You did WHAT now?

Matsuda: I did research and found out that she had a criminal record. Used it against her anonymously. To this day, no one knows who did it. That was the most it’s ever gotten. She was a rapist who had escaped jail anyway, so it’s fine. She’s still in prison. I didn’t have a crush on Aizawa-san back then, at least, I didn’t know of it.

Ryuzaki: I-

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Ide: Why the fuck is Aizawa-san looking at a framed picture in a super sentimental way? I think his eyes are filling with tears, what the fuck?

Misa: Who looks at picture frames nowadays? Instagram exists people. :/

Aizawa: They’re all grown up Ide-san! They used to be so small… god, they’re so beautiful and precious.

Matsuda: Youko and Yuri, you mean?

Aizawa: Yeah, my children.

Matsuda: Awe, Aizawa-san. They must’ve been beautiful children to watch grow up.

Aizawa: They were perfect, they still are.

Ryuzaki: Oh god.

Light: I will never understand that.

Ryuzaki: Me either.

Soichiro: Since when did Aizawa-san of all people get sentimental?

Aizawa: … Since now.

Light: I’m going to pretend that I get this.

Misa: You’ll get it once we get married and have our own children Light, don’t worry.

Light: Not having children.

Ryuzaki: He’s not having them with you either.

Misa: I-

Matsuda: Ryuzaki, we talked about this. Subtlety, remember? 

Ryuzaki: You can’t talk about subtlety; you got a woman fired because of your jealousy.

Matsuda: She was a rapist, it was fine!

Aizawa: Is that where Yagami-san’s secretary went? I didn’t know Matsuda-san had the capability of being that petty.

Ide: SO THAT WAS WHY YOU DIDN’T TALK FOR A WEEK. 

Mogi: Petty Matsuda is Silent Matsuda. 

Ide: He’s also silent when he’s sad though, except it’s less noticeable.

Soichiro: She was so sweet! And… I didn’t know females could be rapists.

Misa: ALRIGHT, TIME FOR A LESSON MEN!

Ryuzaki: Are you smart enough to teach people anything?

Misa: This is about women, which you wouldn’t know about.

Ryuzaki: Oh. Never mind.

Misa: ANYWAY,

Misa: Don’t call women females, it’s kind of creepy and dehumanising. You don’t call men males, do you? It’s weird.

Aizawa: No, that’s weird.

Misa: EXACTLY. Don’t do it to women either. We deserve respect and love, all genders are equal, the end.

Matsuda: Thanks for that Misa-Misa! I have a better understanding of things now, and I will remember that, don’t worry! :D

Misa: You’re welcome Matsu. 😊

Soichiro: Okay, I have Sayu to yell at me if I stuff up.

Light: Nice censoring Dad. You’re getting better.

Soichiro: Gee, thanks son.

Aizawa: Are we not going to talk about how Matsuda was once so petty he got someone fired and he didn’t speak for a week?

Matsuda: That was one time!

Soichiro: One time too many. 

Matsuda: She escaped out of jail and got the job, surely, it’s ethically fine, right?

Soichiro: You share Ryuzaki’s morals more and more every day and it scares me.

Ide: Or could we talk about how I added a minute onto my compilation of Light-san saying/doing: “I’m not like other teenagers”? This is kind of boring, not going to lie.

Light: WHAT?

Ryuzaki: How did you add another minute on exactly, Ide-san?

Ide: Remember when you took care of the plants? It was mostly that. Ryuzaki kept going on about how Light-san was a teenager and couldn’t possibly take care of a plant. Light-san defended that by saying “I’m not like other teenagers” and variants of the phrase a lot.

Light: I did?

Soichiro: Yes, son, you did.

Light: Fuck.

Ryuzaki: Ha, Light-kun is a fucking tosser.

Light: I still don’t understand your British insults, but I know that they’re offensive.

Ryuzaki: They’re supposed to be offensive. I like insulting you because you’re sensitive.

{DM: Matsuda and Ryuzaki}

Matsuda: And because it gets his attention? That’s real elementary Ryuzaki, it’s cute!

Ryuzaki: Go to hell.

{DM: Ide and Mogi}

Mogi: They need to get married already.

Ide: Which couple exactly?

Mogi: Both of them. 

Mogi: Wait a minute… you know what Matsuda-san did to the secretary?

Ide: Yeah?

Mogi: We all know that she had a crush on Aizawa-san.

Ide: …

Ide: Oh my god, I can’t believe that Matsuda-san’s crush goes back to the old days. Even more reason to ship.

Mogi: Does it though?

Ide: Probably.

Mogi: Welp. Why is Matsuda-san so easy to pity?

Ide: No idea, absolutely none. 

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Ryuzaki: I hate children so much it isn’t funny.

Aizawa: You only hate Sayu because she roasted you in front of everyone and you can’t handle criticism from anyone other than Light-san.

Light: Oh god.

Matsuda: I didn’t see this, who was there?

Light: Everyone but you.

Matsuda: Tell me what happened, I want to know about this!

Light: Okay, so, second *Story time!!* of the day.

Light: Sayu comes into the office with some of Dad’s stuff that Mum told her to drop off, yeah? So, she delivers the stuff and she notices Ryuzaki glaring at her (because she’s a child). And Ryuzaki asks her: “What are you doing here?” she says, “Dropping off clothes, why?” He responds: “You shouldn’t be here; you’re a child and you have no business being near here.” She glares at him, causing everyone to turn towards them. She says: “And you have no business being near my brother in the way you are, but you’re still there, aren’t you?”

Matsuda: Ooh, it’s getting interesting!

Light: So, he says: “Excuse me?” Obviously in shock, Ryuzaki has dropped his strawberry onto the floor and didn’t bother to complain about it. Sayu then finishes: “Oh, I thought we were both stating things we weren’t allowed to do but do anyway.” The office cracked up, I thought Dad was going to fall to the floor.

Aizawa: It was actually good, and this is coming from me. Light-san doesn’t get it, but I do.

Ryuzaki: I do too, and that’s the worst part. I was defeated and destroyed by a thirteen-year-old.

Ide: Ha, it was precious to watch.

{DM: Matsuda and Ryuzaki}

Ryuzaki: I’m not supposed to have feelings for him, that was where she was getting at.

Matsuda: Sayu is smart.

Ryuzaki: Shut up, no she isn’t.

Matsuda: Denial isn’t a good shade on you Ryuzaki, please, you know better!

Ryuzaki: Ugh, fine. She’s smart, I mean, she’s Light-kun’s sister after all.

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Matsuda: It’s a shame I missed it, it sounded awesome! XD

Ryuzaki: Oh, shut up!

Light: I don’t get the roast anyway, and no one will tell me, don’t worry Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki: Thanks Light-kun. You’re the best.

Ide: Ooh, getting friendly with the ‘competitor’?

Light: The plants competition was over ages ago, please stop dwelling on it.

Ryuzaki: Your plant was drowned! Not even sewer rats look that drowned.

Light: You forgot that yours even existed and you tried to cheat!

Ryuzaki: You forgot your girlfriend existed, but you don’t see me making a fuss, do you?

Aizawa: Fuck that was a good one.

Ide: That’s because you hate Misa-san, Ryuzaki. You can’t stand her.

Misa: And I hate him back! He can be an asshole if he wants, I don’t care. Hmph.

Ryuzaki: Just as long as Light-kun loves you, right? Because everything’s about him.

Misa: Yeah! Yeah it is! He’s my boyfriend, I obviously want him to love me. Him forgetting was a mistake, and I can forgive him for that.

Ryuzaki: No one makes those mistakes subconsciously.

Misa: Yeah, they do!

Ryuzaki: Well, no one as smart as Light-kun does.

Misa: Are you saying I’m dumb?

Aizawa: Both of you shut up, ugh, you’re always at each other’s throats, I swear. Matsuda-san’s clearly thriving, but the rest of us are sick of it!

Ide: Such a coward.

Aizawa: Shut. Up.

Mogi: You’re rather good at angry typing, Aizawa-san.

Matsuda: Of course, he is! It fits his personality! Like mine’s super happy and cheery! How we type is a part of our personality!!!! :D

Aizawa: So… Matsuda-san uses way too many exclamation marks? 

Mogi: That’s it basically.

Misa: Are you ignoring our fight?

Aizawa: Is it working?

Ryuzaki: I mean, it kind of is.

{DM: Ide and Mogi}

Ide: Am I the only one that feels like there’s so much unspoken drama?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question I have for all the commenters below: What's your favourite scene or chapter from this entire fic? I personally love when Light is complaining about being single, forgetting that he's dating Misa. Also, my favourite chapter is Chapter 5. I just want to hear what you guys think, I love seeing your comments and opinions on things! <3


	12. Doubt

{DM: Matsuda and Misa}

Misa: Matsu, I really need your help! 

Matsuda: What is it Misa-Misa? Is something wrong?

Misa: Yeah… a strange man came up to me today and asked if I wanted to be their model and if I wanted to sign to their agency. I told them I’d consider it because I didn’t want to be rude, but I can’t help but feel as if they’re not like they seem. You surely know some manager tricks to find out, right? Can you help me?

Matsuda: What’s their phone number? Do you have a business card?

Misa: It’s 069 096 690, isn’t that strange Matsu? The numbers are very similar.

Matsuda: … What exactly did you tell them? Did you make any promises? I need you to answer me honestly Misa-Misa.

Misa: That I would think about it and that I would call them by tomorrow. Calling them tomorrow was the only promise I made, I could always ghost them if needed. What do you think Matsu? You’re my manager after all.

Matsuda: This is the phone number of one of the shadiest lingerie companies in Japan, so many of the employees there have been arrested for horrifying crimes, hell, back in my early days as a police officer, I had to arrest the assisting manager at the time. You dodged a bullet Misa-Misa, you really did. I’ll reject them for you.

Misa: You would do that?

Matsuda: It’s my job, of course I would! I’ll call them now, I’ll text you in a few minutes, alright?

Misa: Okay, thank you so much Matsu, you’re the best manager ever! <3

Matsuda: No problem, I’m waiting for them to pick up now, kay?

Misa: K.

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Light: Misa, where’s the best place to watch porn?

Soichiro: Light?

Light: …

Light: FUCK. WRONG CHAT! Ugh, I’m so sorry. This is so humiliating, god.

Aizawa: You do that a lot. Aren’t you meant to be this genius kid? Genius kid who can do no wrong?

Light: Very funny Aizawa-san. 

Light: When I talk to Ryuzaki over DM’s, I sometimes accidentally enter this chat instead and I don’t read the messages to check which chat it is. Misa and I were talking about something that happened a few hours prior and the subject of porn came up, I guess. 

Ryuzaki: Since when did you talk to Misa over text? I thought you told me that you usually call her?

Light: Since I cancelled my date with her to hang out with you instead. This is me making up for it.

Matsuda: *squints*

Matsuda: This seems suspicious to me. Hmmm.

Aizawa: No shit, it’s shady as fuck.

Mogi: Is no one talking about the fact that he was asking Misa-san for porn?

Ide: We should talk about that, agreed.

Soichiro: Light… did I ever give you the sex talk as a teenager?

Aizawa: Oh god. Why am I here? Why am I here?

Light: Nope. I read about it in a textbook when I was 7 or 8. I understood the concept well enough. :/

Soichiro: Okay, you don’t need porn. Just get a woman. Simple. That’s the best advice I can give, from father to son. You’re not like Matsuda-san, you can get a woman.

Matsuda: That’s terrible advice Chief, you don’t know anything about single people! Or virgins, for that matter.

Soichiro: I’m sorry that I’m not lonely and sexless like you, Matsuda-san.

Matsuda: ☹ Fuck you too Chief.

Ide: He’s actually pouting right now, what the fuck? Also, I aspire to roast as well as Yagami-san does.

Aizawa: I think we all do, he’s old, but he’s not uncultured, that’s for sure.

Mogi: Agreed, that’s the old man I aspire to be. 

Aizawa: His parenting however… is another story. I know he’s supposedly improving, but he constantly fucks up.

Matsuda: Does anyone ever wish they had Aizawa-san’s confidence? Like… ever?

{DM: Ide and Aizawa}

Aizawa: It’s driving me insane Ide-san!

Ide: Everything drives you insane Aizawa-san. Your fuse is the shortest I’ve ever seen on a human being.

Aizawa: No, like my cheeks are turning pink and I can’t look away. Fuck he’s cute. He’s 26, he should not look this adorable for fuck’s sake!

Ide: Oh, so you’re being a panicked gay. As usual then.

Aizawa: Shut up Ide-san! I’m not a panicked gay or whatever.

Ide: Pfft.

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Light: Anyway, I need a place to find porn. Anyone know any good places?

Mogi: Why are you asking us?

Light: Who else do I ask? :/

Aizawa: I don’t know what good places there are, I’ve never watched porn before. 

Matsuda: You’re such a prude Aizawa-san!

Aizawa: I also have kids, two beautiful kids. I’m not a virgin (unlike you), and I’m not forever single (unlike you). Still a prude to you?

Matsuda: Yep!!! :D

Aizawa: Ugh, I don’t understand the way your idiotic mind works. 

Matsuda: ☹ That’s mean!!! You’re mean, Aizawa-san!

{DM: Ide and Aizawa}

Aizawa: How did he get more adorable? I don’t get it?

Ide: You fucking simp, why do I have to deal with your shit?

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Ryuzaki: Me too please, I need a reliable porn source, and I would prefer not to do the research on my laptop because I don’t want Watari seeing that on my history.

Misa: What the fuck Ryuzaki? He’s my boyfriend!

Ide: Pfft Ryuzaki, what the fuck???

Ryuzaki: ???

Ryuzaki: Is there something wrong?

Light: Haha, me too. That’s why I’m asking here instead of on the internet. I was hoping we would have different sources, but apparently not.

Misa: Is this normal to you?? Ryuzaki doing things like this?? Light?

Light: He’s just curious Misa, give him a break. We’re doing it for a project.

Matsuda: Pornhub.com is basically the only good place.

Ryuzaki: Thank you, Matsuda-san. You’re the only one that’s actually helpful. 

Matsuda: No problem!!

{DM: Ryuzaki and Matsuda}

Matsuda: Are you going to watch it with Light? 😉

Ryuzaki: Yeah, we’re going to critique it together. We’re going to watch multiple videos, with popcorn, both professional and homemade videos. Then, we’re going to rate them and write feedback. We’re bored, what can we say?

Ryuzaki: Why the winky face?

Matsuda: That’s the most innocent thing I’ve seen in a while, aww. I can’t make more innuendos because it’s too sweet! Have fun with Light!!! :D

Ryuzaki: I’m sure I will.

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Light: Pornhub is awful and I hate it.

Ryuzaki: It’s not their fault that there are so many people who look like you on there.

Light: They’re just uglier versions of me! Ugh.

Aizawa: Now, now, stop attacking the knock-offs. 

Matsuda: Never said it was any good, I just said the only site that I knew.

Ryuzaki: You are definitely to blame for this Matsuda-san, and no one can tell me otherwise.

Aizawa: It’s your fault you decided to watch porn in the first place, lay off on Matsuda-san.

Matsuda: Coming to my rescue? Hmm, I like that! :D

Aizawa: Shut up.

{DM: Ide and Aizawa}

Ide: You fucking simp, you are so whipped for him!

Aizawa: I did this for my safety, not his, alright?

Ide: What danger are you in exactly?

Aizawa: His pout. It’s dangerous. It steals things.

Ide: And how is that dangerous exactly?

Aizawa: Because it makes my heart burst uwus and I don’t like that. I’m not used to it. It also steals my heart, and that’s a crime. 

Ide: Did you just… use ‘uwu’? And say that he stole your heart?

Aizawa: Shut up.

Ide: Oh my god, you are so whipped! You’re going soft for him! You’re so fucking soft!

Aizawa: SHUT UP!

Ide: Bloody hell Aizawa-san, are you sure you can’t ask him out?

Aizawa: Very funny, you know the answer to that. He doesn’t like me in that way, he knows that we’re just friends.

Ide: Mhm, sure. Just friends, yep, not husbands or anything, alright.

Aizawa: Ugh, I hate you.

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Misa: Light???

Light: I’m watching porn with Ryuzaki, what’s up? We’re on the third video.

Misa: Do you love me? Like, really love me?

Light: What kind of question is that?

Misa: I’m feeling insecure, do you really love me or am I just nothing more than an affair?

Light: Is this a lyric prank or something?

Misa: Just answer the question Light, please.

Light: Uh…

Light: Yeah, I love you. I do.

Misa: Yay! I knew you loved me, I just knew it!

{DM: Ryuzaki and Light}

Light: I don’t love her. 

Ryuzaki: I know you don’t.

Light: I can’t just break up with her! That will hurt her feelings. Ugh, what can I do?

Ryuzaki: You got yourself into this mess, I’m not helping you.

Light: Sounds petty to me. 

Ryuzaki: It’s not petty, not petty at all Light-kun. It’s not my fault that you’re a bloody coward.

\--

For the first time in what was a long time, Misa doubted her feelings. She usually didn’t dive into her insecurities, considering that it was a dark place for her, a place she didn’t feel the need nor the want to dive into. However, thoughts swam in her head, screaming at her. 

“Does he love me?” Misa asked herself as she paced around her room, looking to her posters and photos on the wall. Boy bands, girl bands, models, and friends littered her walls, the paint almost invisible. To see memories and people that she cherished on her walls was a reminder that every day should be as bright and as happy as the walls depict them as. 

One picture stood out to her in particular, near her bed, was a picture of L, Light, Matsuda and her. Misa was looking in Light’s direction, smiling brightly, however, Light and L were looking towards each other, whilst Matsuda smiled brightly towards the camera with a peace symbol in the air. 

Misa knew a good deal about photography, considering the fact she was the muse for many, and remembered a phrase that many had told her: “In a group photo, if the people aren’t looking towards the camera, they are looking towards the person they like the most. Usually romantically, but sometimes platonically. It doesn’t matter. Either way, they’re closest with that person.”

In almost all of the photos she had of Light, he was either looking towards the camera, or to L, even if he wasn’t in the shot. Was she overthinking things? Why was this haunting her now, why didn’t she think of it in the past? All she knew was that it wasn’t going to leave her mind for a long time, that she would push it to the back of said mind, however, it wouldn’t really disappear. 

Many bright smiles graced her wall, however, the one that was the most important to her, the one that she had convinced herself was the most important to her, was the only one that was never directed to her.

{DM: Ryuzaki and Matsuda}

Ryuzaki: Matsuda-san?

Matsuda: You done?

Ryuzaki: Yeah.

Matsuda: How did it go? With Light?

Ryuzaki: Porn is terrible and I don’t understand why people watch it.

Matsuda: No! I didn’t need to know that, I mean, with Light-kun!

Ryuzaki: Oh, he’s great as always. My moon, charming and bright as always Matsuda-san, thank you for asking.

Ryuzaki: Shit, didn’t mean to send that. Did not want you knowing that.

Matsuda: You call him your moon?

Ryuzaki: Shut up.

Matsuda: That’s so cute!! Since he actually has the kanji for moon in his name and everything, it’s so adorable!

Ryuzaki: Yes, I suppose it is. 

Matsuda: If he’s the moon, then what are you?

Ryuzaki: The stars.

Matsuda: … I thought this couldn’t get any cuter. I was wrong.

Ryuzaki: Shut up, I told you now, stop annoying me.

Matsuda: Does Light know?

Ryuzaki: Of course not.

Matsuda: That’s a shame. Hmm.

Ryuzaki: No.

Matsuda: Damn, you just had to ruin my fun! Oh well. ☹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another crack chapter which took ages to come out because I had no ideas for it and yay! *claps sarcastically*
> 
> Anyway, hi everyone, I hope you're doing amazing! Misa's doubts come into play of something much bigger later, and this chapter is significant to the beginning of Misa's development as a character. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll be sure to have next chapter out soon!


	13. Romantic Tension

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Light: Roses are red, violets are blue,

Ryuzaki: It’s three in the morning Light-kun. Please, stop this shit fuckery before I come into your bedroom and strangle you. I’ve done it before and I will do it again, no hesitation needed. 

Light: I’m not that pretty, but damn look at you!

Ryuzaki: …

Ryuzaki: I’m not pretty, Light-kun. I think you need your eyes checked.

Light: Who said this was for you? I was testing it out to see what people thought. I need a good pickup line to use, but I can’t pick one myself.

Ryuzaki: Oh…

Aizawa: Well I think it’s pathetic. Using a pickup line like that? Pfft. You fucking loser.

Matsuda: I thought it was sweet! I’d love to be on the receiving end of that. Or I’d like to give someone a nice compliment. I don’t know, I just want to be nice to someone.

Light: See, Matsuda-san gets it!

Matsuda: 😊

Ryuzaki: It was tacky, and it’s just more proof that you’re Yagami ‘I’m not like other teenagers’ Light.

Light: Oh, shut up! Why is that still funny to you? You’ve held that joke against me for so long, and in so many different variations! It’s pathetic!

Ryuzaki: As long as it still annoys you, it still amuses me, Light-kun. 

Ide: Why is everyone awake all the sudden anyway? Myself included?

Mogi: Probably because they’re old and don’t know how to mute their notifications. I’m awake because I’m one of those old people.

Light: Oi! I’m younger than all of you!

Ryuzaki: Okay boomer. 

Light: Shut up Ryuzaki.

{DM: Ryuzaki and Matsuda} 

Ryuzaki: You could be on the receiving end of that if you weren’t such a bloody coward.

Matsuda: It’s three in the morning, must you really be this mean? :(

Matsuda: Also, Aizawa-san isn’t the type to use a pickup line. He’s probably more of a sigh reluctantly, wrap an arm around and kiss guy.

Ryuzaki: More physically affectionate than verbally affectionate?

Matsuda: Oh, all the way! 

Matsuda: And I will send him a pick-up line, by the way, I’m not a coward!!!

Ryuzaki: Oh really? Do it then.

Matsuda: Fine, I will!

{DM: Matsuda and Aizawa}

Matsuda: Hi!! 😊

Aizawa: Hey…?

Matsuda: You wanna guess what I’m wearing?

Aizawa: Am I meant to care?

Matsuda: …

Matsuda: The smile you gave me!!! :D

{DM: Ryuzaki and Matsuda}

Matsuda: *image attached*

Ryuzaki: Holy shit. Did not expect you to actually do it.

Matsuda: I hope it doesn’t ruin our friendship… >_< what do you think?

Ryuzaki: He’s going to hate it. I’m calling it.

\--

Aizawa dropped his phone onto his nose, groaning when it landed. He pushed it to the other side of the pillow, covering his burning face with his hands and sighing quietly. Reading Matsuda’s words, it felt as if he was undeserving of such affection.

“Is he flirting with me? Do I want to know?” He pulled the covers away from himself and sat up, climbing out of the bed and quietly padding towards the door. He opened it, cursing himself internally when it creaked.

‘Was Matsuda-san flirting? Or was he just joking? Why can I imagine him with an adorable smile on his face, whilst reading our texts. Ugh, Ide-san is right, I am so whipped. I hate it when he’s right…’

“Dad?” Youko was in the kitchen, a packet of seaweed chips in her hand, eyes wide. Aizawa raised his eyebrows tiredly, seeing the bag of chips in one hand and her phone in the other, presumably texting Sayu. 

“What are you doing in here Youko? And why are you eating in the middle of the night?” Youko sat on the island, avoiding her father’s eyes as she spoke.

“Sayu sent me food pictures and I got hungry. Why are you here?” Aizawa shook his head, turning away from her, slightly embarrassed.

“No, it’s nothing.” He was about to head towards his room when he saw Yuri standing in the middle of the corridor, a small grin on her face. She knew the reason, seeing as her room was across from Aizawa’s and next to Youko’s.

“Yuri…?” Yuri reached for his phone and took it out of his hands, entering the password and going into the Discord app. She knew what she was searching for, the red cheeks and confused expression on Aizawa’s face telling her everything she needed to look for.

“You’re really red Dad, and I heard your phone fall onto your nose. I want to see why.” Aizawa merely rolled his eyes and let her do what she wanted. He knew he couldn’t stop her, so he didn’t.

“Ooh, you texted Matsuda-san recently?” She entered the conversation and read the previous minute’s texts, her eyes shining brighter and brighter as she did so.

“Ooh, he sent you a pickup line?” Youko rushed over to Yuri, snatching the phone and looking through it.

“Oh, you’re getting flirtatious.” Aizawa snatched his phone from Youko’s hands and glared at her.

“You two shouldn’t be awake anyway, get to bed.” They groaned, Yuri padding to her room and Youko walking away, throwing a knowing smile his way when she did so. Aizawa rolled his eyes and walked back to the kitchen, picking up the bag of seaweed chips that Youko left on the island and sitting down onto said island. 

{DM: Ide and Aizawa}

Ide: Here’s your daily reminder that you’re in love with Matsuda-san, that you’re a coward and that you need to hurry up and become his husband already.

Aizawa: Why do you feel the need to text me?

Ide: I was wondering if the two of you have talked lately, so I went to you.

Aizawa: No… we haven’t.

Ide: You’re lying. You’re using ‘…’ 

Aizawa: Ugh, fine, I talked to him a while ago.

Ide: About your undying love for each other?

Aizawa: It’s just a small crush, that I talk to you about too much. I’m not in love or anything. That’s ridiculous.

\--

How did he feel about Matsuda anyway?

Let’s see, he adored Matsuda, that much was obvious. Matsuda was light, he was hope, he was optimism, he was someone Aizawa felt the urge to be nice to, he was someone Aizawa wanted in his life. A lot of people, kids excluded, were annoying to him. But not Matsuda. Matsuda was one of the few constants in his life, one of the few people he wanted to be in his life forever. With his smile and his kindness, Matsuda lit up Aizawa’s world as if he was a set of shining fairy lights. 

Aizawa couldn’t imagine his world without Matsuda lighting it up, he couldn’t imagine wanting to live in a world so dark.

Still a small crush? 

{DM: Ide and Aizawa}

Aizawa: I despise it when you’re right.

Ide: So… this means?

Aizawa: I’m in love with Matsuda-san, it’s more than a crush.

Ide: You’re admitting it?

Aizawa: Yes goddammit!

Ide: Ha, this will go down in history.

Aizawa: Shut up.

{DM: Light and Matsuda}

Matsuda: Are you awake Light-kun?

Light: Matsuda-san? What’s going on?

Matsuda: Okay, so can I ask you a question?? You have to answer honestly though!

Light: Mhm?

Matsuda: Do you have a crush on Ryuzaki?

Light: … What? Why would you assume it’s Ryuzaki? What is your logic behind that?

Matsuda: It sure as hell isn’t Misa-Misa, she deserves better than you if I’m being honest.

Light: I’m dating her, why wouldn’t it be her?

Matsuda: You’re not dating her Light-kun! You’re dragging her along and making it seem like dating! You don’t have feelings for her, that much is obvious. I might be an idiot, but even an idiot would know this!!!

Light: …

Light: And that’s coming from you of all people, hmm.

Matsuda: You’re so mean at 3am! ☹ You and Ryuzaki, I swear!

Matsuda: And you’re still not admitting it!

Light: Shut up, Matsuda-san. Your texts are screaming at me, you use too many exclamation marks. 

\--

“He will never like me the way I like him. No matter how optimistic I am, it won’t get me anywhere.”

{DM: Youko and Yuri}

Yuri: I can hear Dad muttering to himself.

Youko: “Fuck, I shouldn’t be in love with him, I shouldn’t be. Why do I like him in this way, ugh?”

Yuri: He just fell to the floor. I took a peek out of my door, he’s laying on his back, on the floor, face red, face partially covered.

Youko: Fucking hell. Do you have the Discord ID?

Yuri: Yes, I do.

Youko: I’ll message him, let’s see what he says.

{DM: Matsuda and Youko}

Youko: I found your thing in my Dad’s phone. He liked your pickup line by the way, he’s now having an existential crisis. 

Matsuda: Hi!! :D

Matsuda: Also, it was a dare! I was dared by my boss, how am I meant to say no??? And is he okay? I hope he’s okay! Ask him for me, okay?

Youko: You must be very friendly with your boss.

Matsuda: Like you have no idea.

Youko: And you’re an idiot.

Matsuda: Wow, even 12-year-old lesbians think I’m an idiot. Thanks a lot, Youko-san. :’(

Youko: Do you always use this many emojis?

Matsuda: Yes!!! :D

Youko: Never mind, anyway, you’re perfect for my Dad. Goodbye.

Matsuda: I- 

Youko: Nah, just kidding. I’m not leaving yet. Anyways, my dad is fine if that’s what you’re concerned about. He’s not even hurt…

Matsuda: That’s good!! I’m glad he’s okay! 

Youko: Are you always this peppy?

Matsuda: Yes!!

Youko: Ugh. Now, bye for real this time. 

Matsuda: Bye? 

\--

Under the soft light, photos adorned Misa’s walls, posters, polaroids, photos of all types. Among those walls were people she loved, people she admired, and people who were no longer with her. The paint that originally came with said walls was nowhere to be seen, as the pictures made for good wallpaper. 

Every look, every smile that laced Misa’s walls had different purposes, different meanings, different intentions. Misa loved the different smiles on her wall, treasured them even. She loved making memories, for both herself and others. Every single person who entered her room stared in wonder to the memory filled walls, exploring the large pictures with a sense of nostalgia.

The smiles of those she associated herself with now all had similar intentions, with different purposes and meanings. 

The rare, gentle smile that Misa treasured most, for an example, was never directed towards her. That specific smile changed its form depending on whether it was sincere or not, and every time the former was captured, it chased the attention of the person on the other side. However, the person on the other side was never Misa.

It was all in the eyes, for this smile. Lips never quirked up, nor were teeth bared, however, the eyes were widened and they shined in such a way that they seemed to be similar enough to a smile. Their purpose was never artificial, unlike many, and their purpose was never for pleasantry, they didn’t find that necessary. That twinkle of the eyes was usually of joyous curiosity, always directed towards a certain brunette intellectual. Always directed to whatever enigma it could attach itself to.

The angelic smile of her now dearest friend never changed visually, however, often changed in intention and meaning. That smile was one from above, often accompanied by laughter and warm vibes. It was often directed towards the exasperated glare that seemed to be constantly hovering in its direction, sheepishly apologising for whatever the owner of its body had caused. That smile caused many others in its midst to feel the same way it was feeling, it was a beacon of hope and optimism.

The last was a small smile, a twitch in the corners of the lips. This smile was rare, often in the background of photos Misa had taken, always aimed towards the brightest smile in the room, always aimed towards the shining smile of its friend. Every single photo that this smile presented itself in was directed to said friend, never to anyone else or anything else, just to them.

Misa had never seen the last smile directed towards anyone else, and she often pondered on just how someone could love another so much. The loyalty and dedication that came with said notions was not one that Misa left ignored. Often, in the back of her mind, Misa wished that Light smiled at her the way Aizawa smiled at Matsuda, rare, but always prominent. Always appreciative, almost shy in a sense. Always loving, always fond. Never meaning to be captured, never meaning to be caught, but caught, nonetheless. 

Internally, Misa wished for better, wished to receive what she had given. Wished that Light would take control and end things between them, so she could get rid of the everlasting feeling of guilt she felt. She felt as if she was stringing him along, as if she was preventing the blossoming of an undeniably blooming love. Love wasn't supposed to feel the way it felt for Misa, it wasn't supposed to be inevitable ending and heartbreak.

One day, Misa knew that someone would love her as she loved them, she knew that one day someone would love her the way her best friend was loved.

Though she was in denial about it, one day she would realise, that this person would never be Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have quite a lot to say, so this Author's Note will be long, but please bear with me! I am so sorry for not updating, I didn't have many ideas for this chapter (not until the smile monologue came about anyway) and school has kept me busy, I am extremely behind aha. 
> 
> So, let's talk about the monologue! At first, I wanted an excuse to write about how angelic Matsuda is, but then it turned to something else entirely. I like the idea that Misa loves to take photos, as she is the muse for many, I'd imagine that she's very people oriented and she likes to make positive memories with the people around her, hence all the photos. I hope you all enjoy it, and consider it a second part to Misa's first monologue aha.
> 
> This chapter is the Bohemian Rhapsody of chapters for this fic (or the I GOT A BOY, if you're more K-Pop oriented), however, I love it! Please leave me a comment down below, I'd love to hear your thoughts! <3


	14. Never have I ever

{DM: Aizawa and Eriko}

Eriko: Shuuichi, so you do have Discord. The girls told me you had it and they gave me your username. It’s quite peculiar that everyone has Discord nowadays, tsk.

Aizawa: They’re so nosy I swear, but I love them and I wouldn’t change the way they are for anything. Was there something you needed?

Eriko: Cheesy as always then.

Aizawa: Shut up.

Eriko: Ha, you say that a lot.

Aizawa: Imagine dealing with the idiot I do on a daily basis.

Eriko: Lmao so brutal Shuuichi.

Eriko: Anyway, apparently there are some things we have to discuss.

Aizawa: Oh god what did they tell you? Did they tell you something?

Eriko: Are you gay?

Aizawa: Always so blunt, Eriko. You surprise me every time.

Eriko: Answer the question. Are. You. Gay?

Aizawa: No. I’m heterosexual, 100% heterosexual. Why would I be anything else?

Eriko: That’s what gay people say when they’re pretending to be straight. No one actually says ‘heterosexual’ Shuuichi.

Aizawa: I say it apparently! I can say ‘heterosexual’ if I want to!

Eriko: No, you don’t, you told me on your last birthday that you didn’t. That the term ‘heterosexual’ should be declared a scientific term and that no one should use it in non-scientific conversations because it’s ‘absurd’. 

Aizawa: … Fuck. I should never call you when I’m drunk.

Eriko: So…?

Aizawa: I don’t really want to put a label on it, it’s really complicated. But I’m not entirely straight I suppose.

Eriko: And that’s fine! You don’t have to put a label on it!

Aizawa: I knew there was a reason we were friends…

Eriko: And not married.

Aizawa: Right. 

Eriko: Have you found anyone yet Shuuichi? You know we have to discuss this, what’s going to happen to the kids?

Aizawa: I don’t feel attracted to anyone as of far, no.

Eriko: Are you lying to me?

Aizawa: Ugh, yes, yes, I’m lying to you.

Eriko: Tell me the truth then. Tell me about them. (Please don’t tell me it’s who I think it is.)

Aizawa: He works with me, he’s been my friend for a while, and I’ve liked him for a long time, I guess. I’m not going to gush about him because that would be a mistake and you’d laugh at me like Ide-san does.

Eriko: Oh fuck. It’s who I think it is.

Aizawa: Depends, who do you think it is?

Eriko: It’s Matsuda-san isn’t it?

Aizawa: How did you know? Ugh, why do you still remember him? It’s been ages since you’ve seen him! Ages! 

Eriko: You bickered like a married couple, every time you brought him over to do a case together, I felt like a third wheel intruding on a married couple.

Aizawa: You did?

Eriko: Why do you think I divorced you?

Aizawa: Because we’re not compatible as lovers?

Eriko: Ew, Shuuichi, why do use the term ‘lovers’ like that? 

Eriko: Well, yes, I did divorce because of that. But I also saw how you looked at him, I saw the way you smiled slightly at him. You don’t smile at anyone! I didn’t want to hinder a possible happy relationship, besides, it felt like I was hanging out with a best friend every time I went on a date with you anyway.

Aizawa: I don’t smile at him.

Eriko: Yeah you do, it looks really stupid. You only do it when you think no one is looking, it’s kind of small, usually accompanied by rolling eyes. You haven’t even smiled at me before, perhaps you’ve laughed? I don’t care enough to remember.

Aizawa: Gee, thanks for the support Eriko.

Eriko: I’m just saying, it’s been years and you’re still whipped for him! God, you need to get your act together.

Aizawa: I’ve only had these feelings since the second year I’ve known him, shut up.

Eriko: Holy fuck that long? I thought it was 3 years ago, not this long.

Eriko: You’re pathetic Shuuichi, you need to ask him out.

Aizawa: Why does everyone say that? First Ide-san, and now you? Ugh, I hate you. 

Eriko: You don’t hate me.

Aizawa: Ugh, I don’t, and that’s a problem. The kids coming over to mine on Friday night?

Eriko: Yep, I’ll drive them.

Aizawa: Alright then.

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Matsuda: I have an idea!

Ryuzaki: Oh no. Not this again. I already told you no! It’s a terrible idea! Please don’t go through with it, or else I’ll hate you for all of eternity.

Matsuda: Or just for this week. 😊

Ryuzaki: More like this month.

Light: What is it? I swear to god, if we’re playing a game…

Matsuda: We’re going to play Never Have I Ever in this chat! 

Aizawa: No, we’re not. 

Ide: You’re just scared because the last time we played Never Have I Ever, we found out that you failed your detective test three times purely because you got so angry with some of the questions that were being asked that you destroyed the test multiple times and attempted to attack the instructors, causing you to fail automatically.

Aizawa: Jesus fucking Christ could you not expose me? You’re such a bad friend.

Mogi: I mean, it makes sense.

Light: Is it a bad thing that I’m now convinced that Aizawa-san is a whipped man with a bad temper? 

Ryuzaki: It’s not a bad thing if it’s true. 

Ide: I believe the term you’re looking for is “tsundere”.

Aizawa: That’s not true. 

Soichiro: I refuse to participate.

Ide: I bet you’re cursing to yourself right now, “Those damn kids…”

Aizawa: Fuck you.

Ide: I am correct.

Mogi: Are you really so boring that your only form of entertainment is knowing exactly what Aizawa-san is thinking at all times?

Ide: Yep!

Matsuda: Guys! Never Have I Ever? Remember?

Light: Right, this will be terrible.

Matsuda: Chief! Are you not playing?

Soichiro: I’ll sit this one out, I have lots to do.

Misa: Let’s play! I can’t wait to see the secrets that will be revealed~

Matsuda: Okay, so there are a few rules!!  
1\. Only funny or embarrassing things, no serious or triggering topics (e.g. parents, abuse, etc)  
2\. You must be honest! It makes the game more fun!  
3\. That’s it!

Ryuzaki: Hmm, I can actually agree to that. I thought you were going to do worse Matsuda-san.

Matsuda: So little faith in me Ryuzaki??? :P

Aizawa: Fine, let’s do it. I still don’t understand why we’re doing this though.

Matsuda: For fun!!! Duh!

Mogi: I can hear Aizawa-san’s eyeroll from here, what the hell?

Matsuda: ANYWAY, I’LL GO FIRST!

Light: Did you have to use all caps?

Matsuda: How else am I supposed to express excitement?? ☹

Matsuda: Never Have I Ever called in sick just to skip work.

Ryuzaki: Never.

Aizawa: I have.

Light: Never.

Mogi: Never

Ide: Never

Misa: Never

Matsuda: I have

Matsuda: Wait, Aizawa-san, why’d you call in sick?

Aizawa: It’s a stupid reason, I’m not telling you.

Matsuda: Come on! It’s part of the territory!!

Aizawa: Ugh, fine, I wanted to take my kids to the zoo because I had been working a lot lately so I called in sick so I could have a fun day with them both.

Ryuzaki: …

Light: That’s not embarrassing! 

Matsuda: That’s so sweet! Aww!

Aizawa: Shut up.

Matsuda: I think it’s simply adorable! You’re the best father~ <3

Aizawa: Don’t associate those hearts with me.

Matsuda: :(

{DM: Ide and Aizawa}

Ide: You’re flustered right now?

Aizawa: Fuck yes.

Ide: Ugh, just ask him out already. It’s 6 words for fuck’s sake! “Will you go out with me?” Simple!

Aizawa: Blocked.

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Light: I’ll go next.

Ryuzaki: Bloody hell.

Light: Never have I ever told a kid to ‘stop doing that with his face’ when he was crying.

Ryuzaki: Did you have to direct this towards me?

Misa: Ooh~ the tea’s piping hot!

Ide: The rest of us have never done that, right?

Mogi: Yep.

{DM: Matsuda and Ryuzaki}

Matsuda: “Senpai, notice me!”

Ryuzaki: You bloody tosser, shh.

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Light: What? You have done it before?

Ryuzaki: At least I’ve never been accused of being Kira.

Light: At least I’ve never wrongly accused someone of being Kira.

Ryuzaki: Never Have I Ever thrown a hissy fit over a stained shirt.

Light: Never Have I Ever eaten strawberries out of my lint filled pocket.

Ryuzaki: Never Have I Ever looked like I was from a Shonen Manga.

Ide: Please, stop. It’s too much for me to handle at this time, the teapot is now overflowing.

Matsuda: Anyone writing all this down??

Misa: Me.

Matsuda: Thank you!!

Light: Matsuda, you idiot, shut up.

Ryuzaki: ^^^

Matsuda: ☹

Aizawa: Anyway… who’s going next?

Matsuda: You can!

Aizawa: Do I have to?

Matsuda: Yes!!

Aizawa: Ugh, fine.

Aizawa: Never have I ever exploited my friend purely to annoy him.

Ide: Well… you got me there.

Ryuzaki: Never, because I don’t have friends.

Light: Then what am I? :/

Ryuzaki: A frenemy, Light-kun.

Matsuda: *A husband, darling.

Misa: LMAO MATSU

Ryuzaki: Stop it.

Matsuda: (:

Ryuzaki: Don’t give me that you bloody wanker.

Mogi: Am I the only one who finds that emoji creepy? Let alone the fact that Matsuda-san is doing it?

Ide: I find it creepy too.

Aizawa: Are you so bored you’re discussing emojis?

Ide: -_- This bitch. 

Matsuda: Are we still playing?

Mogi: Nah, I got bored lmao.

Ide: ^^^

Aizawa: ^^

Light: ^

Ryuzaki: Ew why are we doing them in reverse order?

Light: Now that I look at it… yeah, EW.

Matsuda: Let’s try that again then!!

Mogi: Nah, I got bored lmao.

Ide: ^

Aizawa: ^^

Light: ^^^

Matsuda: Better??

Ryuzaki: Better…

Matsuda: Anyway, so who won?

Ide: Mogi-san, you’ve kept track of it, right?

Mogi: What? No?

Ide: You keep track of everything though, don’t you?

Mogi: I have work to do Ide-san, I don’t have time for that.

Ide: Kira hasn’t killed anyone today; you have no work.

Mogi: Then can Kira kill someone already?

Ryuzaki: You aren’t supposed to want murder, you’re a detective, remember?

Mogi: …

Mogi: Fuck, I am too.

Light: Pfft Mogi-san, why do you seem to be as idiotic as Matsuda-san today?

Matsuda: Hey!!!!!! 

Aizawa: My eyes hurt from reading those many exclamation marks. 

\--

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Matsuda: I need to ask this, but as for Brooklyn 99, who’s who?

Ryuzaki: I’m Jake, Light-kun is Amy, you’re Charles… who else?

Mogi: Watari-san is Holt, Yagami-san is Terry.

Soichiro: Now I remember why I liked you.

Ide: Then what are you and I Mogi-san?

Mogi: Hitchcock and Scully, but thinner. 

Light: You would just need to get your eyebrows shaved to match Ide-san’s.

Mogi: Pfft, I’m not going that far. How could you want me to subject my eyebrows to that torture?

Matsuda: Were you born without eyebrows or something Ide-san?

Ide: No, you idiot, I chose to shave them off.

Aizawa: Why would you choose to have no eyebrows? 

Light: So, you’re TELLING ME, that you chose to have no eyebrows? As if that’s an option people consider? Please tell me you were drunk, that you were a completely wasted college student. Please tell me you did not choose to not have eyebrows.

Ide: I was sober? And yes, I chose to have no eyebrows.

Matsuda: I think they should do a documentary on you: My Strange Addiction: Having no eyebrows.

Soichiro: I was thinking that perhaps National Geographic should do an episode on him.

Ryuzaki: “So the one with no eyebrows sifts through papers, raising what was meant to be his eyebrows as he reads that Kira has killed more people as of late.”

Light: PFFT RYUZAKI

Ide: It isn’t like that. -_-

Matsuda: Why else would you willingly remove your eyebrows?

Ide: I don’t know, maybe because I liked the look?

Aizawa: You liked the look?

Ide: I feel as if that was the wrong thing to say.

Light: I’ve screenshotted this, I am disturbed forevermore.

\--

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Light: I’m still disturbed by the fact that Ide-san has no eyebrows willingly.

Ide: It’s 3 in the morning, exactly a week later, why won’t you let this go?

Light: BECAUSE I CAN’T!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the eighth time I am attempting to post this. I am so tired. It cut off about 800 words of my chapter, I can't bring myself to understand why it's doing this.


	15. Anxiety

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99} 

Ryuzaki: Imagine my torment, as the people around me chatter mindlessly amongst themselves, free to say what they please, free to do as they please. Imagine my suffering as they glance at me with the judgement that seems to be so common these days. I shouldn’t be affected by them, this, I’m well aware. However, I can’t find any reason to remain calm, I am unable to comprehend the fact that not everyone is open minded, not everyone can see things from multiple perspectives. They are close minded; they refuse to see anything outside of their own opinion. 

Ryuzaki: I know that none of you will understand this, however, I have decided to put it here nonetheless, for storage, I suppose. 

Light: Ryuzaki, should we move to DMs?

Ryuzaki: That would be much appreciated Light-kun.

|4 messages have been deleted; this notice will disappear in 5 seconds.|

{DM: Light and Ryuzaki}

Light: Talk to me Ryuzaki, I know I’m not usually one to take on role of therapist, however, you are my friend (despite our arguing) and I’d prefer you to be okay.

Ryuzaki: It is very unusual of you to take the therapist role, hmm…

Light: I’m not Kira, I promise.

Ryuzaki: Oh no, it wasn’t that Light-kun. You’ve been cleared of suspicion long ago. 

Light: Then what?

Ryuzaki: I am worried that you might judge me. Yes, it is a very unusual feeling for me to be concerned about such trivial matters, however, I can’t seem to shake myself out of it.

Light: I won’t judge Ryuzaki, you know better than anyone that I won’t judge. 

Ryuzaki: That’s true… I suppose I should start now?

Light: Yes.

Ryuzaki: Well, as of late, I’ve been asking myself, why do people with no intelligence judge? Why do those who know they’re dumb think they’re allowed to criticize without knowing anything? I don’t understand people who lack intelligence, I truly don’t. And I don’t understand why I am affected by said opinions either, I’m feeling more confused than ever, I think it’s something in the air.

Light: I feel like that too, how can they make an analysis without the facts, without the extra options there?

Ryuzaki: Exactly, you would understand Light-kun, for you are just as intelligent as myself, if not more.

Light: You’re very modest as of late Ryuzaki, I’m liking this side of you.

Ryuzaki: It’s not staying for long.

Light: What a shame.

Ryuzaki: Anyway, thank you for listening, I know it wasn’t much other than you agreeing with me for a few messages, but it helped me. Reading them again and again, it calmed me in a sense. I felt less alone.

Light: Helped? It helped you?

Ryuzaki: Shut it, stop being cocky. I take that back.

Light: Me? Help you? Pfft. It’s too late, you said it, didn’t you?

Ryuzaki: Is this about what I said before?

Light: Yes, this is what about you said before.

Ryuzaki: Ugh, I really should get to bed. Goodnight Light-kun.

Light: Are you trying to avoid the subject?

Ryuzaki: Goodnight Light-kun.

\--

“I fear that if I continue on talking, my heart may just burst.” L commented to himself quietly, aware that talking to one’s self was indeed a bad habit. 

{DM: Ryuk and Light}

Light: Ryuk, I need your help.

Ryuk: AYO, COUSIN LIGHT! WHAT’S UP, MATE?

Light: Stop talking in caps.

Ryuk: Ugh, fine, I know it’s the only way you’ll let me talk to you anyway. Now, what do you want?

Light: I need some help, with feelings… I know I probably shouldn’t go to you, because, like, you’re a fucking psychopath, but… you’re my only option. I don’t want to go to Sayu and watch as she mocks me for ‘knowing all this time’.

Ryuk: Ooh, does Light-kun have a crush~

Light: Yes…

Ryuk: So, tell me about this crush, and I’ll judge him.

Light: Not what I texted you for, but okay. :/

Light: Ryuzaki… he’s someone that interests me, unlike anyone I’ve ever met before. He’s my intellectual counterpart, he’ll play my games, he’ll compete with me until the very end. He intrigues me unlike anyone else. He’s someone who’s intentions I’ll never be able to guess correctly the entire time. He’s so intriguing, yet he’s also innocent in his own way, and I find that adorable, for one. I don’t think he realises it, but he can be quite cute. God, I like him a lot, ugh.

Light: What do I do?

Ryuk: This guy sounds like ‘I’m not like other guys’

Light: HE USES THAT REFERENCE TO TALK ABOUT ME, FOR YOU INFORMATION, RYUZAKI, I AM NOT YAGAMI “I’m not like other teenagers” LIGHT!

Ryuk: I thought you didn’t like caps? Ugh, hypocritical bitch.

Ryuk: Anyway, remember, Yagami “Does shouting dramatically at people make me straight” Light, that you are a pathetic soul and that you should just marry him already, otherwise you’ll keep nagging other people about him (who don’t want to hear your bullshit).

Light: Maybe I should go to Matsuda-san next time, he’s an idiot but at least he has a pinch of empathy.

Light: … Ryuk?

Light: It’s been 10 minutes Ryuk, please don’t tell me…

Ryuk: Yep, kind of busy right now!!

Light: Gross.

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Light: Class is boring and you guys are my only friends, help.

Soichiro: Do tell, why do you have your phone out during class?

Light: I’m bored…?

Aizawa: Kid, there’s no point in paying attention. Education nowadays is jackshit, it doesn’t teach anything.

Soichiro: Don’t discourage education Aizawa-san, he’s a college student, please.

Aizawa: Then why do people like Matsuda-san exist?

Matsuda: What?

Aizawa: See my point? 

Light: Aizawa-san actually has a point there and it’s not even funny.

Ryuzaki: Shouldn’t you be looking at the shiny killer profiles on your desk?

Matsuda: … Was that a kira-kira reference?

Ryuzaki: Maybe it was. I’m surprised that someone such as yourself picked up on it.

Matsuda: I’m not dumb! I’m just… intellectually challenged?

Light: You use your fingers for basic math problems.

Matsuda: It’s easier than doing it in my head!

Aizawa: You believed Santa was real until you turned 15.

Matsuda: No one told me until I was 15!

Ryuzaki: Wait what? 

Matsuda: *Story Time: Me being a cute and innocent child*

Aizawa: Oh god.

Matsuda: So, I always believed in Santa, right? I loved Christmas, all the stories, the songs, the presents, decorations, food, I couldn’t get enough of it, I still can’t! I will wear a hat throughout December, I won’t hesitate. Anyway, so, I always thought Santa was real, because, the magic of Christmas. No one ever told me otherwise, but my classmates sometimes gave me weird looks and a pitying face, you know, the ‘aww he’s so innocent how are we going to tell him’ face. Anyway, so one day, I snuck downstairs, because I wanted to see Santa (I was 15 at the time, shush), then I saw my parents labelling things as from Santa. I rushed upstairs to my room. Least to say, Christmas was ruined for me that year. When I came back from the holidays in a bad mood, that’s when all of my classmates knew that I now knew that Santa was real. People quite literally kept this narrative up for me until I was 15… I was so easily manipulated.

Light: Wow. Imagine being this naïve.

Ide: Imagine being this innocent. 

Aizawa: Imagine being so pure that everyone else also cares about the fact.

Matsuda: When I was 18 my class told me they all had agreed in freshman year to not ruin my innocence until I was 18. The teachers would give them detentions if they attempted to break said promise. Apparently, I was the only pure student and they wanted to keep me that way.

Aizawa: Please tell me you’re joking.

Matsuda: Nope! But then I went to police school, and my innocence was ruined…

Light: Thank you Matsuda-san, you have successfully entertained me and have successfully caused the teacher to catch me.

Matsuda: You’re welcome! 

Matsuda: Wait what?

Light: My phone’s getting confiscated, bye!

Ryuzaki: You had it coming for you.

Matsuda: You’re just petty because you didn’t get to talk to Light-kun.

Ryuzaki: …

Ide: Bye.

Mogi: I think he’s bored now.

Aizawa: Yeah, no shit.

\--

She could feel the anxiety creeping upon her, scaring her into what seemed to be a false sense of panic at the time. Her phone lit up with many messages, messages Misa presumed to be from the task force group chat, usually, she would check these avidly, however, she ignored the lit up phone and turned to her bedroom window. Misa didn’t know how to feel, perhaps this feeling was insinuating something? Many flashbacks raced through her head, causing an uncontrollable wave of panic to run through her. She had no idea what was happening, she didn’t know if this was an epiphany or a nightmare, but either way, she knew that she would be facing something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is mostly a filler chapter with a lot of preluding, next chapter, better prepare your tissues.


	16. Obsession

He was meant to be her light in the darkness, he was meant to be the one who treated her as if she was the only beautiful being amongst so many others. Yet, that was not the case with Light Yagami. He was uninterested, dismissive, and very clearly looking to someone else. Misa used to push these thoughts aside, focused on what she was meant to think, how she was meant to feel. 

She was obsessed with him… or so she thought. Perhaps it had never been obsession over him at all. Maybe it had been obsession of what he presented, of how he presented. Maybe it was obsession for the goals she couldn’t possibly ever reach. Misa held high standards for both herself and others, she was constantly under public scrutiny, she was constantly seen as a figure for the public, and she had standards to uphold. 

Yet, Misa never felt as if she was good enough. Yes, she was a model, an actor, a singer, a celebrity, however, she was never quite good enough for them. She wasn’t good enough to win every show she attended, she wasn’t good enough to catch the eye of every single photographer, and she wasn’t good enough for the heart of the person who she considered to be perfect.

To her, Light was perfect in every shape and form, he had no flaws, he couldn’t have any. Socially, academically, visually, there wasn’t any category in which he lacked in. To Misa, Light was an unrealistic representation of what she desired, and internally, she thought that being with Light could have influenced her as well, that maybe the perfection could be passed on. Misa didn’t understand that her standards were unrealistic, that no one could aim for perfection. 

Light didn’t love her. He would never love her, and for so long, she had refused to accept it, even when others had stated so right in front of her. She had blinded herself to the relationship she had with him, lying to herself, pretending that it would be okay. She pretended that he was in love with her, that the relationship they shared was one from above.  
In reality, she knew she was lying, however, all of it had came back to haunt her in that moment. It consumed her, it overtook her thoughts and blurred her logic. Every word that Light spoke to her was a hesitant politeness, she couldn’t deny it anymore, she could no longer lie to herself about the implications about her own relationship.

The tears fell slowly, singular drops of salty water making their way to the ground below, just as Misa herself was doing. She let out a loud sob, choking on the words she desperately needed to say.

“All this time, I’ve denied, denied, denied. Why is it coming back to haunt me now?” She hoarsely whispered, her sobs increasing in volume with every breath she took.

This was her epiphany, her realisation. She could no longer hide inside the walls her subconscious had created, now, everything was confronting her at a maddening pace. She couldn’t allow herself to continue living the way she was, she knew that she deserved better, and now, she acknowledged it. She deserved better than second class love.

In all of her time with him, she had devoted herself to the perfection he seemed to omit, she had gotten herself addicted to the beauty that seemed to be Yagami Light. She wanted what he seemed to have, her most inner desires laid within him. 

She sobbed harshly, gripping the carpet below with her petite fingers. 

“I don’t deserve him… yet I somehow deserve better.” The confusion she was feeling took over her, causing her to ask the same questions she had asked herself so long ago. 

“Do I deserve better?” Most of these questions were rhetorical, as she already knew that she deserved better, she already knew that she deserved the love and appreciation that she had given to others. Her whole life, she had given, and given, and given, yet, she wasn’t appreciated for it. It wasn’t good enough for them, it would never be good enough for them. Never good enough for Light, never good enough for those she considered very dear to her.

“Should I leave him?” She shook her head quickly, her sobs freezing and her tears still falling as freely as ever.

“He wouldn’t care anyway; those eyes only look to him.” Misa whispered, almost bitter in a sense. 

She needed to talk to someone, she needed to project the feelings that had been haunting her for those long months. So, she called the one person who always answered. The one person who she could rely on.

“Misa-Misa?” Matsuda’s voice came through, clearly having just woken up from his loud ringtone. He sounded concerned, as Misa didn’t usually call in the middle of the night.

“Touta.” She whispered hoarsely, resisting the urge to cry. She had to stay strong, at least, for now. However, no matter how strong she tried to stay, she knew Matsuda would understand. She only used his first name if there was something of concern, he knew that. 

“Are you okay Misa? You’re worrying me…” Misa sighed shakily, putting a hand over her mouth as to hold down the sobs that were creeping up. 

“I wasted so much time Touta, time I could’ve been using on anything else.” She could hear shuffling on the end, presuming that Matsuda was most likely sitting up so he could process everything properly. 

“Go on.” He spoke, concern lacing his voice. Misa choked on a sob, the tears still falling as if they never left.

“I wasted so much time, thinking I was in love with him, denying that I wasn’t in love with him. You all knew, didn’t you? Even when you told me directly, I denied, because internally, I didn’t want that to be the case. I wasn’t obsessing over him.” Misa cried heart-wrenchingly, inhaling sharply before continuing to speak.

“I was obsessing over the image he presented, how he seemed to be perfect. I wasted so much time obsessing over perfection because I have impossible standards. I let myself be treated like shit for months all because I wanted so badly to be perfect, and I thought that perhaps being with Light would help that. It didn’t help at all, it only destroyed me more and more in the process. Now I’m confused and I don’t know what to do. Touta, I know you’ll know. Love isn’t confusing for you.” Matsuda took a deep breath and Misa held her own, waiting for his words.

“There’s a difference between our situations. Misa, you weren’t in love with anything, you were obsessed.” Misa felt as if she had just been slapped in the face when she heard those words, because as much as she hated to admit it, he was right. 

“Oh Misa, I’m so sorry you’re going through this right now… but you have to talk to Light. You have to break up with him before anything else, because he won’t do it himself. It will only hurt you more if you delay it.” Misa nodded to herself in determination, wiping the stray tears on her cheeks. 

“You’re right, should I talk to him now?”

“Yes, you should.” Misa nodded to herself once more, sniffing as more tears made their way through. She was going to have a hard time letting go, she knew that for certain.

“Thank you so much for everything Touta, you always seem to know what to do.” Matsuda chuckled lightly, almost sad.

“That’s not true Misa, but it’s no problem. Good luck!” His voice held genuine enthusiasm in it, as if it wouldn’t be hard for Misa at all. Misa hung up on him and went to Discord, clicking on Light’s username to access their DM’s. Her fingers froze once they reached the text bar, lingering over them, as if they were hesitant. She shook her head.

“No, I need to do this, for both my sake and his. I can’t live like this anymore and he has to pursue Ryuzaki.”

{DM: Light and Misa}

Misa: Can I talk to you Light? I think there are some issues that we need to speak about.

Light: Anything wrong Misa? 

Misa: Well…

Misa: I want to break up.

Light: …

Light: What?

Misa: Listen, I know that I used to be obsessed with you, well, I wasn’t obsessed with you, just what you were, but I can’t do this anymore. I won’t allow myself to be treated like shit anymore and I don’t want to interrupt whatever’s going on between you and Ryuzaki. Please, I don’t want this anymore.

Light: I never thought you’d say it.

Misa: Also, I demand an apology, on the subject of being treated like shit. You should’ve broken up with me as soon as you got feelings for Ryuzaki, it would’ve been a lot better in the long run for us both. You deserved better than me, and I deserved better than you.

Light: … Yeah, I did treat you like shit… sorry.

Misa: It’ll take me a long time to forgive you, please understand that Light.

Light: I do, trust me I do.

Light: Why now?

Misa: I had avoided my actual feelings for a very long time and I denied myself the chance to be truthful for a very long time, resulting in me being very miserable. I’m not sure why I did it, perhaps I thought that avoiding them would make everything better? I don’t know.

Light: Well, I’m kind of glad you’re not obsessing over me anymore, and that you could see everything. I’m sorry I didn’t break up with you before, I was scared to, because, you know…

Misa: You’re a coward?

Light: Yeah.

Misa: I’m glad that we did this, I truly am. Matsu told me that I should break it off with you before anything else, he’s been really helpful.

Light: Tell him I said thank you, maybe he isn’t so much of an idiot after all.

Misa: I will, he’ll be glad to hear that.

Light: Misa?

Misa: Yes?

Light: If you weren’t obsessed with me, then why did you continue to cling on for so long?

Misa: As you may know, you practically embody perfection, whether it’s fake or real, I don’t know, however, you’re just the representation of everything I wanted to be. I wanted to be good enough for someone I suppose. People obsess over what I am, yet they don’t take the time to love who I am. And now, I realised that I was doing the exact same to you. I was obsessing over what I saw you as, not who you actually were. I was becoming the people I despised, and I only just noticed it.

Light: That would make sense, alright. I don’t really know what else to say.

Misa: You sound a lot less awkward with me now, is it because we’re finally broken up?

Light: I think so. Now I feel free I suppose.

Misa: I’m sorry.

Light: No, I am. I should’ve broken up with you as soon as I caught feelings for Ryuzaki, I shouldn’t have dragged you along. 

Misa: It’s going to take a while, it really is. We’re both to blame and we’ve been through a lot. But… I’d like to still remain as friends if you’d like that.

Light: I would, I’d be glad to be friends Misa.

Misa: Okay, we’re cool now, yeah?

Light: Yeah.

Misa: I’m going to try get some sleep, we’ll talk later?

Light: Yeah, we’ll talk later.

\--

Misa shut off her phone, a small smile on her face as she got off the ground and laid in her bed. She felt free, freer that she had ever been before. She was no longer under the confines of her relationship with Light and she now trusted her mind to sort everything out. 

For the first time in a while, Misa knew that things would work out.

{DM: Light and Ryuzaki}

Light: You wouldn’t guess what happened!

Ryuzaki: What?

Light: Misa just broke up with me.

Ryuzaki: She did? That’s very good Light-kun!

Ryuzaki: I mean-

Light: It is good, we had a talk and I found out that I actually like having her as a friend. She isn’t so bad once you get to know her. There’s a lot of complications from both sides but it’ll work out eventually.

Ryuzaki: Obsession tends to bring the darker side out of people.

Light: You sound very excited about the fact that we’re broken up, why?

Ryuzaki: Oh, it’s nothing. Nothing at all Light-kun. I’m going back to work, just ping me if you need to talk.

{DM: Ryuzaki and Matsuda}

Ryuzaki: Light and Misa are broken up.

Matsuda: I know!

Ryuzaki: How?

Matsuda: I’m the one who told Misa to break up with him!

Ryuzaki: Really?

Matsuda: Yeah, she called me and asked me what she should do. You really should stop being so hostile towards her, she’s not trying to take your man’s anymore.

Matsuda: Sorry, I mean, your moon.

Ryuzaki: Matsuda-san.

Matsuda: Have fun with your boyfriend~

\--

Misa slept peacefully for the first time in many months, allowing the black blanket of unconsciousness to take over her entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe you won't cry after all, this turned out a little fluffier than I hoped, sorry mates!
> 
> Hey mates, all aboard the angst train! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I can promise you that Misa will eventually get someone who deserves her. Also, can we all agree that it was great that Misa wasn't taking crap from Light? Like, girl, you deserve your apology! Anyway, I'm off now. See you in the comments!


	17. Gay Panic

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Misa: Hey everyone~ I am in a good mood! I’m happy! :D

Aizawa: It’s 7am, it’s too early for this shit. Fuck off Amane-san.

Misa: I am ~so happy~! Nothing you say can deter my mood!!

Light: Rightfully so. *shrugs* I totally didn’t contribute to this positive mood of Misa’s at all.

Matsuda: I’m so glad you feel better now Misa-Misa! Love you bestie! <3

Misa: Love you too Matsu! <3

Ryuzaki: Oh yeah, this. Old news.

Ide: ???

Matsuda: Misa-Misa and Light-kun are broken up now! Now everyone is a lonely fuck, yay!! :D

Aizawa: Ugh, finally. I was sick of watching Amane-san throw herself at someone who was so obviously gay.

Ide: Am I the only one who gets surprised every time Matsuda-san swears?

Ryuzaki: I still get surprised as well Ide-san, considering that Matsuda-san is very soft.

Mogi: Huh?

Soichiro: ^

Ryuzaki: Already heard of it, can we move on please?

Soichiro: We will not move on! Also, Matsuda-san, I’m married. I have 2 kids for god’s sake!

Aizawa: *squints* Are you though?

Matsuda: Of course! Why wouldn’t he be??

Aizawa: I completely forgot about Sachiko’s existence; Yagami-san talks about her so little. Yagami-san, please give her my apologies.

Ide: Sachiko’s not going to take shit from you, she knows better than that. 

Matsuda: LMAO IDE-SAN

Light: That’s right, my mother’s not copping shit from anyone. Especially not from the task force’s tsundere.

Ryuzaki: You make a very good point Light-kun.

Matsuda: I can’t breathe Light-kun! Why are you doing this to me??? XD

Aizawa: I’m not a tsundere! Why does everyone say that? Even my ex-wife calls me one of those “tsunderes” for fuck’s sake!

Ide: You say the word “baka” on an hourly basis.

Aizawa: That’s because Matsuda-san is an idiot! What else am I supposed to call him??

Matsuda: Hey! I’m not an idiot!! ☹

Aizawa: Yes, you are, and you know you’re an idiot.

Matsuda: ☹

Ide: You call people “baka” when they disagree with you or do something you don’t like, then you cross your arms and huff.

Matsuda: That’s not a bad thing…? I think it’s cute?? Perfect boyfriend material?

{DM: Ryuzaki and Matsuda}

Ryuzaki: You’re being a little too obvious here.

Matsuda: What did I say?

Ryuzaki: ‘Perfect boyfriend material’?

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Aizawa: I don’t do that, and I’m not cute! Hmph. 

Ryuzaki: We should give everyone roles, what do you think Light-kun? 

Light: Mogi-san can do it. That’s what he does best.

Mogi: Oh, that’s easy. It’s almost like you’re assigning me a challenging and fulfilling task.

Mogi: ROLES:  
\- The one who reminds the teacher that they had homework, or in this case, the one that reminds the boss we have work to do: Light-san.  
\- The rich childish prodigy: L.  
\- That one naïve co-worker: Matsuda-san.  
\- The tsundere, who’s also whipped for said naïve co-worker: Aizawa-san.  
\- The workaholic: Yagami-san.  
\- The person who only has one facial expression and no eyebrows: Ide-san.  
\- That one person who assigns all these because Kira hasn’t killed that many people today and they’re bored dammit: Me.  
\- BONUS: The girl who shouldn’t really be here but is here anyway: Misa-Misa.

Ryuzaki: Thank you Mogi-san.

Light: I’m not a boss’ pet damnit!

Matsuda: So you mean you’re not sleeping with Ryuzaki?

Light: MATSUDA-SAN! NO!

Aizawa: Again, I’m not a tsundere! That title is for teenage girls who think having a temper is cute. And I am not whipped for Matsuda-san!

Ide: You let him have half of your coffee today. You’re obsessed with coffee. It’s the only thing that keeps you from throwing Ryuzaki out of the window.

Aizawa: It was an act of kindness! I’m a kind person! That’s not being whipped!

Ide: Haha, bullshit. You’re not a kind person, there’s a reason why grown men are afraid of you.

Matsuda: Don’t diss kind acts Ide-san! And I liked that coffee, thank you Aizawa-san. It was black and it was bitter, but there was a sweet taste to it, perhaps they put something sweet on the lid? Hmm… 

Aizawa: No problem.

Ide: Why is Aizawa-san blushing?

Aizawa: Because I’m watching porn, now fuck off Ide-san.

{DM: Ide and Aizawa}

Ide: You’re not watching porn, are you?

Aizawa: No. I’m not.

Ide: What are you doing then?

Aizawa: None of your fucking business.

Ide: Tell me, I won’t judge.

Aizawa: Fine. But you’re going to make fun of me. You definitely will judge.

Ide: No I won’t!

Aizawa: I’m thinking about how I gave Matsuda-san the second half of my coffee today, (out of kindness) yeah?

Ide: … Yeah?

Aizawa: And I can’t stop thinking about how I forgot to wipe the mouth part of the coffee when I gave it to him. ;-;

Ide: Did you just use the ;-; face?

Aizawa: Shut it.

Ide: Also, what is there to worry about?

Aizawa: It’s an in-direct kiss Ide-san!

Ide: …

Ide: This is ridiculous Aizawa-san.

Aizawa: He might think I have feelings for him!

Ide: But you do have feelings for him.

Aizawa: Shut up! Idiot…

Ide: You’re doing the tsundere thing again.

Aizawa: No I’m not.

Ide: Mhm. Sure you aren’t.

Ide: Also, maybe you can just directly kiss him?

Aizawa: Blocked.

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Mogi: I have to take Misa-Misa to lunch at a café nearby, wish me luck. She’s going to order all the expensive things… I’ll have to hold a funeral for my wallet. ;-;

Ide: Good luck, you seem like you need it.

Matsuda: Why would you need luck?? Misa-Misa is a great person to have lunch with!!

Misa: Aww, thanks Matsu! <3

Light: I’ve never had a good lunch with Misa.

Misa: That’s because we were dating back then! Let me show you the goodness of having a platonic lunch date with me!

Light: Tomorrow maybe?

Misa: Sounds good!

Ryuzaki: For fuck’s sake.

\--

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Misa: Lunch is boring, Mogi is boring, ugh. Why did I think this was a good idea?

Mogi: Because Matsuda-san was too busy irritating Aizawa-san.

Ide: *making Aizawa-san blush.

Matsuda: IT’S NOT LIKE THAT!!!

Aizawa: ^^^

Ide: Sure it isn’t. 

Misa: Anyway, this is boring.

Light: You’ll find something to entertain you.

Ryuzaki: How can you be so sure of that? Misa-san gets bored very easily.

Light: Because I am. Trust me.

Misa: Jesus Christ!

Light: Knew it.

Matsuda: What is it Misa-Misa?

Mogi: Ugh, she’s so obvious.

Misa: What? She’s pretty! Sue me! I want her to have my kids! Or in our case, cats. I want her to co-parent my cats. ;-;

Light: SHE?

Ryuzaki: *squints* Are you not straight, Misa-san?

Misa: Yeah, did you guys really think I was straight? Pfft.

Light: Well, yeah.

Matsuda: You’re not? Then what are you Misa-Misa??

Misa: I’m bi, duh. I roll up my jeans, how did you not notice?

Matsuda: Yes! Bi solidarity! I also roll up my jeans! My god, we’re so good for each other.

Light: I’m gay, I guess.

Ryuzaki: I don’t like putting labels on it but I like who I like. 

Aizawa: Since when was this a coming out party for gay adult-children?

Ide: Since always. I may be straight, but that doesn’t mean I want to hang around with straight people. I won’t lie, they’re overrated. At least, the stereotypical ones are. We stan the allies.

Mogi: ^^^

Aizawa: It’s like how just because I’m gay doesn’t mean it’s obvious and doesn’t mean I follow stereotypes. :/

Light: ^^^

Light: Wait what?

Matsuda: Aizawa-san? You’re not straight?

Aizawa: Uh, I’m bisexual, I guess. If I was to put a label on it anyway… Why?

Aizawa: Wait fuck did I just come out? 

Ide: You just came out.

Aizawa: Holy fuck. I can’t believe I just did that. Oh fuck.

Matsuda: Yay!! So proud of you! <3 <3

Aizawa: I do not accept hearts.

Matsuda: You do now!! Coming out is a pretty big thing, I’m glad your subconscious felt brave enough to come out to us! <3

Misa: Back to the pretty girl.

Misa: She’s so gorgeous holy shit!! Like, she’s an albino and all, yeah, but she’s the most beautiful human I’ve ever seen! She’s wearing goth clothes and she’s hanging around this other goth who looks pretty ugly to be honest. She’s so calm and gentle with everything, her voice is deep and her hands are delicate. Now that Light is gone, I think I’ll fall in love with her.

Matsuda: You’re getting attached very quickly Misa-Misa…

Light: …

{DM: Light and Ryuk}

Light: Are you at the café by any chance?

Ryuk: Cousin! Yeah, I’m with Rem, why??

Light: No reason.

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Light: I can’t believe you’re gushing over that loser, pfft.

Misa: How do you know who I’m talking about?

Light: They’re friends with someone I know. 

Misa: :O

Misa: Can you get me her number so I can talk to her? Please?

Light: Lol no, talk to her yourself. You’re a celebrity for god’s sakes, surely you can do it. Right?

Misa: ☹

Matsuda: You can do this Misa! Just talk to her!

Misa: Okay, I can do this!

Ryuzaki: This will fail spectacularly. 

Misa: I fucked it up.

Mogi: What Misa means is, she went up to her, became a stumbling mess, “I love you.” She said before running away and tripping over her heels. She fell on her face by the way. She now has a tile imprint on her face.

Light: I was wrong, dramatically wrong. Good thing that the girl you’re flirting with thinks you’re cute.

Ryuzaki: Lmao.

Matsuda: Awe, Misa-Misa! ☹ It’s okay! I’m sure you’ll see her again!

Light: Maybe I’ll give you her number later. Or perhaps I’ll add her to the gc?

Misa: Yes please.

Matsuda: Yes, do it, do it, I’d love to meet Misa’s new girlfriend!

Aizawa: Idiot, they’ve only just met.

Matsuda: One can dream! I just want my best friend to be happy! T_T

Ryuzaki: This chat is meant to be for the Task Force, not Task Force and friends Light-kun.

Light: I know, but… please? I have an idea Ryuzaki, more chaos!

Ryuzaki: We’ll discuss it at a later date.

\--

The next day:

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Misa: FUCK SHE’S BEAUTIFUL

Light: Are you at the café again?

Misa: Yes!

Light: But we just left…

Misa: Am I next to you right now?

Light: No…?

Light: Wait fuck you sneaked back to the café. You ghosted me!

Misa: It was a good lunch Light, it really was, but… I had to see her again.

Ide: Imagine being panicked gay to a work group chat.

Misa: Oh shut up! She’s really pretty; give me a break!

Aizawa: Only losers like Misa do that.

Ide: And only losers like you do that in my DM’s.

Aizawa: …

Aizawa: Fuck you got me there.

Matsuda: I think every panicked gay has someone they DM, right?

Matsuda: For an example, Ryuzaki DMs me.

Ide: He does?

Matsuda: Yeah?

Ryuzaki: Do you want to die Matsuda-san?

Matsuda: I thought you were focusing on the Kira case?

Ryuzaki: Light-kun distracted me.

Light: No I didn’t?

Ryuzaki: You gave me cake.

Ide: Anyway, Aizawa-san DMs me.

Aizawa: Congratulations, your coffee has been thrown out of the window.

Ide: Hey! I was looking forward to that!

Aizawa: Don’t lie like that next time then.

Ide: Where’s the lie though?

Aizawa: Do you want to be thrown out the window?

Ide: … Fuck.

Matsuda: Don’t be mean Aizawa-san!! It’s not good!

Aizawa: Idiot…

Misa: Oh fuck she just looked my way, help.

Matsuda: Go up to her!

Misa: No!

Misa: Wow she has really pretty eyes.

Mogi: Has she noticed your staring yet?

Misa: I don’t think so…

Mogi: Do you like her for anything other than looks?

Misa: Of course! I listened in to her conversation a bit, and she seems like a really calm and gentle person. You know, everything Light isn’t.

Light: Gee, thanks.

Misa: You’re welcome!

Misa: FUCK SHE JUST SMILED AT ME AHH SHE’S SO PRETTY

Light: Did you run away?

Misa: Of course I bloody ran away!

Ryuzaki: You all should be working. Except for Misa-san, she can continue to stare at this ‘pretty girl’. 

Misa: Pervert.

Ryuzaki: Wanker.

Misa: What does that even mean?

Ryuzaki: Google it. 

Light: Anyway, back to work! Tell me about pretty girl later, okay Misa?

Misa: I will… once I’m able to stop running away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some crack for you!
> 
> Hey mates, so... Misa meets Rem (ooh!) and we just get some crack for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed!


	18. Flirtations

{DM: Matsuda and Aizawa}

Matsuda: Aizawa-san!! Please entertain me~ I’m so bored with nothing to do!

Aizawa: We’re at a meeting you idiot, why are you texting me? You’re going to get caught, and you’re going to blame me for it or drag me into it.

Matsuda: You’re saying that as if you don’t want to text me and as if this meeting is actually entertaining you! I know you’re not actually interested in this!

Aizawa: I’m interested enough to remain focused on it.

Matsuda: Mhm, sure you are~

Aizawa: …

Aizawa: Ugh, fine, I’m bored. This meeting is boring.

Matsuda: I know right? It’s just Ryuzaki talking about Kira statistics. I think Ryuzaki is boring himself to death with this.

Aizawa: You know how he goes on so much about percentages? Well there’s a 0% chance that this is important information that we’ve heard before.

Matsuda: Good one!

Aizawa: Ugh, I’m so bored that I’m able to make jokes like this.

Matsuda: *pun

Aizawa: Ugh, I forgot that ‘pun’ was the word for it. 

Matsuda: Shit, is that Ryuzaki? Quick! I don’t want to get in trouble…

5 minutes later:

{DM: Matsuda and Aizawa}

Matsuda: Lol no he didn’t catch us. Too busy looking at his black and white graph.

Aizawa: Don’t forget to mention the grey. “There’s your graph diversity kiddos. Take notes.” :/

Matsuda: Are you a criminal?

Aizawa: What the fuck? I’m a detective? Trying to catch a criminal? You’re stupid.

Matsuda: Because you’ve stolen my heart!

Aizawa: …

Aizawa: Are you that bored? That you’re using pick-up lines? And you’re flirting with me?

Matsuda: Yes.

Aizawa: You’re not even using exclamation marks…

Aizawa: You know where I’d rather be, instead of at this meeting?

Matsuda: Where?

Aizawa: At a bar, preferably with you, making fun of random people we see, making up potential life stories for them, and getting drunk over a bottle of wine. 

Matsuda: Ooh, I’m down, I’m down. Making fun of people we’ve never met? It’s mean, but with you? It’s fine, right? You make things safe.

Aizawa: Let’s do it tonight. To relieve ourselves of our boredom.

Matsuda: Sounds good! 

Aizawa: I’ll pay if you drive.

Matsuda: Okay!! :D

Matsuda: Holy shit he’s looking our way act normal. 

Aizawa: Why are you smiling?

Matsuda: Because I like smiling? Because smiling is beautiful and I feel like everyone should have a smile directed towards them at least once in their lives?

Aizawa: Ugh.

Aizawa: I think I just got type 2 diabetes because you’re so sweet.

Matsuda: I’m trying so hard not to blush right now. Why do you do this to me?

Aizawa: You’re failing by the way. L probably thinks you’re watching porn under there.

Matsuda: No he doesn’t!!

Aizawa: Probably does.

Matsuda: Does not! 

Aizawa: Does too!

Matsuda: No!

Aizawa: Yes!

Matsuda: … Fine! You win! He probably does think that…

Aizawa: Ha! So you admitted it?

Matsuda: Yes, I admit it!

Aizawa: You had to, because your argument was stupid and you knew it was.

Matsuda: You never know the things Ryuzaki will come up with, he’s spontaneous!

Aizawa: He still hides under the table when people compliment him (people that aren’t Light-san). God, he’s so socially awkward!

Matsuda: He is! But it’s not like you’re any better! You never make any new friends!

Aizawa: I don’t need new friends! I have Ide-san.

Matsuda: And me?

Aizawa: And you…

Matsuda: Now L’s talking about the lack of international criminals, ugh.

Aizawa: I thought he was supposed to be interesting? An ‘enigma’ or whatever shit Light-san says in his rants about him when he thinks Ryuzaki has left the room. 

Matsuda: Any chance of escape?

Aizawa: With Ryuzaki being our boss? You’re an idiot lmao.

Matsuda: Hmm…

Matsuda: Is there an airport nearby?

Aizawa: Because my heart just took flight…

Matsuda: Wait a minute, I wasn’t trying to be playful this time…

Aizawa: Oh fuck.

Matsuda: Oh my god!

Aizawa: Stop flirting with me, it’s annoying, and distracting me from the meeting.

Matsuda: Bitch, you’re flirting back! You just used it as a pickup line, you were flirting!

Aizawa: …

Aizawa: Bye.

\--

Aizawa shut his phone off, cheeks burning, trying to focus on L. However, his eyes chose to gravitate towards Matsuda instead, who was pouting whilst he looked to the phone that was most likely in his pocket. Aizawa nearly melted when he saw that expression, he swore. Surely that wasn’t allowed? Surely such adorable acts were against the law? He looked towards Ide, who gave him a neutral look in return. Ide looked down, presumably to his phone. Everyone was on their phone at this meeting, Aizawa swore.

Matsuda pouted, why had Aizawa just left like that? He hadn’t meant to chase him off! They were having fun, bickering and flirting, right? Then why did he leave? 

To him, Aizawa was a safe space. Someone he could bicker with freely without getting scolded for attempting to do said bickering, Aizawa was able to keep up with his energy and wear him down, Aizawa could counteract him. 

They contrasted in every way possible, with the exception of a few things, but it was amazing.

{DM: Ide and Aizawa}

Ide: What happened between you two?

Aizawa: Nothing.

Ide: Bullshit.

Aizawa: We… were texting.

Ide: Mhm?

Aizawa: And we may have flirted a bit…

Ide: Please don’t tell me they were with pickup lines.

Aizawa: …

Aizawa: I’m sorry? Should we have skipped straight to making out Ide-san?

Ide: Tsk, I don’t know how you two manage. Anyway, I’m bored, want to make a bet? You know, for old time’s sake?

Aizawa: Sure lol. What is the bet going to be?

Ide: I bet you 1511.32 yen that you and Matsuda-san will get together within the next 3 months, and he’s the one who asks you out.

Aizawa: WHAT?

Ide: Lmao patience my child.

Aizawa: CHILD?

Aizawa: Hmph. I bet 1511.32 that I won’t get asked out, and I won’t ask him out either. 

Ide: That’s sad. So cowardly you’re willing to be that you’re lonely. Wow. 

Aizawa: Oh shut up Ide “I’m going to die a virgin” Hideki!

\--

“Matsuda-san, please stay behind, the rest of you are dismissed.” Everyone else stood up almost immediately, as they would prefer to be everywhere but there. Within a minute, the only 2 people left in the conference room were Matsuda and L.

“Matsuda-san, I noticed that you had your phone out almost the entire meeting, only putting it away when you thought I had nearly caught you and once Aizawa-san stopped texting you. Yes, I did notice he too had his phone out. I understand that this may not exactly be my place to ask, but what is going on between the two of you?” Matsuda’s cheeks burned at the thought of getting caught, as he looked to the ground with somewhat some shame. 

To explain the relationship between him and Aizawa… was a complicated process. They were friends, yes, however, there was also a line they had crossed, a line everyone else knew about but them. They understood their feelings for one another; yes, however, they didn’t understand what exactly their relationship was. They weren’t close enough to be best friends, yet, there was a line they had seemed to cross. A line of mutual closeness. 

“It’s very complicated. I… can’t really describe it. Wish I could.” Matsuda chuckled almost sadly at the last phrase, looking into L’s blank eyes for a reaction. L crouched in his chair, and Matsuda sat in his, however, he couldn’t feel as if he was in a position of inferiority. 

“How about you and Light then? I know we don’t talk much outside of messages and calls, but…” Matsuda trailed off, not quite sure of what else to say. 

L, meanwhile, was perplexed. He too did not understand his relationship with Light, what it was meant to be and what it actually was were two different things entirely. By textbook definition, him and Light were frenemies with mutual pining for one another, however, by L’s definition, Light was more complicated than a simple definition. He had crossed so many lines, invented and erased so many lines, that L wasn’t quite sure what they were anymore. Yes, he and Light were friends, but it was different. Something was shifted.

“I don’t quite know what we are myself… all I understand is that I’m playing with fire.” L said carefully, analysing Matsuda’s face for an expression, only to see a knowing smile. 

“However… so long as Light is your winning prize, you’ll be willing to play with fire, right?” L’s eyes widened with surprise, not expecting Matsuda to say such a thing.

“Your perception skills are better than I thought Matsuda-san.” Matsuda smiled shyly at the praise, bowing his head slightly in gratitude. 

“I have an idea… how about we plan a meet-up? To, you know, find out just how you can confess to Light-kun and how I can confess to Aizawa-san. Does that sound good?” Much to his surprise, L nodded, blank eyes looking towards the window, possibly musing over the enigma that Yagami Light was.

“Alright Matsuda-san, I’ll discuss dates with you later.” Matsuda’s phone vibrated in his pocket, lighting up as it did so.

“I have to go. I’m going drinking with Aizawa-san~” Matsuda’s grin grew wider, a small giggle coming from him as he waved goodbye. 

“Have fun with Light-kun~!” Ryuzaki merely sighed as Matsuda shut the door behind him, still looking to the cloudy sky above him. 

If Ryuzaki was the stars, and if Light was the moon… then together they created the night sky. And if being in love was like playing with fire, then finally achieving that goal would be like floating in water, yes? 

Essentially, their love was an elemental love, a symbolic love. And nothing could come between that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> '“However… so long as Light is your winning prize, you’ll be willing to play with fire, right?”' - What Matsuda says here is a direct reference to the last sentence of Chapter 9, I'm not sure if y'all would remember, but it's there. :P
> 
> Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been surprisingly uninspired for this chapter, I believe the next ones will be better in terms of motivation.


	19. Hanako

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Misa: She’s so beautiful, I’ve been going back to the café every day, and I find myself falling for her a little more. I’ve never approached her; however, I just stare out of the corner of my eye, hoping she doesn’t notice.

Light: Misa… this isn’t good. 

Matsuda: You need to be friends with her first, then you can think about dating! You’re getting obsessive Misa-Misa… and it’s worrying me. You’re my best friend! I just want you to be safe and happy!

Misa: I’m not obsessive!

Light: Hello, our relationship existed? The one that was known for you obsessing over me?

Misa: Maybe… a little bit…

Ryuzaki: You fell in love with a girl you haven’t once had a proper conversation with. That’s a red flag right there. And this is coming from the one person Light-kun describes as a ‘human red flag’. By the way, I am offended by that statement Light-kun.

Misa: Perhaps… I’m a little obsessive. Over people. Maybe I do get a little over attached. 

Misa: Do I become friends with her? Then ask her out if I think she likes me back?

Matsuda: Yes!! That’s exactly what you do! You got this Misa-Misa~

Light: Go Misa!

Ryuzaki: I’m not usually one to do this, but I’m sure you won’t let us down, Misa-san.

Misa: Thank you, all three of you, wish me luck, alright?

Matsuda: Good luck! 

Light: Good luck.

Ryuzaki: ^^^

\--

Matsuda’s phone rang loud and clear on his kitchen counter, vibrating on the table to the tune of The Boys. Matsuda answered it, holding the phone to his ear and moving to the couch. He sat down, one elbow on his knee, with his hand resting on his chin, and the other hand holding said phone. 

“Hello?” He asked into the phone, an underlying curiosity in his tone. The caller was anonymous after all, no caller id, but also seemed to be a genuine house number. There was no answer for a while, only silence.

“…” Matsuda frowned gently at the lack of reply. He knew this wasn’t a prank caller, as he couldn’t hear laughing in the background nor could he hear the rustling of papers. Only silence. 

“Hello?” He spoke for the second time, concern lacing his voice. A bad feeling had creeped upon him, one he knew the origins of. Something bad was about to happen, he knew that for certain. 

“Touta…” Her voice was a broken whisper, eerily calm, yet somehow hoarse, as if she had been yelling for hours on end. Matsuda’s breath hitched when he heard his first name being spoken in such a way. It had been five years, five years since he had last contacted her, five years since he was abandoned, five years… since he abandoned her. Never had he heard her sound as haunted as she was, never had he heard such a disturbing way of saying a name.

“Hanako? Hanako, it’s been 5 years, why are you calling me now?” His voice wavered as he spoke, panic spiking in his chest. At one point, he reminded himself that he had to breathe, otherwise she would get worried. Feelings that he had let rest long ago had come back, and he was panicking, for he knew something bad had happened to her. This feeling to protect her arose within him, something he thought that he had put to rest many years ago.

“I need you here, Touta.” Was all his little sister said, her voice still an eerily calm whisper, yet sounding somewhat broken. Matsuda’s eyes were wide, not with innocence anymore, but with panic.

“What do you mean, little sister, please talk to me!” His voice raised, growing more and more panicked with every word that was spoken.

“I’ve sued mother and father.” Matsuda fell entirely silent at that; mouth wide open from shock. ‘No, there’s no way, she can’t have sued them. What did they do to her, she’s supposed to be the golden child… the perfect child… their perfect child.’ 

“…” She stayed silent, waiting for her older brother to speak. To say something, anything. However, for the first time in what was a long time, Matsuda struggled to speak.

“You… sued them? What have they ever done to you?” Matsuda knew that if anything happened to his little sister, it would’ve happened after he left, after they got rid of him first.

“I’m not suing them for what they’ve done to me, I’m suing them for what they did to you.” Matsuda paled several shades, his anxiety spiking at the mere thought of the things that could happen. 

“You can’t do that! They’ll kill me! Besides, it’s not like they’ve done much anyway.”

“They verbally abused you, they were controlling, even when you had turned 18, they were still in control. You weren’t allowed outside unless it was for police training, and even then, you had to get picked up and dropped off. You failed the test just so you could stay longer, just so you could have more time away from them. They were physically abusive at times. There’s a lot to sue for.” Matsuda sighed, he knew she was right, everything she said was true, yet, the guilt still creeped upon him. His sister was old enough to be alone now, and she was in a safe position to sue, but at the same time, other feelings got in the way. He didn’t want them to be punished, because whilst they were bad parents, yes, and whilst they treated him like he was lower than human, yes, they were also his family. 

“I’ll back up your statements.” But at the end of the day, just because it was the right thing to do, doesn’t mean it didn’t come with heavy feelings. The two siblings both were silent for a while, before Matsuda was finally hung up on by his sister. 

Matsuda breathed deeply and slowly, mind rushing with anxiety spiked thoughts that should’ve been left behind years ago. Matsuda was never one to think of the past, however, it was now drowning him beyond relief. 

Why was Hanako suing now instead of five years ago? Why did she decide to take any action at all? Was she scared? Did she finally realise the extent of what was going on?

Or was she now facing the same fate he did? Was the history repeating itself?

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Aizawa: I’m really worried about him, and he’s only been here for 5 minutes.

Ryuzaki: Matsuda-san? He’s fine Aizawa-san.

Ide: The fact that everyone instantly knows it’s Matsuda we’re talking about says a lot. 

Aizawa: He’s been silent this entire time! He’s just been staring blankly at his screen!

Light: I’m sure he’ll snap out of his funk soon Aizawa-san, there is no need to be so worried. 

Yagami: I agree with Light, I’m sure that Matsuda-san will be just fine.

Aizawa: He is not fine! You’ll know soon enough. 

\--

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Yagami: I can actually see what Aizawa-san’s talking about now. 

Aizawa: Thank you Chief! Finally, someone sees it!

Ryuzaki: What are you talking about?

Soichiro: Matsuda-san. I see why Aizawa-san is concerned, and it’s not just because of other circumstances.

Aizawa: He hasn’t said a word all day, he’s really pale and he’s been staring at his screen distantly without doing much else. He hasn’t smiled once! He’s always smiling! 

Misa: That doesn’t seem like Matsu…

Aizawa: Exactly! He’s not drinking his water the way he usually would, his lips don’t wrap around it, the bottle barely touches the bottom lip. His hands aren’t moving as they usually are, he’s not fidgeting with something or talking to someone. His screen is on his home screen, with nothing opened, of course he’s not behaving like himself!

Mogi: Jesus fucking Christ. Now I’m more worried for Aizawa-san and just how much time he spends watching Matsuda-san. 

Ryuzaki: That does seem concerning, yes. Perhaps you should talk to him later?

Soichiro: Pfft, we’re not getting Aizawa-san to do it. He’s way too worried about him to remain composed. 

Aizawa: I can be composed!

Ide: You haven’t taken your eyes off him in over two hours.

Aizawa: That’s perfectly normal for me!

Ryuzaki: Wow. Imagine admitting that you had a crush on someone in a group chat.

Light: Pfft Ryuzaki. 

Misa: Guys, this is serious! He’s my best friend, I’m worried too. I even skipped out on the café to check on him. He never responded to my texts.

Light: Oh fuck you actually skipped the café. Wow.

Aizawa: Matsuda hasn’t been answering my texts either. He hasn’t even pulled out his phone, it’s been put on silent. He never puts his phone on silent. Everyone knows that.

Ide: No, only the people you’ve told know that and you only know that because you have a big fucking crush on him.

Aizawa: Hush. Not in the group chat.

Ryuzaki: So you’re not denying it?

Aizawa: …

Light: I mean, it’s kind of obvious. Aizawa-san worries only about those he considers very close to him, e.g. his kids and his husband.

Ide: Good one.

Aizawa: Shut up! I’m actually worried about him dammit, and you’re making this worse! I’m trying not to panic because my friend’s behaviour is concerning and you’re all making it worse!

Ide: … Sorry.

Ryuzaki: I do believe I have crossed some boundaries, yes. 

Light: You’re too proud to apologise Ryuzaki. I’m sorry Aizawa-san.

Aizawa: Be more mindful from now on, that’s all.

{DM: Aizawa and Matsuda}

Aizawa: Matsuda-san, I’m worried about you. Are you okay?

Aizawa: Matsuda-san…? 

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Aizawa: He’s still not responding to my messages. 

Light: Figures. Now I’m actually worried as well.

Ryuzaki: As am I. Should we intervene tonight?

Aizawa: Yes, we should.

Misa: ^^^

Soichiro: I agree.

Ide: Alright then, so we’ll @ him on the GC tonight and ask him to explain, sounds good?

Ryuzaki: Sounds like a plan.

\--

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Misa: @Matsuda are you okay? We’ve been super worried about you all day! Please respond to us. 

Aizawa: @Matsuda you’ve been behaving strangely all day. Tell us what’s wrong. 

Matsuda: …

|Matsuda has left ‘The Japanese Brooklyn 99’|

Aizawa: Fuck. @everyone get your asses on here now. Something’s happened.

Light: He just left?

Ryuzaki: Fine, I suppose Aizawa-san will have to talk to him tomorrow, seeing as he’s the only one who can get Matsuda-san to do anything at all.

Soichiro: Let’s just hope it’s not that bad and that Matsuda-san is worried about something short term. 

Aizawa: I have a strong feeling that Matsuda-san has a legitimate reason to be concerned…

\--

History was repeating itself through his little sister, everything about this situation paralleled. Everything was blurring for Matsuda; panic blurred every rational thought he could’ve possibly had. He was thinking of the past, of potential consequences. If his parents won… they’d be in control again. And because he was naïve, because he was gullible, because he felt the need to make them happy even though it led him to be hurt, he would submit to whatever they asked. 

Hanako however; she didn’t allow for her parents to take control for too long, which was why she was suing them in the first place. Matsuda knew things would go differently, yet he didn’t know how. He couldn’t envision it.

Seeing his parents for the first time in 5 years was going to cause him anxiety and fear. He wasn’t sure what their reaction would be, what it would be like to see them again. Matsuda was used to feeling uncertain, but not like this. The one thing he used to be certain about was his past, how he had no intentions to blur the past and present, however, that was thrown out the window and murdered by Kira himself. 

Anxiety creeped its way into his mind and it planted doubt, causing Matsuda to silently drown in his thoughts all day long. He couldn’t stand to talk, to lie, to pretend that everything was okay, he was too honest with himself to do such a thing.

Honesty. It was all down to honesty. That was the one trait that Matsuda tied himself to. No matter what, it was honesty that got him into it, and honesty that would get him out of it. 

Which was why he needed to answer Aizawa. And the others. Quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mates, I have quite a bit to say, so please bear with me! 
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT: I am planning on doing a Q&A with the characters of this series! No, I won't do it as a separate chapter, I'll add it onto a chapter. Please, leave questions for the characters and I in the comments.   
> Who you can ask: Light, L, Matsuda, Aizawa, Soichiro, Ide, Mogi, Misa, Youko, Yuri, Sayu, Rem, Ryuk and the author (me)! 
> 
> Now here's my general end of chapter commentary: This chapter is kind of a juxtaposition to a previous chapter, I don't remember which one, but it stated that Matsuda is only silent when he's angry or sad. Next chapter you'll get an explanation, and at the end of that chapter, I'll be adding the Q&A onto it if I get enough questions. So, please add your questions in the comments, I've been planning on doing one of these since the planning of this story, before I had even started the first chapter. I hope you're as excited as I feel~


	20. To Talk + Q&A!

Matsuda’s fingers lingered over Aizawa’s Discord contact, not sure whether to click or not. He knew that he needed to talk to someone, to talk to him, but he didn’t know how. He didn’t know what were the right words to say. 

The only person he knew he could trust was Aizawa, sure, the others were his friends, he loved them and trusted them in different ways, but they were no Aizawa. They weren’t the loyal, honest, grumpy person Aizawa was, it wasn’t the same with anyone else. Matsuda didn’t want to be coddled, he wanted someone to tell him the truth, and he knew Aizawa would provide him with that.

Hence, he typed whatever came to mind first, hoping that honesty was truly the only right way to go.

{DM: Matsuda and Aizawa}

Matsuda: I’m sorry for worrying you… I saw your messages.

Aizawa: It’s fine, I just want to know what’s wrong with you. I’ve been unable to sleep; I’ve been really worried about you. 

Matsuda: Are you sure?

Aizawa: Positive.

Matsuda: Well… can you not tell the others? Just you and I… yeah?

Aizawa: Yeah. I promise it’ll just be you and I.

Matsuda: Okay, that’s good. Okay. 

Matsuda: I don’t even know where to start, I’ve never told anyone about it before. 

Aizawa: Whenever you’re ready, I guess.

Matsuda: Well, I haven’t ever told you about my family, have I? I never mention them… Anyway, so I had 2 parents and I had a little sister, well, still have a little sister. It’s hard to explain.

Aizawa: What do you mean by you had parents?

Matsuda: They disinherited me… when I was 21. You see, my entire life, I’ve been verbally abused, called names, things like that. However, I kept my head up, because my little sister needed me, and I needed me. I knew that if I wasn’t my cheerful self, I would be destroyed mentally. They also hit me sometimes, not often though! It was just a slap, they shoved me only once or twice, it wasn’t much!

Aizawa: Matsuda-san… that’s horrific. And abuse is never ‘nothing much’, don’t sugar coat things like that. You know it’s bad, don’t hurt yourself like this.

Matsuda: Ugh, I know, it’s just…

Aizawa: Yeah, it’s your own, so it’s different. Go on.

Matsuda: And they were very controlling, everything was monitored, I wasn’t allowed to leave unless it was for police training, and even then, I was dropped off and picked up at exact times. At 21 they were still reading my messages and monitoring everything I did. 

Aizawa: Holy shit. That’s terrible Matsuda-san. Is that why you always went to parties so much in our first year of detective work? 

Matsuda: Yeah…

Aizawa: Now that makes sense…

Matsuda: Everyone makes fun of me for failing my detective test 3 times, but what they don’t know is that I failed on purpose, just so I could get away from them. Training was my only escape, so I kept failing at the tests so I could stay for longer. Eventually, my mum and dad caught me at a pride parade that I skipped training to go to… and I was disinherited. They called all the relatives, they shoved me to the ground in front of everyone. They shouted insults and called me the same names that always made me cry as a child. Everyone except my little sister, who watched in silence, a terrifyingly calm look on her face. She’s always been calm, my exact opposite in many ways. 

Aizawa: I don’t really know what to say…

Matsuda: And now, 5 years later, my sister is suing them, for what they did to me. I have a feeling that they’re doing the same things to her they used to do to me. I used to protect her with everything I had, and it worked, hence, she didn’t suffer. Not until I left anyway.

Aizawa: They deserve to be sued, were you in shock about it today?

Matsuda: Yeah… I didn’t really know how to process it. They’re still family, you know?

Aizawa: No, no they’re not. I know this might be me being firm, but they disinherited you, Matsuda-san, they abused you, they abandoned you. They aren’t shit.

Matsuda: Ugh, I hate that you’re right… 

Aizawa: Well… I hope the court case goes well, and… I’m here if you need me. For anything.

Matsuda: Thanks Aizawa-san, I know how hard it is for you to suddenly go soft.

Aizawa: Shush.

Matsuda: 😊 Goodnight Aizawa-san.

Aizawa: Goodnight. 

Aizawa: <3

\--

Matsuda shut off his phone, a shy smile on his face as he laid down on his bed. His phone was held against his chest and his eyes were partially closed as he giggled quietly, the anxious weight of before being taken off his chest. Suddenly, he felt lighter, he felt euphoric, as if Aizawa-san was all he needed to switch moods. 

Wait, was that a heart?

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Aizawa: He’s okay now. 

Ide: That’s good, we’re glad.

Misa: Did he tell you what was happening?

Aizawa: Yeah, but he asked me not to tell all of you, so I won’t say anything.

Light: Well, it’s good he’s okay now. Can you add him back Ryuzaki?

Ryuzaki: Yes, I can, Light-kun.

|Ryuzaki has added Matsuda to ‘The Japanese Brooklyn 99’|

Aizawa: He’s probably asleep.

Ide: That seems likely.

Aizawa: I’m just so glad he’s okay.

Light: Matsuda-san can see these Aizawa-san.

Aizawa: Fuck.

|Aizawa has deleted one message. This message will disappear in 4 seconds.|

Mogi: I love how quickly he deletes the message, scared your secret will get out, tsundere?

Aizawa: Cut it out, I’m busy being relieved. Hush.

Light: He’s offline now.

Ryuzaki: Doesn’t mean we can freely talk about his tsundere nature.

Light: Damn.

Misa: I’m off to bed everyone~ I’ll be meeting up with Rem by the way, so don’t wait up!

Light: You two are friends now?

Misa: Yep!

Ryuzaki: Just don’t get addicted to her.

Misa: Very funny Ryuzaki. Night~! <3

\--

Q&A Answers!

Matsuda’s Questions~

Question by Foxknot: bitch answer your GODDAMN SUGAR DADDY

Matsuda: I don’t have a sugar daddy? What are you talking about? I have my co-workers, and the love of my- BEST FRIEND! That’s right, best friend. Nothing more… heh…

Question by Foxknot: Why do you drink so much?

Matsuda: I was really controlled by my parents you see, so as soon as I got disinherited, I went to parties every Friday for around 2 years, and I get called ‘the life of the party’ a lot because I’m super cheery when drunk and I’m good at keeping a positive mood apparently. I’m just super happy when I’m drunk, even more so than usual! Now I drink alone every Friday night and I dance to songs on the radio, it’s fun! 

Question by MyLifeIsMadeOfFandoms: you okay bb? We all love you

Matsuda: I’m okay now!! Before I was a bit sad, but I’m fine now! Thank you~! Also, I love you too! <3

Question by DecemberSylph_with_underscores: Hey, Matsuda, can I ask you? How do you stay so positive?

Matsuda: Well, I like to think of the best in every outcome! I’m also very naïve, or at least, that’s what Aizawa-san calls me… I stay hopeful because what else can we do? We should all try to be as happy as possible, or at least, as hopeful as possible!

Aizawa’s Questions~

Question by Foxknot: Matsuda is your sugar baby. This isn’t a question it’s a statement (specifically a fact) so you can’t deny it.

Aizawa: You and Ide have the same energy I swear. No, he is not my sugar baby! I swear, you must be Eriko in disguise…

Question by DecemberSylph_with_underscores: What were your first thoughts and outward reaction to Matsuda?

Aizawa: He was a newbie you see, and he entered the room next to Chief Yagami with the most angelic smile… he greeted everyone with such an adoring voice, he was so excited to be there, it was cute. Then he accidentally spilt his coffee on me whilst getting to his desk. He was endearing… he still is. 

Aizawa, flustered: Wait, fuck, I’m not on the phone to Eriko. Let’s just hope this doesn’t get to Touta-san… 

(Aizawa calls him Touta-san when Matsuda isn’t around, mainly to his daughters.)

Light’s Questions~

Question by Imerapse: How do you think your family will react to you being gay for your boss?

Light: Sayu would most likely make fun of me… Dad and Mum would be horrified; they would probably force me to quit so I would get away from him. Let’s just say, it wouldn’t go down well.

Question by DecemberSylph_with_underscores: How DID you and Misa enter a relationship – if it can even be called that, what is thankfully now over. Also, second question, are you close with your sister? My third question is: aside from Brooklyn 99, do you also watch/enjoy Criminal Minds? If so, who’s your favourite character?

Light: Misa asked me out, and since I was too cowardly to tell her no, I told her one date, so we went on this horrible date, and I was too cowardly to tell her that I didn’t like her. Hence, it was basically just me being a coward. And yes, I’m so glad it’s over now.

Light: Sayu and I are very close, we hang out a lot and we have a very close bond. She’s the best sister I could ask for…

Light: Since working the Kira case, I don’t have much time to watch many shows, hence, I haven’t watched Criminal Minds, however, it is on my watchlist! 

Ryuzaki’s Questions~

Question by DecemberSylph_with_underscores: Ryuzaki, why are you Jake? You come off as Gina more to my eyes than any of the others. Except Holt. Holt is iconic. But I digress. Why do you identify as Jake? A second question is /you/ actually watch(ed) Brooklyn 99?

Ryuzaki: I am Jake because I am the genius of detective work, and because I am the main person/the boss. I am the protagonist, hence, Jake. And yes, I watched it because Matsuda-san insisted that we’d fit it perfectly, so we all binge-watched it together. I liked it, and so did everyone else. Hence, why our name is ‘The Japanese Brooklyn 99’.

infinitefalltohell: I actually have a more in-depth answer for this. Ryuzaki is Jake also because Watari is Holt. Ryuzaki and Watari share the same relationship as Jake and Holt do. Also, because Light is Amy, and as you know, Jake and Amy fall in love eventually~ also, their dynamic in this AU is similar to Jake and Amy’s.

Ide’s Questions~

Question by MyLifeIsMadeOfFandoms: How do you deal with all the romantic tension around you?

Ide: I don’t, I make fun of whoever’s in it, then drown in my own misery at the realisation that I am going to die a virgin. Also, mocking Aizawa-san is funny. 

Question by DecemberSylph_with_underscores: Hey, how are you? Second question is, has Aizawa ever done anything embarrassing regarding Matsuda prior to the forming of The Japanese Brooklyn 99? (Also, if anyone in this chat is the bad@$$ Rosa who scares me, it’d be you, in my opinion)>

Ide: I’m alright, my only entertainment is watching not-quite-teenagers and their sexual tension. And yes, I’ve been waiting to tell this story! *reclines into chair*

Ide: So, Aizawa’s had a bit of a crush on Matsuda ever since they’ve first met, yeah? Anyway, so Aizawa used to be super shy when it came to him, so every morning after Matsuda’s first day, for two months, he bought Matsuda coffee, any coffee at all, every day was a different type of coffee. He put it at Matsuda-san’s desk before he came to work, and boy was he hopeless, always looking for Matsuda’s reaction. One day Matsuda caught him, then he asked if he wanted to be friends. They bickered a bit before leaving to go to the bar together. All my other co-workers and I used to make bets about Aizawa, and how long he’d continue the coffee thing. I won. 

Ryuk’s Question~

Question by Imerapse: You’re Light’s cousin… which side of the family are you from?

Ryuk: Aunt Sachiko is my mum’s sister! I like Aunt Sachiko; she makes sure to buy a basket of apples whenever I visit. I like annoying cousin Light with them!

My Questions~

Question by MyLifeIsMadeOfFandoms: How are you managing to make me so invested and emotional over a CHATFIC?

Thank you so much for your kind words, for one, and for two, I’m not going to be modest and deny that I don’t have my tricks, I believe it’s foolish to deny such a thing. However, I will actually show those tricks, so writers, pay attention! 😉

These are mainly customised to chat fanfics, so just be aware of that. Here’s what I use:   
\- I bring back jokes, you know Ide’s compilation of Light saying “I’m not like other teenagers, using said meme with Light, Aizawa being a tsundere, Matsuda being an idiot, Ryuzaki and Light being terrible with children, etc? I bring back those jokes on a regular basis, and it makes the reader feel as if the fic is consistent, as if it’s an actual group of people. I feel like when people mention a joke once and never bring it back up again, it’s hard to get immersed, however, I don’t do this with every single one. I do this with a few, then sometimes I replace the words, other times I don’t bring it back at all. Mainly, consistency.   
\- I stay consistent. With character details, jokes, etc, I stay consistent with things, and I sometimes bring back things that have been mentioned ages ago. E.g. Ryuzaki’s ‘playing with fire’ thing and Light being his moon, I don’t mention these once then let go of them.  
\- Cliffhangers. So many cliffhangers!   
\- Author’s notes at the end – this one might seem mundane, however, if an author is friendly and leaves commentary down below, it feels personal. It feels as if you were meant to be reading it, kind of like you belong there (which you do!)   
\- Last thing, it’s the fact that I don’t require my readers to be in a certain mood in order to read this, it’s my duty as the author to make them feel that way whilst reading this. Don’t rely on the reader’s moods.

That’s the main things I use to get readers invested; I hope that made sense!

Question by DecemberSylph_with_underscores: How is life treating you? Second question is: what made you decide to write this wonderful work of creative genius? Third question is: Which character is your favourite from Brooklyn 99? I hope you are doing wonderfully, please stay true to your creative spirit!

Life… has been busy! The only story I feel interest for as of far is this one, hence why I’m updating regularly only on this one and working on none of my other projects… 

Anyway, what inspired me to write this story? I really wanted to read a chat fic for Death Note, and I couldn’t find one (that didn’t have 2 chapters and was fully developed anyway) so I decided to write my own. I wanted to write something unique, something that hadn’t been seen before in the Death Note fandom. So I planned this, and the name ‘The Japanese Brooklyn 99’ just came to mind. So I planned the chapters, all 37 of them, and that’s where it began! Over time, I’ve added to the plan and taken away from it as the story changed, but it’s stayed mostly the same overall!

Basically, I wrote what I wanted to read. 

Which character is my favourite from Brooklyn 99? Hmm, either Jake or Rosa… or perhaps Kevin, I really don’t know! There’s so many likeable characters! XD

Thank you so much for your extremely kind words! 

\--

More in the author’s note below!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mates, I'm so sorry that this chapter was short (sans the Q&A) but I hope the Q&A made up for it! 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who sent in questions, and even the people who merely commented, you all made my day and made me smile! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope these answers made you laugh or smile! I love you all! <3


	21. Meeting

L was crouched in his chair, waiting for Matsuda to arrive. The café he sat at was simply coloured, black, beige and white littered the café, along with green, lively plants. At this time of day, it was relatively quiet, as everyone was at either work or school. Or maybe that was just from L’s point of view, who was sitting at the very back of the café, away from the judgemental eyes of others. 

Finally, after 20 minutes of waiting, a wide-eyed Matsuda entered, his eyes searching for L’s pale figure. After a minute or two, he finally found him, smiling in relief when he did so. Matsuda sat down across from L hurriedly, bowing his head as he did so. L bowed his head in return, internally feeling relief at Matsuda’s arrival.

“Could we be quick about this? Sorry, it’s just that I’m going to the bar with Aizawa-san later, and I don’t want to be late.” L raised his eyebrows, but kept his ever neutral expression, causing Matsuda to blush slightly at the thought of Aizawa. His eyes, his hair, his voice, the way he grumbled as if he didn’t like something…

Fuck, Matsuda was practically a peach at this point. 

“Of course, Matsuda-san. Let’s not waste time with insincere pleasantries.” Matsuda nodded wearily, waiting for L to start speaking again.

“Besides, you don’t want to be late for your date.” L added snidely, causing Matsuda to redden considerably. However, he didn’t deny it, though it wasn’t true. Matsuda kind of wanted it to be a date… so what?

“Anyway,” L looked around the café before looking back to Matsuda, who had regained his composure. “When do we confess? And why are we discussing this together?” Matsuda sighed softly, looking away from L periodically.

“Because it feels right to do it now. Bad things keep happening and I feel like that wave has ended now, and it won’t start up for a while, so we need to do it whilst everything is okay for everyone. Is that… good reasoning?” L nodded; his blank eyes unblinking.

“That makes sense, Matsuda-san, yes. There has been certain events that have… forced other things to the side. Hence, your reasoning is valid.” Matsuda scrunched his nose and frowned cutely.

“You’re so much friendlier over text. This isn’t a business interaction you know?” L ignored him and continued on to ask the question at hand.

“When do we perform the action, Matsuda-san?” Matsuda then gained a concentrated look, staring into blank space as he contemplated. 

“How about… I do mine tomorrow, because I see Aizawa-san today, so it makes sense, I’ll tell you how mine went, and you do yours after. Sounds good?” Matsuda seemed to radiate confidence; however, his anxiety still shook inside of him. What would happen if he was rejected? Aizawa didn’t seem like the type to have feelings for him of all people, right?

L was relieved, though his face might not have shown it. He certainly didn’t have the confidence to confess to Light, nor the courage to go first. Though Matsuda didn’t seem confident about his decision, it was a brave one, and L knew that.

“Very brave Matsuda-san, I can agree to that. How about we discuss how to do said confession?” A small smile returned on Matsuda’s lips, eyes staring into space in order to both think and daydream.

“How about…” Matsuda trailed off. How would they do it? They were both awkward, and a confession from them would likely end up with either a pitiful apology or a punch in the face, depending on how they confessed. 

“We send anonymous letters?” L scoffed silently.

“Matsuda, you idiot.” L muttered to himself. “We can’t do that, we need to do something smarter, something we can take back if we don’t like it.” Then, an idea hit him.

“We need to text.” Matsuda suddenly brightened up, almost like a Christmas tree as soon as he heard that. His smile widened as did his eyes. A brilliant sparkle shone in L’s eyes, suddenly inspired.

“Yes!” Matsuda exclaimed. “So if we don’t like it…”

“We can delete it.” L finished, a look of triumph also on his face. Matsuda sighed happily, content to have come to a good conclusion. 

5 minutes later, Matsuda looked towards the gigantic black clock across the café, standing up as he did so. 

“Shit, I have to go to the bar in an hour. I need to get ready and look my best. Good luck with Light-kun!” He left hurriedly, not even saying goodbye as he departed.

{DM: Matsuda and Aizawa}

Aizawa: Sorry I didn’t get to say it before, but I had fun tonight.

Matsuda: Me too! We’ll do it again soon, yeah?

Aizawa: Definitely. Goodnight, Matsuda-san, you need to rest.

Matsuda: Goodnight~ <3

Aizawa: Ew, hearts. 

Matsuda: You know you love them~ <3

{DM: Matsuda and Misa}

Misa: Matsu~

Matsuda: What’s up Misa-Misa?!!

Misa: I’ve found my Aizawa-san! I have found the Aizawa-san to my Matsu, whoop!!

Matsuda: What do you mean you’ve found your Aizawa-san? And the Aizawa-san to me? What??

Misa: Oh you naïve baby…

Matsuda: What?? ☹

Misa: Rem, silly! I’ve found the person who’s like Aizawa-san to you, someone who rarely smiles, but when they do so, it’s only directed me. Someone who leaves flowers at my doorstep then runs away like a coward. Someone who complains about how cute I am to anyone who will listen. 

Matsuda: But you’re romantically interested in Rem and she’s obviously whipped for you, meanwhile me, I’m hopeless for Aizawa-san and he just puts up with me…

Misa: Matsuda, you idiot!

Matsuda: Huh?? I’m an idiot??

Misa: He’s so whipped for you, are you kidding me? He helps you find stupid Kanji when you’re bored, if anyone else even asked him, he’d throw them out the window. Just like he did to Ide-san’s coffee.

Matsuda: He’s just putting up with me, doesn’t mean he’s whipped.

Misa: He talks to his kids about you, and they know a lot about you, through him. That says a lot.

Matsuda: They don’t know that much?

Misa: They call you Touta-san, because Aizawa-san calls you Touta-san in front of them. They know shit.

Matsuda: Okay… maybe they do. So what? We’re friends, yeah?

Misa: Touta.

Matsuda: Oh fuck what did I do now?

Misa: What don’t you get? He’s in love with you!

Matsuda: …

Misa: Go get your man’s! 

Matsuda: One day Misa-Misa, one day. One day I’ll go get him, I promise…

{DM: Mogi and Ide}

Ide: I bet 1000 yen that Aizawa asks Matsuda out tomorrow. 

Mogi: Cheap.

Mogi: And why are we betting suddenly?

Ide: Because I’m bored. Also, Aizawa and Matsuda are being disgustingly in love with each other without realising it, so I’m distracting myself from it. 

Mogi: By betting? Nice. Imagine what it’s like to be as lonely as you are… must be sad.

Ide: Oh shut up.

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Light: I’m studying right now and fuck it’s boring. 

Soichiro: Light?

Light: Right, sorry. Don’t complain if you’re in the same chatroom, noted.

{DM: Ryuzaki and Light}

Light: Let’s talk about the justice system or some shit, I’m so bored.

Ryuzaki: Alright, how about we talk about Kira’s intentions vs the NPA’s intentions in terms of justice?

Light: Thank you so much Ryuzaki, ugh, this will probably be the most interesting thing I do all day. 

Ryuzaki: Of course Light-kun. 

Light: Okay, rules: 

\- We have 10 minutes to structure our essays, this includes planning and writing, then we have another 10 to edit for clarity and such.  
\- There must be three paragraphs, no need for an introduction or conclusion.

Ryuzaki: Alright, let’s begin, in:

Light: 3,

Ryuzaki: 2,

Light: 1! Let the games begin! 

{DM: Soichiro and Sachiko}

Soichiro: Honey… you don’t think our son is gay, do you?

Sachiko: Well he’s certainly not straight, my god Soichiro, I think work has made you tired, again.

Soichiro: Very funny darling. I’m being serious.

Sachiko: I mean, it’s likely.

Soichiro: I don’t really want him to be… you know… that.

Sachiko: If he is, then you’ll accept him and get over it, end of story.

Soichiro: But Sachiko, it’s not normal…

Sachiko: We’ll discuss this later, hm? 

Soichiro: I have a bad feeling that you’re going to make me sleep on the couch.

Sachiko: Congratulations, your feelings are intact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yagami Soichiro's A+ parenting everyone *sarcasm intended*.
> 
> Mates, I'm so sorry I uploaded such a shitty chapter after days of no notice lol. This is more a filler before the next chapter, which I'm really looking forward to writing!


	22. Him

{DM: Matsuda, Youko and Yuri}

Matsuda: Girls… there’s something I’d like to talk about. I was sort of, maybe planning on confessing my love to your father tonight, but I’d like your approval first, you are his daughters after all. I’ve had these feelings for years, and I can’t keep them in anymore, I love him more than words can say and I intend on telling him that. I understand he might not feel the same, but if he does, and we start dating, you two are obviously going to be a big part of my life, so I’d like to get your thoughts first!

Matsuda: So… am I allowed to confess to your father? I know it’s early in the morning, but I can see that you’re both online, and yeah…

Youko: Ugh, fucking finally. 

Yuri: I know! Can’t believe Touta-san’s making the first move!

Yuri: But yes, you can.

Youko: You have our blessing.

Youko: Now tell us your plan? How are you going to confess?

Matsuda: Well… I came up with a plan with a friend of mine, it’s genius!

Yuri: Spill. The. Tea.

Matsuda: I will text your father a little confession text thing, yeah? Because if I don’t like it, I can just delete it, and if things get awkward, I can just block him! Isn’t it a great idea? If things don’t work out, I don’t get hurt, and he doesn’t feel awkward, everything will be brilliant!

Yuri: …

Youko: You’re a disgrace, don’t you dare confess to my father over text! 

Matsuda: I-

Yuri: You better show up at our door with a picnic basket of food and roses, or else we aren’t letting you do shit. 

Matsuda: But how about if he rejects me?

Youko: Then you can eat the food by yourself and cry over the roses, whatever. In the morning, if you are to confess, I expect you at our door with the picnic basket of food and the flowers, or else you cannot do shit. You understand me?

Matsuda: I understand… god, you two scare me. Youko is practically a reincarnation of her father and Yuri is terrifying all on her own, ugh.

Yuri: We don’t accept cowards in this family. 😊

Matsuda: o.0 I’m scared now…

\--

Basket of freshly baked chocolate cookies and roses in his hands, Matsuda rang the doorbell, eyes anxiously looking downcast as he waited for the sound of Aizawa’s footsteps to come through. His heart was pounding like mad and his breathing was slightly quick, his cheeks were flushed a dark shade of pink - not something one would expect from a perfectly composed person. Anxiety coursed through him, leaving him unable to think of anything else other than his impending demise. 

He didn’t hear Aizawa’s footsteps, nor did he hear the door open. Matsuda was so immersed in his thoughts, in all the possibilities for the next few minutes. Could he back out…? Matsuda suddenly didn’t feel very brave anymore, before, when talking to Youko and Yuri, he felt confident and motivated, with an underlying nervousness. Now… that nervousness was winning. Just as he was about to walk away, just as he was about to let another long stretch of time get in between them…

“Matsuda-san?” Aizawa finally spoke up. Matsuda’s eyes flickered up and looked into Aizawa’s own. An expression of worry was etched onto Aizawa’s face, eyes that should’ve been tired and half-asleep were widened slightly and entirely awake with concern. 

Matsuda sighed quietly, it was now or another five years. And he didn’t have the patience to wait that long.

“Can I come in?” Was what he asked, almost hoping Aizawa would reject so he could go back home and forget it ever happened. Matsuda wasn’t prepared to handle rejection, he wasn’t prepared to handle rejection, he wasn’t prepared to-

“Come in. Please close the door behind you.” Matsuda nodded mutely, entering the colourful apartment and closing the door behind him as he did so. 

There was definitely a youthful influence in the apartment, school jackets were hung across the top of the couch and homework was strewn along the coffee table. It was mostly wood and dull colours, featuring the bright colour of the residents who lived in it. Matsuda could see himself in the place in the new future, he could see this as home. He shook his head mentally, no, that wasn’t likely to happen, he didn’t think that would ever happen. He placed the roses and cookies on said coffee table, crossing his fingers that the cookies wouldn’t get cold.

Aizawa was extremely worried, to the extent in which he might call the ambulance soon enough. It wasn’t every day that the love of one’s life showed up on their front doorstep with flowers and a picnic basket in hand at three in the morning. Matsuda was uncharacteristically quiet, he hadn’t said much the entire time - Matsuda was the loudest person he knew, the brightest light in Aizawa’s life. What had happened?

“Matsuda-san, why are you here so late at night instead of asleep?” Matsuda could hear the blood rushing through his ears, his heart pounding in his chest - why was he there? No, he knew why he was there, what he didn’t know was whether he should’ve been there. Aizawa had a family, he had children, why were they encouraging him to confess? Shouldn’t they be thinking of him as the ‘evil step-father’? Surely, he would destroy their relationship, right? Why didn’t he think of it before? Is this what people talk about when they say he’s impulsive and foolish? 

“I…” he trailed off, feeling lost as he remembered that he didn’t know what to say or do. His cheeks pinkened further, causing him to look like a human peach. 

“Can you close your eyes?” Was what he asked instead, he didn’t know why he asked that, but he allowed his heart to lead the way, figuring that some action would be better than no action at all. 

“Why?”

“Please?” Aizawa nodded, the worried expression on his face not faltering when his eyes closed. He waited patiently for something to be said, anything, but instead, he received something else.

Matsuda’s lips were now on his, caused by the impulse that came with his actions, however, they did not move in a rushed state, nor were they panicked. They were still, entirely still. Aizawa closed his eyes, wrapping his left arm around Matsuda’s waist and placing his right hand on Matsuda’s cheek. Matsuda in turn rested his hand on Aizawa’s left upper arm, and his left arm snaked around Aizawa’s neck, his hand reaching for his hair to push him closer. 

The two began to move their lips in tandem, finally moving on from the previous shock of their situation. It was passionate - much like the two in question, it was tender - like the relationship they shared. Eventually, what seemed to be like a few hours, but was actually just a few minutes, their lips moved away from one another, however, they did not move away from one another. Matsuda’s left arm slid down to rest on Aizawa’s right one, which was now also wrapped around his waist. 

“Aizawa-san, I’m sorry, that was impulsive of me, I-” Aizawa silenced him with yet another kiss, breaking away seconds afterwards.

“If I didn’t like it… I would’ve pushed you off.” Aizawa muttered gruffly, looking anywhere but Matsuda, cheeks pink with the feeling that came with being flustered. Matsuda smiled softly, moving his hands up and wrapping his arms around Aizawa’s neck, shuffling slightly closer to him so they were chest to chest.

“Well, I didn’t come here just to kiss you, so…” Matsuda trailed off, waiting for Aizawa to respond. After around a minute, Aizawa finally turned around, his eyes searching for Matsuda’s. As soon as they made eye contact, Matsuda began to speak.

“I’ve waited so long for this… I’ve waited five years for this.” Matsuda’s words were gentle, as was the look in his eyes. Aizawa chuckled quietly, almost self-mocking in a way.

“I’ve waited six, it’s been a while hasn’t it?” Matsuda nodded, his soft smile growing slightly wider. Six years Aizawa waited, six. Matsuda couldn’t begin to imagine the pain of falling in love with someone you couldn’t have for that long. 

It felt almost embarrassing, that they were so shy, that they practically tip toed around one another, just waiting for the other to say something or take some action. And now it felt as easy as breathing, there was no struggle at all, it was just a free fall without the landing. The thrill without the failure. 

“Yeah, we’ve wasted a lot of time waiting.” Matsuda laughed slightly at that. “But I don’t want to waste more time, so there’s only one question left to ask.” Matsuda leaned in, sharply inhaling as he did so. Aizawa placed a finger on Matsuda’s lips, the smile on Matsuda’s face slipping at that.

“What’s the question, Matsuda-san?” Matsuda’s lips formed themselves into a smile once more at the reminder.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Aizawa nodded, taking the finger away from Matsuda’s lips and bringing that entire hand back to his cheek, stroking it gently.

“Yes. I’m not willing to wait another six years.” Matsuda’s smile grew wider, and only more angelic, it contained all of Matsuda’s love from the past five years, all of the tenderness he had kept hidden. He then hugged Aizawa, hiding his face in his neck, even if it hurt his head to do so. Aizawa wrapped his arms around Matsuda even tighter, a hand in his hair, stroking gently. Matsuda’s hair was softer than he could ever imagine.

“Fucking finally!” The two turned around only to see Youko and Yuri, clad in their pyjamas, an excited sparkle in their eyes. It was Youko who shouted, phone in her hand, presumably talking to Sayu as she cheered. Yuri had a bright shine in her eyes, and a gentle smile.

Aizawa’s eyes widened.

“It’s 3am, you have school tomorrow! You too Sayu! Get to bed!” Matsuda rolled his eyes from his spot in Aizawa’s embrace, sighing with a smile on his face. Aizawa’s fatherly instincts were always intact it seemed, even with his children’s friends. 

“Goodnight Mr Aizawa!” Sayu shouted into the phone, “Goodnight Youko-chan~ we’ll talk later!” Youko’s cheeks were as pink as her father’s as she nodded softly. 

“Goodnight Sayu-chan.” Youko hung up, cheeks reddening as Yuri waggled her eyebrows. 

“Stop.” As the two left, they bickered over Youko’s possible crush on the youngest Yagami, causing Aizawa to shake his head fondly.

“Sayu and Youko are like a mini us.” Matsuda noted, Aizawa nodding in agreement. He untangled himself from Matsuda, who let go in turn. Aizawa held out his hand, cheeks now tomato red as he did so.

“You want to… stay here for the night?” Matsuda nodded, reaching for Aizawa’s out-stretched hand and taking it in his. The two walked out of the living room hand in hand, staring at each other with love in their eyes. They then entered Aizawa’s bedroom and closed the door behind them, Matsuda nearly pouncing on the bed with how tired he was. Aizawa climbed in first, waiting for Matsuda to also enter in turn.

“Your bed isn’t soft.” Matsuda noted with a cute scrunch of his nose. “Oh well, I guess I’ll have to sleep on your chest instead.” Aizawa’s eyes widened with embarrassment.

“I-” he merely sighed with a fond smile, wrapping his arms around an already half asleep Matsuda. 

“Goodnight~” Matsuda whispered sleepily, snuggling into Aizawa tiredly. Aizawa stroked his hair softly, lulling him into sleep.

“We’ll discuss everything in the morning, yeah?” Matsuda nodded.

“Goodnight Touta-san.” Matsuda grinned at that, before falling asleep. Aizawa tightened his arms around Matsuda’s waist before reaching his phone, knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep with such a beautiful angel resting in his arms for the first time.

{DM: Aizawa and Eriko}

Aizawa: *image attached*

Aizawa: I am so fucking lucky to have this angel in my arms right now; it is not even funny. 

Eriko: It’s three in the morning, what the fuck?

Eriko: Wait a minute, I just clicked on the image, is that Matsuda-san?

Aizawa: Yes. It only just happened, and fuck. I just wanted to tell someone how lucky I was because I could never to do that to Touta-san’s face. 

Eriko: Damn, you’re lucky he even went near you. Let alone asked you out, I’m guessing he asked you out?

Aizawa: Yeah, so what?

Eriko: What a coward. I always assumed you’d be the one to do that. Tsk.

Aizawa: Oh hush. 

Eriko: Don’t you have some kind of bet with Ide-san? One you lost? 

Aizawa: … Oh fuck I do too. I’m going to lose money now. 

Eriko: Isn’t it like 1275 yen?

Aizawa: Goodnight Eriko.

Eriko: I-

\--

Aizawa switched his phone off. 

“Fuck I just lost like 1000 yen.” He groaned to himself, looking at the man below him who was snuggled in his chest. After a few minutes of stroking his hair and smiling stupidly to himself, he eventually closed his eyes, concluding his earlier problem with ‘if it’s Touta-san it’s worth it’. That seemed to be the solution for everything it seemed. Maybe he could keep it a secret for a while… just so he didn’t lose the money yet. 

He didn’t know, they’d have to discuss it in the morning. With homemade cookies and the energy of Youko and Yuri to add in the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a while to get perfect, I had to rewrite over half of it in order to get it perfect for you guys! I know that Lawlight is meant to be the main ship and Aizamatsu are written a lot more, but that's probably because of my personal bias and because at the start of this story I did not realise Matsuda would be such a main character. I originally intended for Light to be the main, however, Matsuda took over very quickly aha. Also, AizaMatsu is a lot more simple, self explanatory, what they are is a lot more obvious. Whereas L and Light are meant to confuse you, and make you unsure of their relationship.
> 
> (Don't worry, L will get there soon, if he can get there first...)


	23. Confession

{DM: Ryuzaki and Matsuda}

Matsuda: It’s about time you confess! You’ve been delaying it for three days! Like, you were meant to do it then, but you were too nervous, come on! You can do this Ryuzaki! <3

Ryuzaki: I’m not sure if I can, Matsuda-san. I have a feeling that the timing isn’t right.

Matsuda: We talked about this Ryuzaki, self-confidence! Go, go, go!

Ryuzaki: Are you sure about this Matsuda-san?

Matsuda: I am! Positive! You have to do it now, or else you’ll never do it!

Ryuzaki: Just because your confession went successfully doesn’t mean mine will. Aizawa-san was already in love with you for six years beforehand, I’ve known Light-kun for only a year or so. What’s to say that he’ll have feelings for me?

Matsuda: They’re entirely different people, Light-kun is nowhere near as hopeless, and not as much of a tsundere either. Though the qualities are there.

Ryuzaki: You’re not helping.

Matsuda: Sorry :/

Ryuzaki: Ugh, it’s not you, I’m just anxious. Should I wait another 5 years?

Matsuda: What? No! Don’t be like Aizawa, who pined for me for six years! You don’t have that patience Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki: Do I text him now then?

Matsuda: I mean… if you want to, I guess.

Ryuzaki: What’s that supposed to mean? Matsuda-san, isn’t the whole plan based on texting?

Matsuda: I confessed to him in person because his daughters wouldn’t settle for any less… but okay.

Ryuzaki: You tell me this just now?

Matsuda: Go get your man!

Ryuzaki: Blocked. 

Matsuda: 😊

{DM: Ryuzaki and Light}

Ryuzaki: Light-kun, there’s something I must tell you of the highest importance, I apologise if you’re asleep right now, however, this is more important.

Light: I actually had something to say as well…

Ryuzaki: You can go first then.

Light: No, you can!

Ryuzaki: Go first.

Light: No!

Ryuzaki: You fucking wanker, just go first already!

Light: Fine, I’ll go first.

Light: Ahh… I’m really anxious. This won’t go well…

Ryuzaki: You haven’t even said anything yet.

Light: This is hard okay?

Light: Anyway…

Light: I… uh…

Ryuzaki: This isn’t like you Light-kun, this news must be anxiety inducing.

Light: Ha, that’s one way to put it.

Ryuzaki: I can go first if you’d like. After saying what I need to, you’ll probably change your mind and not say anything…

Light: No, I’ll do it. I need to get this out. It’s been too long.

Light: I… have feelings for you.

Ryuzaki: What type of feelings, Light-kun? Hatred? Confusion? Anxiety? I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable. 

Light: No! Ugh, I didn’t know you had suddenly become Matsuda-san in just a single message. Is this Ryuzaki?

Ryuzaki: You have no idea how offended I was by that comment, I am not nearly as stupid as he is. The other day he said that a zucchini and a cucumber were the same thing. 

Light: ANYWAY

Light: They’re romantic feelings. 

Ryuzaki: … Oh. I’m… lost for words.

Light: Just let me explain, please!

Light: You… you’re the only person who has ever made me feel human, everyone else around me pushes their own insecurities onto me and treats me as if I’m supposed to be a god from above. My mother believes I must achieve the highest of grades, my father thinks I am above homosexuality, he said so himself once (he doesn’t Aizawa-san’s pathetic crush on Matsuda-san because homosexuality is meant to be for people who have fallen in the wrong place of society), my sister thinks I’m perfect, Matsuda-san probably thinks god himself birthed me (which is ridiculous) and yeah. You’re the only person who has treated me as an equal. You brought me down to your level, you forced me to stoop that low. You are the only exception, I suppose.

Ryuzaki: Nice Paramore pun.

Light: I’m trying to confess my feelings to you, ahem?

Ryuzaki: I am in shock Light-kun, pointing out the obvious allows me to process.

Light: Can I continue on now?

Ryuzaki: Yes.

Light: I can have fun with you, I can laugh, I can show my flaws. With you, I can be myself, I suppose. You’re also attractive, in the unconventional way, but attractive, nonetheless. You’re everything I need, you’re perfect for me, I suppose.

Light: It is also because… you listen to my monologues. ;-;

Ryuzaki: Thank god I don’t have to say it.

Light: Say what?

Ryuzaki: Well, I was going to confess to you tonight, Matsuda-san keeps pressuring me because we had a plan and I backed out. Then you confessed, and I’m glad you did it instead of me.

Light: Why, because you would’ve said “I love you” then ran away and demanded Watari to destroy your phone whilst hiding under a table?

Ryuzaki: …

Ryuzaki: Maybe…

Ryuzaki: Don’t laugh.

Light: But it’s so cute!

Ryuzaki: Light-kun.

Light: Hm?

Ryuzaki: Open your window. No more laughing now.

\--

“Ryuzaki?” The moonlight from outside shone onto L, highlighting his pale features and complementing the stark contrast between himself and the world around him. Light half-smiled before opening the window and stepping aside to let L in. L jumped from the window onto Light’s bedroom floor silently, bare toes wiggling on top of the hardwood floors. 

“Light-kun.” Light moved away from the window which was now closed, and stood in front of L, straight posture doing nothing to make him look more confident than the man in front of him. L’s thumb found its way into his mouth, contemplating what to say next. 

“How about we sit down on my bed?” L nodded, raising one foot as to place it on the bed, then manoeuvring himself to crouch on Light’s bed, eyes curiously glimmering as Light sat down. 

“Why did you turn up at my bedroom window in the middle of the night?” L’s cheeks flushed a faint pink as he looked up to Light’s gentle eyes, the darkness unable to mask the emotion they held.

“I wanted to visit you Light-kun, to talk about everything.” Light nodded in understanding, a gentle smile on his face. 

“I mean, there’s a lot that can be left unspoken, can it not?” Light spoke carefully, not exactly comfortable with the concept of talking about his feelings. At least, not yet. Luckily, L seemed to be fine with this and quickly changed the topic.

“Perhaps I could listen to one of your dramatic monologues?” Light mused for a minute, then nodded, smile growing slightly wider at the thought. 

“I wouldn’t call them dramatic, but if you insist Ryuzaki.” L’s blank eyes stared into Light’s own, his head tilting slightly whilst doing so. ‘Light-kun looks very enchanting like this…’

“Call me L.” Light’s eyes widened slightly, before nodding. ‘L… it rolls well off the tongue.’

“L.” He said, the smile being easily heard in his voice. He then stood up, ready to go into a long rant.

“So I’ve been thinking about this all night.” Light started, a frustrated look taking over his face. “I’m so glad you’ll be here to listen; I need someone to vent to after all.” He then paused dramatically, almost as if it were a performance for a play.

“Are tomatoes a vegetable or a fruit?” L resisted the urge to snicker, but instead, he merely listened, curious as to what Light had to say.

“They have seeds, so they’re a fruit, but at the same time, they don’t have the common principles of a fruit. Legally, by the United States, they’ve been declared as a vegetable for simplification purposes. But for botany purposes they’re a fruit? Which one am I meant to believe Ryuzaki?!” L stayed silent, trying very hard not to laugh at his now boyfriend. ‘Since when did things like tomatoes haunt Light-kun’s mind? I’ll have to ask later…’

“Who am I meant to believe, the botanists or the judges? They’re both psychopathic Ryuzaki! Botanists practically give up their lives to study plants and judges are very opinionated with no facts! What has decision making come to?” L swiftly took his phone out of his pocket and turned it on, entering the passcode and going into Discord to humiliate Light.

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Ryuzaki: Light-kun is now ranting about whether tomatoes are a fruit or vegetable. It is very humorous. He’s having his mid-life crisis, I think.

Matsuda: Oh so you’re at Light-kun’s place right now??

Ryuzaki: Yes. He is currently pacing, ranting about who to trust, how botanists are psychopathic and judges can’t be trusted.

Aizawa: I mean… it’s not like you two could become botanists anytime soon with your history.

Ryuzaki: ??

Matsuda: LMAO AIZAWA-SAN. GOOD ONE!

Aizawa: You can’t even keep a plant alive, let alone observe them. Can you imagine? It would no longer be a debate of who’s best, but who’s worse.

Ryuzaki: Ahh, the contest. Very funny Aizawa-san, nice reference.

Matsuda: It was a good reference!!

Matsuda: I’m going to head off now, have fun with Light-kun~

{DM: Aizawa and Matsuda}

Aizawa: You should be sleeping.

Matsuda: But there’s so much to do~! Much drama to observe~~

Aizawa: Sleep, Touta-san. We can talk in the morning. I’m not going to deal with a sleep-deprived boyfriend just because you’re horny for drama.

Matsuda: Awe, that’s kind of sweet.

Aizawa: I-

Aizawa: Goodnight Touta-san, we’ll talk in the morning. 

Matsuda: I still love being called by my first name~! Goodnight babe <3

Aizawa: ‘Babe’? Since when was that a thing?

Aizawa: And he’s offline, ugh.

\--

“Light-kun… are you finished now?” Light nodded, having finished his half an hour existential crisis on tomatoes. He hadn’t reached a conclusion other than ‘botanists and judges are unreliable’, hence, he sat on the bed with a sigh.

“That was fun.” L started. “I like listening to you rant about mundane things, you always have a very intelligent perspective, perhaps even challenging myself.” Light flushed at the praise, head down in gratitude. 

“I… thank you, L.” L stood from Light’s bed and felt the hardwood floor beneath him as he walked to the window, opening it easily. 

“I must go now Light-kun, or I fear that Watari will kill me with his worry. However, I have something to give you, so please come here.” Light approached carefully, unsure of L’s intentions. Before he knew it, he felt lips pressed against his cheek, gentle, chaste, but loving.

“I hope this could convey all the emotions we should’ve spoken about before but didn’t because we’re too awkward for that.” Light chuckled softly, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling daringly as he looked at the man on the windowsill.

“Sweet dreams Light-kun.” It was then that L crawled out of the window, jumping off onto a ledge somewhere then onto the ground, the house wasn’t that high after all. Light sighed dreamily as he stared down from the window above, in a somewhat daydream like state. 

He had been kissed on the cheek, by L… it was a dream come true. In that moment, Light knew that he was screwed, he would do anything for this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, it's finally out, I can't believe how long this took me, I am so sorry for the shitty chapter and how long it took.
> 
> G'day, well, g'evening I suppose, we finally receive a confession! YES! NOW I CAN STOP WRITING THEM LIKE PINING IDIOTS! Whoo! Also, I had to actually search whether tomatoes are a fruit or a vegetable, however, I still have no answer. T_T
> 
> Also, Light and L are still awkward because they don't know how to work a romantic relationship first of all, and second, it's L! Like, come on!
> 
> (Again, I apologise for this shit.)


	24. Would You Rather

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Matsuda: Where are Light and Ryuzaki? Did they take the day off or are they sick? Hope they’re okay!

Soichiro: I don’t believe they’re sick. Ryuzaki wanted to take Light somewhere for the case so they’re going there together apparently. It’s good to finally hear about some physical missions. Lately it’s all been about paperwork, especially from our side.

Mogi: If it’s work related then shouldn’t all of us be going? Sometimes they forget that we work with them as well, I swear. I’m just grateful that we still get paid.

Soichiro: Apparently Ryuzaki only needed Light with him. Strange, right?

Matsuda: Yeah, they must be doing something important. Hope everything’s alright!!

{DM: Matsuda and Aizawa}

Aizawa: Are we going over to my place tonight? For the date…?

Matsuda: Yeah. We never go over to mine lmao, your place is so much better! Are Youko and Yuri there or are they staying at their mum’s?

Aizawa: They’ll be at their mum’s. That’s why I said tonight, I didn’t want the kids to be there in case stuff happens. You know what I’m talking about, yeah?

Matsuda: Yeah, all good! That was probably the smartest thing aha. I’m looking forward to it~

Aizawa: Me too.

Matsuda: Is that a smile I see on your face?? :D

Aizawa: Hush. You saw nothing.

Matsuda: 😊

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Ide: Why is Aizawa-san smiling whilst looking at his phone?

Mogi: Who knows?

Ide: It’s strange. I’m not used to seeing him smile (and I’ve known him since college) so it’s weird.

Aizawa: Please remember that you’re sitting in front of a window, one I could very easily throw you out of. You know I could do it if you remember my sophomore year of university.

Ide: Never mind then…

Matsuda: Does anyone want to play a game? 

Soichiro: We’re meant to be working, Matsuda-san. Stop fooling around.

Aizawa: Get your head out of your ass and be polite for god’s sake. No one wants to deal with your bullshit.

Ide: ??? You’re talking to Chief, Aizawa-san.

Aizawa: Oh I know, trust me. 

Aizawa: If you don’t want to procrastinate, just say so, instead of being a dick. 

Soichiro: I’m getting back to work; I advise you to do the same.

Ide: Who else wishes they had Aizawa-san’s confidence?

Mogi: He’s moody after a week on the couch. Sachiko is brutal and relentless. Good for her to be honest.

Ide: But it isn’t enough for him to give up on his somewhat homophobic views. Sometimes he just sleeps at work instead. What a stubborn ass.

Matsuda: I-

Aizawa: The word ‘workaholic’ comes to mind personally.

Matsuda: Anyway, does anyone else want to play? Or am I playing alone? ☹

Aizawa: Sure, I’ll play.

Ide: Depends on what we’re doing. 

Mogi: ^^

Misa: I’ll play!

Matsuda: We’re playing would you rather: Task Force edition.

Ide: Ooh, that’s a good topic.

Misa: Some tea’s going to be spilled~

Aizawa: Bleh.

Matsuda: Hey!!!! (Still playing?)

Aizawa: ?? (Still playing.)

Mogi: Jesus Christ, get your shit sorted you two.

Matsuda: @Misa

Misa: I’m with Rem, what do you want?

Aizawa: Don’t tell me you got the courage to actually go up to her and speak to her?

Misa: That was ages ago Aizawa-san! We’re dating now, silly! 

Matsuda: WHAT? Not even I knew of this!

Misa: Yeah! We became friends first, then she asked me out. She’s quiet, wise, patient and treats me better than Light-kun ever did. I really love her and she makes me happy. Please support me on this. (Note: Rem told me to use ‘sophisticated vocabulary’, ew. I love her, but no.)

Mogi: I- the diss at Light though… that is perfection as always.

Matsuda: Congratulations Misa-Misa! I’m glad you two are happy together! <3

Misa: Thank you Matsu! <3

Aizawa: I’m just glad you and Light aren’t together anymore.

Misa: Me too to be honest. 

Matsuda: Let’s just hope Light never finds this conversation…

Misa: I don’t really care if he does or doesn’t, he knows that he treated me like shit. XD

Matsuda: I- okay…

Aizawa: Are we still playing?

Ide: Yeah… are we?

Matsuda: Oh yeah! Who’s starting?

Aizawa: You can.

Matsuda: Okay!!

Matsuda: Would you rather: Have a crush on the forever virgin and loner Ide-san, or have a crush on the already happily married and somewhat homophobic Chief?

Ide: I am not forever lonely!

Aizawa: Mhm, sure you aren’t. 

Mogi: I’m straight… do I say neither? 

Matsuda: No!! You pick one!!!

Mogi: Damn, okay. Ide-san. Who would want to crush on Chief anyway?

Aizawa: True, better the virgin than the married homophobe tbh.

Matsuda: ^^

Misa: ^^^

Ide: Why am I ‘the virgin’? 

Aizawa: What else are you supposed to be? I’ve told you this time and time again, it isn’t a bad thing and we’re not making fun of you for it in a serious way. It’s okay to not find romance at your age, you just need to wait. Alright?

Aizawa: I feel like I’m talking to Youko, god…

Matsuda: That was sweet!

Aizawa: Shut it. I was being a good friend, that’s all.

Ide: Thank you Aizawa-san, for comforting me once again. You’re surprisingly not bad at this, are you sure you’re not a secret empath?

Aizawa: Jesus fucking Christ. Not this empath bullshit again. For the last time, I’m not an empath, I’m a parent, there’s a difference.

Ide: Okay… not an empath… geez. Heartless bitch.

Matsuda: Anyway! Misa’s turn!

Misa: Ooh, my turn~

Misa: Would you rather: Get thrown out of the window by Aizawa-san or make Matsu cry?

Aizawa: Thrown out the window by myself. 

Ide: Thrown out the window by Aizawa. 

Mogi: Agreed.

Matsuda: I’d rather make myself cry! What’s wrong with you all?? So suicidal…

Misa: No one wants to see you cry Matsu, that would be heartbreaking.

Matsuda: It would?

Misa: Yes!

Aizawa: The last time you cried in front of us, everyone else cried with you. We’re grown men who aren’t nearly as sensitive as you are.

Ide: I- 

Mogi: It’s not like he lied?

Ide: I mean, true. 

Matsuda: That was because it was my first dead victim on a case and I grew attached to her case… of course I cried! I thought everyone else cried because they were sad about her too?

Aizawa: We were sad because you were sad. 

Matsuda: :0

Matsuda: That’s both sad and sweet at the same time!!

Misa: Lol Matsu you’re saying that with exclamation marks. 

Matsuda: They’re a part of my online persona, shush!

Matsuda: Anyway, Aizawa-san, it’s your turn~

Aizawa: Okay.

Aizawa: Would you rather: Shave off my eyebrows or force Ide-san to get eyebrows?

Ide: Oh god.

Matsuda: I’m kind of curious to see what Ide-san would look like with eyebrows! I’d really like to know! So, Ide with eyebrows.

Mogi: ^^^ I also would really like to know what it would look like. I bet it doesn’t suit him.

Matsuda: You never know, it may be good!

Misa: I’m tempted to shave Aizawa-san’s eyebrows, am I the only one?

Aizawa: Yes.

Aizawa: Matsuda can draw some eyebrows on Ide-san, sounds good.

Ide: I object to this with all my heart. Please don’t draw eyebrows on me.

Aizawa: Too bad. You’re the only one. Apart from Amane-san, but she doesn’t count, she’s too busy making out with Rem.

Misa: I feel so attacked right now, what-?

Aizawa: Good. You should feel attacked.

Matsuda: Stop being mean! You’re just impatient! 

Aizawa: I haven’t seen Ide-san with eyebrows since my freshman year of college, I’m sorry!

Matsuda: Since college? What did it look like?

Aizawa: Let’s just say… at the time… they were better off shaved.

Mogi: That’s spooky. 

Misa: Yeah, send a pic so I can see it once you’re done!

Matsuda: Okay! Drawing them now!

Ide: I hate you Matsuda-san.

Matsuda: No you don’t!

Matsuda: K, done.

Matsuda: *image attached*

Misa: PFFT

Mogi: The eyebrows really do need to stay away, ew.

Aizawa: It looks worse now than it did then! Ugh, take it away!

Matsuda: I’m assuming you know how to wash off black permanent marker?

Aizawa: When you’re a parent, you learn how to wash off everything and anything. If not, you just burn it or donate it to charity for someone else to deal with.

Matsuda: Yikes.

Ide: Oh god, I’m trying to wash it off but I’m failing. 

Aizawa: Tsk, you’re probably not using the right method, watch and learn.

Mogi: …

Mogi: He actually managed to get it all off, my god.

Matsuda: Parenting must’ve brought him so many skills.

Aizawa: Oh definitely, I mean, Chief doesn’t take care of his kids so he doesn’t have them, but I’m different.

Misa: LMAO

Ide: THE DISS, I’M SCREAMING

Soichiro: Wow, so this is what you do when you procrastinate.

Matsuda: OH FUCK

Matsuda: I CAN’T

Aizawa: Shit…

Soichiro: All of you get to work, before I take your phones away.

Mogi: Lmao next time I see Sachiko tell her I said thank you.

Ide: ^

Aizawa: ^^

Matsuda: ^^^

Soichiro: NOW.

Mogi: Oh shit he’s enabled his Aizawa-san mode.

Aizawa: Shut it. 

\--

{DM: Aizawa and Matsuda}

Matsuda: Do you reckon that if we left to make out, someone would notice?

Aizawa: What?? Yes!! They would all notice, Touta-san. God, you’re an idiot sometimes.

Matsuda: I was just asking! Besides, I’m bored and all I can think about is you…

Aizawa: That was surprisingly dirty. 

Matsuda: It’s true though!!

Aizawa: Not now, okay? Maybe I’ll send a shirtless pic next time I’m alone for you to look at, but no sneaking away to make out for now.

Matsuda: Damn, okay.

Matsuda: I’ll be looking forward to that pic~

Aizawa: I said “maybe”.

Matsuda: But knowing you, that usually means “most likely”.

Aizawa: …

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Mogi: Should we send that pic to the Chief?

Ide: Don’t you dare.

Misa: LMAO DO IT

Aizawa: ^^

Matsuda: ^^^

Mogi: r/cursedimages

Matsuda: I didn’t know you knew about Reddit…

Mogi: There’s a lot you don’t know about me.

Matsuda: That’s spooky. 

Aizawa: Just send the bloody picture already.

{DM: Mogi and Soichiro}

Mogi: *image attached*

Soichiro: …

Soichiro: I am scared for your sanity. Who decided it was a good idea to draw eyebrows on Ide-san?

Mogi: Matsuda-san did.

Soichiro: Ugh, I should be getting back to work, but this image is haunting me…

Mogi: Good. Suffer.

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Mogi: *image attached*

Mogi: Here’s what Chief said.

Aizawa: So not even Chief can resist the power of Ide with eyebrows…

Matsuda: Do we have many cursed images in this chat?

Mogi: Well, there’s the one of Ide with eyebrows, Aizawa-san in the leather jacket, screenshots of this chat because this chat is probably cursed, Matsuda-san’s edited image of Misa obsessing over Light and a few more, I think.

Ide: Jesus Christ, we sound like we’re straight out of a fanfiction.

Matsuda: Maybe we are?

Aizawa: Pfft, don’t be ridiculous. 

Aizawa: … Fuck, why does this sound plausible?

Matsuda: HA! YOU THINK IT’S PLAUSIBLE! YES!

Aizawa: Hush, or else you get no picture.

Matsuda: !!!

Matsuda: My lips are sealed.

Ide: What picture do you speak of Aizawa-san??? 

Aizawa: Nothing. Mind your own business.

Mogi: o.o I’m watching for updates.

Aizawa: Ugh.

{DM: Matsuda and Aizawa}

Aizawa: *image attached*

Aizawa: You’re welcome. I hope you like it.

Matsuda: Damn… being in the NPA really did your body good, didn’t it?

Aizawa: Mhm.

Matsuda: Ahh I can’t get it out of my mind, do you have any idea how hot this is? You’re so frustrating, to send this just as I was about to focus!

Aizawa: You asked for the picture…

Aizawa: You can tell me later once we’re home, yeah? 

Matsuda: Ooh okay~ I’m trying to stay calm, but I can’t! You really should’ve put a warning in.

Aizawa: Try to stay calm doll, just until we get back to my place, okay?

Matsuda: Doll…? Did you just call me doll?

Aizawa: Maybe.

Matsuda: Ugh, you’re making me suffer, I swear!!

Aizawa: 😉

Matsuda: I- did you just wink at me?

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Mogi: Matsuda-san is blushing like crazy, who wants to bet that he’s looking at that one picture of Aizawa-san with the leather jacket?

Ide: LMAO

Matsuda: Ew, no, I’m looking at Instagram.

Ide: Ugh, boring.

Mogi: Ikr.

Matsuda: You wanted to know!

Aizawa: When Light and Ryuzaki get back, they’re going to be questioning our sanity, I swear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mates, hi! I'm so sorry for my inactivity, school started this week and I haven't had any time to do anything really, it's been rather chaotic!
> 
> I wanted this chapter to remind you all of what it was originally meant to be, crack taken seriously (humour) and I haven't written a lot of that in lately, so I thought you'd all enjoy a humour filled chapter. I didn't do L and Light's date because I thought you all might want to imagine that for yourselves, and besides, it's a back plot, the relationships aren't the main part of the story. The group chat is the main part, the part that's meant to be the most focused on aha. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	25. Boyfriends

|Ryuzaki has added Aizawa, Matsuda and Light into the Group Chat.|

|Ryuzaki has changed the chat name to ‘The not-single people’|

Light: Could you have come up with an even more bland name? Ugh, seriously, you are so bad with names. I thought your sugar corrupted self would be able to come up with something ‘sweeter’. 

Ryuzaki: I don’t think it’s that bad Light-kun, you’re merely overreacting. 

Light: Oh really? I’m overreacting?

Ryuzaki: Yes. Now get back here, I’m cold and the bed isn’t the same without you.

Light: Fine.

Aizawa: What is this chat for, may I ask? Last I heard, you and Light were both single?

Ryuzaki: This chat is so we can get away from the single people, basically, diss Ide-san’s virgin self, rant about cute boyfriends, be a simp (in Aizawa-san’s case), etc. 

Light: I didn’t know Aizawa and Matsuda were dating, I thought they were still pining after one another. 

Ryuzaki: Yes, they are, and they’re quickly moving to the ‘domestic couple’ phase. You probably couldn’t tell because they’re still being disgustingly in love even after dating.

Aizawa: Are you surprised?

Light: Not really.

Matsuda: Are you dating Light-kun, Ryuzaki? I thought you weren’t dating yet!

Light: Yes, Ryuzaki and I are dating now. 

Aizawa: I knew you were sleeping together! Pay up babe. I win our bet.

Matsuda: “Babe?”

Light: o.o

Aizawa: Fuck, I meant Matsuda. 

Matsuda: No you didn’t~!

Ryuzaki: Simp.

Aizawa: I’ll let you win this battle… I don’t want to sleep on the couch. -_- 

Ryuzaki: I don’t think Matsuda is Sachiko in disguise Aizawa-san, that won’t happen, I assure you.

Light: LMAO

Matsuda: But then it’ll be a punishment for me as well. No cuddles that means. ;-; I can’t sleep without them anymore-

Aizawa: True- 

Aizawa: Anyway, so, my payment, now or later? Which one?

Matsuda: Now! 

Aizawa: I mean, sure, why not.

Matsuda: You excited?

Aizawa: You’ll see once you come in here.

Light: Why do I have the feeling that they’re not talking about money?

Matsuda: Why would we be talking about anything else?

Aizawa: Matsuda. Stop talking to them and come in here.

Matsuda: K!

Ryuzaki: Because they’re not talking about money.

Light: What are they talking about then?

Ryuzaki: Sex.

Light: …

Light: I wish that I didn’t just read that.

Ryuzaki: You asked. 

\--

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Mogi: *image attached*

Light: GOOD HEAVENS! 

Ryuzaki: What kind of fucking blasphemy is this?

Light: It’s disgusting.

Ryuzaki: It’s horrific.

Soichiro: It still haunts my dreams at night… screw you Mogi-san.

Matsuda: You guys didn’t see the pic before??? XD

Mogi: If I recall correctly, this is your fault Matsuda-san.

Matsuda: It is not! It’s Aizawa-san’s for doing the ‘Would You Rather’.

Aizawa: I wasn’t the one who put the eyebrows on him.

Matsuda: ☹ why does everyone blame me for everything?

Ide: Because everyone knows it’s your fault. 

Ide: And stop sending that picture to everyone, Mogi-san!

Mogi: I don’t send it to everyone, Ide-san.

Ide: Then why is it trending on r/cursedimages?

Mogi: …

Mogi: Okay, that might be my fault. I just wanted to be trending, I guess.

Ryuzaki: Kira might kill Ide-san, that was a risky move Mogi-san.

Mogi: Firstly, Ide-san isn’t a criminal (unless there’s something we don’t know about), secondly, do you really think Kira is going to check Japanese Reddit for random faces?

Matsuda: LMAO MOGI-SAN

Matsuda: I’M SCREAMING

Light: Ryuzaki doesn’t look too happy. 

Ryuzaki: Congratulations Mogi-san, you win. However, I won’t hesitate to demote you if need be. Keep that in mind.

Aizawa: Emotional Outburst - 100

Matsuda: You can’t talk!

Ide: LMAO HE CALLED YOU OUT

{DM: Ide and Aizawa}

Ide: Still being a simp for Matsuda-san?

Aizawa: … Hush.

{DM: Matsuda and Aizawa}

Aizawa: It’s hard to pretend that I’m not dating you.

Matsuda: Ide-san doesn’t know yet?

Aizawa: Nope. 

Matsuda: Why not?

Aizawa: I don’t want to lose the bet. If I lie to him that we started dating a little later, then I won’t lose. I don’t want to lose money to him.

Matsuda: I mean, you’ve already lost your dignity to me, so…

Aizawa: I have not!

Aizawa: …

Aizawa: Okay…

Aizawa: Maybe I have.

Matsuda: <3

Aizawa: I’ll tell him soon, even if it means I’ve lost some money. 

Matsuda: It’s probably like 1000 yen, yeah?

Aizawa: What, no?

Matsuda: You sure?

Aizawa: I don’t even remember how much it is, bleh.

Matsuda: You look cute when you do that~

Aizawa: Do what?

Matsuda: The scrunching your nose thing, it’s cute.

Aizawa: I scrunch my nose?

Matsuda: You do! It’s like the you equivalent of a pout.

Aizawa: I am going to deny that.

Matsuda: Can’t deny fact! <3

{The not-single people}

Ryuzaki: Light’s not giving me any attention, he’s too busy going on one of his monologues. ;-;

Matsuda: Lol

Ryuzaki: He’s just talking about the psychology of incompetent minds, and he’s using you as an example Matsuda-san! Aren’t you mad about that?

Ryuzaki: Matsuda-san? 

Ryuzaki: I have a major dilemma here, I need help!

Light: @Matsuda ‘I’m too busy making out with my boyfriend to solve my BFF’s problems’ title of your sex tape.

Matsuda: I don’t like being exposed! ;-;

Light: No one does.

Light: Which is why I shall expose Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki: What will you expose me on?

Light: The fact that you’re a little spoon?

Matsuda: I already knew that. ;-;

Ryuzaki: Shut up Matsuda-san.

Light: o.o did he tell you?

Matsuda: Yep!

Aizawa: Guys stop talking to Touta-san, I’m trying to make out with him if you haven’t noticed already. -_-

Light: Ew.

Ryuzaki: ^^

Aizawa: That’s what I thought.

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Misa: I haven’t been active here in a while, how is everyone?

Mogi: Dumb and adorable as always Misa, you know us.

Misa: Good to hear!

Aizawa: ‘Dumb and adorable’?

Misa: Oh, it’s an inside joke between Mochi and I. 

Matsuda: You two have inside jokes??? 

Misa: Yeah! What manager and idol doesn’t?

Matsuda: You and I didn’t have any?

Misa: Yeah, we did! The body pillows, remember?

Matsuda: OH YEAH

Matsuda: I REMEMBER NOW

Matsuda: XD

{The not-single people}

Ryuzaki: Speaking of body pillows…

Aizawa: ???

Ryuzaki: Everyone is here, yes? Aizawa and Matsuda aren’t making out, Light isn’t doing any monologues?

Aizawa: Dad isn’t making out with anyone, he’s in the kitchen making us dinner. Touta-san left a while ago. 

Matsuda: Youko, don’t you have simping to do?

Aizawa: o.o I should get going. 

Aizawa: I have my phone back now, what is it Ryuzaki? 

Matsuda: ^^^ I’d really like to know! 

Light: I’m also available, just finished dinner. What’s going on L?

Ryuzaki: I have an announcement!

Light: I have a bad feeling about this.

Matsuda: I have a brilliant feeling about this!

Ryuzaki: Light has a Misa-Misa body pillow stuffed in his closet. He drew devil horns on it. It has a few rips and tears on the back and it has ‘I hate your annoying ass’ written on the back. It amuses me very much.

Light: I can’t believe you know about that! How?

Aizawa: I’m screaming, what- 

Matsuda: He’s actually laughing, it’s so precious, help-

Ryuzaki: Thought you had left?

Matsuda: I video-called him because I’m clingy and he doesn’t mind. Besides, I didn’t get to see the kids and they wanted to say hi. ;-;

Light: No one tell Misa about the body pillow! Or I swear you will be killed! By me! Or by Watari, or by Sayu.

Ryuzaki: Sayu doesn’t care that much. :/

{DM: Misa and Matsuda}

Matsuda: *image attached*

Matsuda: I’M SCREAMING, EVEN SHUUICHI IS LAUGHING

Matsuda: DO YOU SEE THIS?

Misa: This is Rem, Misa is laughing a lot, it’s adorable. She can’t text you back because she’s too busy wheezing.

Matsuda: Good to hear from you Rem! Keeping her happy?

Misa: I think so, well, I sure hope so.

Matsuda: That’s good! Can you try to get Misa online?

Misa: It’s me now Matsu! This is so hilarious! I didn’t know Light-kun owned a Misa-Misa body pillow. XD

Matsuda: It’s both sad and hilarious XD

Misa: Indeed ^^^

{The not-single people}

Light: Matsuda-san? You’ve been quiet?

Aizawa: Touta’s fine, we’re on vc.

Matsuda: So, I might have fucked up…

Ryuzaki: Might have?

Matsuda: Okay, I really fucked up.

Light: What did you do?

Matsuda: I might have told Misa about the body pillow thing, and Rem might know as well…

Light: WHAT?

Ryuzaki: This is funny.

Light: MATSUDA, YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU TELL HER?

Ryuzaki: Humiliation – 1000

Ryuzaki: You deserve this.

Aizawa: You made him pout, stop-

Ryuzaki: Can’t handle it?

Aizawa: What? Of course I can’t! He’s fucking adorable.

Aizawa: Now Yuri will laugh at me. ;-;

Ryuzaki: Maybe stop being such a simp then.

Aizawa: No.

Aizawa: Wait-

Aizawa: I’m not a simp. 

Ryuzaki: Pfft. 

Light: ^^^

Aizawa: Hmph.

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Aizawa: Light-san owns a Misa-Misa body pillow.

{The not-single people}

Aizawa: I advise you don’t do that again.

Matsuda: HAHA

Light: The fuck Aizawa-san? Does everyone hate me?

Ryuzaki: Yes.

Light: Even you??

Ryuzaki: I’m an exception, I love you for some stupid reason. 

Light: I-

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Soichiro: So Light does love Misa-san?

Light: Nope.

Aizawa: It has devil horns.

Mogi: And so do you. Oh look, a similarity.

Ide: ^^^ GOOD ONE

Aizawa: Shut up. Stop making this about me.

Light: I hate you so much for telling them.

Aizawa: Serves you right.

Ryuzaki: ^^^ You made me go through much pain, Light.

Light: What counts as pain?

Ryuzaki: You deprived me of sugar, when I needed it most. 

Light: You had 2 cakes that day! And a shit ton of lollies! Sue me.

Ryuzaki: We’re not friends anymore.

Matsuda: Yeah, you’re not friends, you’re-

Light: Shh.

Matsuda: Oh wait yeah lol.

Soichiro: ??

Ide: Episode 420 of ‘Yagami-san is the new Matsuda-san’.

Aizawa: I mean, he’s not wrong.

Soichiro: …

Matsuda: Is that a disappointed silence?

Aizawa: What else would it be?

Light: I’m not used to hearing it over text, only in real life.

Ryuzaki: That’s sad.

Light: It’s meant to be funny, laugh.

Ryuzaki: …

Light: Ugh, never mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mates! 
> 
> Another humour filled chapter, there's going to be quite a few of these 'semi plot/no plot' filled chapter, but they're all there for a reason, later in the story, you'll get why, I swear. This one was mostly just for shits and giggles and because I wanted to write a flustered Light. ;-; do I regret? No.
> 
> Love you all! Please leave comments below, I love hearing what you guys have to say! <3


	26. The Yagaymi Siblings

{DM: Light and Sayu}

Sayu: Light?

Light: What’s up Sayu? Do you need to talk to me?

Sayu: Yeah, but I don’t want to wake Mum and Dad up. Can we talk over text?

Light: Of course, tell me what’s wrong Sayu. I have the feeling that you’re sad, and this isn’t usual for you. 

Sayu: Well… I found out from one of my friends that Youko-chan has feelings for someone, that she really wanted to ask them out but she didn’t know how to. I’ve had feelings for her since we were 8! I’m really sad Light, she’s in love with someone else and she doesn’t even realise how she drives me crazy! I love her so much, and she doesn’t love me back…

Light: Sayu, with all due respect, you are the dumbest 12-year-old I’ve ever met. You’re like a younger Matsuda-san, and that’s the most insulting thing I will ever call you.

Sayu: Don’t insult me like that! ☹

Sayu: (Not that being Matsuda-san is a bad thing, it has its positives.)

Sayu: Why am I an idiot all the sudden? Please do tell.

Light: You don’t see it, do you?

Sayu: What do you mean?

Light: Youko-san is so in love with you, I’m not sure I can call it a crush with how she’s pined after you, and how she watched you have a ‘crush’ on so many other guys. Hideki Ryuga, for an example. Ugh.

Sayu: You’ve met her like three times, and even then, you never spoke to her other than “hi” and “nice to meet you”.

Light: That was enough for me to see. Kind of like how one day was enough for me to see two particular people in love. You and Youko-san are very obvious, just like that other couple. 

Sayu: Oh you mean Youko-chan’s father and his boyfriend, yeah? Must be genetic, must run down the family or something. No way it could be anything else. 

Light: You know what else is genetic? Youko-chan’s simping, she also got it from her father. They’re practically identical. They even have the same ‘you’re a fucking idiot’ glare.

Sayu: LMAO LIGHT I’M TRYING NOT TO WAKE MUM AND DAD

Sayu: I’m trying so hard to hide my laughter, it’s not even funny.

Light: Dad’s on the couch, he won’t be able to hear you

Sayu: It’s not like you’re lying.

Light: Anyway, how did you know about them? I didn’t find out until after like 2 weeks! And even then, they seemed to be already married. -_-

Sayu: I was on a call with Youko-chan the same time they confessed. She was so cute! :3 

Light: Fucking hell, how do you find out everything before me? -_-

Sayu: I’m cool like that!

Sayu: Anyway, back to the beautiful, tsundere love of my life, Youko-chan?

Light: Right, so:

Light: She doesn’t seem as stubborn as her father, so that should help. Imagine being in love for 6 years before asking someone out, how pathetic. She is hopelessly in love with you, I know that for sure. Ask her out, because she’s probably too cowardly to do it herself. Mind you, 75% chance.

Sayu: Youko-chan and her father are two different people, Light. She’s not as stubborn as he is.

Light: How do you know that exactly?

Sayu: I’ve been over the Aizawa family’s apartment for dinner enough times to know. We’re practically in-laws already.

Light: Oh yeah, forgot the two of you weren’t married with your own place.

Sayu: We’re 12, just because we’re childhood friends doesn’t mean that we’ll be married. -_-

Light: Mhm, sure.

Sayu: Brb, Youko-chan just texted me. I’m kinda nervous, but hopefully it goes well? :/

Light: Good luck, I’m here if you need me. <3 

{DM: Ryuzaki and Light}

Light: Do you want to come over? Maybe we can discuss how language is taught in schools and why it is ineffective? Using both Japanese and international systems as examples.

Ryuzaki: Right now?

Light: If you’d like…

Ryuzaki: That sounds nice, I suppose. Sneaking away from Watari will be hard, however, I will try. It will involve a lot of windows.

Light: Maybe wear shoes? 

Ryuzaki: How dare you even consider it, I will not wear bloody socks, Light.

Light: L.

Ryuzaki: I might consider wearing slippers, however, they come off as soon as I enter your room.

Light: Deal. Please bring food with you, preferably food that isn’t as sweet as your ‘diabetic meal plan’.

Ryuzaki: I apologise Light; however, I will not sacrifice my sweet treats for your garbage tastes.

Light: Why do I have the strange feeling that you are typing this as you jump out of a window?

Ryuzaki: You have your mother’s instincts Light-kun, very good. Those same instincts sent your father on the couch, you know.

Light: So, I’m right?

Ryuzaki: Yes, I am about to jump out the second story window as we speak. The view is very visually idealistic to the standard eye, the wind is light – despite the weather-man’s previous descriptions, and the moon is glowing brightly.

Light: Get off your phone! We’ll talk once you’re in my room. And why is it that when you describe things, it sounds like a Kira report? 

Ryuzaki: Very funny, if you insist Light-kun.

\--

1 hour later:

{DM: Light and Sayu}

Sayu: SHE JUST ASKED ME OUT

Sayu: LIGHT

Sayu: LIGHT

Sayu: LIGHT

Light: Huh?

Light: Oh! Congratulations, did you say yes?

Sayu: I’m not like you, of course I did. I’m not a coward.

Light: Oh haha. 

Light: You two dating now?

Sayu: Yeah! She’s my girlfriend and I love her~ I love being gay and in love. :P

Light: That makes 2 of us. :P

Sayu: ???

Sayu: !!!

Sayu: You’re gay and in love? When did this development occur?

Light: Uhh

Light: Fuck?

Sayu: ARE YOU IN LOVE, LIGHT?

Light: Shouldn’t you be concerned about the gay thing?

Sayu: I already knew.

Light: HOW?

Sayu: You spend more time on your hair than you do studying, and that says a lot. You also use a hairbrush as a microphone when you sing in front of the mirror, no straight people do that. You’re like the girl from the hair straightener vine who burns her own hand whilst singing to Justin Bieber.

Light: How did you hear my singing?

Light: Wait…

Sayu: You can’t sing for shit big bro, hate to break it to you. You sound like Hideki Ryuga on drugs.

Light: You love Hideki Ryuga. Isn’t that a good thing?

Sayu: That was a phase. Girls in action movies is the new shit. 

Light: I- not my type…

Sayu: SO, WHO’S THE GUY?

Light: Well… how am I going to explain this…

Sayu: ???

Light: I’M DATING MY BOSS

Light: Wait, no, that sounded weird. I mean, he’s my boss, but I capitalised it. God, I hate capitalisation yet I use it, I’m a hypocrite…

Sayu: o.0

Sayu: Wtf Light? Please tell me you’re joking. YOUR BOSS?

Light: I’m not joking, Sayu.

Sayu: Oh god, is he young?

Light: He’s 25, is that young?

Sayu: Not really, but young enough. At least he’s not 42 or something, you know?

Sayu: Anyway, it’s his p e r s o n a l i t y that matters. At least… I think so.

Light: What do you want to know? May as well get this over and done with. 

Sayu: Describe his looks to me, is he tall, handsome, mysterious…?

Light: Thought you were focusing on personality. :/

Sayu: :/

Sayu: Pip-pip.

Light: He has greasy black hair which probably hasn’t been washed in a month, he has grey eyes, he’s British I think (I don’t know, please don’t sue me), he’s as pale as Rem, his eyebags are deeper than your love for Youko, and his back is very bad because he sits in a crouched position.

Light: Satisfied?

Sayu: Did you just describe an old man? Why the fuck are you dating someone who seems so ugly?

Light: He’s beautiful, unconventionally. Don’t bash the unique.

Sayu: Mhm.

Sayu: Ugh, you have a terrible taste in guys. What’s his name?

Light: L.

Sayu: No, what’s his actual name?

Light: That’s his real name, he told me I could tell you his real name.

Sayu: It’s just L?

Light: Yes.

Sayu: Wait a minute…

Sayu: As in ‘best detective in the world’ L?

Light: Yes…

Sayu: Oh my god. I can’t believe you’re dating a detective! The world’s best detective, in fact!

Light: I know, it’s pretty surreal.

Sayu: So… is he more intelligent than you?

Light: We’re around the same level, we’re still not sure who is more intelligent. 

Sayu: Gee, 2 geniuses together… you’ll rule the world.

Light: Hah ha. Very funny Sayu.

Sayu: Anyway, what does he like? I have to see if he’s a good match for you, you know. 

Light: Is this just something to force me to gush about him, then you get to call me a nerd?

Sayu: No…

Sayu: Okay, you caught me. But it’s also to see whether he’s compatible with you or not!

Light: Ugh, fine. He’s laying next to me by the way, so he’s kind of answering these himself in my words.

Sayu: Oh cool!

Light: He loves justice, philosophy, psychology and debating – we often form debates for fun, structuring our essays within about 10 minutes and debating, even if we don’t actually follow the side that we’re debating. It’s good practice and I love it. He only eats sugar and sweets, I have never seen him with a vegetable or fruit, not even meat or fish! And I know what you’re thinking, you’re thinking that I’m exaggerating. I’m not, he literally has like 7 sugars in his tea, I’ve lost count to be honest. He also likes detective work, taking on only cases that intrigue him. As of far, he hasn’t left any case unsolved. 

Sayu: I don’t know whether you’re just bragging about him or whether you’re being honest.

Light: Both? :/

Sayu: Good enough.

Sayu: Dislikes?

Light: Socks.

Light: And normal things, such as: Improper grammar, healthy good, dumb people (except Matsuda-san), Misa, the girls who flirt with me and ties.

Sayu: Your boyfriend is weird, tf is his problem with socks?

Light: “They restrict my feet and trap them in sweat hell.” – My boyfriend, verbatim.

Sayu: My god, is he good for you? I can’t tell anymore.

Light: He listened to my hour long monologue about whether tomatoes were a fruit or vegetable, he’s perfect and I love him.

Sayu: You two are so weird, too weird to judge-

Light: You can’t talk, you and Youko-san stack pens when you’re bored as if they were Jenga blocks. 

Sayu: I feel so attacked right now-

Sayu: Maybe it’s genetic?

Light: Nah, I think it’s in the air. It’s everywhere, I swear. 

Sayu: That’s true XD

Sayu: Is your boyfriend still with you?

Light: Yeah, I have my legs wrapped around him as he reads our texts, he finds our interactions ‘amusing’ and ‘exactly like the siblings in storybooks’. Isn’t that so cute??

Sayu: I mean, yeah, that’s cute. 

Light: You on a call with Youko-san?

Sayu: Yeah, she’s getting super sleepy though, so I’m just reading her the notes for today’s homework and testing her on things she won’t answer because she’s too sleepy to answer.

Light: Are you trying to get her to sleep?

Sayu: Yeah.

Light: Then reading schoolwork is a good strategy, can’t be too entertaining. Nothing can bore my boyfriend to sleep.

Light: “Your singing forces to die of second-hand embarrassment.” – The boyfriend.

Sayu: LMAO

Sayu: Is your boyfriend on your phone?

Light: “Yes, I am, I’ll be using quotation marks so you can tell who’s who.” 

Sayu: Oh okay, how are you?

Light: “Not bad, Light-kun is very warm and clingy.”

Light: He’s okay, his eyes keep drooping though.

Light: “It’s only been 5 days since I’ve last slept Light-kun, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Sayu: WHAT? 5 DAYS?

Light: L doesn’t sleep much.

Sayu: Why aren’t you forcing him into bed?

Light: Because my mum energy is flat.

Sayu: Then recharge it, simple. :/

Light: It needs a week to recharge because I’m tired of people’s shit. 

Sayu: Then have more patience.

Light: No.

Sayu: I-

Light: “Thank you for the suggestion, however, I will politely reject that suggestion.”

Sayu: Mm, okay then.

Light: Sayu?

Sayu: I’m getting sleepy, Dad’s snoring is super loud, isn’t he meant to be on the couch?

Light: At least it isn’t as loud as when he slept in the bedroom on the same story, god, that was insufferable. 

Sayu: Definitely insufferable. I reckon I’m going to bed now.

Light: What do you think of L, just before you go? 

Sayu: You two seem good for each other, however, if he hurts you, he dies, just so he knows.

Light: “He’s more likely to hurt me, to break my heart like he did to Misa-san.” 

Light: Ignore him, he get’s crabby when the thought of Misa pops up.

Sayu: Didn’t she break up with you because you treated her like shit?

Light: Yeah…?

Sayu: My fucking god…

Light: Oh shut up Sayu!

Light: Sayu?

Light: … Sayu?

Light: “I think she’s asleep.”

Light: Night Sayu, have fun with your girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! This is the longest I've gone without updating, I think. Well, the holidays are coming soon so I can guarantee that a more frequent upload schedule is on the way! Only around 11 chapters left, you guys excited?
> 
> Chapter notes: More crack, kind of. I wanted you guys to get a view on Sayu and Light's relationship, and how they work. It'll be important later. I know this is kind of a shit chapter, but please try to laugh anyway?


	27. Dancing In The Dark

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Soichiro: ;-; 

Soichiro: I’m unsettled.

Mogi: Why are you constipated, Chief?

Soichiro: (Constipated, really?)

Soichiro: From the couch, I can hear really quiet music, I can’t make out what it sounds like, but I know it’s music. I think it’s from upstairs. 

Mogi: Are both Sayu-san and Light-san asleep?

Soichiro: They should be, I saw them head to bed and saw their lights go off before I headed downstairs. 

Mogi: Why don’t you investigate then and leave me alone to sleep?

Soichiro: How about you just turn your notifications off then? Like no one here does for some strange reason?

Soichiro: But I will investigate, you best hope that this content will do some good for that Reddit thing of yours.

Mogi: I’m sure it will.

\--

“What the fuck?”

“Gee, gee, gee, gee, baby, baby, baby, gee, gee, gee, gee, ba-ba-ba- ba-babe”

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Soichiro: *video attached*

Soichiro: What the fuck did I do to have to see this at 3 in the morning?

Light: Huh? Let me watch that video.

Light: …

Light: UMM

Light: I can’t explain that.

Soichiro: You can and you will.

Ryuzaki: We were doing a challenge on who could dance best. Now that I look at it, neither of us can.

Aizawa: What the fuck?

Aizawa: Oh PFFT, the fuck is that?

\--

“Darling, wake up, you’ll kill me if I don’t show you now while it’s still fresh.” Matsuda merely groaned and cuddled further into the warm bare chest, not wanting to leave the warmth that came with it.

“Touta~” Matsuda’s sleepy eyes opened, blinking slowly as they looked up to the dull eyes of his lover.

“You’d like this. Look at my phone.”

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Matsuda: Oh my god, thank god Aizawa-san woke me up for this!! This is so funny!

Ryuzaki: You… should not have seen that…

Soichiro: What? The one thing other than Ide’s eyebrows that haunts me at night? Yeah, probably shouldn’t have. 

Mogi: This will do just perfectly for my Reddit page.

Ryuzaki: Don’t you dare.

Mogi: I’ll censor the faces, I promise.

Ide: The video won’t load for me because my internet is super bad, what happened?

Soichiro: Light and Ryuzaki danced to ‘Gee’ by Girls’ Generation with entirely straight faces. Light can’t dance for shit and Ryuzaki can’t either. Imagine watching robots dance – that’s the two of them. Light was just flapping his arms at one point. 

Light: Wow, I thought I was your son.

Soichiro: You are.

Soichiro: But every father has to embarrass his son at least once.

Ide: You woke me up for this? Ugh, I’ll add this into the cursed videos file once I wake up, I’m going back to bed peacefully thank you very much. 

Aizawa: Speaking of cursed… does Ryuzaki still have that foot fetish of his? Or has it settled because he’s too busy to look at feet pics?

Mogi: Oh hell no, I’m peacing out.

Light: Yes, he does, it wasn’t as intense as it once was but it’s still there.

Ryuzaki: It was never intense Light-kun. It was under control.

Aizawa: I don’t know buddy, sneaking into your crush’s room at three in the morning to ogle his feet is creepy. 

Matsuda: LMAO AIZAWA-SAN 

Soichiro: He has a point…

Ryuzaki: Well, you’re not allowed to shame me for it Aizawa-san. 

Aizawa: Oh I’m fucking shaming you for it alright, when you go to such lengths, I have the bloody right.

Soichiro: Enough, Aizawa-san. Don’t let your temper get the best of you.

Matsuda: Go to bed Aizawa-san, I’ll update you in the morning.

Aizawa: If you insist, goodnight everyone.

Light: Goodnight Aizawa-san, sleep well.

Ryuzaki: Goodnight.

Soichiro: ^^^

Misa: Who wants me to expose Light?

Ryuzaki: Yes please, Amane-san.

Soichiro: Is this something I know or not?

Mogi: Okay, I’m back, no more feet talk please.

Misa: Ew, feet. No, I’m just exposing Light.

Light: Why me? 

Misa: Because I’m bored and Rem is sleeping. :/

Light: Please don’t

Misa: I’m going to

Light: MISA, NO

Misa: Light’s favourite thing in the world is this hairbrush that his father gave him for his sixteenth birthday, he brushes his hair with it as he monologues for a very long time, he loves that bloody hairbrush. He also uses it as a microphone when he sings to Katy Perry songs in his bathroom.

Light: No…

Ryuzaki: That is rather humorous, I did notice that Light liked that hairbrush, yes. Now it makes sense, thank you for this information Misa-san.

Mogi: Lmao Misa, thanks for the entertainment

Misa: You’re welcome Mochi!

Light: I feel humiliated…

Soichiro: I have one question… why did you get so attached to a hairbrush?

Light: Because it was one of the only things you had gotten me that I had actually wanted, as wild as it sounds, I really wanted a nice hairbrush that would make me as perfect as perfect as I was expected to be. But it also saw the messy side, the crying whilst staring into the bathroom mirror, you know?

Soichiro: Light…

Soichiro: Just know you can come to me anytime, okay?

Mogi: Well this suddenly got sad…

Light: Mhm, I’ll take note. Thanks Dad.

{DM: Light and Ryuzaki}

Ryuzaki: You’re not going to him for shit.

Light: Yeah nah, sorry Dad. :/

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Mogi: Anyway, so why was Aizawa-san so pissed? Like, bitch, it’s three in the morning, just sleep! And where did Matsuda-san go?

Light: Matsuda-san is sleeping like all of us should be.

Misa: Hmm, true. Why are we always awake at 3am already?

Ryuzaki: Because the daytime is boring. 

Mogi: We should get Matsuda-san to handstand off a balcony again, ffs. That was actually fun. 

Misa: MOGI, NO

Light: I actually agree with Misa for once, do you remember what happened during that? Aizawa-san actually cried out of concern; he went through a lot. ;-;

Mogi: That happened?

Misa: That happened?

Ryuzaki: Only you, Matsuda-san and I know about that Light-kun, remember that we swore to keep it a secret?

Light: Fuck, we did too.

Misa: Well, it’s on the gc now, it was a while ago, so we can move on from it, right? 

Light: You’re really underestimating the situation, lol.

Mogi: Could we have a basic summary, then move on?

Light: Let’s just say…

Ryuzaki: A panic attack, a few nightmares, crying and flowers were all involved.

Misa: Holy shit.

Mogi: I… did not expect this. Aizawa-san doesn’t seem the type to do such a thing…?

Ryuzaki: There are exceptions to everything. 

{DM: Mogi and Ide}

Mogi: Ide-san, let’s place a bet on Ryuzaki and Light, once you wake up. 1000￥?

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Misa: I think we should change the topic.

Mogi: I agree, out of respect for Aizawa-san.

Light: Alright then, we’ll move on.

Mogi: *image attached*

Mogi: Here’s a topic change.

Ryuzaki: Should I be scared?

Mogi: It’s nothing bad. 😊

Light: I’ll click on it, can’t be that bad.

Misa: Lol Light

Light: FUCK IT’S BAD

Mogi: 😊

Light: Don’t smile at me, you menace!

Ryuzaki: Oh, how it burns my eyes!

Misa: I find it amusing, how are you all so affected by it???

Light: Because we also saw it in person! And boy, it was bad. You weren’t there Misa.

Ryuzaki: ^^^ You were lucky, Amane-san.

Misa: Perhaps I should be scared then??

Light: You should be terrified.

Misa: Yikes.

Ryuzaki: I just had an idea.

Mogi: Hmm?

Ryuzaki: We should make Matsuda-san wear a maid outfit.

Light: YES!

Misa: He’d look so good! And it’ll make a certain someone blush…

Ryuzaki: Mhm! It’s a good idea. We need entertainment and Kira’s taking a break, so it checks out perfectly.

Mogi: I like it, let’s do it. How will we have to convince him.

Ryuzaki: I have the feeling he won’t need convincing. 

\--

5 hours later: 

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Ryuzaki: @Matsuda ? 

Matsuda: Hmm?

Light: Could you do something for us?

Matsuda: What do you want me to do for you?? I’ll do whatever you need!

Mogi: Ooh, this is going to get very interesting very quickly.

Ryuzaki: So, Matsuda-san, we need you to do something for us.

Matsuda: I’m listening!

Light: Could you wear a maid costume for us? Misa has one that’s too big for us and we want to see who it fits on so we can find out what size adjustments we need to make.

Matsuda: Umm, one sec.

{DM: Matsuda and Aizawa}

Matsuda: Do you want to see me in a maid costume??

Aizawa: Fuck yes.

Aizawa: I mean-

Matsuda: Do you fantasise about this at night? o.o

Aizawa: Only sometimes…

Matsuda: Interesting… very interesting…

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Matsuda: I’ll do it.

Mogi: Alright, costume’s in the bathroom, thank you so much for doing this. 

Matsuda: No problem!

Ide: Matsuda-san’s wearing a maid costume? 

Mogi: Yeah, you better get over here.

\--

Matsuda’s cheeks burned red as he put the costume on, sneaking glances at the mirror as he did so. Why did this fit so perfectly? And where was his previous confidence? As soon as he was finished, he stared at himself in the mirror, slightly in awe.

He never thought that a maid costume that Misa bought of all things could fit this well. He looked adorable, like the innocent staff at maid cafes. He looked like one of them, and it wasn’t a bad feeling either. He knew that he should’ve had more doubts about the skirt, however, he simply didn’t care. Plus, it would make Aizawa blush, and that’s what mattered, right? His confidence has returned and he suddenly felt cheery again, giggling slightly at the mere thought of what was to come.

As he sauntered out, an expression of confidence on his face, he walked into the task force office, doing a Sailor Moon salute before bowing.

“Hello everyone! Matsui at your service!” The other task force members clapped, whistled and took pictures, Misa was cheering and Aizawa’s cheeks were permanently red with a file conveniently covering his crotch. Matsuda smiled cutely before looking around the room, shaking his shoulders slightly.

“I think it fits! Do you know what to alter it by now?” Mogi nodded, trying to hold back laughter.

“Yeah!” Misa exclaimed. “Thank you, Matsu~” Matsuda bowed gently and walked out, ass unintentionally raising the skirt as he did so. Aizawa was now looking towards anywhere else but him, slightly biting on his lip. The others all snickered whilst he tuned them out, trying to focus on anything but the current situation.

{DM: Aizawa and Matsuda}

Aizawa: You better keep that damn costume.

Matsuda: You want me to?

Aizawa: Mhm, if you also want to.

Matsuda: Sure, I’ll keep it! Just for you 😉

Aizawa: I-

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Ide: Did Matsuda not scroll up?

Ryuzaki: He didn’t.

Light: Lmao the oblivious idiot.

Matsuda: ?? Let me scroll up now!!

Soichiro: He’ll kill all of you.

Light: The more I laugh during my death, the better.

Mogi: I-

Aizawa: I should probably scroll up as well…

Ryuzaki: No!

Aizawa: ??

Ryuzaki: I mean, no need to Aizawa-san, it isn’t necessary.

{DM: Ryuzaki and Light}

Light: We’re fucked.

Ryuzaki: Yep.

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Aizawa: Okay then… since you seem to be so worried.

Matsuda: You all are mean! Except Aizawa-san, he’s nice to me!

Aizawa: I call you an idiot on a daily basis?

Matsuda: You also buy me coffee on a daily basis, so I can never take you seriously. 😊

Aizawa: Ugh, I do that because you’re an annoying idiot.

Matsuda: No, you do that because you’re a softie. 

Aizawa: Hmph.

Light: Wowwww

Mogi: Lmao Light you’re so unimpressed.

Light: In Aizawa-san’s own words: “Hmph”.

Aizawa: Oh shut up!

Matsuda: Be nice!

Aizawa: Okay, fine, I’m sorry that you’re unimpressed and I’m sorry that I don’t care.

Light: Lmaooo all good

Ryuzaki: Lol.

Light: Wait- did you just say 'lol'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Yay to consistency! Whoo hoo! This chapter is mainly a filler, it's the next two I look forward to, those will be out soon hopefully, I promise! 
> 
> Also, I wrote an Among Us oneshot, so *insert self promotion here*: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663269  
> Some of you have probably seen it already but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.


	28. Rem & Ryuk (ft Beyond)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! VERY IMPORTANT! 
> 
> thank you

{DM: Light and Ryuzaki}

Light: It’s only a matter of time Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki: A matter of time to what, Light-kun?

Light: It’s time to add them.

Ryuzaki: Oh no, please don’t make me.

Light: I’ll love you forever if you do.

Ryuzaki: Don’t recycle lines you used on Misa to use on me. That doesn’t work, remember?

Light: … Dammit.

Light: Why can’t I add them?

Ryuzaki: Why do you want to? It’s a task force chat?

Light: But it’s not for work, is it? It’s practically a cursed chat from what our conversations consist of. 

Ryuzaki: True… are you sure?

Light: Positive, I really want to see how the others will react to Ryuk and Rem.

Ryuzaki: Alright, add them. But no one else, clear? 

Light: Thank you Ryuzaki. I greatly appreciate this. This will certainly bring us more entertainment, for sure.

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

|Light has added Rem and Ryuk to the group chat.|

Light: Everyone, this is Ryuk my cousin, and his best friend Rem (Misa’s girlfriend).

Matsuda: !!! REM AND RYUK! HI~!

Ryuk: Matsuda-san, ayo! 

Matsuda: It’s so good to finally meet you! :D

Mogi: Well, Matsuda-san’s in his element, he loves meeting new people.

Misa: He’s like a puppy.

Matsuda: I like puppies! Puppies are cute!

Ide: You pet one whether you see one on the street. People can’t tell you no. -_-

Matsuda: Isn’t that a good thing?

Ide: No, it isn’t. 

Matsuda: But- 

Ryuk: Ahem, attention back on me.

Matsuda: Sorry! 

Ryuk: All good kiddo.

Matsuda: … kiddo? I’m 26?

Ryuk: Anyway, I’m Ryuk, Light’s cousin!

Rem: And I’m Rem, Misa’s girlfriend.

Misa: Rem?

Rem: Hello darling.

Misa: Hi!! <3

Rem: <3

Matsuda: Aww, you two are so sweet!! 

Ryuzaki: They’re not sweet, they’re sickening. 

Misa: You’re just jealous of the affection we share.

Ryuzaki: Mhm, jealous, sure.

{DM: Light and Ryuzaki}

Ryuzaki: Why are you never this affectionate with me Light-kun? Why aren’t you affectionate like Misa is to Rem? Do you not love me?

Light: Because you beat me with a broom the last time I tried. That’s not the definition of tsundere, love. Just look to Aizawa-san or something if you want an actual definition. 

Ryuzaki: Doesn’t mean I don’t want the affection. :/

Light: …

Light: What?

Ryuzaki: You’re meant to be a genius, figure it out.

Light: Why does everyone like attacking me so much…?

Ryuzaki: Because you’re adorable.

Light: ???!!!!DOSJF”P!???

Light: light.exe has stopped working.

Ryuzaki: The computer screen must be very dark then.

Light: … 

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Matsuda: So, are you Light’s cousin Ryuk? You and Rem siblings?

Ryuk: You really are an idiot, aren’t you?

Aizawa: He might be an idiot but he’s my idiot, and only I get to mock him for it.

Ryuk: By your idiot, you mean your boyfriend, right?

Aizawa: I mean we, that was a typo. He’s our (the task force’s) idiot and only we get to mock him. And no, Matsuda-san and I are just friends.

Ryuk: Ugh, you’re no fun.

Aizawa: I’m going back to work. :/

Mogi: By the way, if you go on r/cursedimages trending, Ide-san is on there. The guy who had eyebrows drawn onto the place where they should’ve been.

Rem: I’ve seen that picture around, yeah.

Ryuk: PFFT, @Ide GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE

Ide: ???

Ryuk: Read up.

Ide: Okay…

Ide: Mogi-san! 

Mogi: … oops. 😊

Ide: It’s not ‘oops’ if you’re smiling.

Mogi: ‘…oops? ☹’

Ide: Wait no, that’s creepy, the other one is better.

Ryuk: Make up your damn mind why don’t you! And maybe make some real eyebrows while you’re at it, not “a 5-year-old drew on my face in sharpie” type of eyebrows.

Matsuda: I’m not 5!

Mogi: Yeah, you’re only 4.

Matsuda: ☹ Heart been broke so many times. Shattered beyond repair, all by you old fucks!

Light: Ryuk! Stop annoying my co-workers, go fuck Beyond or some shit. -_-

Ryuzaki: Wait a minute…

Ryuzaki: Beyond? 

Ryuzaki: You know Beyond?

Ryuk: How do you know him? I’ve been friends with Beyond since I was 5, we’re friends with benefits! Light hates him, Sayu likes him, Aunt Sachiko hates him, Uncle Soichiro hates him, no one likes Beyond lol. Except Sayu, she likes chaotic. She’s weird, perhaps it’s all the Sachiko in her. 

Light: Beyond is a very familiar face in the Yagami family household unfortunately…

Ryuzaki: You mean Beyond as in Beyond Birthday?

Ryuk: How the fuck-

Ryuzaki: Trust me, he’s even more familiar in my household.

Ryuzaki: He’s my cousin.

Ryuk: WTF?

Rem: I pity you, Beyond is a nightmare, and I say this as his best friend.

Ryuk: HA! Your cousin? Lucky! I wish he was my cousin instead of Light!

Light: HEY! I’m a perfect cousin thank you very much!

Ryuk: Sayu is better :/

Light: You say that because Sayu feeds your psychotic apple addiction. 

Ryuk: Fine, that might be true, but you also study too much, and I don’t like that. 

Light: I-

Matsuda: Jesus Christ-

Ryuk: Can I invite Beyond?

Light: No.

Ryuzaki: Absolutely not.

Ryuk: Why not?? He’s like family!

Light: Just because you fuck him twice a week it doesn’t mean he needs to harass this chat seven days a week as well. 

Ide: I’m deceased, so deceased-

Matsuda: I’m cackling-

Mogi: We know, we can hear it. 

Ryuk: You always spoil my fun Light. Why must you be so dark? ☹

Light: Ugh. Rem is also your best friend since the same time, but you don’t fuck her.

Rem: I’m a lesbian, also, Ryuk is not my type.

Ryuk: Gee, thanks.

Rem: I prefer them sane; you know?

{DM: Ryuzaki and Matsuda}

Matsuda: Wow, your cousin and Light’s cousin are fucking, and you two are dating, is that fucked up?

Ryuzaki: They’re not romantically involved, it’s fine. Plus, the British royal family do it all the time.

Matsuda: True…

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Rem: Light isn’t as bad as Ryuk makes him out to be , Light and Ryuk are both over-dramatic is all. I think they get that from Uncle Soichiro.

Matsuda: I thought you weren’t his sibling?

Rem: I’m not.

Matsuda: Then what are you?

Rem: His childhood friend, along with Beyond. 

Matsuda: I wish I had friends like that…

Mogi: We’re right here, don’t need to wound us like that.

Matsuda: I love you guys but you’re old as fuck, I’m sorry!! But it needed to be said!!

Ide: Matsuda-san’s whole personality be like: ‘!!!!’ ‘???’ ‘!!!???!!’

Matsuda: Why do I have the feeling that you’re making fun of me?

Ide: Because I am making fun of you.

Matsuda: ☹

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Misa: My self-defence teacher is so cool! She taught me how to kick a guy in the nuts and make sure they hurt a lot! I love her, honestly.

Light: Self-defence teacher? You do self-defence?

Misa: Yeah! It was Mochi’s idea, because I keep getting groped and touched and stuff by my fans and I wanted to defend myself for when my bodyguards were dealing with something else. Matsu and Rem have been to a few, mostly to watch, but they also tried a bit. Believe it or not, Matsu is actually quite good at it!

Rem: Ah yes, Misora-sensei is really amazing. And Matsuda-san isn’t bad.

Misa: Call her Naomi-sensei! Stop being so formal Rem! 

Rem: Please stop using no commas where there needs to be commas, Misa.

Light: This relationship is what I aspire for in life, I-

Ryuzaki: Do not trust Naomi.

Misa: ???

Ryuzaki: She kicked me down a flight of stairs once, my head still hurts at the mere mention of it. She’s my friend, and I haven’t talked to her for a few years, but that incident still scares me.

Misa: OH SHE TOLD ME ABOUT THAT

Misa: SHE’S A FUCKING ICON

Light: LET’S HYPE HER, SHE KICKED RYUZAKI DOWN THE STAIRS!

Ide: *hype noises*

Matsuda: HYPE HYPE

Light: WHOO HOO

Ryuk: GO NAOMI-SENSEI

Rem: YES NAOMI-SENSEI

Aizawa: SLAY NAOMI-SENSEI

Ryuzaki: I hate all of you. -_-

Soichiro: What’s been happening?

Mogi: Either participate or stay in the dark Chief, stop being a workaholic for once and maybe you’d know half the shit that happens around here. 

Misa: He’s dumb and adorable like always, isn’t he Mochi?

Mogi: Yep.

Soichiro: ???

Misa: Actually read the chat and you’d know! ^_^

Soichiro: … I’m getting lunch. 

Misa: Also, they call her ‘Misora Massacre’ at the FBI.

Matsuda: SHE WORKS AT THE FBI?

Misa: Yep!

Matsuda: Wow…

Light: ^^^

Light: Big wow.

Ryuzaki: Oh god, let’s get back to work everyone. 

{DM: Ryuk and Light}

Ryuk: So, this Ryuzaki is a stick in the ass, huh?

Light: Don’t talk about Ryuk like that, he isn’t like that. Plus, he’s better than you.

Ryuk: Because he listens to your pointless rants about cucumbers?

Light: Yes.

Ryuk: I mean, it’s not like anyone else will do that for you, is that all he does?

Light: No, he debates with me, he makes me smile and laugh, he makes my heart race, he makes me feel human Ryuk. I love him, shut up.

Ryuk: Ew, love. But if you’re happy, I am. I know we bicker a lot, but-

Light: Yeah, I know you love me, I love you too. You’re my favourite cousin, despite being emotionally constipated.

Ryuk: I’m your only cousin! Unless I have a sibling that I don’t know about… 

Light: Ugh.

{DM: Ryuk and Beyond}

Beyond: RYUK

Ryuk: BEYOND

Beyond: WANNA FUCK?

Ryuk: NAH

Beyond: K

Beyond: WHUDHLS HY ISSLI MEK KEYBROEARD SOOD BAJKD? 

Ryuk: “WHY IS MY KEYBOARD SO BAD?”?

Beyond: YE

Ryuk: STOP EATING JAM WITH YOUR FUCKING FINGERS MATE, PROBLEM SOLVED.

Beyond: IT’S ALMOST LIKE YOU WANT ME TO SUFFER RYUK

Ryuk: EAT WITH A FUCKING SPOON OR SOMETHING

Beyond: STOP ATTACKING ME

Ryuk: NO

Beyond: I DON’T CANCEL YOU FOR EATING APPLES WITH THE CORE, WHY CANCEL ME FOR THIS?

Ryuk: BECAUSE YOU’RE FUCKING DISGUSTING MATE

Ryuk: JAM ISN’T LUBE, K?

Beyond: THAT WAS ONE TIME, AND WE NEVER WENT THROUGH WITH IT BECAUSE YOU’RE A PUSSY

Ryuk: MATE

Beyond: MATE

Ryuk: M

Beyond: A

Ryuk: T

Beyond: E

Beyond: Wanna fuck?

Ryuk: Yeah lol

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Ryuk: I’ll be off lads, I’ve got some mmming to do. Bye-bye!

Matsuda: Bye-bye!! Have fun!! :D

Misa: I just choked on my Starbucks coffee-

Aizawa: Maybe Matsuda-san should just get back to work?

Soichiro: Good idea, back to work!

Matsuda: Yes Chief! See you guys.

Aizawa: I’ll be going back to work as well, goodbye everyone. 

{The Yagami Family}

Light: Can I invite Ryuzaki?

Sayu: Ooh, yes!! Just don’t invite Dad or Mum lol

Light: Why would I? We have rules in place. XD

Beyond: HEYYY

Light: Fuck off Beyond.

Beyond: ☹

Sayu: Don’t be mean to Beyond, Light!

Light: -_-

Beyond: Sayu-chan, can we watch Sailor Moon together soon?

Sayu: Sure!

Beyond: Yes! Something to do over the weekend, phew. 

Light: Anyway, Ryuzaki?

Sayu: You can invite him.

Beyond: Why would you invite my cousin to this chat?

Light: You mean my boyfriend??

Beyond: WHAT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mates! I have a lot of news for this story, I'm really looking forward to sharing it with you guys~
> 
> Firstly, I am so sorry for the lack of updates, school has been very busy and it has drained all my energy, every time I plan to do something, I don't end up doing it, and it's terrible. Also, it's hot and it's disgusting and ugh (wow, that was eloquent). This chapter is short but it's important to the AU, I swear!
> 
> Secondly, I was wondering what you all would think of me doing a sequel to this story! This sequel would be a lot shorter, with longer chapters, it'd be mostly crack with some plot. Around 14 chapters, so again, not long. We see more Mogi, Ryuk, Rem, Beyond, Naomi, Hanako (Matsuda's sister), and more of the three teenagers! Maybe even more Sachiko, but we'll see how planning goes. I've wanted to do this for a bit but I kept forgetting to bring it up and now seemed like the right time. In this installation, we won't see too much more of Rem, Ryuk and Beyond, and not too many more mentions of Naomi either. I want to explore them a little more in the sequel tbh (if it was to happen).
> 
> As most know, The Japanese Brooklyn 99 is my very first Death Note series, and very first piece of writing in this genre, so I hold it very dearly to my heart. I don't feel like that once the story is complete, I'll be ready to let go of this AU. Of course, there's other stuff I'm working on that I'll do at the same time, however, I still feel as if I'm not ready to let go of this AU yet. This story and universe means a lot to me, I hold all the characters and plot lines very close to my heart, and I'm not ready to move on from them just yet. 
> 
> So, what do you all think of a sequel? I really want it, but do you guys?


	29. Family

{The Aizawa’s (losers + legends)}

Aizawa: Why is this our name again?

Eriko: Because there’s me, Yuri and Youko (the legends), then there’s you (the loser).

Aizawa: I feel so attacked right now…

Yuri: Dad’s pretty cool though. Only you think he’s a loser Mum. Parenting made him cooler.

Youko: I mean, he knows and has memorised the choreography to Peek-A-Boo by Red Velvet, what do you think of that?

Yuri: I was the one who forced him to learn, I can’t say much. Maybe we’re both losers? :/

Youko: No, only Mum isn’t a loser tbh.

Eriko: How good is he at the dance?

Yuri: Let’s just say… I got my dancing prodigy genes from Dad and not Mum, for sure. I taught him because I was doing the dance for a school project and we were meant to get a parent to dance with us. I went above and beyond and made us both dance to Peek-A-Boo. I got an A+ by the way.

Youko: Do you have a video?

Yuri: Yep! I’ll send it later over DMs.

Eriko: I’m offended that you’d leave me out, I’d like this video as well.

Yuri: Why would you like it Mum?

Eriko: So I can send it to his mum when he’s being a dick. Your grandma and your father are very close, so he’d feel humiliated!

Yuri: LMAO MUM

Youko: SUCH AN ICON

Youko: PLEASE TEACH ME YOUR WAYS, SENSEI

Aizawa: ANYWAY

Aizawa: No more talking about the dance, I don’t even remember how to do it!

Yuri: Oh really.

Aizawa: I don’t!

Yuri: I taught you better than that, don’t lie. 

Aizawa: AHEM

Aizawa: I has question.

Eriko: So do I.

Aizawa: Hm?

Eriko: Where is your grammar?

Aizawa: Out of the window, I’m kind of busy.

Youko: Staring at you know who?

Aizawa: No…

Aizawa: I’m getting coffee for you know who.

Yuri: Never mind I take back my words, you’re pathetic. 

Aizawa: Can I invite my boyfriend to the chat?

Yuri: YES

Youko: ^^^

Eriko: How long have you two been together?

Aizawa: Two months.

Youko: That long? It doesn’t feel like that, feels like two weeks…

Aizawa: Tell me about it.

Aizawa: Anyway, Eriko, can I?

Eriko: Yeah, about time we met him as a family.

Yuri: Should we warn him?

Aizawa: Why would we? 

Youko: This family isn’t a family, it’s a cult. Once you join you can’t leave. 

Yuri: That makes us sound scary.

Youko: Are we meant to be not scary?

|Aizawa has added Matsuda to the group chat|

Aizawa: Hi.

Matsuda: Darling, I think you added me into the wrong chat, this is your family gc!!

Aizawa: Very funny. No, I didn’t add you to the wrong chat.

Yuri: Hi Touta-san!

Matsuda: Yuri-chan!! Hi!!

Matsuda: Are you saying I’m part of the family now?? 

Aizawa: …

Aizawa: Yeah, I am. You’re part of the family now, and they all wanted to get to know you more.

Eriko: Why say all of us, there’s like 5 of us (including Matsuda-san) now?

Aizawa: It made it seem more significant, shh.

Matsuda: :O Brb, going to make an excuse for us so I can shower you in love and affection and gratitude.

Aizawa: <3

Youko: I- did Dad just… send a heart?

Yuri: God, so that’s where you get it from! You get it from Dad!

Eriko: She definitely didn’t get it from me, that’s for sure.

Aizawa: No, that’s because you’re heartless. :/

Matsuda: Stop being mean Shuuichi! You should apologise. >:(

Aizawa: Do I have to?

Matsuda: YES!

Aizawa: Okay…

Aizawa: I’m sorry Eriko, I took it out of hand, I hope you can forgive me.

Eriko: :O

Eriko: Did you just apologise? How much influence does this man have over you? God!

Yuri: Trust me, Touta-san has much influence. 

Eriko: Time to interrogate you!

Eriko: How old are you, Matsuda-san?

Matsuda: 26

Eriko: Oh Jesus Christ…

Eriko: @Aizawa I thought I told you no sugar babies! 

Aizawa: You did tell me that, yes?

Eriko: He’s 26! He’s a baby Shuuichi!

Aizawa: Doesn’t mean he’s a sugar baby. 

Yuri: Do you spoil him?

Aizawa: No. I like simple things, and so does he, which I appreciate because I don’t have the money to go to the rich places every week.

Matsuda: He gives me his coffee, that’s about it really. We split it half-half.

Youko: Oh. :/

Matsuda: Don’t worry! It doesn’t mean that your father has any dignity left. He lost that a couple years ago~

Yuri: LMAO TOUTA-SAN I THINK MUM JUST HAD A HEART ATTACK

Matsuda: Well that’s ironic-

Aizawa: No Kira puns.

Matsuda: Damn. I like my puns!☹

Eriko: I’m wheezing-

Yuri: Yeah, we can hear you Mum. I think Youko’s worried at this point.

Youko: Pfft, why would I be concerned? Don’t be ridiculous.

Yuri: :/

Youko: Okay fine. I’m a bit worried.

Yuri: ‘A bit’

Youko: Hush.

Matsuda: You do the same thing your father does Youko, he does the ‘Hush’ thing when he’s in denial too!

Youko: …

Youko: I take my words back. I don’t like you so much anymore.

Eriko: Anyway,

Eriko: What is your most common facial expression?

Matsuda: A smile! :D

Youko: It’s kind of funny when Touta-san comes over and Dad’s scowling whilst he’s grinning. Then he gets Dad to smile. It’s very comedic.

Yuri: Mm, Touta-san is a very bright presence!

Aizawa: He’s not that bright.

Matsuda: You told me the other day that you keep mistaking me for the sun?

Aizawa: I’m referring to intelligence, not the other thing. Matsuda, you idiot.

Matsuda: *scoff*, Rude! ☹

Aizawa: You know I’m teasing you.

Youko: This seems strangely similar to Sayu and I’s conversations.

Yuri: That’s because you’re under the category of ships, duh!

Youko: …

Aizawa: I’m not sure how to feel about that…

Youko: Feel unsettled, very unsettled.

Yuri: (I’m breaking the fourth wall)

Matsuda: Putting it in brackets doesn’t mean you’re whispering it!

Eriko: Matsuda-san

Matsuda: Hm?

Eriko: Good relationship with the family?

Matsuda: Nope!

Eriko: Why not?

Aizawa: I think it’s getting a little personal, Eriko.

Eriko: Sensitive topic?

Aizawa: Yeah.

Eriko: Oh, I’m sorry. 

Matsuda: It’s okay!

Yuri: You sure?

Matsuda: Mhm!

Yuri: Important question here:

Yuri: Dogs or cats?

Matsuda: Dogs, for sure!

Yuri: Me too!

Aizawa: Cats are better.

Youko: Agreed.

Aizawa: But I mean, if you get the right dog it can be good… but they require a lot of attention. Just like Touta does. 

Youko: Ew, no.

Matsuda: Golden Retriever? 

Aizawa: Bingo.

Matsuda: We’ll get it as soon as both kids move out.

Aizawa: Done.

Eriko: You might not even be together that long???

Matsuda: I like staying optimistic! 

Aizawa: And I like domestic life.

Eriko: Oh Jesus Christ.

Yuri: Mum, maybe we should make them be romantic in DMs. 

Eriko: Hm, maybe we should.

|Eriko has kicked out Aizawa and Matsuda from the group chat|

Eriko: We’ll add them back in once they stop discussing what their life will look like in 10 years.

Yuri: Lmao, in the meantime…

|Yuri changed the name of the group chat to: ‘Aizawa Girls~! <3’|

Youko: This name is awful.

Eriko: I like it! Let’s keep it until the boys get back.

Yuri: Okay haha

{The Yagami Family}

|Light has added Ryuzaki to the group chat|

Light: Everyone, this is my boyfriend and Beyond’s cousin, Ryuzaki.

Sayu: Oh Jesus Christ, he’s related to Beyond? How could you fuck up this badly? Aren’t you meant to be a genius?

Light: Ugh, he’s nothing like Beyond. 

Light: Other than the fact that they look almost identical…

Beyond: BEING PART OF THIS FAMILY IS A BRAND, DARLING, WE HAVE TO LOOK THE SAME

Ryuzaki: Oh for fuck’s sake.

Beyond: HELLO LAWLIPOP

Ryuzaki: Please stop shouting, it unsettles me.

Beyond: THIS IS HOW I TYPE, SUCK IT UP

Sayu: *suck Light’s dick

Light: Sayu!

Ryuk: YES SAYU, SLAY QUEEN

Sayu: *flips hair* Good to know I have my cheerleading squad on here.

Ryuzaki: Already did that last night, oops.

Beyond: OHH

Light: Ryuzaki! Don’t talk about that to others!

Ryuzaki: ??

Light: It’s not good!

Ryuzaki: Oh, okay…?

Light: Ugh, you know nothing about socialising. Don’t worry, Sayu will teach you the ways.

Rem: What did I miss?

Beyond: REM

Beyond: READ ABOVE, YOU GET TO MEET MY COUSIN AND LIGHT’S BOYFRIEND

Rem: Okay, I’ll read up then. -_-

Sayu: Ooh, what’s Rem’s reaction going to be~?

Rem: Only one person was added?

Ryuk: Yeah, they’re the same person dumbass

Rem: Wait a whole ass minute.

Rem: Are you telling me that Light is dating Beyond’s cousin?

Beyond: HE’S DATING MY COUSIN ALRIGHT

Rem: @Light you fucked up. 

Ryuzaki: Wow, your family is very friendly, Light.

Rem: It’s not because of you, it’s because of Beyond. If we could get rid of Beyond, then everything would be fine.

Beyond: HEY!

Ryuk: SHE’S KIDDING MATE (we all love you, don’t act like that)

Beyond: UWU

Ryuzaki: …

{DM: Ryuzaki and Beyond}

Beyond: LONG TIME NO SEE DEAR COUSIN

Ryuzaki: Indeed. How have you been?

Beyond: GOOD! I HAVE LIMITED EDITION SAILOR MOON MANGAS AND THEY MAKE ME HAPPY, ALSO I HAVE MY FRIENDS. HOW ABOUT YOU LAWLIPOP?

Ryuzaki: Don’t call me that.

Beyond: LAWLIPOP

Ryuzaki: Ugh, whatever. Not bad.

Beyond: OMINOUS MUCH?

Ryuzaki: Please don’t make me hit you with a stick.

Beyond: YOU ALREADY DO THAT

Beyond: THAT SHIT HURTS

Ryuzaki: Stop calling me ‘Lawlipop’ and you won’t get beat with a stick.

Beyond: BUT LAWLIPOP-

Ryuzaki: -_-

{The Yagami Family}

Ryuzaki: My cousin is annoying like always

Beyond: LOVE YOU TOO LAWLIPOP

Sayu: Pfft, Lawlipop?

Light: It’s a mix of his last name and the English word for lollipop.

Ryuzaki: It’s annoying.

Rem: I think it’s sweet.

Ryuk: Because it’s a lollipop?

Rem: Wait a sec…

Rem: Did I just make a pun?

Ryuk: Yep.

Rem: Fuck, I swore to stop making them.

Ryuk: Too bad! You broke your promise~

Light: Rem, Ryuk and Beyond are weird, ignore them. 

Beyond: JOIN THE WEIRD CLUB RYUZAKI

Sayu: Ryuzaki is already weird in his own right.

Ryuzaki: Sayu-chan, hating socks does not make me weird.

Sayu: There’s other things too!

Ryuzaki: Like what?

Sayu: Like the fact that you have 7 sugar cubes in your tea!

Ryuzaki: It isn’t 7, it’s 11.

Sayu: 11?!

Light: He’s addicted to sugar, stop judging him. 

Ryuk: Of course it’s Light dating the strange one. 

Rem: ‘My Strange Addiction: Sugar’

Beyond: OOH

Beyond: MINE WOULD BE JAM

Ryuk: MINE WOULD BE APPLES

Ryuk: Light’s would be his monologues. 

Ryuk: Sayu’s would be her sketchbook. 

Sayu: You’re not wrong.

Ryuk: And Rem’s would be…

Beyond: HER SWORD

Light: You have a sword, Rem?

Rem: I keep it in my bag? It’s a mini sword, it’s adorable. 

Light: You’re so cool… but also very scary. But cool.

Rem: 😊?

Beyond: 😊!

Ryuk: 😊^

Light: The fuck is this?

Sayu: They’re like a cult, dear brother, I thought you knew that by now. 

Light: Hush, of course I did. 

Sayu: 😊

Light: WAIT NO DON’T JOIN THEM

Sayu: 😊😊😊😊

Light: NO SAYU

Ryuzaki: This feels like a fanfiction. ._.

Light: Oh don’t start.

Ryuzaki: One of those very poorly written ones.

Light: Oh god.

Ryuzaki: I’ll drop it now.

Light: Thank you.

Ryuzaki: We’ll talk about Light’s Misa-Misa body pillow instead.

Light: WE WILL NOT TALK ABOUT THAT

Beyond: OH YES, WE FUCKING WILL!

Ryuk: Misa body pillow?

Rem: Didn’t you know? Misa told me about it.

Ryuk: Well Misa is your girlfriend.

Ryuk: Which reminds me, lets add her in here.

Beyond: YES LETS DO IT

Light: DON’T DO IT

Ryuzaki: Please don’t.

Beyond: DON’T LIKE HER?

Ryuzaki: No.

Beyond: MORE REASON TO ADD HER!

Ryuzaki: Don’t you dare, or I’ll get Watari to come to your house and give a stern warning.

Beyond: PFFT

Beyond: THE OLD MAN’S A PUSHOVER, SHUT YOUR MOUTH! XD

Ryuk: Ohh I remember Watari!

Light: He is kind of soft, bad move bruv…

Ryuzaki: ‘Bruv’? How British of you, Light.

Light: I learned from the best.

Ryuzaki: I don’t say bruv?

Light: You do, actually. “Bruv, please move the fuck out of my way, thank you.” (You to Matsuda-san) “Bruv, don’t make me eat those things.” (You to Watari-san about vegetables.)

Ryuzaki: I didn’t notice that…

Light: I’m very observant. 

Ryuzaki: I know you are.

Sayu: Yeah nah, they’re perfect for each other. They're just as weird as each other.

Light: Words can hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, new chapter! Let's ignore the fact it took me 4 days to update and ignore the fact that I can't end shit. XD
> 
> Hey mates, here's my comments for the most recent chapter: Sorry this took so long to upload, I did not mean to keep you all waiting, I apologise! I hope you enjoyed this, only a few chapters left, oh god! It's so exciting yet it's so nerve-wrecking. 
> 
> *SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION TIME*  
> By the way, I started a new series, here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757519/chapters/67944919   
> I wanted to write more angst and Lawlight, what better way to do that than a fic based off the musical, which is some of the most romantic/rivals-to-lovers shit there is. Hope you all enjoy!


	30. 1275￥

{DM: Ide and Aizawa}

Aizawa: Hideki, you have to stop smoking that shit in the office, honestly, it makes me want to throw up.

Ide: What, my cigarettes?

Aizawa: No, your dignity. Yes, your cigarettes! What else could it be? You have a problem, I swear.

Ide: Everything’s a problem according to you.

Aizawa: No it isn’t!

Ide: Mhm, sure it isn’t.

Aizawa: That’s not the point.

Aizawa: The point is: Stop smoking inside the office, k? It gets on everyone’s nerves, thank you. 

Ide: I-

Ide: Fine, I’ll smoke outside. 

Aizawa: Thank you.

Ide: You’re welcome. 

\--

“Girls! Get ready for dinner!” Aizawa sighed, rubbing at his temples. Work had been taxing, even more so than usual. There was hardly any procrastination or enjoyment from the endeavours of his co-workers, hell, he hadn’t even been able to text Matsuda the entire day. Everyone was starting to get tired; their previous energy was wearing off. Something was off, very off. Days went by, weeks went by, however, the Kira case still went unsolved as they found themselves burdened with a lack of evidence and lack of ways to find it that wasn’t illegal. Everything was getting on his nerves, everything but the few consistently good things in his life at that moment. It was irritating, and he hoped for it to fade soon, despite it being there for the past few days. 

The doorbell rang and Aizawa mentally sighed in relief, it was Matsuda, he knew it had to be. Everyone else knocked on the door, only Matsuda rang the doorbell. His body relaxed, no longer tense as he thought of the boyfriend waiting for him. 

“Come in! Just getting dinner finished!” He called, loud enough for Matsuda to hear. The door was opened and shut, footsteps pandered into the kitchen excitedly, with a slight tired dull in their sound. Arms wrapped around his waist and lips were pressed to his cheek, definitely Matsuda, trying to stay cheery as always.

“Hi! Thought I’d visit~ enough food for four?” Aizawa nodded softly, a slight smile on his face as he turned off the heat on the stove. He looked towards Matsuda fully, moving some hair from the young man’s eyes with his lone hand. Matsuda looked just as exhausted as he did, and probably felt even worse from having to be so cheery. 

“Mm, we have plenty. The girls will be happy to see you.” Matsuda chuckled, leaning into the taller man with a wide smile. Aizawa knew that his boyfriend truly had no idea of his positive impact in the household, to both him and his kids. 

“Touta-san? We weren’t expecting you today!” Yuri exclaimed, sitting at the island. Youko also sat down, putting her phone down to stop texting Sayu. Matsuda moved his head from Aizawa’s shoulder to turn to the girls. He waved sweetly, smiling despite his tiredness.

“Hi girls, good day at school?” They both nodded, Yuri with more hesitance than Youko. Matsuda let go and sat at the island at his usual place, whilst Aizawa served the portions.   
For now, they were eating and they were having conversations amongst themselves, for the night, they would be fine. Boredom would plague them in the morning and fade by afternoon, then tiredness would creep throughout the night, but they didn’t need to know that just yet. 

\--

{DM: Ide and Aizawa}

Ide: I’m bored.

Aizawa: We all are.

Ide: This is the third time I’m being made to do this task.

Aizawa: Oh, the fuck? Why? 

Ide: I don’t know, Ryuzaki wants to be thorough or some shit. He’s keeps searching through the same documents over and over, you and Chief do the current ones whilst everyone else re-evaluates the old ones. 

Aizawa: Bleh, he’s been in a funk lately. Bit paranoid for my tastes.

Ide: Wow, how polite of you.

Aizawa: Oh shut up.

Aizawa: WAIT

Aizawa: I have an idea!

Aizawa: I’ll be back.

{DM: Matsuda and Aizawa}

Aizawa: Hideki is bored.

Matsuda: That’s nice?

Aizawa: Do you mind if I lose 1275 yen? And if you pay for our next date?

Matsuda: Are you going to reveal our relationship to him?

Aizawa: Only if you want.

Matsuda: Why now though?? Just curious??

Aizawa: Because what better time to do it than now? Plus, I want it to be on our terms rather than being caught in a compromising position.

Matsuda: Just say making out like everyone else does!

Aizawa: Fine, I don’t want to get caught making out, happy? 

Matsuda: Yeah, that’s good! And, you’re right about that, I’d rather not get caught either. We’ve gotten very close a few times, which is not good.

Aizawa: Mm.

Aizawa: What do you think?

Matsuda: You should do it!

Aizawa: Okay, alright. I can do this. Totally can do this…

Matsuda: You can do it!! Love you! <3

Aizawa: Love you too.

{DM: Ide and Aizawa} 

Ide: Trust me, I have a better idea.

Aizawa: ?? Fine, you go first.

Ide: It’s been haunting my mind for ages.

Aizawa: Just get on with it already, bloody hell. Stop procrastinating!

Ide: I heard of this meme, yeah? It was yesterday. I listened to it over and over, so brilliant! Describes you perfectly!

Aizawa: Well, do quote.

Ide: Gay or European?

Aizawa: …

Aizawa: That’s from the Legally Blonde Musical, that’s not a meme man. 

Ide: How do you know that?

Aizawa: I have a 12-year-old daughter and an ex-wife obsessed with Legally Blonde, duh. 

Ide: Oof, but seriously, answer my question that I have for you:

Ide: Are you gay or European?

Aizawa: I’m Japanese and bisexual what is this weak ass gossip game- the fuck is that question-

Ide: But how can you be so sure?

Aizawa: Because I’m texting you in Japanese and you’re literally the one who helped out me to the task force. 

Ide: Let me interview you!

Aizawa: Don’t ignore me!

Ide: (ignoring you)

Ide: Your name is…?

Aizawa: Must I?

Ide: Yes.

Aizawa: Aizawa Shuichi.

Ide: Your boyfriend’s name is…?

Aizawa: Matsuda Touta, duh. 

Aizawa: WAIT FUCK I DIDN’T MEAN TO DO IT THAT EARLY

Aizawa: I MEANT TO DO IT LATER IN THE CONVERSATION 

Aizawa: TOUTA WILL LAUGH AT ME SO MUCH AHH

Ide: You’re dating?! 

Aizawa: Umm

Aizawa: Yes. I meant to do it after your little meme thing so we could have a serious talk, but nope. ._.

Aizawa: *image attached*

Ide: FINALLY!

Aizawa: Yeah.

Ide: You two look cute together~ I’m so happy for you mate, I really am. Watching you pine was pathetic, and I’m happy that died down.

Aizawa: Thanks, I guess.

Ide: Wait a sec…

Ide: This is from 3 months ago??

Aizawa: Mm, the night I confessed.

Ide: I WIN THE BET! You owe me 1275 yen!

Aizawa: I suppose you do.

Ide: Why didn’t you tell me before? Just curious.

Aizawa: I didn’t want to lose my dignity.

Aizawa: Then I was reminded so helpfully by my darling boyfriend that I had lost it long ago. So, I decided why not now? Besides, I wanted to do it on my own terms.

Ide: Seems a little spontaneous and not very like you. 

Aizawa: I mean, work’s a fucking joke and my relationship is the only thing going well in life right now, so…

Ide: How about the kids? Aren’t they going fine? They’re only kids after all.

Aizawa: Yuri has been distancing herself from me a bit and Youko is with Sayu a lot, they don’t talk much nowadays. I’m worried for them both. They only come out when Touta-san’s around. Which is one of the reasons why I’ve been having him over more, it’s not solely for dating reasons, we’re both worried for the kids.

Ide: Oh god. 

Aizawa: Especially Yuri. She’s been avoiding me a lot lately and locking herself up in her room. 

Ide: Doesn’t sound good.

Ide: Well this took a dark turn-

Aizawa: Anyway, that’s your entertainment for the day, bye.

Ide: I-

Ide: Bye?

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Misa: How’s it going down at headquarters? And why is Matsu the only one online?

Matsuda: Things are boring here!! 

Misa: They are? What’s happening?

Matsuda: We’ve been struggling to find evidence for our suspect and we’re doing the same work over and over again because Ryuzaki’s beginning to get stressed. Apparently, we procrastinate too much in the server, if we’re on it too much, we’ll get kicked until we get more done. 

Misa: Wait, server…?

Matsuda: What else is this meant to be? I made a server with one channel instead of a group just in case we needed more people, we called it a group chat out of convenience!

Misa: Oh yeah! I just don’t use Discord apart from this, so my terminology is rusty. 

Light: Something can’t be rusty if you never had it in the first place.

Matsuda: OOF MISA

Misa: Is this how bored you all are?

Matsuda: Yes.

Misa: God, you all must be desperate. 

Matsuda: Definitely, I keep looking up and down to make sure I don’t get caught.

Light: You’re acting very suspicious. 

Matsuda: That’s reassuring!

Misa: I can’t tell whether that’s sarcasm or not.

Matsuda: You’ll never know~

Light: That’s sarcasm.

Misa: Okay!

Matsuda: OH FUCK HE’S LOOKING MY WAY I HAVE TO ACT NORMAL

Light: I-

Light: Did you just throw your coffee cup out of the window?

Matsuda: No…? 

Misa: You did?

Matsuda: Yes… I was trying to act natural!

Misa: And you failed!

Matsuda: I’m not as good as Mogi-san, sue me!

Light: Is Mogi-san a good actor? 

Misa: Shockingly enough, yeah. He’s very good at acting like a bright manager, despite not being able to speak to the people.

Light: Wow, that’s impressive. Especially whilst being selective mute.

Misa: Mm, it is! I’m really proud of him to be honest, he’s a very good manager!

Light: Better than Matsuda?

Misa: No offence to Matsu, but better in terms of professionalism and stuff. Matsu and I are closer, sure, but it felt more like friends. Mochi and I are friends, sure, but we also have a professional relationship. It’s the most fun when Mochi, Matsu and I are all together – then the chaos starts. 

Light: Aha, that sounds chaotic.

Misa: By the way, where’s Matsu?

Light: He got his phone confiscated.

Misa: Of course he did. Let me guess, you can type under the table?

Light: Yeah, he hasn’t noticed me on the phone yet. 

Misa: That’s good.

Light: Wait, why are we still in this chat?

Misa: So we can fill it up with the shit that no one else in the office will.

Light: Good point, I guess.   
Ide: Before I go:

Ide: *image attached*

Misa: Is that Ryuzaki suffering from sugar deprivation?

Ide: Yep.

Ide: K, bye.

Light: I- 

Misa: He looks so constipated, it’s hilarious. 

Light: I’m too bored to laugh, I wish I could.

Misa: How pitiful.

Misa: Well, I won’t hang around your misery anymore, I have a date with Rem! Bye-bye!

Light: Bye. 

\--

Something was wrong with the office, everything was dull, everything was quiet. 

Soichiro held dark eye-bags under his eyes that had been there for months, back sore from nights on the couch. His mood worsened everyday as he threw himself into the work that was baseless and shallow. 

Aizawa’s afro was untamed and he was moodier than ever, nothing was going right. Well, his relationship was the only good thing, but whilst they were loaded with work and they had to keep it under wraps, it wasn’t the absolute best it could be.

Ide’s smoke filled the room obnoxiously, the anxiety and stress floating with it. The days were long and hard, and now it was starting to take a toll. They weren’t as together as they were before, they started isolating, and they were hitting a slump.

Mogi was perhaps the only one who was coping just fine, he was a very systematic person and didn’t think too much of the papers laying in front of him. He switched between work and Reddit consistently, checking his upvotes and comments for some form of entertainment. He was more bored than anything else, certainly not moody.

Matsuda had tried his best to remain optimistic, however, even he was growing tired with the pressure on his shoulders. It was exhausting, he didn’t know what else to do. Sure, there were sporadic moments of happiness occasionally, but those were few and in between, everything else was a drag. 

Light couldn’t help but feel sad when he saw Ryuzaki’s misery with this case slowly growing closer to being that of a cold case. Something was deeply wrong, Light knew, and despite moments which were meant to be humour filled, the sorrow forced them to forget. 

Ryuzaki… was not coping well. This case was his hardest yet, he couldn’t let it slip, he couldn’t, yet, everyday he was closer to giving up. 

But it wasn't just the case, there was something else in the future, they knew it, Light knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update! I've been very busy with school, but it's okay, since this week is the last week! Then summer holidays, whoo!
> 
> This chapter kind of sets the tension and mood, you'll see in future chapters, I swear. It may not make sense now, but it will soon. 
> 
> I know it feels awkward and not very good, but it's meant to be that way!


	31. Into The Unknown

{DM: Aizawa and Matsuda}

Matsuda: Shuichi…?

Matsuda: I’ve been thinking of something for a while now, and I need to talk to you about it

Aizawa: Oh god, you’re actually being serious, who died?

Matsuda: Hilarious honey, your sense of humour has improved over the past week. Golden sticker for you!

Aizawa: Tell me what’s wrong.

Matsuda: It’s just something I’ve been considering, is all. I wanted to know what you thought…

Aizawa: Tell me then. Go on.

Matsuda: I was thinking of coming out. To everyone who doesn’t know.

Aizawa: Coming out?? The whole task force already knows you’re as gay as a spinning fan.

Matsuda: No, I mean about our relationship, to everyone who doesn’t know. 

Aizawa: Oh…

Matsuda: Yeah, now just seems the right time. 

Aizawa: Why do you think that?

Matsuda: I mean, everyone’s miserable and our relationship is the only thing going well right now. I don’t like hiding it because it ruins it slightly. It’d make my day slightly better if we were able to do things like hold hands on our way out to the coffee machine, you know? I don’t know, I just think we could all do with some good news.

Matsuda: This was stupid, sorry, I’m an idiot.

Aizawa: Actually, it’s a good idea… and you’re not an idiot. Okay, sometimes you are, but it’s adorable. I don’t mean it seriously, love, you know I don’t.

Matsuda: You think so?

Aizawa: Mm, I do. All your reasons are valid and it’s a good idea. Besides, as I’ve said before, I’d rather do this our way than get caught by accident.

Matsuda: Good point, it wouldn’t be entertaining!

Aizawa: You just say that because you don’t like cockblocks. 

Matsuda: I mean, who does????

Aizawa: Good point.

Matsuda: So, are we doing this?

Aizawa: Yeah. We’ll do it now, because it’s the best time. Things are slow, you know?

Matsuda: Wait!

Aizawa: Huh??

Matsuda: How will we do it?

Aizawa: Simple.

Aizawa: We do a super professional paragraph about how this won’t affect our work or anything and that we love each other, blah, blah, blah

Matsuda: How about we just do a sincere and sweet statement, since they’re our friends and more than half of them know? 

Aizawa: …

Aizawa: Why are you the smart one today?

Matsuda: We’re both the smart ones today, honey

Aizawa: You’re so sweet and I hate it.

Matsuda: No you don’t!! <3

Aizawa: No, I don’t. God, I’m whipped.

Aizawa: Let’s do this. 

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Matsuda: Aizawa and I have something to announce!

Misa: Ooh, what is it?

Light: Finally, a break from work!

Aizawa: We’ll just wait for everyone to get here.

Matsuda: Let’s do a roll call!

Aizawa: This isn’t 1st grade.

Aizawa: Let’s do it.

Matsuda: @Light ? 

Light: Here.

Matsuda: @Misa

Misa: Here!

Matsuda: @Ide

Ide: Hi?

Matsuda: @Mogi

Mogi: Mhm?

Matsuda: @Soichiro

Aizawa: He’s working.

Matsuda: But we need him here!

Aizawa: Should we fuss over it? He’s probably homophobic anyway.

Matsuda: You’re right, but I want him to know…

Matsuda: I’ll @ him last then

Matsuda: @Rem

Rem: Hello.

Matsuda: @Ryuk

Ryuk: G’day mate

Light: You’re not Australian wtf?

Ryuk: Idk it just sounded cool.

Ide: That’s valid.

Matsuda: @Ryuzaki

Ryuzaki: Matsuda-san? Why are you requesting my presence?

Matsuda: @Soichiro

Soichiro: Seeing as everyone else is on their phones, I may as well.

Aizawa: Good, everyone’s here.

Matsuda: So, I have an announcement.

Aizawa: As do I.

Misa: Ohhh what is it? What is it?

Aizawa: Please don’t talk until we finish. It’ll be easier that way.

Matsuda: For the past couple of months, Shuichi and I have been together. As a couple. Romantically. 

Aizawa: I think they know what ‘have been together’ means, darling.

Matsuda: How else are we meant to put it?

Aizawa: *sigh*

Aizawa: Anyway, so, we wanted to come out because we’re sick of hiding. Also, I’ve had feelings for him for 6 years, and I’m getting impatient.

Matsuda: You mean you’re not always impatient?

Aizawa: Not the point. 

Aizawa: I hope you can accept us, to those who don’t already know, and I hope that you don’t make fun of us for waiting so long. 

Matsuda: Okay, you can talk now everyone!

Ryuzaki: Old news.

Mogi: !!!! Congratulations! You’re finally together, instead of just pining for each other like a couple of lonely gays.

Misa: Why didn’t you tell me before, Matsui??? OH MY GOD, I CAN’T BELIEVE Y’ALL ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!! I’m so happy! Now we can go double dates!

Matsuda: Hell yes!

Aizawa: Hell no!

Light: About time you two came out, you’ve been together for ages. Like, 3-4 months?

Matsuda: 3 months!!

Ide: I won 1275 yen because of this, so it’s definitely a good thing

Aizawa: Hideki -_-

Ide: It’s also because Shuichi has been my best friend since college, and I like seeing him happy.

Aizawa: Right back at ya bro.

Soichiro: I’m very happy for you two, I hope that this relationship treats you both well. If Matsuda-san’s happy, I’m happy. 

Matsuda: Aww, thank you everyone! Thank you, Chief~! I wasn’t sure if you would approve, so I’m so happy that you did!

Soichiro: Well, it isn’t my choice as to what relationship decisions you make, you’re a grown man and you deserve to find your own happiness.

Aizawa: Thanks Chief, really.

Matsuda: <3! 

{DM: Ryuzaki and Light}

Light: What the fuck was that…

Ryuzaki: Is there something wrong, Light? 

Light: YES!

Light: I’m devastated L, absolutely crushed. 

Ryuzaki: Okay, what happened?

Light: My dad approves of their relationship; you know how he feels about homosexuality – not good. Does he really think that I’m above it or whatever? I don’t know where his head is at with it, it’s scary.

Ryuzaki: Well, just know that if things go wrong, you can stay with me.

Light: Thank you so much, really. 

Ryuzaki: You are quite welcome, Light. 

Light: I’m going to go, okay? I won’t be answering messages for a bit, I have to think by myself for a while.

Ryuzaki: Alright, good luck Light.

Light: See you.

\--

In that moment, Light could’ve torn his own hair out with the hairbrush he held in his shaking hand. Frustration, distress, sorrow and confusion were only a few of the emotions out the spectrum of them that he was currently feeling. There were many, many questions, some that prompted more questions with their answers, and others that seemed to be cold questions; not even a clue as to what it could be eluding to. 

For someone who was usually very vocal and outspoken about his opinion, Light’s father was surprisingly quiet about LGBTQ+ and his views on it. It was almost as if he himself didn’t really know the answer, as if he just followed the tide that his generation and age had invented. But Light couldn’t possibly know, he was always too scared to ask his father about it, fearing that he would receive an answer that he wasn’t satisfied with. 

Hell, Light didn’t even know where he stood with his father. Did Soichiro view him as a son or as a pillar of perfection? Light didn’t know, he didn’t know whether anyone other than Ryuzaki saw him that way. Light’s father had always been carefree with him, especially in his teenage years. When he talked about Light, he spoke about his accomplishments over personal feelings, he mentioned pride yet he seemed to feel normal. Were those his own delusions, or was that fact? 

Sometimes, Light looked at Matsuda with envy, with an envy so green that it clouded his own relationship with his father. He envied how Matsuda was able to earn his father’s heart so easily, how Matsuda was treated more like a son than he was. Light knew that his dynamic with his father was skewed, that his father didn’t view Light as a son. However, Light couldn’t help but allow the envy in him to rise when someone as flawed and idiotic as Matsuda was able to take over the role of son so flawlessly. 

Light wasn’t a robot, nor was he perfection, despite what others thought. Sometimes he told waiters “you too” when they told him to enjoy his meal, sometimes he allows himself to break down, sometimes he gets frustrated with people. However, his father didn’t see that, he only ever saw perfection and a god in the form of a human. 

The difference between him and Matsuda, in Soichiro’s eyes, was that Matsuda seemed a lot more human than Light did. That Matsuda’s emotions were more obvious, that the admiration in his eyes was less subtle. Matsuda felt like a child you had to protect and take care of, Matsuda was someone who learned new things everyday and who stared at the world with childlike, wonderous eyes. Light, however, was the pinnacle of perfection, he seemed to already know everything, he seemed to take in all of the possibilities. He wasn’t someone one could teach.

Was it his fault, that his relationship with his dad was so rocky? Was it his fault that Matsuda seemed to be so much more appealing than he, despite his many obvious flaws?  
In Soichiro’s eyes, Light was meant to rise to the top at whatever he chose to work at, preferably in something to do with law. He was meant to marry a smart and gorgeous woman who would birth him a son and a daughter, then he was to live the rest of his life prioritising work over family. In Soichiro’s eyes, was Light meant to be a carbon copy of him – but upgraded? Was he dehumanising him to such an extent? Did his father really believe that homosexuality was for those who had already tried the ideal lifestyle in the past and they wanted to try something new? Did he think it was a phase, or something outlandish?

Light had no clue as to what his father thought, it was all a blur. 

As the tears fell down his cheeks at the mere implications of what it could possibly be, Light brushed at his hair gently, trying to maintain the image of perfection over chaos. As more tears fell and as he began to lose his composure, the hair brushing was more vigorous and more aggressive. He silently panicked at every strand out of place, his paranoia high as his thoughts raced with his hypothesises of what his father actually thought of him. 

Eventually, at his worst, Light was kneeled on the floor, his hairbrush fallen next to him. His sobs echoed throughout the currently empty house, haunting the walls and shuddering the doors. No one could hear him other than himself, he was all alone. He wished someone would hug him, he wished that someone would tell him that it was okay to cry, that his tears were not mistakes nor were they signs of imperfection. That he was human, and that he was loved for more than his achievements. 

Somewhere inside of him wished that his father would comfort him, that this usually composed man would seem worried at the thought of his son distressed. That he would tell Light that he loved him, that he was perfect just the way he is and that he shouldn’t focus on achieving flawlessness. Light wished for his father to tell him about how he was proud of him for how far he had come, and how he was going to do well in whatever he pursued. Light wanted his father to teach him something new, to impart wisdom onto him. 

However, his rational side knew that these wishes couldn’t be granted. 

Because such privileges were currently owned by Matsuda, and he knew that Matsuda wouldn’t ever give them up, no matter how selfless he was.

Sometimes, Light thought it was better to have no father at all than a father who saw him as inhuman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mates, preluding, angst, WE HAVE IT ALL!
> 
> Firstly, I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. School holidays started this week, but I've recently been focusing more on DNWM than I have this fic, and I apologise for that. This chapter was one I've wanted to write for a long time, and this monologue turned out A LOT better than I thought it would.
> 
> I wanted this chapter to truly highlight the father-son relationships between Light and Soichiro, and Matsuda and Soichiro, the differences between the two and how Light feels about it. As many know, I've teased this concept in the past out of interest, however, I've delved into it with this chapter, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Lastly, I have Twitter now! Follow me on there for updates about this fic along with my other ones, for a few spoilers, headcanons within this universe, and future works! My handle is: infinitefalltohell  
> (Now you all know why there were so many crack chapters recently, you didn't expect this, did ya~?)


	32. Hurricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the author's note at the end of this chapter.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Light’s soft voice tingled in L’s ear, contributing to the light air in both the room and atmosphere. The two were laid on the floor, hand in hand as they stared at the white, blank ceiling. They had been messing around for a while, Light lip syncing various songs into his almighty hairbrush and L doing various humorous impressions of Misa. The wind was gentle and warm as it wafted into Light’s room, the spring breeze adding a soft atmosphere to their moments in time. Both were tired out and wanted to relax for a while, however, they both knew that they would re-energise themselves eventually.

“I’m glad to be with you.” Even if it didn’t show, a hint of a smile could be heard in L’s voice, the stars in his eyes glowing in the presence of their moon despite the somewhat dark bedroom. L seemed to be in amused thought, an idea and image appearing in his mind. 

“I’ll be back.” Light raised his eyebrows; however, he didn’t look away from the dull ceiling nor did he question him, he knew that L wouldn’t disappoint.

“Light-kun~” Light looked up, then groaned instantly whilst shielding his eyes. L had brought out the Misa-Misa body pillow from his cupboard, waving it slightly the way a child would do to their doll in order to make it ‘walk’. 

“Why did you make me look at that monstrosity?” L laughed deeply, an angelic sound to Light’s ears. Light couldn’t help but smile himself when he heard that laugh, with that sincerity, in the moonlight they were in, L looked absolutely darling. 

“I thought it would make you cringe, and I was right.” Light loved moments like these, moments drowned in darkness; their only light being the moon and stars themselves. Light loved the sentiment that came with them, the intimacy that was shared between the two of them emotionally. For two emotionally constipated people, they sure were able to create a lot of love and endorphins between them. 

Light jumped up, taking the Misa-Misa body pillow into his own hands. 

“Look at how torn up it is, was I drunk when I did this?” L shook his head gently, amused by the situation.

“If I recall correctly, Light, I remember you being very pissed with Amane-san for forcing you to go to one of her more risqué photoshoots, which compelled you to commit such animalistic acts.” Light tutted to himself merely thinking about it, supposedly disliking his uncomposed and messy persona. 

“That’s not very good.” Was what he chose to say in filler, throwing the pillow into his cupboard with his tennis trained aim. L closed the cupboard doors and leaned against them, looking at Light in the eye.

“This has been fun, I enjoyed myself and according to my understanding, you did as well.” Light nodded in agreement; signature perfect smile stretched across his face.

“I enjoyed myself as well, you know I did.” He offered a hand to L, who gladly took it in his own. The two walked with quiet, tip-toed footsteps to the door, opening it with a perfected silence only the two of them could master. The door was then closed behind them and they proceeded to attempt to make their way down the stairs quietly, interjected by laughter and hushed whispers.

“Light, shh.” L hissed, resisting the urge to laugh himself, seeing as he did not want to wake any of the Yagami family, especially not the one sleeping on the couch. 

“Sorry!” was what Light whispered back, trying to resist his laughter after his previous bout. Once the two made it down, they peeked into the living room, only to find Soichiro peacefully sleeping, his back rising up and down. Light in particular noticed that he wasn’t snoring, however, he ignored it in favour for the man holding his hand and standing next to him. 

Once they arrived to the front door, Light turned L around before letting him open it, not hearing the shifting in the living room nor the footsteps adjacent to it. They didn’t hear the slippers shuffling on the floor, too busy in their dangerous euphoria of their creation. 

“Please get some sleep.” L nodded, which was an attempt of a promise. Light took it and pecked him on the mouth, not taking it much further than that. He opened the door and L reluctantly let go of his hands, waving to Light.

“Have a good rest Light, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Light smiled in response, blowing an exaggerated kiss causing L to roll his eyes and smile slightly. As the door shut, Light reached out slightly, as if he didn’t want L to leave quite just yet. 

“Care to explain?” Light flinched and gasped as he turned around, backing into the door at the sight of his tired, angry and unimpressed father. Soichiro did not look happy, with his slowly blinking eyes and eyebrows raised. Light was lost for words, dread crept up within him. His face paled, going unseen by the darkness of the room. How was he meant to explain a kiss goodbye? How was he meant to explain their holding hands, their shared smiles, how was he meant to explain what his father was meant to never know nor understand?

“I- father…” He couldn’t comprehend himself, his composition had all but disappeared in the form of an overwhelmed silence. His father looked as if he had just been burnt, and Light was the one who set him on fire with an intent to kill. 

“You should be making better decisions than this, do you have any idea how disappointed and angry I was to see this? To see you kissing another man? The very man that controls your job and pay-check?” Anger fuelled within Light, seeing his father chastise him for what should’ve been natural. 

“What’s wrong with it father, tell me, what’s wrong with it?” His voice was raised, not exactly a shout yet, seeing as his mother and sister were still sleeping as well. The father of the household was breathing deeply, eyes still wide with a fury that Light had never seen before. 

“It’s unnatural, it isn’t what I had planned for you! You were meant to live a stable life, a good life, not something like this! I thought you were smarter than this, you’re meant to be smarter than this.” Light was stumped by that; his facial expression had contorted into confusion as well as deep hurt. Were his presumptions correct? Did his father see him as nothing more than a perfect version of himself? Was he seriously projecting his insecurities onto Light?

“What… do you mean?” It was all he could ask, he had no rebuttal as of yet, he was too in shock to be able to form one. 

“You were going to graduate at the top of the university, you were meant to excel in a law profession, get married to a beautiful and intelligent woman then have a son and a daughter. You were meant to prioritise justice above all. You were meant to not make reckless choices such as this. Do you want to face the criticism that comes with being one of them? Or do you want the attention that comes from it?” Light’s eyes widened, in rage, in a fury unlike anything he had ever felt before. His father had laid out his expectations, and they perfectly exemplified just what kind of person he was. Who was his father to presume that he sought attention? His father didn’t even know him, he didn’t even know anything about him! 

“How could you even say that? It’s as if you have my whole life planned out for me! Did you ever think that I can make decisions for myself?” Light felt ashamed, and dehumanised, his face was red with both embarrassment and upset. Who did his father think he was?

“Clearly you can’t, judging by this situation!” It was a weak rebuttal; however, it was enough to spark a fire in Light, and Soichiro had lit the torch.

“That’s not me making a bad decision, that’s you being discriminatory!” His voice was nearly a screech, certainly startling the other members of the household from their slumbers. Soichiro looked like he was on fire with his irrational fury, burning all those nearby with the torch he carried. 

“It is not! Do not deviate from the subject! This is about you making a stupid and impulsive decision that’s unlike you. I want to know what happened to my son, to the son that was going to marry the perfect girl, to the son who got the perfect grades with ease, to the son that worked hard for what he wanted. He’s changed you, that Ryuzaki. You’re no longer focused on what you need to be focused on, now you’re orienting yourself on short time rushes and emotion!” This was the comment that truly showed his ignorance, he didn’t even know Light’s favourite colour or future ambitions, how was he going to be able to distinguish his personality? Tears filled in Light’s eyes, and his breathing was unstable. His father knew nothing about him.

Did he care?

“You don’t know me at all, don’t even pretend that you know me! YOU LIAR!” Soichiro slammed his hand on the wall, causing Light to slam himself into the door more than he already was with fear.

“Oh, I know you; I know you as well as I do myself. You’re perfect, perfect grades, perfect looks, perfect work ethic, perfect personality. You’re meant to be perfect, why can’t you uphold that simple standard? It shouldn’t be hard for you, as simple as a math test.” Soichiro almost looked fearful as he said that, his insecurities creeping up once more. However, it was no match or testimony for the rage within. 

“I can’t believe you would even say that! I’m not perfect, you don’t know me at all, you’re clearly blinded by something!” Light slammed his fist on the door in turn, even louder than his father had previously done with his hand. 

“I’m not blinded by anything; I know what I’m talking about! I’m the parent, you’re the child and I know what’s best for you! You’re meant to live the idealistic life; you’re meant to be perfect! You were meant to do all of the things that I myself could never do.” He was shallow, Light realised. The father he thought he had been seeing the entire time was the father he had actually been seeing. He was entirely right, as per usual.

This time, he wished he was wrong. He wished he was ignorant and incompetent, he wished he could ignore it all. 

“You see me as inhuman… you think I’m supposed to be a god. You think so shallowly of me that you don’t even treat me with the respect of a basic human being…”

Both were exhausted, they panted for a while, caught up in their own emotions before Soichiro spoke quietly, barely a whisper.

“How can you pretend to be my son when you do such things? Any son of mine would never act in that way.” The notion of homosexuality rose once more, the perception of it being ‘unnatural’ shining through. Tears fell down Light’s cheeks, the emotional impact of their fight certainly hadn’t hit yet, and the tension certainly hadn’t hit its peak.

“Dad, do you want perfection in a child? What do you want? You’re constantly contradicting yourself and saying things you never mean and I’m sick of it! You’re upholding me to standards I can’t achieve, that no one can achieve! You don’t want me as a son, you want me to have these standards because I surely should be able to achieve them! Because you wanted to achieve them and failed! You want to see me attempt to do this then fail, so you can belittle me to make yourself feel better, that’s what you fucking want!” Light’s breathing hitched, inhaling and exhaling, inhaling and exhaling sharply. 

“I want an honest child, I want a loyal child, I want a child who will stick to his word no matter what. I want a child who sees what I do and learns from it. I don’t want a robot; I want a human! Is that so hard to understand? Is it so hard to understand that you’re someone to brag about, but you’re not someone that’s possible to love?” That was it, that was the breaking point for Light. Soichiro didn’t want Light, he never wanted Light, he wanted Matsuda. Matsuda was the reason for his suffering and for the damage his father had caused. It was all Matsuda’s fault, which would be proven time and time again.

Light sobbed with yearning, with a hatred so buried deep within. He wished so badly that the hells below would take this demon away from his father. Light knew that this wasn’t all there was to his father, yet, it seemed like it in that moment. Why was it all coming out now? This insecurity, this jealousy? Did his father hate him so much that he would do such things? 

“So you push these standards onto me, yet you don’t even want someone like me? Why the hell would you do that, to make me suffer? What the fuck? You heartless bastard! I HATE YOU!” Soichiro breathed deeply, stopping his yelling for a mere second before slapping Light in the face with his next words.

“If you aren’t happy with my basic, righteous expectations of you, then you can leave, you ungrateful brat! You should appreciate all I do for you; you never show any gratitude! Get out of my house, out!” He snapped, making Light cry out sharply. Light screamed, as loud as he could, screamed the words he would later regret. 

“Fine, go make Matsuda-san your son then! I’m sure he’d fall to his knees in adoration. Fuck you, fuck you!” Light opened the door and slammed it shut, running away from his childhood house in sobs, in rage, fury and hatred. 

Sayu’s eyes were filled with tears and were falling from the staircase, watching as Light ran away and as her father slammed his fist against the wall.

“Dammit! I never meant to say it that way, my emotions… I…” 

“Dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G'day everyone, there's a lot I need to talk about so be warned for the long author's note. 
> 
> 1\. As those who follow my twitter probably know, I was extremely conflicted with how I wanted to write Soichiro. I wanted to write according to my plan and according to his redemption arc that I have planned for him. But at the same time, I wanted to keep my readers happy by making him still an asshole, resulting in my whole planning being ruined and the sequel unable to work. In the sequel, I have no plans to make anymore conflict between Light and Soichiro, in fact, most of the conflict for the sequel will be from different sources. 
> 
> I was torn because I want to make you, the reader happy, but I don't want to have to re-plan an entire arc of a story again.
> 
> 2\. For this chapter, we mostly get Light's perspective, so we don't dig much into Soichiro's feelings and points of view. It's more than just homophobia, despite what it may seem. Looking at it from Light's POV is mostly black and white, please keep this in mind. But it doesn't excuse Soichiro's actions, at all. Just, keep that in mind during the next few chapters.
> 
> 3\. I have over 2.3k words of planning for this story, for this installation alone (not including the sequel) so I'm very specific with what I have in mind. 
> 
> 4\. My twitter handle is infinitefalltohell


	33. Breakdown

L’s sharp ears immediately caught onto the sound of loud bangs, causing him to flinch when he first heard it. That was never a good sign, especially when it came with the sharp sobs that it did. He closed his laptop and walked towards the door, hand freezing on the doorknob as his name was shouted, no, pleaded.

“L! L!” L’s breath hitched in surprise, Light. He wasn’t expecting Light that night, he wasn’t expecting Light to contact him at all. Light was meant to be sleeping in his bed peacefully, dreaming of nice things. Not crying at his doorstep, waiting to be invited inside. Not shouting his name, pleading for him to be awake and unfocused. He had never heard a cry so sharp and alarming before, not in all of his years of detective work. He felt emotions from this: distress, worry. He did not like it one bit. 

The door opened slowly, L almost dreaded what he would see, images rapidly flashed in his mind of what it possibly could be. Percentages and predictions didn’t even come to thought, the action was far too quick and the situation was far too off-putting for logic to even be considered.

Reality was a lot worse than imagination made it out to be.

Light was knelt on the floor, unable to stand in the state he was in. L couldn’t see his face due to the fact that Light’s head was faced down and his hair covered his eyes. The hand that was previously reaching out for the door now laid on the floor. His wails echoed throughout the entire hall and it haunted his mind. His body trembled and it shook, almost as if there was someone shaking it for him.

L had never seen him in such a state, and he couldn’t hide the horror in his voice.

“Light?” He fell to the floor in front of Light, shuffling to him in order to attempt to comfort him. It seemed as if everything that happened in the following minutes was based off of pure instinct alone. L tilted Light’s jaw to face him, Light’s face was scrunched up and tears fell into his palm.

“He, I, L…” Light was so uncomposed, in such a terrible mental state that he couldn’t even form sentences, the sobs bubbled and they overflowed, pouring into the hands of his worried lover. L got closer and wrapped his arms around Light tightly, Light instantly clutching to him, perhaps tighter than he realised. Once they were linked together, L realised just how shaky he really was, he was almost vibrating with how he trembled. 

“Light, what are you crying about?” Light buried himself into L’s shoulder, barely able to compose himself.

“I… I hate him. Hate… him.” Was all he could muster. L ran his hands through Light’s hair with his right hand, keeping a tight grip on him with his left. 

Perhaps without noticing it, L had watery eyes himself, tears not falling, tears unnoticed. 

Eventually, Light tired himself out and he slept, it was as if he was a baby who had howled and howled until they had exhausted themselves completely. L was still on his knees, clutching Light protectively against him. 

He had never seen Light act that way, ever. Light was not the type to suddenly act uncomposed, he wasn’t the type to show up at his door with no ability to even comprehend what he was trying to say. Light was the most upset, the most distressed he had ever seen him. Light’s screams wouldn’t be forgotten for a long time, his repetitive sobs of “he hates me”, the repeated screams of “I hate him”. The look in his eyes, it was as if all dignity had drained from him with something as simple as an argument. 

L had to find out, he needed to crack the code on why Light was acting such a way. 

That night, L didn’t sleep. It wasn’t a regular night with sleep deprivation, no, his mind was haunted with images, with memories and with questions. Guilt swam in his head: ‘Did I do a bad job of comforting him? Is it my fault?’

As the morning came, Light’s eyes fluttered open and he felt a warm chest against his head. Immediately, he looked up and saw L, who was still awake and staring towards his white door. On Light’s hair was a hand that was running through it, L’s hand. The sheets on top of him were warm and he felt safe in them, relaxing slightly at the notion of his surroundings. 

“Good morning.” L’s voice was a deep murmur, with a twang of regret and sorrow. At those two simple words, last night’s happenings came back to mind. His breakdown, crying until he exhausted himself, the warm arms around him, his inability to make himself comprehensible. Light shuddered, his father of all people had brought him to that state. His father had done that.

“Could we talk?” Light refused to glance into L’s eyes, determined to not glance into the guilt and into the worry. L nodded, loosening his grip on Light ever so slightly. 

“What happened last night?” Light clutched tighter onto L, turning his head so it faced the ceiling, so his right cheek laid against L and his left laid against the crisp air.

“My father and I, we had a fight.” L knew this wouldn’t end well, when it came to Light’s father, it mostly didn’t. He could already guess what had happened, they were caught, Soichiro started being an asshole, that seemed to be the most accurate decision.

“Can I ask over what?” Light’s eyes shut and he tensed, not daring to open them as he spoke. 

“Um, he found us, we weren’t being careful enough. We had a fight, and he told me that I wasn’t meant to be gay, that he had this life planned out for me, that I was being reckless. He wanted me to get a job at the NPA, to be married to a beautiful wife then have a son and daughter…” he told the tale softly, his anger and sorrow not quite translating properly. 

“He expects me to be a better version of him, he wants me to be perfect, yet he doesn’t even want me as a son. He wants Matsuda, that’s who he wants. I’ll never be his perfect son, because I’m a trophy to him. And I can’t become his son because he already has his son, who is Matsuda-san.” L could feel the rage stir within him, especially as he heard the last sentence. This was a tale of jealousy, that was all it was. Soichiro was jealous of Light, who was jealous of Matsuda, who was jealous of many people. 

“Light, he doesn’t deserve you…” L wasn’t sure whether Light would appreciate his opinion on the situation or not, therefore, he kept quiet. Light hummed sadly, almost as if he had expected it all to happen.

“He told me that I was someone who couldn’t be loved.” Tears filled his eyes at that, as the memory of how the words had been said came to mind. Their harsh, vicious connotations. 

L was enraged, he was furious. Yagami Soichiro had the audacity to say that to Light? Did he really?

“I hate him.” Their words were in sync, with different meanings behind them. L’s meaning was born from anger and from rage whereas Light’s connotation was rooted from sadness and from disappointment. 

“I don’t really want to think about it anymore, it’s too painful. Can I stay at yours?” L nodded almost immediately.

“Of course.” 

{DM: Rem and Sayu}

Sayu: Rem?

Rem: Hm?

Sayu: Dad and Light had this fight last night and it really scared me, they were shouting, especially Dad. He said some horrible things that I know he doesn’t mean. Dad said that Light wasn’t someone who could be loved, and other terrible things like that. 

Sayu: I know you’ll be able to get through to him, please do something Rem, anything. 

Rem: I’ll speak to him about it today, hopefully he’ll answer. 

Sayu: Thank you so much Rem, you’re the best! I love you!

Rem: I love you too, child <3

{DM: Rem and Soichiro}

Rem: Uncle Soichiro, can we talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when you absolutely despise a chapter so much yet you know that it's necessary to the plot and it needs to be there? That's this chapter. 
> 
> Author's comments: I know this chapter is crappy, and it took a while to get here, but this was the most motivation I had. This chapter is more preluding to what might happen next, next chapter will be a lot better than this one and so much more tea spilling! This one is a filler tbh, please forgive me.
> 
> From now on, I'll be uploading every 4 days or something like that, so long enough for all the comments to come in, but not so long that it's bad. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


	34. Hurting & Healing

{DM: Rem and Soichiro}

Soichiro: Rem, hello. I presume Light told you everything that happened.

Rem: Sayu did, actually. She was really scared, she thought that you had hurt him physically at some point because of how violent things seemed to be. 

Soichiro: Physically? I would never hurt him that way, I would never hurt Sayu that way either. I’m shocked they would even think that…

Rem: I know you wouldn’t. But then again, I didn’t see the fight, so I wouldn’t know. If I was Sayu, I probably would’ve presumed that too, I would’ve burst into fucking tears. You scared her you know. You really scared her.

Soichiro: Rem…

Rem: I’m just relaying the facts, that’s all. 

Soichiro: I know, it just hurts to hear.

Rem: Anyway,

Rem: What did you say that night? What was the fight over? Give me context.

Soichiro: Well, I had just caught Light and Ryuzaki together, it turned out they were dating. I don’t know why, but I felt really angry. 

Rem: I’m going to interrupt you right there.

Rem: You do know why you were angry. It’s because you’re a fucking homophobe. Nothing more, nothing less.

Soichiro: Rem, please.

Rem: I’m not sugar-coating it for you old man. Tell me what happened so I can make things better.

Soichiro: We started fighting, I was telling him that he was making bad choices, and he was pushing against that. Rightfully so. I said so many terrible things, Rem, things that I don’t mean. I told him that he was someone to brag about and not someone to love, I told him he was making bad choices with his life, I told him I didn’t want someone like him as a son, I said so many horrible things. 

Rem: That’s… a lot. You’re a fucking asshole.

Soichiro: I know I am. And I don’t want to be. 

Rem: Let me ask you a few questions.

Soichiro: Alright.

Rem: Firstly, why are you against L-san and Light despite being supportive of Matsuda-san and Aizawa-san, Misa and I, and Ryuk and Beyond?

Soichiro: I just thought that Light would make better choices than that. He’s meant to be perfect… you know? He chose the right university, the right priorities, the right area to go into, and he can’t choose the right partner for him? It doesn’t fit. Light, in my old vision anyway, was meant to have a beautiful wife (someone like Misa, for context) and have the life that would help him succeed the best. Again, it doesn’t fit.

Rem: It does fit, you’re just being a dickhead who’s expecting too much of him.

Soichiro: Thanks a lot Rem, very helpful. Almost as if I don’t already know that.

Rem: Next question.

Rem: Why do you put such expectations onto Light? Why does he have all of this on his shoulders?

Soichiro: I’m not exactly sure how to explain it, um, it’s a lot. I’ve kept this a secret for a long time, I’m uncertain of how to express it.

Rem: Take your time, when you’re ready.

Soichiro: Well, he just seems perfect, you know? He has this untouchable aura, where he can be everything and beyond what you expected him to be. He has everything, the intelligence, work ethic, charisma, I want him to make the best of it. Perhaps I did that in the wrong way, but I know my intentions aren’t bad. I’m not trying to defend myself; I don’t want to defend myself. I just… he achieved everything I couldn’t and more, he’s essentially the more perfect version of me. I want what’s best for him, but perhaps I did that incorrectly. 

Soichiro: I had the perfect wife and the perfect children, I also had the perfect job, yet I never felt good enough to have it. I never felt as if I deserved such things, because of all the mistakes I had made and are making. I can never be a role model to Light because I’m not good enough to be that person. There’s a bit more to it, but that’s the basic premise.

Rem: Explain it more for me.

Soichiro: Right, ah…

Soichiro: I never felt good enough compared to Light, though it’s ridiculous to think of your son that way. I always saw him as more superior to me, always. Even as a child. Sachiko, Sayu and Light are all perfect, I don’t fit in. I have obvious flaws. They don’t.   
Not to mention that Sachiko and I haven’t properly talked about things in a while, once she put me on the couch, it seems like she also put our peace at rest. I love her and she’s brilliant, but I’d just like more of her time, it affects me a lot.   
Sayu, we don’t spend enough individual time together. I adore her and we’re so alike, but I hardly get time alone with her, to bond with her. Most likely because of my long work hours, it makes me feel really guilty, because I would die for her yet I can’t maintain a normal father-daughter relationship with her. 

Soichiro: And I don’t think Light is unlovable, I never thought that, in fact, it’s the opposite. He’s the lovable one, he’s the one everyone loves. Those words were me being insecure and being impulsive. 

Soichiro: Insecurity, that’s the word for it. It’s insecurity. Envy, even. Emotions are hard, you would understand.

Soichiro: God, I just feel like shit. 

Rem: That’s… certainly a lot to unpack. How long have you been feeling this way?

Soichiro: I don’t remember, more than 10 years, I think.

Rem: Holy shit, did you ever tell anyone?

Soichiro: No. Never. I don’t tell people my insecurities, not my big ones anyway.

Rem: Uncle… listen to me. And listen to me carefully. 

Rem: You and Light are one in the same, with your perfectionism. You both attempt to live up to the standard that you either create for yourself or that others create for you. It’s unrealistic and to be frank, not a good thing to aspire to. Uncle, you’re definitely good enough to be a role model for Light, and for Sayu. Especially Sayu, now that she’s at a critical age when she needs a good influence more than ever.   
You know why I consider you more of a father than I do my own dad? Because you spent time with me, you taught me things, you gave me a positive figure to look up to. You loved me more than my own dad did, he drank himself to death in a shady bar with his last words being “Fuck you Rem, you pale piece of shit”. I went to yours for dinner almost every night and whilst you were there you gave me good advice, we talked about history books, you taught me how to defend myself against bullies. Ryuk, Beyond, and this entire family are everything to me.   
Hell, you know why Matsuda-san is so incredibly fond of you? Because when everyone else mocked him and belittled him, you believed in him. You believed in his abilities, and in his confidence. You gave him encouragement, you empowered him. You taught him things his own father didn’t. I know he is so grateful to you, and he loves you very much.   
Uncle, you’ve had a positive influence on so many people. You’re a pillar of justice and of someone who is morally just and strong. Being good does not translate to being perfect, and it doesn’t need to be. Because if you’re a good person, who does good things, you have already flown above the standard. 

Rem: However, you need a healthier outlet for your insecurities. You cannot act impulsively once every ten years, that kind of thing destroys relationships. This fight started because of you bottling up your feelings, because you haven’t properly hugged your wife in so long, because we haven’t had a family dinner all together in a very long time. Because you can’t help but think that perfection is the acceptable standard when it isn’t. You need to let Light think for himself, it’s his future, he’s of age and he’s mature, he can make his own decisions. You have made a lot of bad decisions, ones you need to fix.  
You know what you need? You don’t need someone to slap you in the face, you don’t need a beating, you need therapy. You need to make amends and you need to take initiative. That’s what you need.

Soichiro: You’re right. I feel so guilty, I love him so much and I do this to him. I hurt him, he’s my child Rem, and I hurt him.

Rem: Every parent hurts their child at least once. This is not to excuse your actions, this is to say that it happens to everyone, and if you apologise and show improvement in time, you can perhaps redeem yourself. 

Soichiro: Where can I start??

Rem: Apologise to Light first, have a conversation with him in person, not at the café. Go to the park or something, outside so he can have a little space if he needs. Then talk to your wife, once the kids are asleep. Schedule the weekly appointments with the therapist, check on Matsuda-san, Ryuk and Beyond. 

Soichiro: Alright, I’ll do all that. I can’t thank you enough Rem, really. I know you’re a lot younger than me, but you’re extremely wise and there’s a lot I can learn from you. I love you; you know that don’t you?

Rem: Of course I do, I love you too old man. 

Rem: Now go redeem yourself, we’ll talk later.

Soichiro: Alright, I’ll talk to Sachiko first. Goodnight Rem, I’ll see you soon?

Rem: Hopefully, it depends on how things go for you. Good luck. 

\--

Sachiko laid in bed, eyes wide open, pillow clutched in her arms. It had been a challenge, sleeping alone. It needed to be done, however, that didn’t mean it came without struggle. She constantly wished that he would cave in and stop being so damn stubborn, that he’d shut off the lights for her and wrap his arms around her. She sighed, it had been a long while, yet she still missed him – and she couldn’t figure out why she felt the way she did. Perhaps because she hadn’t slept alone in so long?

A fist knocked on the door quietly, loud enough to show its presence yet not so loud it interrupted the sleep of Sayu. Sachiko got out of bed and straightened her nightgown, twisting the doorknob and opening the door slowly. 

Soichiro stood by the door, eyes slightly red, pyjamas crinkled and hair ruffled. 

“Can we talk?” Sachiko nodded softly, exhaling deeply as she did so. Soichiro followed her into the room and the two sat across from one another on the bed, Sachiko clutching her white pillow once more. Soichiro avoided her eyes, anxiety creeping up. 

“Ah, there’s a lot I need to say.” Sachiko reached out to her husband’s hands and held them in her own, relaxing at the familiar feeling. All four hands were placed on her lap and it was there they rested.

“When you kicked me from the room, because of Light and his sexuality, it’s almost like you put our relationship on pause also. You stopped talking to me properly, no matter how hard I tried, you wouldn’t budge. I love you, but I need more of your time. Can we… can we still fix this?” Sachiko’s eyes widened, and her grip on Soichiro’s hands had tightened. Was that how she made him feel this entire time? Did he feel like he couldn’t come to her unless something bad happened? What else was he repressing? What else was he keeping from her?

She inched closer to him; their knees now parallel. 

“Soichiro… honey, if you felt like that, you should’ve come to me earlier. I’m so sorry I made you feel that way, I know you were being an asshole, but educating is better than shunning. We’ll work on it, okay?” Soichiro nodded, finally glancing up to meet his wife’s eyes.

She looked remorseful and regretful; her eyes soft as if she was speaking to one of her children. The pillow was clung onto even tighter now, much like a child holding a toy to their chest. 

Soichiro got his phone out of his pocket, typing the password and clicking into the app.

“I’m going to show you some texts, okay?” He handed her the phone, and she shifted closer to him. Her petite fingers scrolled through the messages with sorrow, and with unease. The expressions she wore on her face shifted and changed multiple times with each new paragraph. 

Sachiko was in utter horror and she felt the purest of sadness, for so long, her husband had kept this from her. His feelings of insecurity and of anxiety were always pushed aside by him, it seemed like he never allowed himself to pay attention to it for too long.

No wonder he always seemed a little too perfect…

“Darling… I can’t believe you kept this from me. For so long, you kept this from me. Do you have any idea how heartbroken I am? I hate that you’re feeling this way, and that for so long you bottled it up.” Her eyes were filled with tears, her voice was soft and regretful, her hands were shaky. Soichiro bit his lip and avoided her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Almost as quickly as he said the words, arms wrapped around his waist, and his wife curled around him, the right side of her head resting on his shoulder. She feared that if she was to face towards him, she would start sobbing right there and then. 

Soichiro’s arms brought her closer, a single hand in her hair indicating that he was emotionally present. 

“So, you’ll talk to Light tomorrow?” Soichiro nodded.

“Yes, I hope to talk to him in the morning, if he doesn’t want to talk to me, then I won’t force him to.” Sachiko hummed gently, her grip tightening. 

“Will we talk more tomorrow as well?” Soichiro moved the hair from her face, tilting her jaw to face him.

“Yes, we will, don’t worry about that. But for now it’s late, so we should sleep.” Sachiko sighed deeply, untangling herself from her husband and pushing herself against the head of the bed. Soichiro joined her after a minute, sinking onto the mattress below him. 

For the first time in a long time, Soichiro held her in his arms and they both relaxed. 

“Goodnight Sachiko.”

“Goodnight honey.”

Both fell under the spell of sleep quickly, choosing to ignore the pain they knew would follow the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I hope that this year is better and that we lead better lives than we did in the last year.
> 
> Hello, let me start off by saying I am so sorry for updating late, recently, I've had to learn how to get around parental controls and around this app I have on my laptop (it's not exclusively for parental control and I don't know if my dad checks it, but one can't be too careful?) The updating schedule may change a bit as I either navigate the way around mobile AO3 or as I go onto my extremely slow other laptop. 
> 
> This chapter did not turn out how I wanted it to, it wasn't as impactful, it wasn't as sad, but I cannot muster much else unfortunately. I know, I should put more effort, but I kind of like it this way. This way it's more open to your own imagination.
> 
> After I do a full edit of DNWM, I hope to do the same to this story, I hope to edit chapter by chapter. It will not be anything special, it'll be mainly checking for format consistencies, grammar, language consistencies and such. Plotlines and phrases will not be changed, do not despair. XD It'll take me a very long time, seeing as there's so much to go through, but I'll try my best.
> 
> I hope that this is a decent New Year's gift and that you enjoyed this chapter! I've been feeling a little like shit about this story lately, I'm very fond of it yet I don't feel like the writing is to the best of my capabilities. I know it has a lot of readers, that many people love it, etc, but I don't feel like this series is good enough to garner that attention. I suppose I feel like Soichiro did in this chapter, except about this fic. I love this fic with my entire heart and I absolutely adore it, yet it doesn't quite feel like it deserves all the attention it's getting. 
> 
> Ugh, I shouldn't complain here. I really am grateful to all of you, I'll speak further on this in my author's note in Chapter 37. Have a happy New Year! <3


	35. We're Not Perfect

{DM: Soichiro and Ryuzaki}  
Soichiro: Ryuzaki, do you know where Light is?

Ryuzaki: Why do you want to know?

Soichiro: I’d like to talk with him, to apologise and have a real talk I suppose. I presumed you would know where he is seeing as the two of you are together.

Ryuzaki: I do know, but I will not be telling you where he is.

Soichiro: What do I do then?

Ryuzaki: Go to the park near Task Force Headquarters and wait for 30 minutes. If Light doesn’t show up, it means he doesn’t want to talk to you. Do this every day at the same time until he does show up. This is how it’ll be done.

Soichiro: Are you sure this will work?

Ryuzaki: I have full confidence in it. 

Soichiro: If this is what it takes to make Light comfortable, I suppose I’ll do it. Does Light know of this?

Ryuzaki: He created the plan.

Soichiro: He’s always been so smart…

Ryuzaki: He is smart, and he deserves more respect. If your intentions are not pure, then I want you to say so. You’re an honest man, Yagami-san., exemplify that. Are you doing this for good? Or for your own selfish purposes?

Soichiro: Ryuzaki, I’m doing this because I know I was wrong, because as a person I feel the need to right my wrongs. In the end it doesn’t matter what you think, it’s Light’s judgement that matters. If he does forgive me, I will be eternally grateful. If not, then I’ll know I need to improve. Does that seem clear?

Ryuzaki: I’m impressed, Yagami-san. This was a test to challenge your sincerity, and you passed. I appreciate it, thank you. 

Soichiro: Now all I have to do is wait.

Ryuzaki: All you need to do is wait.

\--

It had been three days since that conversation had been made, and Soichiro still waited faithfully at the park for half an hour every day. He sat on an old park bench in the middle of an empty courtyard. The wind blew by harshly as it always did in the colder days of spring, causing Soichiro to shiver. The trees that surrounded the benches and pavement isolated him from the people on the playground and the people that dotted themselves around the entire park. 

10 minutes to go, would Light show up this time? And if he did, would he be able to explain himself? What was he meant to say, “I’m sorry for being a shitty human being”? As the first 5 minutes of those 10 passed, the wind had become chillier than it had been before. Premonition, perhaps. Light wouldn’t show up, Soichiro knew he wouldn’t. Was it Light’s way of saying that he wasn’t even worth speaking to? No, he may have deserved it, but his Light wasn’t like that. Light was far too polite and forgiving for that. He just wasn’t ready, that was all. 

He wouldn’t show up, and Soichiro would guiltily feel relieved. He would have to walk home in the cold wind, and his anxiety would warm itself by his heart, toasting to another day of waiting. It would be the same as it had been the past few days, exactly the same, nothing would change-

“Dad.” Soichiro looked up, his eyes widening slightly with surprise. The man’s body was shaking with both anxiety and with the feeling of being cold, his breath stuttered and he finally felt the chill of the wind. 

Light looked like absolute hell. His hair was a greasy, unbrushed mess, the deep eyebags under his eyes and the occasional sniffle told Soichiro he had just been crying. Any previous speak that had once shined in his eyes, fake or real, had disappeared entirely. His frame was only slightly thinner, not enough to stir concern, but enough that it was noticeable. 

Soichiro had shattered him, Soichiro had destroyed his own son. 

Was this guilt in its purest form?

“Son.” Light relaxed his stiffened shoulders as he sat, his gaze fixated onto the surprisingly vibrant grass below him. Soichiro laid back into the park bench, his eyes attempting to make sense of the grey sky above. 

“Why did you say those thing? Those horrible, cruel things? Were they true, and how long have those words been lingering in your head for? Weeks, months, years?” If Soichiro was surprised by Light’s initiative, his expression didn’t show it. His elbows dug into his knees, and his hands were clasped together with his chin against them. Why he said what he did? Because he accidentally opened the bottle that had held his feelings. How was he meant to express that?

“I… lost my temper.” Light’s head snapped up from its previous position and he stared in his father’s direction, not expecting such a blunt response. Soichiro avoided his eyes carefully, pretending as if they weren’t even there. 

“Your temper?” Light seemed confused, repulsed, and upset all at once, Soichiro wasn’t too sure how to put it. All he knew was that it hurt, it hurt like hell. His heartbeat fastened as his anxiety metaphorically leaned against it even more than it did last time. 

“Well, it was not exactly losing my temper, it was more like breaking. I shattered, that was what it was I think.” Light seemed even more confused, his eyebrows scrunching as he attempted to gauge the situation. His father ‘shattered’? What did he mean by that? Yagami Soichiro was the most emotionally stable person Light knew, he never seemed overly hurt by anything, and when he was, he never lost his temper. He seemed perfect, what could possibly be wrong?

“For a long time, I had bottled my emotions and insecurities deep inside of me. I thought I had buried them in a place where they couldn’t come out. I was wrong, clearly. I had always thought of you as perfect… you never had done any wrong, you never could do any wrong. It seemed as if you would live the ideal life, graduating at 22 and getting a job at the NPA soon after. You would marry and have two beautiful children; you would be happy and you would thrive in your adult life. That was what it seemed. You wouldn’t be burdened with these feelings or thoughts; you wouldn’t let your emotions and stubbornness get in the way of what was important.” He took a deep breath, almost gasping for air. 

“You’re a perfect version of me, that’s how I saw you. You did things I could never aspire to do. I never felt good enough for you, and I hated myself for it. Even when you were a kid, I knew you were going to be far better than I. At the time, I didn’t mind. However, I grew more insecure, and I hid it away in hopes of it going away. It never went away… I had the perfect family, the perfect job, the perfect wife, and everything around me was perfect except for me. I wasn’t good enough for all the things I had, I never felt as if I had deserved it. I would come home and I would feel guilty because I had kept you all waiting when you probably had better things to do. I would see the way other officers superior to me would talk about Matsuda-san behind his back and I felt guilt because I couldn’t think the same way they did.” Soichiro took this chance to finally sneak a look at Light, and when he did so, he was surprised. 

Light didn’t seem angry, he didn’t seem frustrated or guilty, he looked confused. As if he was trying to piece it all together, as if it didn’t make sense why he would be feeling the way he did. 

“How long have you been feeling like this? Like I was better than you, like you weren’t good enough for all the things you had? Have you always felt that way…?” Soichiro sighed, lowering his arms and leaning his forearms against his legs, hands still clasped together.

“I’m not sure how long, definitely for more than 10 years, perhaps 13? There was never a defining moment, it just lingered.” Light’s breathed halted, almost gasping from surprise. Did he hear correctly? 10, or 13? That was a long time to keep secrets, Light knew that very well. 

To Light, his father had always been perfect, a little too perfect. How Soichiro saw Light was how Light had seen Soichiro. To him, Soichiro was always composed, he thought that the person Soichiro described when he spoke of Light was the person Soichiro was. Both men paralleled one another, they hid their insecurities easily and never showed them on the outside. According to Light, Sayu, Sachiko and Soichiro were all perfect, it was only him who was flawed. 

“Dad… I didn’t know you ever felt that way. The way you think of me is the same way I used to think about you. Of course, that changed after this year, but still, the sentiment is there. How bad was it? These thoughts?” Soichiro faced away from Light, not wanting to look into his eyes as he spoke. 

“Bad enough that I cried myself to sleep over it, bad enough that I supressed it for more than 10 years. It overtook my life, Light.” Light turned away too, still in contemplation. 

‘My father… I never realised how mentally unstable he actually was. I always thought he could never have those thoughts, that he had everything and anything he wanted. He seemed perfect to me, but in reality, he isn’t. Just like me I suppose.’

“Light, I’m so sorry for the way I’ve behaved. I’ve been a terrible father and a terrible person. I don’t know what I would do without you, and you didn’t deserve what I did to you. I love you so much, I love Sachiko, Sayu, Ryuk, Rem, Beyond, Touta, all of you. You all don’t deserve this, and I’m sorry. If you were to forgive me, we’d try to start on the right foot, to be more honest and to not hide things anymore. Light… what are you thinking at this moment?” Light was in contemplation, attempting to organise his thoughts and what he had heard. Soichiro finally glanced in his direction again and saw this, nervous as to what he would say.

“Dad… I…” Tears filled Light’s eyes and his hands started shaking, or perhaps he realised that his hands had been shaking the entire time. Either way, they trembled, as did the rest of him. 

“You’re a good person at heart Dad, and I want to forgive you. You have so much love for me, for those I consider family. Matsuda-san thinks you’re the best thing since the colour yellow was invented, Rem admires you so much. However… I don’t think now is the right time to fix our relationship, nor do I think it’s the right time for me to forgive you.” Soichiro could almost hear his heart breaking as Light spoke. Light had said it, he had done it. 

“You need to heal yourself before you try to heal the relationship between us. We will never have a fulfilling father-son relationship until you fix yourself first. I’m sorry, but this is the way things need to be. I’m hurt, and I need fixing. You’re hurt, and you need fixing, but we must be apart in order to do that.” Soichiro nodded tightly, biting his lip. Now he was colder than ever, not even his thick coat was warm enough to protect from the chill of devastation. He couldn’t muster a single word, completely stuck in his thoughts. Light stood up, brushing off the non-existent dust from his pants.

“I’ll leave you to your thoughts.” And that was the last Soichiro would hear from his son for a while before he walked away, leaving him with only his broken heart and the chilling wind. 

This, he supposed, was the final alert that he needed help, and that he needed it as soon as possible. If he didn’t, how else was he meant to keep both he and his family together?  
If he didn’t get himself together, Light wouldn’t come back. 

Would Light ever come back?

\--

A paper was laid in front of Soichiro, as were multiple pens next to it. On it, he wrote a list, dot points coming to life as the hand moved. He knew what they all were all too well, he had been familiarised with all of these points well enough.

THINGS TO TALK ABOUT WITH THE THERAPIST:  
\- Problems with expressing emotions  
\- Family relationships  
\- Feelings of inadequacy  
\- Guilt  
\- The many mistakes that have been made (both with Light and outside of that)  
\- Healthy ways of expressing negative emotions, and how that would be done  
\- How to cope with things  
\- Trauma that has come with witnessing things whilst being a police officer (I should’ve gotten this a lot earlier for work, but I rejected and said I didn’t need it)

For now, Soichiro was satisfied with that list, he could add to it and take from it as time went on. 

He would be okay soon enough, but for now he needed just a little help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! New chapter! Hello everyone! 
> 
> Firstly, I did not realise that 12 days had passed! I thought it had been like 6 or something, time goes by really quick when you're distracted, I'm so sorry to everyone! I hope this chapter was worth the wait.
> 
> Secondly, I actually kind of like this chapter, because it shows the parallels between Light and Soichiro. Also, I like the decision I made with what Light wanted to do about it (whether to forgive him or not). I didn't show too much of Soichiro's suffering, because I figured that this chapter was getting too long anyway and I wanted that to be in the chapter where Soichiro goes to therapy (that chapter will be in the sequel, spoilers!)
> 
> Thirdly, thank you so much everyone for your support. As I said before, I'll be giving like a 300 word or more thank you sort of speech in the author's notes of the very last chapter, but for now, I just wanted this short thank you to hang here. You all are amazing~! Next chapter won't take as long to come out, promise!
> 
> Lastly, I'm proud of this because I made a draft for it and everything. Some of this was written in the draft, the second half was me writing straight onto laptop. This chapter had better planning than all the other ones did and it made it easier to write. (My laptop isn't catching up with the speed of my typing so it's like three sentences behind haha.) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter will be fun, I promise!


	36. The Pool (part 2)

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Ryuzaki: I have an announcement.

Mogi: Oh no.

Ide: Last time he made an announcement, he told us he was going to the pool.

Aizawa: Don’t jinx us!

Rem: We better not be going to a pool. 

Light: Relax Rem, I’m sure we’re not.

Ryuzaki: We’re going to the local pool again; except this time we’ll be going to a public one since I’m not renting out an entire place AGAIN. Watari will not let me. Apparently, we have better things to spend money on?

Light: WHAT

Soichiro: Ugh

Matsuda: Ooh, the pool! 

Rem: No…

Ryuk: We’ll stay with you, it’s okay!!

Beyond: ^^ WE LOVE YOU REM

Misa: I’m excited! Matsu, let’s call like we did last time, we have to figure out outfits~

Matsuda: Okay! I’ll be off everyone, see you! Bye Shuichi! <3

Aizawa: Bye

Ide: I JINXED IT

Aizawa: YOU FUCKING JINXED IT

Ide: I still don’t know how to swim. I’m not going I guess :/

Ryuzaki: There are swimming instructors there.

Ide: Don’t be ridiculous.

Ryuzaki: Either you learn or you drown, it isn’t hard Ide-san.

Ide: Fine, I’ll learn.

Matsuda: Maybe you’ll get a good love story out of it, you never know.

Ide: Hey! 

Aizawa: Ha!

Beyond: Let’s bet on it!

Ide: And this is the reason why I’m lonely. -_-

Ryuzaki: Don’t blame the others, the reason you’re lonely is your fault and yours alone.

Ide: Oh shut up, you can’t talk Mr “I once threw my phone at Yagami-san’s face because he criticised my lack of sleep within context”.

Aizawa: FUCKING GOLD

Light: This happened?

Soichiro: I had the bruise on my forehead all day, it was very painful.

Ryuzaki: I thought we weren’t to speak of it again.

Ide: Too bad :P

Ryuk: So, are we still going to the pool or what??

Ryuzaki: Yes, we are. Bring your bathers, your sunscreen, and your best peg – because it’s going to stink.

Light: Of what? People?

Ryuzaki: Yes.

Light: Ew.

\--

Three young adults were gathered on a sunshade, all of them trying to fit on the same seat that was made for one person. Eventually, they were able to manage, with Rem leaning against the back and placing her legs on the laps of both Ryuk and Beyond. The trio all wore their bathers, despite planning to not go into the pool.

Beyond was animatedly telling an anecdote to his two friends, hands wildly moving and voice increasing in volume by the minute. Ryuk would join in on occasion, adding his own eccentric facial expressions and hand gestures. Meanwhile, Rem relaxed on the seat and waited for her girlfriend Misa to arrive.

“Rem!” A high voice exclaimed, blonde hair falling back as the girl ran towards her. Ryuk and Beyond moved with a grimace as the two embraced. Misa kissed Rem on the cheek, smiling at her radiantly. Rem grinned back, stroking Misa’s cheek.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you, how are you?” Misa laughed, her right hand touching the hand Rem had on her cheek. 

“It’s only been a week Rem, but I suppose I’ve been okay. I did a lot of photoshoots and stuff, so that should be coming out in magazines soon! Is the channel going well?” Rem nodded and began to talk about it with a gentle smile, just as other people from their huge group began to trickle in. 

“Beyond looks just like Ryuzaki, huh.” It was Aizawa who said that, from a distance of course. Matsuda, who slipped his hand into Aizawa’s as quick as he possibly could without getting scolded for initiating PDA, responded in a nonchalant manner.

“I mean, they’re cousins, are they supposed to look different?” Aizawa sighed, attempting to use the bag they shared in order to hide their linked hands from anyone who may look at them. He despised PDA but didn’t want to scold Matsuda because otherwise they would bicker and it would end in a way that was… not appropriate for public eyes to say the least.

“But they’re cousins, not siblings for fuck’s sake. Were their parents twins or something?”

“Their parents are dead, they wouldn’t know!” This ensued a bickering session between the two, Ryuk crinkling his nose once the two sat on the sunshade next to them. He whispered to Beyond, a difficult task among the hustle and bustle of all the people around them. 

“I hate couples who have been dating for 6 months and are already basically married. They’re so adorable it’s almost sickening. You want to be exasperated but you also want to coo at them!” Ryuk dramatically gestured to the two as he spoke, causing Beyond to chuckle at his friend. 

“You’re just overexposed to it!” he exclaimed loudly, being glared at by Aizawa for his volume in the process. Beyond grinned apologetically, despite not really caring.

“Hey, you’re Aizawa, right? Because of the hair?” He swept his hand into the air above his hair dramatically, waving it from side to side and increasing it to signify curly hair. Aizawa nodded, unimpressed with his exaggerated show. 

“That would be me.” Matsuda rolled his eyes, laying his head on Aizawa’s shoulder. Aizawa was too busy looking into Matsuda’s eyes to notice where he had laid. He smiled ever so slightly as he stared for longer, a rare sight indeed.

“You’re smiling~” Matsuda cooed, reaching a hand to stroke his cheek. Aizawa shook his head, hair bouncing with him.

“Nope, definitely not. I don’t smile.” Matsuda just laughed, and Aizawa grew happier. Those two were completely in a world of their own, uncaring of the world around them.   
Misa chattered away on Rem’s lap, straddling her so the boys sitting in the middle would still have room to be comfortable. There were now four people on the one sunshade, however, it wasn’t uncomfortable like predicted. In fact, it was very cosy. 

“WHEN ARE THE OTHERS ARRIVING?” Beyond shouted as if he was at a house party, causing many who were nearby to glare meanly. Misa shook her head with a fond smile, she liked Beyond very much. He was a great friend to Rem, as was Ryuk, and any friends of Rem’s were friends of hers.

“They’re arriving in between the times of 11:30 and 12:00. It’s 11:37 right now, so quite a few people are left to arrive.” Next was Ide, towel rested on his shoulder, death glare laying onto the many pools to his right. He sat sulkily next to Matsuda, the two making room for him as soon as they saw the frowning man arrive.

“In a bad mood Hideki?” Ide mumbled a small agreement, bowing his head ever so slightly out of politeness, then staring at the floor with distaste. 

“I don’t like swimming; I’ve never been able to do it no matter how many lessons I took.” Aizawa scoffed, almost in disbelief. 

“Those ‘lessons’ were when you were 8, I’m sure you could be a much more capable swimmer if you tried.” Ide rolled his eyes, leaning over to hit Aizawa’s shoulder lightly. 

“You’re impossible.” Just as Ide spoke, a hand clasped on his shoulder in greeting, and he immediately recognised it to be Mogi. The stoic man sat next to him, bring the total of people in the sunbed to four, its maximum as of that moment. 

Light and L arrived together, Soichiro trailing close behind along with Watari. Ryuk raised his eyebrows at seeing the old man again, whistling as he did so.

“Look at him, Watari hasn’t aged a bit! And look at Uncle Soichiro, I think his hair is starting to grey!” The two cackled to themselves, Rem lightly kicking them with her leg when they got too loud. They were right though, Watari looked as if he had shaved off 10 years of his life and had given them all to Soichiro. 

“Uncle Soichiro!” Rem gently placed Misa out of her lap and ran over to hug her dearest uncle, Soichiro held her tightly and closely, chuckling slightly. 

“Always reverting back to a 6-year-old when I enter the room, hm?” He let go, only to be ambushed by Ryuk and Beyond. 

“Uncle Soichiro! Good to see you!” 

“Age finally caught up to you huh?” Soichiro shook his head at the two mischief makers, grinning fondly.

“Oh, I’ve missed you three. We really do need a family dinner sometime.” Beyond nodded enthusiastically, head bouncing up and down right with him. 

“Let’s do it! Ryuk, watch this!” Beyond ran on the surprisingly dry tiles, past the squealing children and exasperated adults, canon-balling into the pool. Soichiro sighed, whilst Ryuk cheered – jumping up and down with excitement as if Beyond had achieved a world record. 

“So reckless, are we sure he isn’t the 5-year-old?” It was Light’s voice that spoke, more in questioning than mocking. Ryuk shrugged.

“Maybe we’re secretly twins, who knows?”

\--

Ide perked up, his jaw hanging open and his eyes sparkling. The prettiest girl he had ever seen had just passed by him, prettier than Misa (in his opinion), prettier than any other. She was a lifeguard, short uniform fitting perfectly and hugging her right. Her hair was loose, falling on her shoulders like a halo. 

Aizawa nudged him, but he didn’t turn around, too enamoured with her.

“Found a girl you like?” Ide reddened, finally turning around to face his smirking best friend and said best friend’s giggling boyfriend. 

“Pfft, nah.” Mogi mumbled something that Ide couldn’t hear, smirking. Aizawa and Matsuda had heard it though, because they were laughing like they had never heard a funnier joke in their lives.

“What was that?” Ide frowned, having a hunch that it was about him. Mogi faced him, still having that rare smirk laid out on his face. 

“I said: ‘Looks like we have another tsundere in the group’.” Ide smacked his arm, not caring if it didn’t phase the tall and muscular man. He huffed, deciding to watch the girl again.

Her face was neutral, not hostile necessarily, but not politely pleasant either. Her hat was backwards, helping to outline the definition of her jaw. Ide was definitely not having a good time, that was for sure.

“Mate,” Matsuda spoke in a teasing voice: “You should go up to her, say hi. We’ll go up with you, all three of us.” Ide denied at first, even more so when the others egged him on even more. 

“Come on! It’ll be fun, and maybe you’ll get a girlfriend!” Aizawa shook his shoulder, leaning forward against Matsuda in order to do so. Matsuda’s cheeks pinkened, but he remained focused on the task at hand.

“Fine, I’ll go up to her. But you all better be there!” The three men cheered, Mogi included, and they forced him to stand up. Ide sighed as they all went up to the lifeguard’s highchair, the constant teasing by his friends not helping.

“You can do it~!” Ide’s cheeks reddened once more, causing him to look like a tomato with eyes, especially due to the lack of eyebrows.

“Um, hey.” He directed this at the lifeguard, who looked down to face him. Ide ran a hand through his hair nervously, eliciting small, but anxious chuckles. Mogi whispered, “smooth” and stepped back.

“Hey! Wait a second, I recognise you…” the four men were all confused at first, until something seemed to click in Mogi’s mind. The usually silent man laughed very loudly, telling Aizawa and Matsuda quietly what he had realised. Ide seemed oblivious and confused above all else. 

The pretty woman was talking to him! Perhaps it was his lucky day after all?

“You’re from the reddit meme! The guy with no eyebrows, right?” Ide wanted to run right there and then, and he knew the others were all laughing at his demise. How did he ever think he would be lucky enough to successfully have a conversation with her? She thought of him as a joke!

“NO.” He stated, a little too firmly, praying that she wouldn’t connect the dots. Unluckily for him, she connected the dots, and soon enough began to laugh.

“Oh, your face is everywhere! Were you trying to flirt with me? That’s the only reason people come up to a lifeguard’s chair after all.” Ide wanted to die of humiliation, curse Mogi and his wishes for a good Reddit meme! 

He ran, he fucking ran. The others followed him with their thongs clicking against the tiles and against their feet. Ide sat down and exhaled, hiding his burning face. Aizawa wrapped and arm around him, as did Matsuda. 

“Better luck next time mate.” Despite sounding sympathetic, he still had a tone of amusement in his voice. 

“Shut up.”

\--

Light and Ryuzaki fought in the water like children, splashing water onto one another and ducking for cover when the other was looking to sink them.

“You’ll never get me!” Light exclaimed, swimming away from Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki held onto his ankles, attempting to sink him and failing. Next to them, Matsuda jumped in, Aizawa doing the same minutes later. Misa soon joined them, chilling by the shallow end as she watched the four do their own thing. Light and Ryuzaki messed about, whilst the other two were being a married couple despite not being married as per usual. 

Rem and Ryuk stayed by the sunshade, waiting for Beyond to get them snacks from the canteen.

“He’s going to ask if they have jam, I bet.” Rem commented, her eyes keeping a careful watch on Misa. Ryuk chuckled, attempting and failing to spot Beyond in the canteen.

“They’re going to kick him out, I can count on it!” Soichiro ruffled Ryuk’s hair from behind and sat on the sunshade next to them, taking over the one that the task force had previously sat on. 

“Everyone looks like they’re having fun, aren’t they?” He was right, they were having fun. Ide and Mogi were ordering so much food it was comical, almost definitely spending over $20 on food they wouldn’t eat. Aizawa and Matsuda were clinging onto one another as always, bickering in fond tones. Ryuzaki and Light had given up on splashing one another and were now swimming lengths of the pool with relative ease. Rem had a fear of swimming, therefore she stayed out of the water, and Ryuk stuck with her so she wouldn’t feel lonely. Beyond was having a fun time terrorising the children and making them scream with his red eyes and spunky hair. 

They were all having the times of their lives, it was as if the past had disappeared before their eyes. Soichiro knew it wouldn’t last forever, none of it would, but he could still enjoy himself whilst he could, right?

As the sun rose higher, and the weather became hotter, all Soichiro could do was smile, because summer was coming, and everything would be okay again. 

“THE CANTEEN BANNED ME FOR LIFE, FUCK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! i apologise for the long wait between this update and last update, life has been busy! I've been studying more (which is very good) and I've been preparing for school which starts next Friday (it's Saturday right now, for reference.) I'm aiming to get this story finished by the start of school!
> 
> Next chapter is the last chapter, look how far we have come! I've finally finished the planning of the sequel and I like where it's headed!
> 
> As for this chapter, it's just comic relief, and a nice, funny chapter before the last, emotional chapter. 
> 
> See you all next chapter! <3


	37. To New Beginnings

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Matsuda: Whoo hoo! We finished the Kira case bitches! Yes!!

Aizawa: Fucking finally! Only took us like a year.

Light: Now that bastard is in jail for all he’s done! 

Ryuzaki: I feel very proud of everyone on this task force, yes Matsuda, even you. It took us a long time to solve this case, but we finally did it. 

Ide: Congratulations! Now I can have my smoke breaks in peace!

Aizawa: Not without me scolding you as you do it, you haven’t escaped that. 

Ide: Ugh, I forgot, you’re the mum friend of the group. 

Aizawa: Oh shut it! I’m not the fucking mum friend. 

Ide: Sure you aren’t, sure. 

Beyond: GOOD JOB EVERYONE

Ryuk: WHOO HOO YOU SOLVED YOUR CASE LET’S CLAP

Rem: *clap clap*

Mogi: *claps*

Matsuda: Mogi-san is actually clapping guys. 

Aizawa: Uh, yeah, that’s the point love. 

Ide: Should we all clap?

Light: Yes.

Ryuzaki: ^^^

Ide: Okay.

Aizawa: *clap clap*

Misa: Congrats everyone! I’m so proud of you all! <3 You finally caught the bastard! Here, have more hearts! <3 <3 <3 <3

Matsuda: So many good things happened in this case! 

Aizawa: List them, I dare you.

Matsuda: You dare me?

Aizawa: Yes, I do.

Matsuda: Prize? 

Aizawa: Not everything needs a prize.

Matsuda: Prize?

Aizawa: Oh for god’s sake. Last week’s thing. 

Matsuda: Oh okay

Matsuda: I’ll list it now

Matsuda: 1. This was my first case

Soichiro: Now that deserves clapping all on its own

Mogi: It’s cool to have the Kira case as the first case. You would have so many bragging rights, and you would get all the best cases afterwards. 

Light: Oh god I’ve had enough of that, I don’t know why I even suggested it. Now all I hear is clapping.

Ryuzaki: It’s been 5 minutes, stop whining. 

Matsuda: 2. I found some friends that weren’t middle aged men

Mogi: WOW

Ide: I FEEL ATTACKED

Ryuk: He practically shot you guys

Beyond: BANG BANG

Misa: Aww, I’m glad to be one of those friends! <3 Honoured to be the non-middle aged man friend.

Light: As am I, seeing as I’m the youngest of us all, and not yet a boomer.

Aizawa: Piss off.

Matsuda: Which brings the third reason:

Matsuda: 3. I finally got a boyfriend

Ryuzaki: Cheesy.

Aizawa: <3

Light: Did he just…?

Ide: “I can’t express my affection verbally so I use emojis from 2005 to describe everything and anything.”

Aizawa: Shut it. 

Ide: You shut it.

Rem: Cut it out you two, back to Matsuda-san

Matsuda; Thank you Rem!

Matsuda: 4. We stopped a mass-murderer. Come on guys, that’s cool!

Ide: SO fucking cool!

Light: Absolutely insane. 

Ryuzaki: It’s my job so it isn’t too special for me.

Matsuda: Ryuzaki! Stop spoiling the fun!

Ryuzaki: I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s good, it’s great. In fact, this was the hardest case I’ve ever had.

Light: Whoa! Look, it’s Ryuzaki admitting that a case is hard!

Ryuzaki: Shh.

Light: Hehe?

Ryuzaki: ._.

Matsuda: Where are Mogi-san and Yagami-san?

Soichiro: We’re getting drinks, we asked you guys but you were too busy clapping with whatever you had around you so we presumed it was a no and just went on our own.

Light: Assholes.

Light: I mean, very mean people.

Ryuzaki: That was funny Light, I laughed, a lot.

Light: You’re staring at your phone with a blank face, you’re right next to me.

Ryuzaki: I’m internally laughing. 

Light: No you’re not, you’re thinking of cake. 

Ryuzaki: …

Ryuzaki: True that. 

\--

Ryuzaki: We should do a highlight reel.

Misa: YES!

Light: ^^

Matsuda: ^^^ Let’s start now

Ide: ~Iconic Moments~

Mogi: *image attached*

Mogi: To start us off, let’s go to the most famous one.

Light: PFFT

Aizawa: *uno reverse*

Ide: NO NOT THAT IMAGE

Misa: OH MY GOD THAT IS ICONIC

Light: IDE LOOKS SO CONSTIPATED MY GOD

Aizawa: No wonder the lifeguard rejected him

Ryuzaki: He tried to flirt with a lifeguard?

Mogi: Yep, she immediately recognised him from the meme and laughed at him.

Light: Oh god., turns out Ide really is unlucky with love.

Ide: *honorifics

Light: ??

Ide: Use your honorifics you little shit.

Light: Right, sorry. 

Light: **Ide-san is forever lonely

Ide: LIGHT

Mogi: Pfft

Ide: As revenge~

Ide: *video attached*

Matsuda: OH MY GOD I FORGOT ABOUT THIS ONE

Matsuda: FUCKING GOLD

Ryuzaki: No.

Light: NOT THAT VIDEO

Aizawa: OH YES

Rem: Ryuzaki falling on his face 15 seconds in is so iconic.

Ryuzaki: Shh.

Beyond: THIS IS HILARIOUS DOES WATARI KNOW OF THIS DEAREST COUSIN?

Ryuzaki: He never will know of it.

Ryuk: Uh, about that…

{DM: Ryuzaki and Watari}

Watari: This is a very amusing video Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki: Oh no.

Watari: Oh yes. 

Watari: Would you like dancing lessons? Perhaps to improve your moves?

Ryuzaki: No thank you, Watari. I have cases to focus on.

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Matsuda: I know we’re meant to be celebrating, but I’ve been thinking. What happens once it’s all over? Do we forget everything that’s ever happened? Do we go our separate ways?

Aizawa: I didn’t think of that, you’re right…

Ide: @Ryuzaki ?

Ryuzaki: I actually have a plan, do not despair.

Light: What is it then?

Ryuzaki: I suggest that we work as a unit on our own under the NPA, I’m not too sure how it’ll work yet, but we’ll be working together by ourselves on the cold cases that the NPA couldn’t solve. 

Matsuda: There’s hundreds of cases! Hell, thousands!

Aizawa: That’s the point love, if we finish them all, we can just help Ryuzaki with his cases. 

Ide: It’s genius!

Light: Hours can be as flexible as we want now that we’ll be under our own management. 

Mogi: I like the idea.

Matsuda: ^^^

Ryuzaki: Great, I’ve already spoken to Watari about it. Do we all approve?

Matsuda: Yes!

Light: Yes. 

Aizawa: Yes.

Mogi: Yes. 

Ide: Yep.

Soichiro: Yes. 

Ryuzaki: Alright, that’s everyone.

Beyond: HEY WHAT ABOUT US?

Ryuzaki: You’re not detectives

Beyond: ☹ 

Ryuk: meanie

Rem: Pfft you two are ridiculous

Misa: How about me?

Ryuzaki: We’ll use you for physical missions sometimes, ones that require disguises, seeing as you’re an actress and you’ve been with us before. 

Misa: Yes!!! Thank you!

Ryuzaki: And we may bring Naomi-san on with us too…

Matsuda: NAOMI SENSEI

Misa: YES YES NAOMI SENSEI

Matsuda: SHE SLAYS

Misa: SHE DOES

Matsuda: WHOO HOO

Light: You two are very excitable today

Aizawa: Since when are they not?

Matsuda: What can I say? I just really like happy endings. 

Aizawa: To new beginnings!

Ide: We have no alcohol.

Aizawa: Just pretend that we do.

Light: To new beginnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G'day everyone, this story is complete now! All 37 chapters, all 74k or something like that words. It's been a really emotional journey for me, I have felt so many different emotions, and I have learnt about so many different ways of writing. This story has made me so happy and most of that is due to all of you. 
> 
> 1\. Thank you for putting up with the sometimes mediocre quality of these chapters. I have a massive issue with how I do chapters, I have to write them all in one sitting otherwise I get really anxious and I never finish it. To help with this I have been drafting my chapters more, I promise that they'll be better in the sequel!
> 
> 2\. Thank you for leaving such kind comments and for being so sweet! There are so many of you who are so kind and who leave me so much love. I admit, there was a point in time where I relied on you guys to dictate my happiness, if I had a low amount of comments on a chapter, I would equate it to not being good, if someone suddenly stopped commenting on every chapter, I would amount to it not being good enough. But I learned that that's not true eventually. Just, thank you for being so kind and lovely, in fact, this story is in the top 15-20 of the most commented Death Note fanfics on AO3! Just think about that. 
> 
> 3\. You guys have really helped with motivation to write these chapters, so I thank you for that. Really, you all are the best. 
> 
> I may seem over-attached to the readers of this fic, and that's because I am. I am so grateful to you all, and I'm excited to explore our journey into the sequel. 
> 
> The first chapter will be out soon, please look out for it, I love you all. <3 <3 <3
> 
> Edit: I just found out that it's actually in the top 10-15 and not 15-20, I know no one focuses much on numbers in AO3 but it's a huge honour for me to have my Death Note series up this high haha.


End file.
